The Babysitter
by The Literary Dragon
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kagome agrees to help out Sango when Kohaku falls ill. She'll take Sango's babysitting job in exchange for a big favor sometime. Only one problem, Sango forgot to tell Kagome who she's babysitting for. Will it be love or hate at first sight?
1. Hi, I'm the babysitter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of Takahashi's characters. I will claim Shiro, but that's it.  
  
^**^  
  
THE BABYSITTER  
  
It was a crisp, clear day. The leaves turned colors of gold and red, as the days grew chilly. A lone figure emerged from the school building. A rising breeze tugged at her raven locks. She turned up the collar of her jacket, wrapped her arms around herself, and shivered.  
  
"Who turned off the heat," she muttered to the empty air. "I miss summer."  
  
She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear someone calling her name.  
  
"Kagome!" Someone grabbed the sleeve of her jacket. Kagome turned at the contact to look into chocolate brown eyes framed by hair as black as her own.  
  
"Sango. When did you get here?" Kagome pushed back the hair being whipped into her face by the wind.  
  
Sango laughed. "I've been calling your name for the last five minutes. You look like you're a million miles away." Her expression turned sly. "Thinking about Hojo?"  
  
"Get real, Sango," Kagome retorted. "Hojo and I broke up months ago. That guy has no backbone. It was like dating a jellyfish."  
  
"But a hot-looking jellyfish." Sango looped her arm companionably around her friend's shoulders. "Seriously, Kagome, I need to ask you a favor."  
  
Kagome eyed Sango warily. It always meant trouble when Sango started acting so chummy. Like the time she insisted Kagome would look wicked cool with hot pink hair. The dye didn't come out for months. Still. . . they were best friends.  
  
"Sure, Sango. What do you want?" Kagome hoped she wouldn't regret this.  
  
"Kohaku is sick," Sango began. She smiled at Kagome's look of sympathy. "Nothing too serious, but he needs to stay in bed for a day or two."  
  
"Do you need company while you watch him?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. It's just that I've been trying to earn some extra money. I promised a friend of a friend that I would babysit tonight."  
  
Kagome was frantically shaking her head.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. It's just for a few hours," Sango pleaded.  
  
"No way, Sango. I'm horrible with kids."  
  
"But you take such good care of your little brother."  
  
"The little brat's just lucky I haven't strangled him yet."  
  
Sango clasped her hands in front of her and put on her pleading face. "Please? I'll owe you a really big one if you do this for me."  
  
Kagome wavered, torn by the desperation in Sango's voice. She looked into her friend's hopeful eyes. Her resistance collapsed.  
  
"Okay," she said. "I'll do it. But just this once."  
  
Sango squealed and threw her arms around Kagome, squeezing the breath out of her. "Thanks, Kagome. You're the best!"  
  
Sango stepped back, suddenly all business. She held out a card to Kagome. "Here's the address and phone number. It's only a few blocks from here. You need to be there by 6:30 tonight. The kid should already have eaten. In bed by 8 and you can loaf around and watch TV until time to go home. Probably no later than 11."  
  
She hugged Kagome. "Gotta go, Kagome," she called over her shoulder as she jogged away. "Call me if you need any advice. Thanks again."  
  
Kagome stared after her friend's retreating back. She glanced at the card. "Wait, Sango," she called. "You forgot to tell me the person's name." But Sango was already out of sight.  
  
"Oh, well. I guess I'll find out when I show up tonight."  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome studied the writing on her little white card. She looked up at the house in front of her and back to the card.  
  
"I guess this is the place," she said out loud. She shook her head. "I have got to quit talking to myself. People might get ideas."  
  
Kagome straightened her shoulders, marched up to the door, and rang the bell at exactly 6:20. The door opened. Kagome looked around and didn't see anyone. She glanced down and saw a cute little boy who couldn't be more than three or four. The boy stared at her solemnly with big violet eyes. Kagome put on her best kid-friendly smile.  
  
"Hi there, little one," she said. "Is your mommy or daddy home?"  
  
The child continued to stare at her. Kagome shifted uncomfortably. She was about to ask again when the door swung open all the way. Standing in the doorway was a very sexy, muscular, older version of the little boy. Right down to the black hair and violet eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked bluntly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome took a step back, unprepared for such hostility. "Um, Sango couldn't make it tonight. She asked me to fill in for her."  
  
"So, what's wrong," the man sneered. "She have a hot date."  
  
Kagome felt her spine stiffening. Her eyes blazed with anger. "For your information, her little brother is sick. I'm helping out a friend."  
  
"Why can't the kid's parents watch him? I am not leaving my son with someone who obviously doesn't know what she is doing." The man crossed his arms and glared. The little boy peeped out from behind his father's leg.  
  
"Sango's parents are dead. She is the only family Kohaku has left." Kagome resisted the urge to smack him for being such an insensitive jerk. The little boy didn't need to see that kind of violence. "I have a certificate in CPR training and I am qualified to give emergency first aid if needed."  
  
The man backed down grudgingly. "I'm Inuyasha Takashi. You will call me Mr. Takashi. This is Shiro. Who are you?"  
  
Kagome stuck out her hand, which was ignored. "My name is Kagome Higurashi." She let her hand drop and decided to speak to Shiro instead. She crouched down to be on eye level with him.  
  
"Hi, Shiro. I'm going to be your sitter tonight. We're going to have lots of fun." She ignored a snort from Mr. Takashi. "How old are you?"  
  
Shiro came out from behind his father's leg. He looked at his hand and then held up three fingers. "I'm this many," he said in a clear voice.  
  
"No, Shiro," said Mr. Takashi. Kagome was surprised that his voice could sound so gentle. "You just had a birthday, remember?"  
  
Shiro thought and then held up four fingers. "I'm this many, Daddy?" he asked his father.  
  
"That's right. Now, can you remember what number that is?"  
  
Shiro scrunched up his little face. His face cleared and he turned to Kagome with a happy smile. Kagome's heart melted at the sweetness of it. "I'm four years old," he announced proudly.  
  
Mr. Takashi knelt down in front of his son. Kagome jumped up hastily to avoid getting knocked over.  
  
"You be a good boy for Miss Higurashi. Daddy has to go to his meeting." He kissed Shiro on the forehead. Sleep tight and I'll see you in the morning."  
  
He straightened and turned to face Kagome. "There is a list of numbers by the phone, including my cell phone and beeper. Shiro needs to be in bed no later than 8:00. He can have one snack and one drink of water. He's allergic to peanuts. Read him a bedtime story only from the books in his room. You can watch TV if you keep the sound down and you can have one soda from the fridge. Don't use the phone unless it's an emergency. I don't want you chatting with your little friends instead of watching my son. Have I made myself clear, Miss Higurashi?"  
  
"Crystal clear, Mr. Takashi," Kagome said through clenched teeth.  
  
Mr. Takashi kissed Shiro one more time. He brushed past Kagome, bumping her hard with his briefcase as he passed. Kagome could have sworn she heard him snicker. Kagome and Shiro watched him get in his car and drive away. She sighed in relief and felt her tension dissolve. She held out her hand to Shiro. He took it without hesitation.  
  
"Come on, Shiro. Let's have some fun."  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: It's a start. I have a vague idea of where I'm going with this. This was just to set up the meeting between Kagome and Inuyasha. I might get to the plot in a chapter or two. Please R/R. Don't be too harsh, this is my first Inuyasha fic. 


	2. Candyland and witches

I was thrilled with the response I got for the first chapter. I have a pretty good idea where I want the story to end up; I just haven't completely decided how I am going to get there. I do not have any kind of a mailing list, but if people continue to like my story, I might start one. I hope everyone enjoys this second chapter.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Get used to it.  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome and Shiro walked into the house. She turned to shut the door.  
  
"So, Shiro, what do you want to do. . .first?" Kagome's voice trailed off as she got a good look at the living area. To say it was a mess would be an understatement. It looked like a tornado had passed through.  
  
Empty fast food containers littered every available surface. Laundry, some clean and some dirty, lay in piles. A red sock hung from the overhead light. Kagome didn't want to think about how it got there. The only clean spot was a glass case fastened to the wall over the couch. It contained a rusty-looking katana in a cracked scabbard. The glass was well cleaned, without the dust, smears, or fingerprints that coated everything else.  
  
She felt a tug on her hand. She looked down to see Shiro staring up at her. "Can we play a game, Miss Hirasi?"  
  
"You don't have to call me Miss Higurashi, Shiro. My name is Kagome. Can you say that?"  
  
"'Gome," Shiro said.  
  
"Close enough." Kagome accepted Shiro's attempt. "Let's find a game to play?"  
  
Shiro nodded and bounced over to a closet. He opened the door. A mountain of board games and puzzles teetered in a haphazard stack. He chose one near the middle and started to pull. The pile wobbled.  
  
"Shiro!" Kagome cried. She rushed forward and grabbed him just as everything came crashing down.  
  
"Neat, 'Gome!" Shiro laughed, his chosen game clutched in his arms. The nearest boxes had just missed them.  
  
Kagome took deep gulps of air, trying to calm her racing heart. Maybe babysitting wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome frowned down at the gameboard. Shiro drew a card and moved his piece to one space away from the finish line. 'I knew it,' she thought. 'Nobody over the age of five can play Candyland and win.'  
  
The two of them had cleared a small area in the middle of the floor. They had been playing Candyland for almost an hour. Shiro beat her two games out of three. And it looked like he was going to win the fourth. She glanced at him. He was staring at her.  
  
"What's up, Shiro," she asked as an excuse to take a break from the game.  
  
"Where's your black kitty and pointy hat?"  
  
"Um, I have a cat named Buyo." Kagome floundered, unsure why he was asking. "But he's not black. And I don't own any pointy hats. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Daddy said all women were witches." Shiro looked disappointed. "All witches have black cats and pointy hats and fly on broomsticks. I never met a witch before."  
  
Kagome clenched her fists, digging her nails into the soft flesh of her palms. She forced herself to relax.  
  
"I'm sure Daddy didn't mean it," she reassured Shiro.  
  
"But that's what Daddy said," Shiro protested.  
  
Kagome changed the subject. "That's enough of Candyland. Let's go have a snack."  
  
'When I see your Daddy, I'm going to strangle him,' she thought, taking Shiro by the hand. 'Imagine saying stuff like that to an impressionable child.'  
  
She sat Shiro down at the table and opened the fridge. There were a couple of chocolate pudding cups, a six pack of Pepsi, a milk carton, and a lump of cheese with blue, fuzzy stuff growing on it. She pulled out the milk and took a cautious sniff.  
  
"Ugh!" Kagome fought the urge to gag. "The milk has definitely turned. Let's put it over here." She set the carton on the counter with all the care due a live grenade. She fished out a pudding and a Pepsi and found a clean spoon.  
  
"Here you go," she said. She handed him the pudding and the spoon.  
  
Shiro sat on the edge of his chair with his feet swinging a good foot above the floor. Pudding ended up smeared all around his mouth and the tip of his nose. Kagome sipped her Pepsi, wondering if there was more chocolate on him than in him.  
  
"So, Shiro," Kagome asked. "Where's your mommy?"  
  
Shiro stopped trying to lick pudding off his nose. "She doesn't live here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know." Shiro shrugged. "Daddy takes me to visit her sometimes."  
  
"Poor little guy." Kagome tousled his hair. How did he get pudding up there? "I bet you miss her."  
  
"No. Daddy's more fun. I'm finished 'Gome."  
  
"Okay. Let's wash up and get you into bed."  
  
^**^  
  
"Shiro?" Kagome called. "Where are you, Shiro?" She turned her back on the kid for a minute and he disappeared.  
  
"This isn't funny, Shiro." She looked in the hamper. No Shiro. Kagome was beginning to panic. She had looked everywhere at least twice. She knelt down and reached under the couch. Her fingers touched cloth. She pulled out a pair of Shiro's pants and a shirt. Maybe he was hiding under the bed in his room. Wait, was that a giggle?  
  
"Catch me, 'Gome!" Kagome turned in time to see Shiro launch himself from the top of the bookcase. How did he get up there? She lunged, catching his small body and twisting so that he landed on top of her.  
  
"Oof. I think I hurt myself," Kagome groaned.  
  
"That was fun!" Shiro laughed and clapped his hands. "Let's do it again!"  
  
Kagome stood up, clasping the boy in her arms. "Time for bed. It's already 8:30." She marched upstairs and deposited Shiro on his bed. At least he was already wearing pajamas.  
  
"I need doggy," Shiro whined in a last effort to avoid going to bed. He dove under the covers and emerged holding a fluffy white dog with pointed ears. "Can I have a glass of water?"  
  
"You already had one."  
  
"Read me a story, 'Gome."  
  
"I've read two. Now go to sleep." Kagome stayed in the room and watched Shiro snuggle under the covers. She would leave once she was sure he was asleep. That was why she had spent the last thirty minutes looking for him. He had snuck out of bed as soon as she left. She watched Shiro's eyes close, silently counting to one hundred just to be safe.  
  
"'Gome?" She froze with her fingers just inches from the doorknob.  
  
"Yes, Shiro?"  
  
"Can I have a goodnight kiss?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Of course." She walked to the bed, leaning over to give him a kiss on the forehead. He smelled like soap and pudding.  
  
"Night, 'Gome."  
  
"Goodnight, Shiro." She closed the door softly after her. The smile left her face when she almost twisted an ankle tripping over a toy on the stairs.  
  
"I'm sure Mr. Takashi won't mind if I clean the place a little.  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha Takashi dragged himself up the walk at 11:39pm. The meeting was hell. The first two hours were spent listening to one group of morons telling another group of morons what they were doing wrong. During the second two hours the second group accused the first group of being major screw-ups. A grand total of thirty minutes was devoted to taking care of business. His head hurt, his feet hurt, and his hand hurt from punching the moron who called him an asshole. Tomorrow he was going to spend all day playing with his son and forget about work.  
  
He opened the door and wearily kicked off his shoes in the entryway. He scrubbed his hand through his hair. He wrinkled his nose. What was that funky smell? He took a good look around for the first time since coming home. For a minute he thought he had the wrong house. Then it hit him -- the place was clean. He followed his nose to the source of the smell. Kagome was on her hands and knees in the kitchen, scrubbing at an apple juice stain on the floor.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Kagome jumped, slipped on the wet floor, and fell on her rear. "Don't do that!" she yelled back.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "I hired you to babysit, not clean house."  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed in anger. "You should be thanking me. How can you raise such a sweet little boy in this pigsty."  
  
"I don't need parenting advice from a child!"  
  
"I am not a child! For your information I'm almost 19."  
  
"19, huh? You're probably still in school." Inuyasha crossed his arms and looked down his nose at her.  
  
"Well, I graduate this summer." She dropped her gaze to the floor. "All I did was pick things up after nearly twisting my ankle on the stairs.  
  
"I'm not paying for housekeeping."  
  
Kagome looked up. "I didn't ask you too!" she yelled  
  
He dropped his arms and tried to shush her. "Stop yelling! You'll wake Shiro!"  
  
"I am not yelling!"  
  
"Daddy?" They both turned at a small voice in the kitchen doorway. Shiro stood there, clutching his white dog.  
  
Inuyasha knelt and held out his arms. Shiro ran to him. "I'm sorry we woke you," Inuyasha said, smoothing his son's sleep-tousled hair.  
  
"I heard yelling." He wiggled out of his father's embrace. "Why were you fighting?"  
  
"We weren't fighting, Shiro," Inuyasha replied. "We were just discussing some things very loudly. Say goodbye to Miss Higurashi. She's leaving."  
  
Shiro ran forward to give Kagome a hug. "Do you have to go?"  
  
She nodded. "I'm afraid so."  
  
"I had fun, 'Gome. Come play with me again."  
  
"Maybe. Be a good boy, Shiro." Inuyasha came up beside him and took his hand.  
  
"'Gome?" he questioned.  
  
She favored him with a withering glare. "Goodbye, Mr. Takashi." She gathered her jacket and shoes and flounced out the door. She was halfway home when she remembered something.  
  
"Shoot. I forgot to get paid."  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: Next chapter, I will start introducing some of the other characters. I needed to establish Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shiro first. I don't think any little boy is ever one hundred percent angel. Shiro has a little bit of the hellion in him, but he's still sweet. Until next time. 


	3. Too much information

Maybe I should have put one of the categories down as humor. People seem to find my chapters funnier than I thought. I hope my chapters continue to live up to expectations.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: Just borrowing Inuyasha. I promise to return him in relatively good condition.  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
^**^  
  
"That Inuyasha Takashi is such a jerk!" Kagome slammed her soda down so hard on the table that it sloshed over the edges of the glass.  
  
Sango sighed and handed her friend a fresh handful of napkins. "I know that, Kagome. You've been ranting about him for the past week."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sango." She dabbed at the spilled soda. "I won't talk about him anymore."  
  
Kagome leaned back into the padded seat of the booth. Her eyes sought out a young boy of about eleven playing one of the video games nearby.  
  
"How's Kohaku?" she asked.  
  
Sango's eyes lit up. "He's so much better. He complained when I told him that if he was well enough to play, then he was well enough to go to school." She rubbed a hand over her eyes.  
  
Kagome leaned forward. "Are you getting enough sleep? You won't do yourself or Kohaku any favors if you fall ill." She didn't like the dark circles under her friend's eyes. Sango stretched herself too thin trying to do everything on her own.  
  
"I'm fine." The older girl smiled brightly. Kagome dropped the subject, though the worry didn't leave her eyes. Instead, she turned to stare out the window. Brightly colored leaves clung to the trees. Only a few decorated the sidewalks, crunching merrily under the feet of passersby. It looked like fall, but the weather had decided to make one last stab at summer. Kagome watched people parade by wearing tee shirts and shorts. 'Well, I said I missed summer,' she thought.  
  
"Hey, ladies." A cheerful voice broke into her thoughts. She looked up into violet eyes, crinkled at the edges with laughter.  
  
"Hi, Miroku," Kagome said as he slid onto the seat beside Sango. He kissed Sango's cheek in greeting, flashing a friendly grin at Kagome. 'His eyes are the same color as Inuyasha's.' Kagome mentally shook her head. 'Ugh. Why am I thinking about him?'  
  
Her gaze fell to Sango's left hand, resting on the table. She blinked. Was that a ring on her finger?  
  
"Are you engaged?" she asked, her voice rising. Sango nodded and linked her fingers with Miroku's.  
  
"My lovely Sango finally said yes," Miroku said. His hand slipped from around Sango's shoulders to someplace lower.  
  
"Pervert!" Sango shrieked, slapping Miroku with her free hand.  
  
"But, Sango, we're going to be married soon!"  
  
"That doesn't give you the right to grope me in public!"  
  
Miroku smiled a lecherous smile. "Does that mean I can grope you in private?"  
  
Kagome sighed as she watched the two bicker. Miroku had pursued Sango for over a year, earning many slaps and concussions. Three months ago Sango turned twenty. Miroku was four years older. Before they met, he was quite a favorite with the ladies. She was the first person to resist him.  
  
"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango's voice startled her. She realized that she was staring out the window again. She smiled and shook her head. "Are you still thinking about that jerk, Inuyasha?"  
  
Miroku stole a fry from Sango's plate. "Haven't seen Inuyasha in a while," he mumbled around a mouthful of food. "What's he been up to?"  
  
Kagome stared at Miroku. "You know Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, we went to school together." Miroku helped himself to a few more fries and a drink of soda.  
  
"I babysat his son last week." Kagome's look turned speculative. "Do you know who his mother is and why they aren't living together anymore?"  
  
Miroku choked on a fry. He drained the rest of Sango's soda and coughed to clear his airways. "Now, there's a touchy subject."  
  
"But you do know?" Sango prodded. Her face was filled with as much curiosity as Kagome's.  
  
Miroku looked around as if checking to make sure no one was listening in. All of the other diners were happily engaged in conversation. They showed no interest in what any of the three in the booth had to say.  
  
Miroku straightened and his voice dropped to a solemn chant. "It is a sad but true tale. Listen well, that you may avoid the mistakes of the past and the horrors of - Ouch!" Sango slapped him on the back of the head.  
  
"Tell it right," she threatened. "Without the dramatics." He glared at her reproachfully. She held up her fist. He held up his hands in a placating gesture.  
  
"Let's see," he mused. "Where was I?" He snapped his fingers. "That's right!" Well, Inuyasha and I went to school together. He was popular, but didn't have many close friends. Most students were afraid of his temper. We had been best friends since gradeschool. Everything was going great, and then she showed up.  
  
"She was a new transfer student and a little shy. Inuyasha took pity on her. They started going out a few months later. Dated clear up to graduation. I thought they would be quits right after school. She was always showing off that she was the great Inuyasha's girlfriend. Well, he proposed to her. In front of the whole graduating class, no less. She soaked up the attention, playing shy, but said yes. Inuyasha was so happy I didn't have the heart to question his choice of mate.  
  
"Inuyasha got a job at his father's company. He was really going places. They were invited to a lot of fancy parties. The bosses took to him and within a year he had been made a vice president. His darling wife preened and strutted like a Las Vegas showgirl. But then, Shiro was born.  
  
"I don't think I had ever seen Inuyasha so proud. He had a son. Right away he gave up his vice presidency for a job with fewer hours, not to mention less pay. That's when the trouble started. She loved the parties, the important guests-all the things Inuyasha gave up. She started disappearing for hours at a time, leaving Shiro with anybody who would watch him. The two of them fought all the time. About a year ago she demanded a divorce. Said all manner of things, even admitted to having an affair. By that time Inuyasha was glad to see her go."  
  
Miroku stopped to take a drink of Kagome's soda. She was too caught up in the story to notice. "What was her name, Miroku?" she pressed.  
  
"Her name was. . ." He paused for dramatic affect. "Kikyo. You actually look a lot like her, Kagome."  
  
Kagome shook her head sympathetically. "No wonder he was so hostile. Poor Inuyasha. And poor Shiro."  
  
"He doesn't want pity." Miroku looked for more fries to steal, but they were all gone. "I wouldn't say anything, unless you want your head bitten off."  
  
The dark haired boy who had been playing video games earlier ran over to their table. "Hey, big sister, can I have more quarters?"  
  
"Haven't you played enough video games, Kohaku?" Sango scolded. He just grinned and shrugged his thin shoulders.  
  
Kagome remembered an idea she'd had earlier. "How would you like to spend the weekend with Souta, Kohaku? If it's all right with your sister."  
  
"Can I?" Kohaku turned to Sango, his eyes shining.  
  
Sango shot a glance at Kagome, but nodded. Kohaku whooped, grabbed the roll of quarters she held out, and left to find another game.  
  
"What are you up to?" Sango hissed when Kohaku was out of hearing.  
  
"You're exhausted, Sango. This will give you a break. Besides Souta will love having him over. They can stay up all night playing video games."  
  
Sango opened her mouth to argue, but must have decided it wasn't worth it judging from the mulish expression on Kagome's face. Miroku raised his hand to snag the attention of one of the waitresses. The girls were out of food for him to steal. Kagome finally noticed that her soda was gone. She shot a peeved look at Miroku. He just grinned and ordered her another one from the pretty young waitress. His eyes roamed over the girl's form appreciatively. Sango smacked him.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Homework was done, she was hanging out with her friends. Life was perfect. Though, like her grandpa always said, be careful when things are going too well.  
  
"'Gome!" A small figure came shooting across the room. Shiro climbed onto her lap, throwing his arms around her neck. Kagome squeezed him happily, before trying to pry his arms loose.  
  
"Not so tight, Shiro," she said. "'Gome can't breathe." She heard a snort and looked up to see Inuyasha approaching their table.  
  
"Hey there, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Long time, no see."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Takashi," Kagome said in a cool tone. She heard another snort and looked over to see Miroku trying to smother his laughter.  
  
"Mr. Takashi." He got out between gasps. "When did you become so formal? This from a man who thinks a balanced meal is a package of ramen in each hand." Inuyasha crossed his arms and glowered at his best friend.  
  
Shiro slipped down from Kagome's lap to tug on his father's shirt. "Ask her now, Daddy."  
  
Inuyasha's expression softened when he looked at his small son. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "Here," he said, thrusting it at Kagome.  
  
Kagome took it gingerly. "What's this?"  
  
"You left before I could pay you." He looked everywhere but at her. "Don't think I'll track you down every time."  
  
"Every time?" Kagome echoed.  
  
"Ask her now!" Shiro insisted, bouncing a little. Kagome raised a questioning eyebrow. Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck. He suddenly found the ceiling very interesting. When he looked down, he didn't quite meet her eyes.  
  
"Would you like to babysit Shiro tomorrow?"  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: Another chapter down. I hope this fills in some of the missing information. Keep an eye out for plot holes. I'm trying to keep everything straight, but let me know if I miss something vital.  
  
^**^  
  
Next chapter: Ramen is not a breakfast food  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought:  
  
If it's tourist season, why can't we shoot them? 


	4. Ramen is not a breakfast food

Kikyo doesn't sound like she made a very good mother. Well, at least Shiro has Inuyasha. And his favorite babysitter. On with the fic.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: There are all sorts of interesting things I could do with Inuyasha if I owned him, but I don't.  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome knew she looked stupid, but she couldn't stop staring. Inuyasha had yelled at her and called her a child, and now he was asking her to babysit?  
  
"When?" she stuttered.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Your brain must be slow. Tomorrow. As in the day after today."  
  
Kagome recovered enough to glare at him. "I meant what time?"  
  
He didn't even have the grace to look embarrassed. "I need you there by seven o' clock in the morning. Shouldn't be more than a few hours. I have something to take care of at the office."  
  
"Inuyasha, working on a Saturday?" Miroku clutched one hand to his chest. "I may faint. Is the world coming to an end and somebody forgot to tell me?"  
  
Inuyasha smacked Miroku on the back of the head. "Idiot. The morons I work with screwed up a major contract and I have to go in and fix it."  
  
"So will you do it?" he asked Kagome. He paused for a moment and then muttered, "Shiro really wants you to."  
  
Shiro turned his big violet eyes on Kagome. Who could say no to that face? She nodded, too charmed by Shiro's cute smile to speak.  
  
"Fine. Come on, Shiro." He took the boy by the hand and walked away. "And don't be late!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
"Bye, 'Gome!" Shiro trotted after his father, turning to wave at Kagome.  
  
"Wow, Kagome," Sango said. "No wonder you were so worked up over him. He's hot."  
  
"But Sango, you promised that I was the only man for you." Miroku pouted, looking hurt.  
  
"Think of it as payback for all the flirting you do." The arrival of the waitress with Miroku's order and Kagome's soda interrupted their bantering. Kagome decided to forget about the irritating Inuyasha Takashi and enjoy the rest of her evening.  
  
^**^  
  
Sango dropped Kohaku off just in time for dinner. Kagome talked Sango into staying to eat. Kagome's mom had outdone herself. She kept disappearing into the kitchen and returning with more food. Grandpa was currently into a lengthy monologue about the history of the chicken dumplings, which everyone ignored. Souta and Kohaku sat with their heads together, giggling and whispering. Kagome eyed them and made a mental note to lock her door after she went to bed. She didn't like the looks they kept giving her. Sango nodded over her food, already half-asleep.  
  
Kagome hurried Sango out the door before grandpa could trap her into a discussion about the probable existence of demons and demon slayers in the feudal era.  
  
"Thanks for having Kohaku over, Kagome." Sango gave her a warm hug. "Though I doubt if you will enjoy it, the way those two were scheming over dinner."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Now, go home and get some rest." Sango gave her another quick hug and left with a shout to Kohaku to behave himself.  
  
Kagome found her mom in the kitchen washing the dishes. Shouts from upstairs told her that the boys were occupied with one of Souta's games. Grandpa dozed in a chair in front of the television. She grabbed a towel and started to help by drying the dishes.  
  
"Mom," she said after several minutes of companionable silence. "I haven't told you yet, but I have another babysitting job in the morning. So, I'll be going to bed early."  
  
"Oh." Mom handed another dish to her daughter. "Is it that cute boy you were telling me about?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "He's not-," she started to say before seeing her mom's amused glance. "Oh. You mean Shiro. Yeah, I'll be watching him for a few hours." She hid behind a plate, waiting for the heat to fade from her cheeks. Kagome's mom just smiled and continued washing dishes.  
  
The stairs were quiet; not a peep could be heard from the boys' room. 'They're probably torturing Buyo,' Kagome thought. She took a quick glance around before entering her room. Everything looked just they way she had left it. They had been too cooperative when mom asked Souta to keep the noise down because his sister was going to bed. It made her suspicious.  
  
Kagome relaxed when nothing happened. Maybe she was being paranoid. She shut the door with her foot as she unbuttoned her blouse. After shedding her skirt, she pulled on a pair of fuzzy, pink, kitty print pajamas. She wondered what Inuyasha wore to bed. Mental slap. 'I have got to quit thinking about him.'  
  
Turning to the bed, she pulled back the covers. She was already thinking ahead to a morning with Shiro. A funny noise made her look down.  
  
Kagome's blood-curdling scream roused the entire household.  
  
Grandpa and mom came rushing up the stairs to find Kagome chasing Souta down the hall. Kohaku was laughing so hard he could barely stand up.  
  
"Souta, you little freak! When I catch you I'm going to rip you apart! Why are there FROGS in my bed?"  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome rang the doorbell at exactly 7 o' clock. Inuyasha made such a big fuss over being on time. Well, she was on time today, being neither early nor late. She could hear the gonging of the bell echoing through the house. She shivered outside the front door. The air was turning nippy and she hadn't brought a jacket. She jabbed at the bell harder than before, mentally cursing Inuyasha for being a slowpoke. She was about to ring the bell for a third time when the door opened. She opened her mouth to yell at Inuyasha for making her stand in the cold, but abruptly shut it. Shiro hung from the doorknob, clutching his white dog in his other hand.  
  
"Hi 'Gome," he chirped, entirely too cheerful for so early in the morning. "Daddy's not ready yet. He's yelling at the washing machine. It ate one of his socks again."  
  
Kagome nodded, not sure what to say to that. She followed Shiro into the house. Surprisingly, the place was still clean. A half-finished puzzle decorated the coffee table, but there was no clothing or toys strewn about.  
  
Shiro climbed back onto his chair at the kitchen table, dropping his dog on the floor. Breakfast was a bowl of Lucky Charms. The little boy had laid out a line of the brightly-colored marshmallow shapes that came in each box. He ate them one by one, making humming noises as he pushed them around the table.  
  
There was a crash and Inuyasha barreled into the kitchen, fastening the last buttons on his shirt.  
  
"I'm late! Where's my briefcase!" He yelped as he tripped over Shiro's fluffy, white dog. Kagome spotted the briefcase sitting against the wall. She picked it up.  
  
"Be a good boy, Shiro. I'll see you at lunch." Inuyasha gave him a quick kiss and a hug.  
  
"Help yourself to anything in the cupboards," he yelled to Kagome, hopping on one foot and pulling his shoe on. He grabbed his briefcase from her, pecked her on the cheek, and dashed out the door.  
  
Kagome stood frozen. She raised one hand to her cheek. 'Did he just kiss me?'  
  
Shiro tugging on her shirt brought her out of her trance. "I'm finished, 'Gome. Let's play."  
  
"I need to eat first, Shiro." Kagome had overslept and skipped breakfast so she wouldn't be late. She opened the first cupboard. A variety of ramen packages met her eyes. She tried the second cupboard, and the third. All ramen, and one half-empty box of Lucky Charms.  
  
"Does this guy live on ramen?" she muttered, loud enough that Shiro heard.  
  
"Daddy says ramen is one of the four basic food groups."  
  
"Ramen is not a breakfast food." She turned to Shiro. "Why don't we go shopping. We can buy something yummy to make for lunch." Shiro cheered.  
  
A half hour later, Shiro was dressed snugly in a red shirt and jeans. Kagome found his jacket and scribbled a quick note to Inuyasha. She hustled him into the car, thanking her mom for letting her drive it this morning.  
  
^**^  
  
Shiro kicked his legs from where he sat on the shopping cart's child seat. He clutched a box of pocky that he had begged Kagome to let him have.  
  
The cashier cooed over the little boy. "Your son is so adorable. How old is he?" Kagome wondered why that comment gave her a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Oh, he's not my son. I'm just the babysitter. And he's four."  
  
"Daddy gave 'Gome a kiss when he left for work," Shiro piped up. Kagome blushed and hurried him out of the market, leaving the cashier staring after them.  
  
^**^  
  
The explosion happened just after they walked in the door laden with groceries.  
  
"Where have you been?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome dropped the bag, wincing as the eggs tumbled out to splat on the floor. "Do you know how worried I've been?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, surprised at the verbal assault.  
  
Inuyasha marched up so that he was an inch away from her face. "I come home and my son is gone! He could have been kidnapped!"  
  
Kagome stiffened, angry at the accusation. "You feed the child on nothing but ramen and Lucky Charms! I had to buy him some decent food!"  
  
"You call this decent!" Inuyasha pointed at the box of chocolate- covered pocky Shiro held.  
  
"It's better than that bowl of sugar disguised as cereal that you were feeding him!" Kagome shot back. Shiro watched the loud discussion with wide eyes. His daddy and his babysitter seemed to like yelling at each other. At least they did it an awful lot.  
  
"You are not to take Shiro from this house without permission!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and tried to look like the conversation was over.  
  
"You are such a jerk!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"And you are a. . . female dog!" Inuyasha spit out, remembering that Shiro was listening.  
  
"Female dog?" Kagome echoed, losing part of her anger.  
  
"Feh! If you're so smart, you figure it out." He made one last stab at winning the argument. "I come home after a hard morning, no Shiro, no babysitter, and no note. What am I supposed to think?"  
  
Kagome fumed, the fire returning to her eyes. "I did leave a note!" She pointed to where a scrawled message was pinned to the refrigerator by a magnet shaped like a cow. "If you weren't so quick to accuse, then you would have seen it."  
  
Inuyasha stared at the note, which stated clearly where Kagome and Shiro had gone. "Oh."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"I don't have anything else to say." Inuyasha huffed and turned away from her. She bent to retrieve the groceries from the floor. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. He remembered how soft her cheek felt beneath his lips, no matter how brief and unintentional the kiss was.  
  
"Would you like to stay for lunch?" The question was so quiet that Kagome almost didn't hear it. She looked up; Inuyasha's back was still toward her. Shiro had managed to rip the pocky box open and had crammed three sticks in his mouth at once. She smiled when she heard Inuyasha add, "I'm sure Shiro would like it if you would. After all, you bought the groceries."  
  
"I'll stay, but only because it will make Shiro happy," she said and carried the bag into the kitchen. Shiro came too, still munching his pocky. After a moment, Inuyasha followed.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: Another chapter finished! I think I'll celebrate with chocolate sauce and vanilla ice cream. Updates will probably be a little slower during the week. I have work, and two other writing projects I am ignoring in favor of this one.  
  
^**^  
  
Next chapter: Mommy Dearest  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought:  
  
How long a minute is depends on which side of the bathroom door you're standing on. 


	5. Mommy dearest

Over 50 reviews, and that's just for 4 chapters. I feel special. I don't know how long this is going to end up. I keep getting ideas for scenes that I want to write.  
  
Now to answer a few questions in case anyone is confused and is just too polite to tell me.  
  
Inuyasha is 24. That gives him enough time to have graduated high school, gotten married, and have a son who is now 4 years old.  
  
Miroku is also 24. He and Inuyasha went to school together.  
  
Sango is 20. She is graduated from school and working a full-time job to support herself and her little brother. I just haven't decided where yet. She also does odd jobs like babysitting to raise extra money.  
  
Kagome is 19. She will graduate at the end of the school year.  
  
Kohaku and Souta are both 11.  
  
Inuyasha did not mean to kiss Kagome in the last chapter. It was an instinctive reaction. He was in a hurry, kissed Shiro, grabbed the briefcase that Kagome was holding, and kissed her too without thinking about it. That sounds like Inuyasha.  
  
Pocky is a Japanese snack food. They are little biscuit sticks that have been dipped in chocolate or strawberry. I love them. If you have an Asian section at your grocery store, they might carry them.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha, so why are you still asking.  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha sat at the kitchen table watching Kagome cook. She said that since she had worried him, the least she could do was cook lunch. Shiro played in the living room, making chugging noises as he pushed a toy train around the carpet.  
  
He grumbled to himself as he watched her slicing carrots. He didn't know what the big deal was about feeding his son ramen all the time. It was a perfectly acceptable source of food. Kagome pursed her lips in concentration. Inuyasha had the sudden desire to kiss more than her cheek.  
  
"What do you want in your stir-fry?" Kagome's voice roused him from his thoughts. He stared at her blankly. He hadn't been listening, so had no idea what she said. He fell back on his standard response.  
  
"Whatever," he snapped.  
  
Kagome turned to glare at him, her fingers tightening on the handle of the knife. "Fine then." She turned back to her chopping, the knife cutting through the peppers with short jerky motions.  
  
"Hey, Miss Higurashi, how much longer? I'm starved."  
  
"It will be ready when it's ready." She turned and pointed the blade at him. "And don't call me Miss Higurashi. My name is Kagome."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and tried to ignore her.  
  
Kagome had no intention of backing down this time. She marched to the table and grabbed his hair. She yanked his head around so that he was forced to look into her eyes. 'They're brown,' was Inuyasha's irrelevant thought.  
  
"Say it with me. Ka--go--me." She exaggerated her name like she would for a two-year-old. Inuyasha tried to twist out of her grasp. She really had his hair wound tight around her fist.  
  
"I get it," Inuyasha ground out, willing to do anything to get her to loosen her grip. "Your name is Kagome. Will you let go of me?"  
  
Kagome blushed. She released his hair and hurried back to the counter, hoping he hadn't seen.  
  
"If we're going to be on a first name basis," Inuyasha growled. "You might as well call me Inuyasha. But don't think that means you can get more money for babysitting."  
  
"Whatever you say." She paused for a moment before adding, "Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome continued chopping. Inuyasha continued watching. And Shiro played happily with his train, oblivious to the tension in the kitchen.  
  
Suddenly Kagome cried out. Inuyasha was at her side in an instant. She dropped the knife and clutched her finger to her chest.  
  
"Let me see," Inuyasha commanded. He took her hand in his, turning it over. A small cut marred the smooth surface of her finger. He examined the cut. A thin line of blood appeared, but it didn't look too bad.  
  
Kagome tried to pull her hand away. "It's just a nick, Inuyasha."  
  
"You're nick is bleeding. Wait here while I go get the first-aid kit." He left the kitchen, passing Shiro. The little boy had heard the cry and had come to see what was going on.  
  
Inuyasha returned to hear Kagome telling Shiro that there was nothing to worry about. It was just a scratch. He set the kit on the table, opened it and removed a box of bandages.  
  
He held out his hand. Kagome stared at it blankly. He snapped his fingers in irritation. "Your hand, girl. Give me your hand. I'm going to put a bandage on your finger so you don't bleed all over my food."  
  
He took the hand she held out and sprayed it with disinfectant. Kagome gasped at the sting and tried to pull her hand away. She smacked him on the shoulder with her free hand. "That hurt, you insensitive clod!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored her and pulled a couple of bandages out of the box. He held them up for her to see. "Now, you have two choices. Do you want Barney, or do you want Raggedy Andy?"  
  
Kagome chose Raggedy Andy. He dropped her hand as soon as it was bandaged. Shiro tugged her hand down to his level. He examined her finger seriously.  
  
"'Gome has a boo-boo." He kissed the wounded area. "I kiss it and make it better." He looked up at his father. "Now you, Daddy."  
  
Kagome pulled her hand out of Shiro's grasp. "That's okay, Shiro," she reassured the boy, making sure not to look at Inuyasha. "It's all better now."  
  
"But Daddy has to kiss it too," Shiro insisted. "He always kisses my boo-boos."  
  
Inuyasha captured her hand. He couldn't stand to see Shiro upset. He brought her finger to his mouth and lightly touched it with his lips. His warm violet eyes shimmered for a moment before he released her.  
  
"All better, Kagome?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded violently. She retreated to the stove to finish preparing lunch. Shiro stayed to watch while Inuyasha returned the first- aid kit to the bathroom.  
  
Lunch was finally served. Shiro enjoyed his chicken stir-fry and rice. He had rice all around his bowl, on the floor, and even in his hair. Inuyasha ate only slightly neater.  
  
After lunch, Inuyasha cleaned Shiro while Kagome tidied the kitchen.  
  
"Is 'Gome coming back tomorrow, Daddy?" Shiro asked, trying to avoid the washcloth his father wanted to use on his face.  
  
"Tomorrow is visiting day, Shiro." Inuyasha looked Shiro over. He was cleaner, but still in desperate need of a bath.  
  
"What's visiting day?" Kagome finished wiping off the table and dropped the sponge in the sink.  
  
Inuyasha stood up to drop the washcloth in the sink on top of the sponge. He didn't answer.  
  
"I see Mommy tomorrow," Shiro informed her. He tugged on his father's pant leg. "Do I have to? Can't we go to the park instead?"  
  
Inuyasha knelt down and placed his hands on Shiro's shoulders. "I'll tell you what. If you're a good boy, we'll go get ice cream afterward."  
  
Shiro's eyes lit up. "Can 'Gome come to?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't look at her. "If she wants."  
  
Shiro clasped his hands together like he had seen others do when they wanted something. "Please, 'Gome?"  
  
Kagome smiled at him. "I would love to have ice cream with you." She glanced at the clock. "I didn't realize it was so late. I have to go." She hugged Shiro and kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
"Bye, Shiro. Bye, Inuyasha." She grabbed her shoes and dashed out the door.  
  
"Meet us at the downtown ice cream shop at 3:00," Inuyasha shouted after her. Kagome waved at him to indicate she heard as she started the car and drove away.  
  
Inuyasha picked up Shiro and held him upside down over his shoulder. "You need a bath, little man." He marched toward the bathroom to the tune of Shiro's giggles.  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha waited in the small conference room in the building where he worked. It was the only place where Kikyo would agree to meet him. Shiro crawled around the room, pretending to be a tiger.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at the clock. 2:15. Kikyo was late. Shiro growled and pounced on his father's leg. The door opened and Kikyo walked in. Her gaze was cool as she noticed the little boy clinging to Inuyasha. He bent down to detach Shiro and stood up with the boy in his arms.  
  
"How are you, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked. Shiro squirmed in his father's tightening hold.  
  
"I've been better," Kikyo replied in a bored voice. "This weather does dreadful things to my hair. And I just got it styled."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "Say hello to your mother, Shiro," he instructed.  
  
"Hi, Mommy." Shiro hid his face in Inuyasha's hair.  
  
"Hello, um, child." Kikyo patted Shiro's head like you would a dog.  
  
Kikyo seated herself, smoothing the fabric of her dress carefully. Inuyasha sat as well, finally releasing Shiro. The little boy stared at the woman he had been told was his mother. He saw her for about an hour once a month. She never looked happy to see him. Shiro thought mommies were supposed to like their kids.  
  
Shiro's natural curiosity and friendliness won out in the end. "Where do you live? I live with Daddy. Do you like this building? This is where Daddy works. Daddy says you're a witch. Do you have a black kitty and a pointy hat? Why are your nails long and red? Do you really know the boogieman? Daddy says that you're scarier than him, but I don't think so." Shiro shot out one question after another. He barely paused for breath or an answer. He stroked Kikyo's dress and examined her long red fingernails.  
  
Kikyo made a face of distaste and pushed Shiro's hands away. "Can you get this child to stop touching me?" she said to Inuyasha. "His hands are all sticky."  
  
"Shiro's a little boy, Kikyo," he replied, but he did lift Shiro into his lap. "They get sticky even while they're sleeping."  
  
"I had a bath last night, Mommy," Shiro announced. "Daddy says I'm squeaky clean."  
  
"Does the child have to call me Mommy," she complained. "It sounds so. . .so. . ."  
  
"Maternal?" Inuyasha supplied flatly.  
  
"I don't tell people about the child. It would make me sound old." She brushed out a nonexistent wrinkle in her skirt.  
  
"And stop calling Shiro the child." Inuyasha was tired of Kikyo's callous attitude. "His name is Shiro."  
  
"Whatever." Kikyo checked the elegant watch on her slender wrist. "Can we cut this short? I'm meeting someone."  
  
The door opened. "Are you done yet, Kikyo?" a man's voice asked.  
  
Kikyo stood and walked to the newcomer. "We were just finishing, darling." She turned back to Inuyasha. "You remember Naraku, don't you Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha also stood. He shifted Shiro into a more comfortable position "Yes. You're the collector."  
  
A brief smile curved Naraku's lips. "Have you reconsidered my offer for that rusty old sword of yours?" he asked. His smile did not reach his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "The Tetsusaiga belonged to my father. It is not for sale."  
  
"A pity." Naraku's eyes fell on Shiro, wriggling in Inuyasha's hold. "You might want to keep an eye on this child of yours."  
  
"Is that a threat?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Of course not, Inuyasha." Naraku smiled again. "It's just that children are so elusive these days. They can be so easily. . .misplaced."  
  
Naraku locked eyes with Inuyasha for a long moment before exiting the room. Kikyo swept out the door after him with a careless wave of her manicured hand.  
  
"Daddy?" Shiro asked in a small voice.  
  
Inuyasha forced himself to relax. He didn't want to scare Shiro. He set Shiro on the ground and took his hand. "Let's go get some ice cream. I'll buy you any flavor you want. Kagome's probably waiting for us."  
  
"I want Rocky Road!" Shiro chattered all the way to the ice cream shop. He was happy. He was going to get ice cream and see his 'Gome again.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: I don't think this chapter was as funny. It was more like a fluffy moment between Kagome and Inuyasha and then a bitch moment between Kikyo and Inuyasha.  
  
There are glimmers of a plot. And I even think I detect some foreshadowing. What's a good story without a good villain? I probably won't do an ice cream scene unless people really want it.  
  
^**^  
  
Next chapter: Uncle who?  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought:  
  
Be alert. The world needs more lerts. 


	6. Uncle who?

Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had things to do and no time to write. I went to a friend's baby shower. She's going to have a little girl. Being around friends and their children is great inspiration for Shiro. People did ask, and I got an idea for a scene, so I did write about the ice cream shop. I don't plan to abandon this fic, but when life intrudes updates will take longer. I would love to spend all day just writing. Someday I will be a famous author and I can spend all day writing. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha. But Shiro is mine. You can't have him.  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
^**^  
  
"'Gome!" Kagome turned and caught Shiro as he crashed into her. She swung him up into the air to his delighted shriek. She settled him into her arms. Inuyasha wore a fiercer scowl than usual. He swept past her into the shop.  
  
"At least you're on time," he said. Kagome joined him at the counter to peer at the multitude of flavors.  
  
"May I help you!" the friendly young cashier asked.  
  
"I want Rocky Road!" Shiro shouted.  
  
Kagome winced. "Don't shout in my ear, munchkin. I'll have strawberry, please."  
  
"And for you, sir?" The cashier looked at Inuyasha expectantly.  
  
"Give me a scoop of that green one with the brown things in it." Inuyasha pointed to one of the containers.  
  
"Mint Chocolate Chip?" the cashier asked, scoop poised over the ice cream.  
  
"Whatever you call it. Just dish it up." Kagome smacked him lightly on the arm for being rude. He ignored her.  
  
Three bowls of ice cream were prepared. Inuyasha looked at Kagome balancing two bowls and an excited Shiro in her arms. He sighed and took out his wallet.  
  
"I should take this out of your pay," he said as he joined her at a table.  
  
Kagome didn't respond since her mouth was full of ice cream. Inuyasha found himself relaxing. He listened to Shiro laughing. He heard Kagome teasing the child as she cleaned ice cream off his ear. An older couple sat nearby. The woman leaned over to her elderly gentleman companion.  
  
"Look at the adorable little family, dear," she whispered loudly. "They look so happy." Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. Shiro continued digging marshmallows out of his Rocky Road and popping them in his mouth.  
  
The couple soon left to be replaced with a rowdy bunch of teenagers. Kagome went to find more napkins. One of the teenagers bumped her purposefully. She stumbled into the counter, knocking a container full of tasting spoons on the floor. Kagome's face burned as she bent to scoop them up. Most of the other customers laughed.  
  
Inuyasha scowled. He scooped up a spoonful of ice cream. He held the spoon in one hand and bent it back with the other. After a bit of adjusting, he released the spoon. A glob of melting ice cream smacked one of the teenagers on the back of the head. The teenager turned and glared around the room. Inuyasha glared back with challenge in his eyes. The moment was spoiled when Kagome yanked on his hair.  
  
Inuyasha yelped. "What'd you do that for?" he demanded, rubbing his abused scalp.  
  
"I can't believe you did that," Kagome said in a tight voice. "Is that the kind of example you want to set for your son?"  
  
"Leave Shiro out of this." Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "That creep deserved it."  
  
"I can't take you anywhere!" Kagome's voice rose with frustration. She looked at Shiro, watching the conversation with wide eyes. "Your daddy is an idiot, Shiro."  
  
"Don't tell him that!" Inuyasha stood up and smacked his palms down on the table.  
  
Kagome stood as well, fire burning in her eyes. "If you weren't such a. . . a. . . donkey, I wouldn't have to!"  
  
"Watch who you're calling a donkey, you. . .female dog!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Donkey!"  
  
"Dog!"  
  
"Donkey!"  
  
"Takes one to know one!"  
  
"Very mature, Inuyasha!"  
  
The customers stared at the squabbling duo. Shiro licked ice cream off his spoon. It sounded like a barnyard game to him. He wanted to play too.  
  
"I'm a rooster!" Shiro shouted. "COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!"  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stopped in mid-insult. Shiro waved his spoon in the air and crowed again. The cashier took the opportunity to approach them and quietly request that they leave. They noticed for the first time that they had the undivided attention of everyone in the shop. Inuyasha grabbed Shiro and marched out the door. Kagome followed. They turned in opposite directions as soon as they were outside. Kagome was so upset that she forgot to wave goodbye to Shiro.  
  
^**^  
  
The phone rang early the next weekend in the Higurashi household. Kagome groaned and pulled her pillow over her head.  
  
"Stop the ringing," she mumbled. "It's Saturday. I need my sleep."  
  
"Kagome?" Her mom's voice floated up the stairs. "Phone for you. It's Sango."  
  
Kagome groped for the nightstand until she found the phone. She brought the receiver to her ear under the pillow that was still on her head.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice was rough with sleep. "No, I'm not doing anything today." She listened for a moment. Abruptly, she sat up, all sleepiness gone. "I would love to go shopping!" She hopped out of bed and began looking for something to wear, still listening to Sango. "Uh-huh. Yeah, I can be ready in thirty minutes."  
  
She hung up the phone and dashed for the bathroom. She slipped through the door just in front of Souta and slammed it in his face. "Ladies first," she shouted in response to his outraged protests.  
  
Kagome got ready in record time and was out the door just as Sango pulled up.  
  
"Bye, mom," she shouted. "I'll see you later!"  
  
Sango laughed at her eagerness. "I've never seen anyone enjoy shopping as much as you," she teased her friend.  
  
"Just drive." Kagome gave her a playful poke in the shoulder. "The sooner we get to a mall, the sooner we can go shopping."  
  
"So, how was your date last weekend?" Sango asked as she shifted gears.  
  
"It was not a date," Kagome protested. "We had ice cream."  
  
"But you had fun," Sango pressed.  
  
"Well, it was fun," Kagome admitted. "At least until we started fighting. But today we are going to forget about men and just shop."  
  
Sango gave her friend a knowing smirk.  
  
They drove into the parking lot and found a spot somewhere between the door and the middle of nowhere. Sango cheerfully commented that they were getting good exercise. Kagome told her to shut up and moaned that she should have brought walking shoes.  
  
Kagome and Sango wandered from store to store, stopping whenever something caught their attention.  
  
"Look at this," Kagome called to Sango. She held up a red outfit with a spotted dog on the shirt. "Wouldn't this look adorable on Shiro?" She ignored her friend's amused headshake as she bought two outfits for the little boy and a stuffed monkey.  
  
They were browsing the bookstore when Kagome came across a book about ancient katanas from Feudal Japan. "Inuyasha has that sword hanging above his couch," she muttered to herself. "It looks pretty old." She nodded. "I'll get it."  
  
By the time they left the mall, Kagome had bought several gifts for Inuyasha and Shiro. She got one outfit for herself, mostly because she thought it was something Inuyasha would like.  
  
Kagome waved goodbye to Sango. She walked through the front door, laden with packages. She dropped everything on the coffee table and went into the kitchen for a drink. There was a note pinned to the refrigerator. Grandpa was visiting friends in another city. Mom was taking Souta shopping and then to a movie.  
  
"No point hanging around here," Kagome told Buyo, who just yawned. "Inuyasha won't mind if I come over and bring Shiro a gift or two."  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha answered the door on the first ring. Kagome took a step back, surprised. He had never come to the door first; it was always Shiro.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
Kagome was a bit at a loss with the lack of a warm welcome. "I brought a gift for Shiro."  
  
"A gift for me?" Shiro bounded out from behind Inuyasha and attached himself to her leg. "What'd you bring me, 'Gome? Can I see?"  
  
Kagome cast a nervous glance at Inuyasha. She reached into her bag and pulled out the stuffed monkey. Shiro squealed and released her leg to grab the toy.  
  
Inuyasha scowled. "I don't need you buying him presents because you feel sorry for him."  
  
"Why would I feel sorry for him?" Kagome asked, honestly perplexed.  
  
"Women always feel sorry for the poor little boy being raised without a mother." Inuyasha spoke in a condescending tone.  
  
Kagome stiffened. "For your information, I bought these things because I thought Shiro would like them. I feel sorrier for him having you as a father." She glared at him for a moment before thrusting the bag into his arms. "Oh, and this is for you." She shoved the book at him.  
  
Inuyasha put the bag down and looked at the book. He leafed through a few pages. His expression cleared, to be replaced by one of interest. He looked up to find Shiro trying to make his monkey climb a tree.  
  
"Come here, Shiro," he called. Shiro trotted over to his father. "Now, what do you say to Kagome?"  
  
Shiro turned to her with a big grin on his face. "Thank you, 'Gome. I love my monkey."  
  
Kagome's eyes softened. "You're welcome, Shiro." Inuyasha mumbled something. Kagome smiled. "You're welcome too, Inuyasha."  
  
All three of them looked up as a car stopped in front of the house. A man got out. He had long white hair. Even from this distance Kagome could see that his eyes were gold.  
  
"Uncle Fluffy!" Shiro shrieked. He raced across the yard and threw himself at the white-haired young man. He ruffled Shiro's hair with one hand. Kagome could see that the other sleeve of his shirt was neatly folded and pinned where there was no arm. A slight smile touched the otherwise expressionless face of the man as he looked down at his nephew.  
  
"Uncle Fluffy?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a questioning look.  
  
"That's the first thing Shiro ever said to him." Inuyasha did not look pleased to see the stranger.  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother," Kagome commented.  
  
"Half-brother," he grunted. "We share the same father. That's all we have in common."  
  
They watched as the man opened the rear door of his car. A little girl with a pigtail on the side of her hair climbed out. She looked to be no more than seven.  
  
"His name is Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha answered Kagome's unspoken questions. "He's older than me. Made life a living hell while we were growing up. Our father divorced his mother for cheating on him. He married my mother a few years later. His mother made sure that he hated the both of us. Sesshoumaru used to beat me up every time he saw me."  
  
"What's with the white hair and gold eyes?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He looks like our father. Everyone says I look like my mother." Inuyasha sighed. "She died when I was small, so I don't really remember her."  
  
Inuyasha noticed the look of sympathy in Kagome's eyes. "I don't need your pity! My half-brother stopped trying to kill me when he decided to become a cop. Believe it or not, he has a soft spot for kids. Shiro is the only one who is allowed to call him Fluffy."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked towards them across the yard. He held the hand of the little girl, with Shiro bouncing around and peppering the both of them with questions.  
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome's eyes on the empty sleeve of his half- brother. "He lost his arm doing something ridiculously heroic. Do you remember when the fifth street bridge collapsed?" Kagome nodded to show she was listening. "He spent hours digging people out of the rubble. A piece of debris pinned him to the ground. By the time they got him out his arm had to be amputated."  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped in front of them. His cool gaze took in the young woman standing beside his half-brother. "Hello, little brother."  
  
Inuyasha stepped slightly in front of Kagome. "This is Kagome. She's Shiro's babysitter." Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. The young girl tugged on his hand. He knelt so that she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"This is Rin," he told them after he straightened.  
  
"Is she one of your cases?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"She is. All of the current foster homes are filled. She will stay with me until her case has been resolved."  
  
"Hi, Rin." Kagome smiled at the little girl. Rin stared back at her with solemn eyes and didn't say a word.  
  
Sesshoumaru cleared his throat to gain Kagome's attention. "Rin does not speak except to me. That is why she has been placed in my care." He turned to Inuyasha. "As much as I enjoy the fresh air, little brother, there is something I must discuss with you. I would prefer to conduct business indoors."  
  
Inuyasha looked at his half-brother with suspicion and distaste. He nodded once and led the way inside. "Come on, 'Gome," Shiro said, tugging on her hand. Kagome hesitated, but she was curious. She finally sighed and allowed Shiro to pull her into the house.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: This chapter is slightly longer than my other chapters. People may be a bit unhappy with me. I introduced Sesshoumaru, but he isn't the bad guy. He and Inuyasha aren't filled with brotherly love, either. Did anybody anticipate Sesshoumaru turning out to be a cop? Rin has made an appearance too. I wonder what her story is and why she only speaks to Sesshoumaru? I actually have no idea yet. Did you like the name-calling in the ice cream scene? They can't shout 'ass' and 'bitch' where Shiro could hear them. So, it's 'donkey' and 'dog' instead. I still have ideas for more scenes, so I don't plan to abandon this fic. Be patient with me. I'm getting the chapters out as fast as I can. Please indicate in a review if you would like me to email you when a new chapter is uploaded. I would be happy to give it a try. Thank you for reading and please review!  
  
^**^  
  
Next chapter: Guess who's visiting  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought:  
  
The second thing to go is the memory.  
  
I can't remember what the first thing is. 


	7. Guess who's visiting

People have been asking when the Inuyasha and Kagome relationship is going to evolve. I have no idea. It should start happening more in the next few chapters. I am pretty much making this story up as I go along. I don't really know what is going to happen in each chapter until I write it. I think of a scene or an interaction and then I write the chapter around it. But I am trying to make sure everything fits together.  
  
I have made a few references to Feudal Japan, but there will be no demons, half-demons, or magic in the story. The Tetsusaiga is a very old sword that has been in Inuyasha's family for a long time. There will be a little more information on it in this chapter.  
  
One comment to celine: I live in Southern Oregon in the beautiful Rogue Valley. The city is Central Point, because it is the center of the valley. I have a cousin who lives in Portland, though.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to Inuyasha. The graphic novels I read are borrowed from the library.  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
^**^  
  
Sesshoumaru looked around the living room, taking in the well-worn furniture stained with the grubby prints of little hands.  
  
"I am surprised, Inuyasha," he said in a calm voice. "I was given to believe that you lived in a pigsty. The place is rather clean."  
  
Shiro piped up from beside his father. "Daddy wants everything to stay clean ever since 'Gome-." His sentence was cut off when Inuyasha placed his hand over the boy's mouth. Sesshoumaru raised one eyebrow, but made no comment.  
  
"Uncle Fluffy doesn't need to know that," he said. "Why don't you take Rin upstairs and show her your toys." Shiro looked disappointed that he was being politely told to leave the room.  
  
Kagome tried to help. She gave Shiro an encouraging smile. "The grown-ups need to talk, Shiro. You'll have lots more fun playing with Rin." Shiro pouted, but grabbed Rin's hand. He started chattering about all the cool toys he owned. The little girl resisted and held on tighter to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Go with Shiro, Rin." Sesshoumaru gently disengaged her and gave her a nudge. "It's all right." The girl allowed Shiro to drag her from the room. Kagome tried to follow, but was stopped by Inuyasha's hand on her arm.  
  
"Stay," he said. His request surprised her. She was touched that he wanted her there. She stood beside him and slightly behind to show her support of whatever he might say.  
  
Sesshoumaru ignored the exchange between the two of them. He had crossed the room and was examining the case where Tetsusaiga resided.  
  
"What do you know of Tetsusaiga, little brother?" he asked abruptly. Inuyasha didn't know what to make of the question. His brow creased in thought.  
  
"Not much," he admitted. "Father left the sword to me after he died. Supposedly, it was forged 500 years ago, during the feudal era. He talked about another one that complemented Tetsusaiga. But I never learned what happened to it." Inuyasha shrugged and tried to look uninterested.  
  
"The other sword is called Tenseiga," Sesshoumaru said. "I have it."  
  
"If you have Tenseiga, then why are you interested in Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"Father left Tenseiga to me," Sesshoumaru continued as if Inuyasha hadn't spoken. "They were forged by a method that is lost to modern science. They were referred to as the 'Ruling Swords.' Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga were the only ones made in this fashion. The legend is that only the rightful ruler of the western lands could use them. Whether or not this is true, they are very rare and very valuable."  
  
Inuyasha looked bored. "What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
For the first time, Sesshoumaru turned to look at Inuyasha. "I want Tetsusaiga."  
  
"WHAT?" Inuyasha's shout shook the foundations. "Why should I give Tetsusaiga to you?" He took a step forward and clenched his fists. Kagome laid a calming hand on his arm. He didn't acknowledge her, but the muscles under her fingers relaxed slightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, unfazed by his brother's temper. "The swords are collector's items. There are certain people out there who would do anything to possess them. Tenseiga is under the tightest security I could create. Tetsusaiga is virtually unprotected."  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "So?"  
  
"Try to keep up, little brother. Anyone who wants the sword could break in. You or Shiro might get hurt. I am the only one who could protect it."  
  
Inuyasha flinched slightly at the mention of Shiro getting hurt. "I can take care of myself and my son. You are not getting Tetsusaiga!"  
  
Kagome saw a single muscle clench in Sesshoumaru's jaw. He turned his golden eyes on her. "Talk to him, girl. Maybe you can make him see reason."  
  
Rin appeared in the room, worried by all the shouting. Shiro followed. His Daddy was always yelling at somebody. Lately, Daddy yelled at 'Gome. But he was always glad to see her when she came by.  
  
"Come, Rin. Let us go." Sesshoumaru took her by the hand and strode out the door. Shiro waved and shouted goodbye to his new friend and Uncle Fluffy.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He hadn't moved and his back was tense. "Inuyasha?" she said tentatively.  
  
Inuyasha straightened slowly. He walked over to Shiro and picked him up. He sat down on the couch with his son on his lap. Shiro snuggled contentedly with his head on his father's chest. Inuyasha finally looked up and seemed to remember that Kagome was there. His violet eyes were dark with seething emotions.  
  
"Go home, Kagome," he said in a quiet voice. Kagome started to speak but closed her mouth. She nodded and turned to leave. At the door she paused.  
  
"See you later, Inuyasha?" It was a question. He inclined his head slightly without looking at her. Kagome walked home, leaving Inuyasha to think about what his brother said.  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome read the problem on the page for the tenth time. Muffled booms and a shout came from the room down the hall.  
  
She marched to the door and yanked it open. "Turn down that racket, Souta!" she shouted. The noise went from ear-splitting to merely deafening. Kagome growled and shut the door. She plopped down on her chair and reread the problem she had been trying to solve for the last hour. She caught herself staring out the window, watching a lone brown leaf twist in the breeze.  
  
"I need a break," she declared, slamming her math book closed. Buyo opened his eyes and meowed. Kagome didn't respond and he went back to his nap.  
  
Kagome's mom was hanging up the phone when Kagome came into the kitchen, intent on finding something to eat. She pulled out a Pepsi and a bag of Fritos. As she sat at the table, her mom gave her a look. It was the look that says 'I have great news and you had better think it's great too, because there's nothing you can do about it.' Kagome knew that look, so she put on her interested face.  
  
"I have great news, darling." Kagome waited patiently for her mother to tell her what the great news was. "Do you remember your cousin Taro?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "You made us go to the wedding when he remarried three months ago."  
  
"Well, he and Naomi are going on a cruise," her mom said. "And he wants us to take care of his little boy."  
  
Kagome frowned, trying to remember Cousin Taro's son. Now she remembered. That was the little boy who bungee jumped into the cake at the wedding. He was hyper and adorable. She had actually gotten along really well with him.  
  
"They'll be gone for four weeks," her mom continued. "If I remember right, Shippou's only a year older than Shiro. I thought you could take him over there to play when you go see Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome blushed. It seemed to be an automatic reaction every time someone mentioned his name. "Mom!" she protested. "I don't go over there just to see Inuyasha."  
  
Her mom wasn't listening. "Halloween is only three weeks away," she mused. "You could take the boys trick-or-treating."  
  
Kagome recognized a lost cause when she heard one. "When are they coming?"  
  
Her mom smiled brightly. "Silly me. They'll be here in an hour."  
  
Kagome sighed and slumped forward to rest her forehead on the table. Her mom seemed to enjoy complicating her life. How was she ever going to get any studying done with a five-year-old underfoot?  
  
^**^  
  
The whole family sat in the living room waiting for Cousin Taro to arrive. Souta looked bored. Mom had convinced him to put away his video games. Actually, she had told him that he was going to come down and talk to his cousin or there were going to be no video games for a month. Souta got the point.  
  
Kagome idly counted the leaves on the potted plant next to the couch. She couldn't remember anything about Shippou except that he was five and adorable.  
  
Mom was the first one to hear the car. She ushered everyone outside to stand in the cold. Kagome shivered, wishing she'd worn pants instead of a skirt. Cousin Taro got out and went around to the other side to help his wife. He looked just as she remembered him. He called greetings to them in a booming voice. Bushy red hair topped a smiling face.  
  
"Kagome," he boomed, taking her hands. "You get lovelier every day. He turned to Souta before she could respond.  
  
"You must have grown a foot, Souta." He laughed. "Soon you'll be as tall as me."  
  
He enfolded mom and grandpa in crushing bear hugs. He turned to Naomi and ushered her forward. She was petite, dark-haired, and quiet. "You remember Naomi?" There was another round of hugs and greetings.  
  
Kagome looked over when she heard a car door. Little Shippou slipped off the seat and approached his parents. He was adorable, just like Kagome remembered. His long red hair was tied back and his sweet face and tiny body made Kagome just want to hug him.  
  
Cousin Taro took Shippou by the hand and brought him forward. "Shippou is a little nervous. We convinced him that he would have a lot more fun here than on a boring cruise with us."  
  
Kagome knelt down so she could look the child in the eye. "Hi, Shippou. I'm your cousin Kagome. I babysit a little boy who's just about your age. I'm sure Shiro would love to play with you." She held out her hand and smiled.  
  
Abruptly, Shippou made his decision. He jumped into Kagome's arms, nearly knocking her over. All the adults smiled sappy smiles at how the two had taken to each other. Souta just made gagging noises in the background.  
  
Cousin Taro and Naomi finally left, leaving Shippou happily asking questions about everything he saw. Just before bedtime the phone rang. It was Inuyasha. He wanted to know if Kagome could come over for a couple hours after school. He thought that bringing a friend for Shiro sounded wonderful.  
  
Kagome hadn't gotten any homework done, but she went to bed happy. Tomorrow promised to be memorable. She turned out to be more right than she would have guessed.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: This chapter did not want to be written. I'm still not real happy with the way it turned out. I'm going to do a Halloween chapter! What should Kagome be for Halloween? I'll probably do one more chapter before the Halloween one. Shippou has made an appearance and his interactions with Shiro and Inuyasha should be interesting. Sorry about the limited role Shiro had in this chapter. He should have a bigger part in the next one.  
  
^**^  
  
Next chapter: Fox meets dog  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought:  
  
Never drive faster than your guardian angel can fly 


	8. Fox meets dog

I have changed the fic to PG-13 just in case. With Naraku in the story, it almost has to be PG-13. You never know what he is going to do.  
  
The scenes with Inuyasha and Kagome should start getting fluffier. And I haven't forgotten about Miroku or any of the other characters I have introduced. They will be making appearances.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I own very little. Unfortunately Inuyasha isn't one of them.  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 8  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome held Shippou's hand as she rang the doorbell. The child was so bundled up that he looked like a fat little bear. The only visible part of him was the tip of his nose. She heard pounding feet followed by a happy shriek. The door opened. Inuyasha stood there with Shiro tucked under his arm.  
  
"Hi 'Gome," Shiro gasped between giggles. "I raced Daddy to the door." Inuyasha set Shiro down. He knelt to get a look at Shippou and hide the pink tinge on his cheeks.  
  
"Are you sure there's a child in here?" He poked the bundle in the tummy. "It looks like a walking furball." The furball swung his tiny hand and bopped Inuyasha on the nose.  
  
Kagome pulled Shippou away. Inuyasha rubbed his nose and scowled at the boy. "This is Shippou," she said. "He's going to be visiting for a while."  
  
"Bring him in and unwrap him." Inuyasha led the way into the house.  
  
Kagome unwound Shippou's scarf. She peeled his coat off and took off his hat. He sat down to help with the removal of his boots.  
  
Inuyasha snorted as he got a good look at the child. "This brat doesn't look like he's five. He's smaller than Shiro."  
  
Shippou drew himself up to his full height. "I'm five and a half," he announced.  
  
Kagome headed off the argument before Inuyasha could open his mouth. "This is Shiro, Shippou. I told you about him."  
  
Shiro stepped closer and stuck his nose in the other boy's face. "'Gome is my babysitter. Why do you get to stay with her?"  
  
Shippou pushed Shiro away. "She's my cousin. We're going to the park tomorrow."  
  
Shiro pouted. "Daddy," he whined. "I want to go to the park with 'Gome."  
  
Inuyasha gave the universal parental answer. "We'll see." He made an effort to distract the boys. "Why don't you show Shippou your toys."  
  
The two kids raced up the stairs. Shippou was small, but he was also fast. Shiro shouted for him to wait up.  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Don't you have someplace to be?" Was it her imagination or did she detect disappointment in his eyes.  
  
"No." He crossed his arms and looked away. "I have some business to take care of here. Someone needs to keep an eye on Shiro so I can work in peace."  
  
"Okay." Kagome gave him a funny look. "You don't have to get defensive. I'll stay out of your way."  
  
"You can stay if you want," he said, trying to sound indifferent. "The boys will be fine in Shiro's room." He walked into the living room. Kagome followed. "But if they want anything, it's up to you to handle it."  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha type on his laptop for a while. She got bored and wandered into the kitchen for a snack. Shouts from upstairs made her drop the pudding cup she held. It bounced and rolled under the table, but she didn't notice. She collided with Inuyasha at the foot of the stairs. The disentangled themselves and ran up the stairs.  
  
Shiro was howling at the top of his lungs, clutching his fluffy white dog to his chest. Shippou stood on the other side of the room, bawling his eyes out. He held what looked like one of the dog's ears.  
  
Inuyasha enfolded Shiro in his arms. Kagome tried to comfort Shippou. "Shhh. Its okay," she said. "Now, what happened?"  
  
"He hurt doggy!" Shiro wailed. He clung to his father and pointed at Shippou.  
  
"I just wanted to see him!" Shippou protested. He stuck his tongue out at Shiro before burying his face in Kagome's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha glared at the boy in Kagome's arms. "Now see here, you little monster," he began.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome interrupted sharply. "I'll deal with this." She pulled away so that she could look Shippou in the eyes.  
  
"Did you try to take Shiro's doggy?" Shippou sniffled. He looked at the floor and nodded. Kagome put her hand under his chin and tipped his face up. "That was a mean thing to do. You're older than Shiro. I know you're daddy taught you better than that." She led the unresisting child over to Inuyasha and Shiro. "Apologize to Shiro, Shippou."  
  
Shippou mumbled something in the direction of his feet. "I can't hear you," Kagome scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry," Shippou said a little louder. He held out the torn ear.  
  
Inuyasha gave his son a nudge and whispered something to him. "I accept," Shiro said. He grabbed the ear out of Shippou's hand. He tried to fit it onto his doggie's head.  
  
"Fix it, Daddy." He held out the pieces to Inuyasha. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's uncomfortable look.  
  
"Daddy has work to do, Shiro." She took the broken toy. "I'll sew the ear on and doggy will be good as new."  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She had a look of intense concentration on her face. The boys were playing together, having decided to be friends. He hadn't typed a thing in the last ten minutes. Watching Kagome was much more fun.  
  
"Finished." Kagome held up the stuffed animal. The repaired ear drooped, giving the dog a comical look. "Well, I never said I was good at sewing."  
  
Inuyasha plucked the toy out of her hands. He studied it seriously. "We'll just tell Shiro that this is doggie's battle scar." He grinned at her. She scowled at him for making fun of her attempt.  
  
The boys tumbled into the room. Shiro snatched doggy from his father with a delighted squeal. He threw himself at Kagome and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. Shippou examined doggy with Shiro, agreeing that he was all better now.  
  
Kagome stood up and stretched. Inuyasha blushed at the way her shirt pulled up and revealed her bare tummy. He didn't look away, though. She started searching for Shippou's things.  
  
"It's late," she said as she shoved Shippou into his coat. "We should get home."  
  
"Thanks for coming over." Inuyasha picked Shiro up and followed her to the door.  
  
"Anytime, Inuyasha." She toyed with the ends of Shippou's scarf. "Halloween's coming up," she blurted.  
  
"Daddy's taking me to pick out a pumpkin on Saturday," Shiro burst out, his eyes shining with excitement. "I'm going to get one that's this big." He held out his arms as far as they would go.  
  
Shippou tugged on her jacket. "I want a pumpkin, Kagome." His voice was muffled under the layers of clothing.  
  
"Sure, Shippou." She smiled at her cousin. "Say goodbye to Shiro and his daddy."  
  
"Bye, Shiro. Bye, Shiro's daddy." Shippou took Kagome's hand as they walked down the drive.  
  
"Bye, 'Gome. Bye, Shippou," Shiro shouted.  
  
Kagome turned around to wave. Inuyasha stood at the door and watched until he couldn't see them anymore.  
  
^**^  
  
"Where are we going, Kagome," Shippou asked on Saturday.  
  
"We're getting you a pumpkin." Kagome pulled into the parking lot at the U-pick-em pumpkin patch.  
  
Shippou's face brightened. "Maybe we'll see Shiro." Kagome made a noncommittal sound and locked the car door.  
  
"Too much sugar," Kagome commented as she watched the hyper child. Shippou squealed as he ran and jumped.  
  
"'Gome!" Shiro tackled her from behind. "Did you bring Shippou?" Kagome ruffled his hair. She pointed to where Shippou was trying to lift a pumpkin twice his size. Shiro scampered off to join him.  
  
She smiled at Inuyasha. "What a coincidence, running into you here."  
  
Inuyasha raised a skeptical eyebrow. He watched the boys comparing pumpkins. "Do you want to come over?" He flushed. "Shippou and Shiro can carve their pumpkins together."  
  
"That sounds like fun." Kagome laid her hand on his arm. He didn't shrug her off.  
  
^**^  
  
Shiro bent double into his pumpkin, scooping out the insides. The kitchen floor was covered in newspapers. They wore old clothes and had managed to stuff pumpkin guts down each other's shirts. Kagome was not looking forward to bath time.  
  
"Here, 'Gome." Shiro deposited a handful of pulp and seeds in her hands. Kagome wrinkled her nose.  
  
"Um, thanks." She dumped everything in the trash and wiped her hands on the towel that Inuyasha held out.  
  
Shippou stood on tiptoe, straining to reach the bottom. "Help me, Kagome," he demanded.  
  
Inuyasha smiled evilly. "I'll help you." He picked Shippou up and dropped him inside the pumpkin. Shippou squawked in outrage.  
  
Kagome glared at Inuyasha and fished the slimy little boy out. Inuyasha laughed and went back to helping Shiro.  
  
After the pumpkins were cleaned and scraped, the four of them sat down to design the faces.  
  
"Make mine scary," Shiro begged. "Like this." He scrunched his face up and growled.  
  
"Make mine scarier," Shippou piped up. "With three eyes and fangs."  
  
Somehow, satisfactory faces were created. The boys scampered around turning off lights while Inuyasha found some candles. Kagome pretended to look scared by the fearsome monsters. Shiro giggled and promised to protect her. Not to be outdone, Shippou promised too.  
  
Inuyasha made the boys stay in the kitchen while he and Kagome cleaned up the mess. He didn't need them tracking innards all through the house.  
  
When the kitchen no longer looked like a pumpkin had exploded, Inuyasha stopped to examine the kids. They were orange and covered head to toe in pulp and seeds.  
  
"Shippou needs a bath," he informed Kagome. "You don't need a mess in your car. It'll be easier to clean them both up at once."  
  
Kagome was touched by his offer. To make things fair she offered to do the laundry. She didn't understand why Inuyasha snickered as he took the boys to the bathroom. Her expression cleared when she saw the mounds of dirty clothes in the laundry room.  
  
She held up a muddy shirt of Shiro's. "How can one child get so dirty." She spied a stained shirt of Inuyasha's. "Now I get it. Like father, like son."  
  
Kagome hummed to herself as she washed and dried the laundry. Splashing and laughter came from the bathroom. Shiro ran down the hallway, clothed in nothing but suds. Inuyasha was right behind him.  
  
"Got you!" Inuyasha grabbed the boy. Shiro shrieked as he was captured.  
  
"Run, Shippou!" Shiro yelled. A second equally naked little boy tried to dodge around Inuyasha. Shippou giggled as Inuyasha lunged. He snagged the boy by the arm. Kagome stared from the entrance to the living room where she had been folding clothes. Inuyasha's clothing and hair were soaked. He blinked the suds out of his eyes and tightened his hold on the slippery bodies.  
  
Kagome started to laugh and wouldn't stop despite Inuyasha's offended look. He released the boys and squeezed a handful of foam out of his hair. Abruptly, he threw the foam and hit Kagome in the face. Shiro and Shippou shouted encouragement as Kagome chased Inuyasha through the house.  
  
Life was much more fun with 'Gome and Shippou around.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: A little more fluff. And Inuyasha is beginning to want Kagome around. I could still use ideas for costumes. Should Kouga have a part? A little jealousy might make Inuyasha realize what Kagome is starting to mean to him.  
  
^**^  
  
Food for though:  
  
Practice random kindness and senseless acts of beauty 


	9. What are you supposed to be?

I have made my decisions on the costumes. I don't know the names for Japanese clothes, so you'll just have to know what it is they normally wear. This is a set-up of the costumes. The actual Halloween and trick-or- treating will probably come in the next chapter. Enjoy the chapter.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Mrs. Higurashi, or Kagome's grandpa. Shiro is my own creation from my own warped little brain.  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 9  
  
^**^  
  
"Hold still, Shippou dear." Kagome's mom tried to keep from poking the hyper child with the needle as she put the finishing touches on his Halloween costume. Shippou twisted every few seconds, trying to see what his aunt was doing behind him. She told him to look at a spot on the wall in front of him and not move.  
  
"Ouch!" Shippou bounced and she jabbed herself with the needle. She stuck her injured finger in her mouth.  
  
"Can I go now? Are you finished?" Shippou hopped from one foot to the other. At his aunt's weary nod, he raced across the room to examine himself in the mirror. He stroked the plush reddish-brown fur of his costume. He turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder. A fluffy tail hung down. He wiggled to make it wag.  
  
"I look just like Todd!" he exclaimed, turning around and putting his hands on the glass. He stared intently at his image, bared his teeth and growled at the mirror.  
  
"Who's Todd?" his aunt asked, putting the last of the sewing supplies away.  
  
"Todd is the fox in 'The Fox and the Hound'," Kagome said as she came into the room. "Shiro is going as Copper the hound dog." She moved to the mirror and frowned at her reflection over Shippou's head. She wasn't too sure about this costume idea of her grandpa's. One hand smoothed down the thin material as the other one twisted her hair into a knot at the nape of her neck.  
  
"Not like that, dear." Her mother came over and pulled her hair back, tying it with a piece of white ribbon. She smiled and adjusted the fit of the material across her daughter's shoulders.  
  
"What am I supposed to be again?" Kagome shook out the full sleeves of her white top. It fit her form snugly, tucked into loose red pants. She liked the way the material swished when she walked.  
  
"It's a traditional Miko outfit," mom replied. "Grandpa's been reading a lot of legends lately. Besides, you couldn't come up with anything else." She paused and eyed her daughter's form critically. Satisfied, she finished tidying up the sewing room. Shippou spun in a circle, trying to catch his fluffy fox tail. Kagome picked him up after he made himself dizzy and collapsed. They walked into the kitchen where grandpa was pretending to watch the bowl of candy. He kept sneaking pieces when he thought nobody was looking.  
  
"Stop that, grandpa," Kagome scolded. She put Shippou down and grabbed the bowl of trick-or-treat goodies. Grandpa frowned and tried to grab it back.  
  
"I paid for those. I should be allowed to have as many as I want." Kagome sighed in exasperation and put the bowl on the top shelf of the cupboard where he couldn't reach them. He stomped out of the kitchen muttering about ungrateful grandchildren taking his candy.  
  
Souta ran in, wearing a patch over one eye, a bandanna on his head, and waving a plastic sword around. "Avast, me hearties," he growled, trying to sound tough. "Hand over all your candy or I'll make you walk the plank." He poked Kagome in the back with his sword.  
  
Kagome spun around. "Do that again, you little freak, and you'll be sleeping with the fishes." Souta frowned at her.  
  
"That isn't what real pirates would say." He ducked when Kagome lunged for him and ran into the living room with her right behind him.  
  
Kagome backed Souta into a corner and threatened to skewer him with his own sword. The doorbell rang. She ran for the door and he slumped against the wall in relief. "Saved by the bell."  
  
"Trick or treat." Kohaku looked like a double of Souta, except that he had a large hoop earring fastened to one ear. He grinned at her, showing carefully blackened teeth, and held out his goodie bag. Sango and Miroku stood just behind him.  
  
Mom came out of the kitchen and handed Kohaku a candy bar for being such a 'cute little pirate.' He made a face but didn't object since 'cute' was getting him candy. He spied Souta, drew his sword, and ran over to start a sword fight in the middle of the living room. Mom reprimanded them mildly to not break anything. She dragged Sango inside to 'ooh' and 'aah' over her engagement ring. She wanted to know when the wedding was and if she had registered at any stores yet. Miroku shifted uncomfortably. Wedding talk made him uneasy. It had taken all of his courage to ask Sango to marry him. He wasn't ready for the actual ceremony yet. Sango seemed to enjoy the planning and preparations. He was willing to stand back and let her take care of it all.  
  
Kagome studied her best friend's costume. Sango wore a form-fitting one-piece black outfit. And strapped to her back was what looked like a giant boomerang.  
  
"What are you supposed to be?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
Sango grinned at her. "You're not the only one who listens to your grandpa's stories." She twirled a little so that Kagome could get the full effect. "I am a demon exterminator, and this." She patted the boomerang. "Is my weapon."  
  
Kagome reached out to touch it. She tugged a little and was surprised at how light it was. "Don't worry about it being heavy," Sango assured her friend. "It's made out of Styrofoam."  
  
Miroku tapped the floor with a staff he carried, making the rings jingle. "Isn't anyone going to ask about my costume?"  
  
"Okay, Miroku." Kagome eyed the young man's costume. It was very purple and black. "So, tell me. Why ARE you wearing a dress?"  
  
Sango stifled her giggles with both hands. The boy's had stopped their sword fight to listen. They laughed so hard they had to hang onto each other to stay upright. Shippou looked confused.  
  
"It's a very pretty dress," he told Miroku. This made everyone laugh harder.  
  
Miroku stood up straight and jingled the rings on his staff. "This is NOT a dress. I am wearing the traditional robes of a Buddhist monk." Sango stopped giggling and patted his arm consolingly. He crossed his arms and sulked.  
  
Kagome tried to stop laughing. She found treat bags for Shippou and Souta, grabbed the child's hand and hustled everybody out the door. "Come on. I promised Inuyasha and Shiro that we would meet them before it got too dark."  
  
^**^  
  
"What do you think Inuyasha will be wearing?" Kagome asked Sango as they walked to the nearby park to meet him and Shiro. Shippou was content for now to just walk beside her. Kohaku and Souta kept having sword fights and threatening to make people walk the plank.  
  
"Probably jeans and a tee-shirt." Miroku craned his neck around to watch a bunch of girls dressed as cheerleaders with really short skirts walk by. Sango smacked him. "Last year he tied an orange and black string around his wrist. He said that he doesn't dress funny for anybody, not even Shiro."  
  
Shippou started bouncing again. 'Mental note,' Kagome thought. 'Hide Shippou's Halloween candy. This kid is too hyper as it is without more sugar.' She looked ahead to see the park and another small figure dancing in place next to someone clad in red.  
  
"Shiro!" Shippou squealed and took off at a run. Shiro met him halfway and they danced around each other like a pair of excited puppies. Shiro was dressed in a tan and black costume with a white front. He wore a headband that had floppy brown ears attached. A tail dangled behind him, whipping from side to side as he jumped around Shippou. Kagome heard a snort and looked up to meet Inuyasha's violet eyes. She smiled at him.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Shippou who was pulling on Shiro's tail. "What are you supposed to be? A squirrel?" Shippou squirmed out of his hold.  
  
"I'm a fox!" He kicked Inuyasha in the shin and scampered out of the way. Inuyasha growled. Kagome laid a hand on his arm and he calmed. Miroku snickered.  
  
"I am a man of the cloth." He held his staff in front of him and backed away as Inuyasha raised his fist to hit him. Kagome frowned at Miroku. He promptly hid behind Sango.  
  
Sango decided to save Miroku from getting beaten to a pulp by his best friend. "You're wearing a costume," she noted. "Miroku said you wouldn't. What are you supposed to be?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to face them. He was dressed in loose red top and pants with a white shirt underneath. The rusty old katana that he kept in the glass case above his sofa was strapped to his waist. "I'm a samurai."  
  
Kagome blinked at him. "I thought samurai's wore black." He looked away and mumbled something. "What?" she asked.  
  
Shiro ran up, panting from his games with Shippou. He grabbed her hand and giggled when she ruffled his hair. "The stores were all out of black clothing. Daddy had to get another color. He said that he wanted to be a warrior since you were going to be a priestess. You were going to be in red and white and Daddy wanted to match. He said--."  
  
"That's enough, Shiro," Inuyasha interrupted. Kagome couldn't be sure in the fading light, but she thought his face looked a trifle red. "Why don't you go chase Shippou some more."  
  
Kagome blushed a little. "That's sweet, Inuyasha." Shiro and Shippou were yipping in high voices. They ran in circles on the grass, chasing their tails and giggling.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "There's nothing sweet about it. I just like red." Sango nodded with a slight smile on her face. Miroku slapped him on the back and gave him a broad wink.  
  
"Hey, Sis!" Souta skidded to a halt in front of Kagome. "Can we go? Everyone will be out of the good candy if we don't hurry."  
  
She nodded and called to the kids who were now doing somersaults and getting grass stains on their costumes. Shiro's dog-ear headband had fallen off and Shippou's tail was starting to lose some of its fur. She picked grass out of their hair, fixed Shiro's dog ears, and turned to find Inuyasha watching her. He took his son's hand and she held Shippou's. Shiro looked up at her and smiled. He reached for her. She folded her fingers around his small hand and felt her heart clench at the trust in his sweet face. Sango sighed as she watched the four of them walk across the street to the first house. Kohaku and Souta were already there, begging for candy.  
  
Miroku held out his hand to her. "Shall we go, My Lady."  
  
Sango smiled and placed her hand in his. "Of course, Sir Monk."  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: What do you think? Setting up the costumes took longer than I thought it would. Shiro and Shippou wanted to go as characters from 'The Fox and the Hound.' I love that movie. With Inuyasha carrying his sword out in the open, they're just bound to run into Naraku don't you think? I don't think Shippou needs any candy. He already has four times the energy of a normal person. Set-up chapters are boring, but sometimes necessary. If you read carefully, you'll notice that I steal ideas from books and movies a lot. The dress comment is from 'The Redemption of Althalus' by David Eddings. A good book if you haven't read it. Not much action or fluff, but trust me, it's coming.  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought:  
  
Two wrongs don't make a right.  
  
But three rights make a left 


	10. Trick or treat

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers. I didn't realize this fic was going to be so popular when I started. It was just a cute little idea I had. I'm ecstatic that Shiro is such a hit. He's just so huggable. On with the fic.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I'm running out of clever ways to say I don't own Inuyasha, so I'll just say it. I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 10  
  
^**^  
  
"Trick-or-treat!"  
  
"You're sons are so adorable!" The middle-aged housewife beamed at Inuyasha and Kagome before dropping several candy bars in the kid's bags. Kagome returned the woman's smile while Inuyasha grunted and looked the other way. Everyone assumed that they were married and that Shiro and Shippou belonged to them both. After the third house, Kagome gave up correcting people. It wasn't hurting anybody, and Inuyasha didn't seem to be objecting to the notion too strenuously. This gave her hope that maybe he was starting to see her as more than just the babysitter.  
  
Souta and Kohaku raced from house to house in an effort to get as much sugar as possible. Only Kagome and Sango's rule about not being more than six houses away kept them from starting on the next street. Miroku offered to perform blessings on passing trick-or-treaters, especially if they were female. Sango ignored him as long as he didn't touch any of them. A shapely young vampire wandered by with an assorted group of ghouls and goblins. He was bored and decided to see if he could get a reaction out of the lovely demon exterminator.  
  
He walked up to the vampire and clasped her hands in his before she could object. He smiled his most winning smile. "What lovely fangs you have. If I asked nicely, would you bite me?" He had two seconds to relish the surprise on the girl's face before a large boomerang descended on his head.  
  
He crashed to the pavement with a cry of pain. Sango stood over his prone body. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku never learned. Kagome gasped and tried to shield the eyes of Shiro and Shippou from the violence, no matter how much it was deserved.  
  
"Look what you made me do, you pervert!" Sango shouted. "I broke my boomerang on your stupid head!"  
  
Miroku crawled to his knees, holding his head in his hands. "I think you broke my skull with your boomerang."  
  
The object of Miroku's untimely affections backed away slowly, keeping one wary eye on Sango and another on the moaning pervert.  
  
"Such an unseemly display." Inuyasha looked up sharply to see Sesshoumaru standing a few feet away. The little girl. . . what was her name. . . Rin. . . held his hand. She wore a blue dress that sparkled and clutched a star-topped wand in her free hand. Butterfly wings on her back flapped slightly with the breeze.  
  
"Uncle Fluffy!" Shiro pounced on his uncle and started jabbering at high speed about all the candy he had gotten. Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was wearing his policeman's uniform. This excited Shippou, who started demanding to know if he was a real cop and did he carry a gun. Sesshoumaru ignored the children and focused on his half-brother instead.  
  
"I didn't think you would have the guts to wear Tetsusaiga openly after what I told you, little brother." His expression was one of mild curiosity, not concern.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms, scowling at his older brother. "I'm not some paranoid wuss like you. I'll do what I want."  
  
"You're just a stubborn, rock-headed fool like always." Sesshoumaru turned his attention to Shippou who was trying to tug his riot stick out of its holder. "Picked up another child I see. Where'd you find this one? A fox farm?"  
  
Kagome snatched Shippou into her arms. "This is my cousin Shippou. He's staying with me for a few weeks. Say 'hi' to the nice policeman, Shippou."  
  
"Hi!" Shippou chirped. He wiggled to get down. She set him on the ground but kept a firm hold on one of his little hands. Shiro was busy trying to make friends with Rin. The solemn little girl stared at him with her big brown eyes. One side of her mouth twitched into an almost smile. Shiro grinned and ran back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Did you have something important to say," Inuyasha demanded, taking Shiro's hand in his own. "Or did you just stop by to harass me?"  
  
"When you decide to stop acting like a child, little brother," Sesshoumaru said. "You will see that I am right. I am the only one who can adequately protect Tetsusaiga." He swept past them. "Nice dress," he commented coolly as he walked by Miroku. The young man swayed unsteadily on his feet, shaking his head to clear it of the lingering affects of concussion. Rin looked over her shoulder and half-raised her arm in what might have been a wave.  
  
Inuyasha picked Shiro up and started walking. Kagome grabbed Shippou and stretched her legs to match his pace.  
  
Miroku and Sango hurried after them. "That was your brother?" Miroku asked. "I can see the resemblance. Nice guy." Inuyasha snarled at him. He didn't slow down until he reached Kohaku and Souta, several houses away and unaware of the confrontation they had missed.  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha started to cool down by the time the first stars pricked the night sky. He still almost took the head off of the werewolf who asked about his cool sword. The poor guy nearly wet himself with fright. He ran away with his tail between his legs, muttering about raging lunatics who couldn't handle a simple comment.  
  
"Calm down, Inuyasha," Kagome commanded. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in the opposite direction. "You're scaring Shiro." Inuyasha grumbled but allowed himself to be soothed.  
  
Sango noticed that they held hands for several minutes even after Inuyasha stopped growling curses under his breath. She nudged Miroku, who nodded and grinned to show that he too had noticed. Shippou wiggled his way between them and took his cousin's hand with a glare for Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared back but didn't try to reclaim Kagome's hand.  
  
Kohaku ran up to Sango. He had lost his gold earring and his bandanna was crooked. "Look over there, Sango." He pointed to a house overflowing with Halloween decorations. "It's a haunted house. Souta and I want to go. Can we?"  
  
Souta was already asking Kagome the same question. Kagome was reluctant because of Shiro and Shippou. She didn't want them to have nightmares for the next year.  
  
Miroku studied the building, hearing the screams and laughter coming from inside. "It does look like fun, Sango."  
  
Sango had a brilliant idea. Kagome and Inuyasha needed to spend more quality time together. "Hey, Kagome," she called. "Why don't Miroku and I take the boys to the haunted house? We can bring Souta home afterwards."  
  
"Well. . ." Kagome wavered. Souta gave her his best puppy dog look. "Okay." The boys whooped and raced away. "And make sure you mind Sango!" But they were already out of hearing range.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing." Sango looped her arm around Kagome's shoulders and gave her a friendly squeeze. "They'll be fine." She gave Kagome a little push. "Go on. Inuyasha and Shiro are waiting for you."  
  
Kagome looked over to where Inuyasha was loitering halfway down the street. Shippou bounced impatiently and tugged on her hand. She allowed herself to be pulled away with one last wave to Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Where are they going?" Inuyasha asked. He narrowed his eyes as he watched the couple walk off to join the boys in line for the haunted house.  
  
"Souta and Kohaku wanted to go through the haunted house." Kagome took Shiro's hand as she walked by. She didn't stop or turn around. Inuyasha followed after with one last glance at the four. "Sango and Miroku agreed to take them. I think it's too scary for the little ones." She paused. "Your brother's right, you really are paranoid."  
  
"I'm NOT paranoid," Inuyasha protested. Kagome just rolled her eyes and kept walking.  
  
Shiro started to yawn as the moon inched its way up into the sky. Shippou copied him and rubbed his eyes. By the time they reached the end of the street Inuyasha was carrying his son. When Shippou began to whine that his feet hurt, Kagome picked him up. He snuggled his head into her shoulder. She felt him go limp and knew that he had fallen asleep. One quick look over at Inuyasha showed that Shiro was just as boneless. Kagome didn't protest when Inuyasha suggested that they head back.  
  
She was quiet as they walked the darkened streets. Most of the trick- or-treaters had moved onto other neighborhoods or found a Halloween party to go to. The wind was beginning to pick up, making her shiver. The kids were fine in their fur-lined costumes and it didn't look like the cold bothered Inuyasha. She wished for a costume made out of heavier material or at least a jacket.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome shiver. Stupid bitch, she knew the nights were getting colder. Why didn't she bring a jacket? He shifted the sleeping warmth of Shiro in his arms. His costume was made of a heavy fabric that shielded well against the cold. Shiro sighed and nestled closer, his small hand grasping the fabric lightly. Shit, he couldn't put Shiro down to offer her his coat. That would wake the child. She shivered again. He couldn't let her freeze either and they still had a couple miles to go.  
  
Inuyasha rearranged Shiro without disturbing him. He reached out and tentatively draped his arm around Kagome's shoulders. He felt her jump slightly.  
  
"Inuyasha," she whispered, probably to avoid waking the kids. "What are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like?" His first instinct was to defend himself. But he made an effort to explain. "You're cold. Don't try to deny it," he cautioned when she opened her mouth. "We've still got a long walk. And I don't want you to freeze."  
  
He couldn't be sure under the glare of the streetlights, but he thought she blushed. "I didn't know you cared." The light shimmered in her eyes when she turned to look at him. There was still a trace of pink on her cheeks. "Thank you."  
  
"Stupid girl," he said just as softly. "Of course I care." Inuyasha drew her a little closer and, for one night, allowed himself to be content and happy.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: Were you paying attention? I put in some actual fluff. That does it for Halloween. Couldn't you just imagine Sesshoumaru taking a little kid trick-or-treating? Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship is starting to change a little faster. You know that Inuyasha takes forever to figure things out, but he's getting there.  
  
Do you like my food for thought? I think I spend too much time reading bumper stickers.  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought:  
  
If at first you don't succeed. . .  
  
Parachuting probably isn't for you. 


	11. Rainy day activities pt1: Tickle torture...

Do I get sympathy if I complain about how badly I have overstretched myself for this month? I work (only 20 hours a week, so that's not bad). I signed up for a month-long drawing class one evening a week. She expects us to draw between classes. I spent the weekend at the Pet Expo. Next Saturday I have a stamp camp that I promised a friend that I would go to (we get to learn how to make cool projects using rubber stamps). I volunteer for the American Red Cross and I am assisting at four blood drives this month. I have a writer's group once a month that I need to write for. And I have a meeting this Thursday. I am also broke so I am going to try to make a lot of my Christmas presents this year. That leaves very little time for writing. On the upside, my sister might be getting a new computer and she said that I could have her old laptop. Next month should be not quite so hectic.  
  
Say goodbye to Shippou. He has served his purpose and it is time for him to go home. Don't worry, he still has a part to play even if he will no longer be around.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Inuyasha.  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 11  
  
^**^  
  
"No! No! NO!" Each shriek got progressively louder. Little Shippou clung to Kagome and refused to let go.  
  
"Come on, Shippou." She tried to pry him loose. He tightened his arms around her neck. "Your parents will be here any minute. Aren't you excited to be going home?"  
  
"Don't want to go home!" Shippou wailed. "I want to stay here with you! I want to play with Shiro!" He buried his face in her shoulder, his body shaking with sobs. Kagome appealed to her mother and brother for help.  
  
Souta stared sullenly at the ground, a scowl on his face. His video game playing had been suspended again. Mom wanted the whole family present to say goodbye to Shippou and his parents. Grandpa continuously complained that it was freezing, and why did they have to wait outside, and were they trying to give him pneumonia. Mom tried to take Shippou, but he screamed and sobbed so much that she finally left him alone with an apologetic look at her daughter.  
  
Shippou and Shiro had become great friends in the short time that they had known each other. Kagome didn't mind since it had allowed her to spend more time with Inuyasha. Something she wanted to do more and more lately. But Cousin Taro and Naomi were coming home today. They had called from the airport fifteen minutes ago.  
  
Kagome eyed the overcast sky. It promised rain, though the weatherman insisted that it wouldn't be until later in the week. The naked limbs of the trees rattled in the rising wind. Fallen leaves skittered across the barren ground. She thought longingly of a hot cup of tea in the comfort of her room. If only Taro and Naomi would arrive before they froze to death.  
  
Kagome soothed Shippou, finally getting him to loosen his stranglehold around her neck. What was it with little kids trying to choke her? She looked up at the sound of a car door. A gigantic red haired man and a petite dark haired woman smiled and waved at them from the car. In a flash, Shippou released Kagome and ran for his daddy. Taro caught his son in his arms and swung him around with a laugh. Shippou let out a delighted shriek, his tears forgotten.  
  
"Were you a good boy for Kagome?" Taro asked, setting the boy on his shoulder.  
  
"He was an angel," Kagome's mom assured them.  
  
"We had a lot of fun," Kagome agreed. "Didn't we, Shippou?"  
  
Shippou nodded his head so hard it was a wonder he didn't give himself whiplash. "I made a new friend. His name's Shiro. His daddy likes Kagome 'cause they were holding hands when we went trick-or-treating. And Sango hit Miroku 'cause he's a pervert. What's a pervert, Daddy? Kagome wouldn't tell me."  
  
Cousin Taro gave the blushing Kagome a sly look. "You've learned a lot from your cousin." He set Shippou on the ground. "I'll tell you when you're older. Now, who wants a present? We brought something for everybody."  
  
"Presents!" Shippou squealed. He ran to the car and began to search. Kagome trailed after everyone. She was going to miss the little firecracker. But, now maybe she could get some studying done.  
  
^**^  
  
The sky had been spitting rain all afternoon. Kagome pulled the light a little closer and bent over her book again. The library was the only decent place to get any studying done. Either Souta's video games were blasting throughout the house or mom or grandpa came looking for her every few minutes to run an errand. She closed her eyes and breathed in the comforting smell of books and furniture polish.  
  
Kagome and Sango had agreed to get together today at the library. Sango wanted to look up some books about planning the perfect wedding and Kagome wanted to study. Sango left an hour ago to go home and fix dinner for Kohaku. She had also hinted that Miroku might be coming over.  
  
The front door swung open, letting in a spurt of rain. Kagome looked up, startled. The sky outside the window had grown black and the rain was coming down in sheets. She glanced at the clock over the circulation desk and frowned. How did it get so late? It was nearly seven o'clock.  
  
"Five minutes until closing," the librarian announced. Kagome noticed that the room was nearly empty. Most people had left when the weather turned nasty. She stood and began shoving books in her bag.  
  
"Where did I leave my umbrella?" Kagome bent down to peer under the table. She straightened and gave her head a nasty crack on the unyielding wood. "Stupid me," she groaned and rubbed the tender bump. "It's sitting on my desk at school where I left it."  
  
Kagome gathered her belongings and left the warm building as the lights dimmed one by one. She struggled to pull the door open against the suction of the wind. Torrents of rain lashed the ground, driven sideways by unexpected gusts.  
  
"I hate the rain. I'm going to get drenched. Well, I guess I better go." Kagome dashed out from her sheltered doorway. She was soaked to the skin in the few minutes it took her to reach the little bagel shop and brief shelter. She huddled against the door with its mocking 'closed' sign and tried to work up the courage for another run to the next sheltered spot.  
  
"Kagome?" She looked up at the sound of that welcome voice. Inuyasha stood on the other side of the street, holding a large black umbrella over his head. He quickly crossed, splashing through puddles and the rushing water that filled the gutters. He grabbed her arm and pulled her under the canopy of his umbrella. Kagome felt a surge of gratitude.  
  
"What are you doing out here, you stupid bitch?" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome's glow of thankfulness dimmed. She tried to push away from him, but he held her too tightly.  
  
"None of your business," she snapped. "But I'm on my way home."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Without an umbrella?" He started walking, dragging her along with him. "What you need is a keeper. You're soaked. Are you trying to catch pneumonia?" She tried to kick him, but they were walking too fast. "Dry off at my place and I'll take you home later."  
  
Kagome stopped trying to maim him. It was funny how he could be sweet and insulting at the same time. "I'll need to call my mom," she said. Inuyasha grunted in reply. He hadn't let go of her arm yet. She relaxed against him. 'I love the rain.'  
  
^**^  
  
They made one stop at the daycare center to pick up Shiro who launched himself at Kagome with barely a 'hello' to his daddy. The young daycare provider smiled at her and commented to Inuyasha that it was about time he started dating again. "Don't let this one get away," she said with a wink. Kagome blushed and tightened her arms around Shiro. The little boy talked nonstop all the way home.  
  
Despite the protection of the umbrella, all three of them were dripping by the time they reached the house. Kagome stood uncertainly in the doorway with a large puddle of water growing on the floor beneath her.  
  
"Go into the bathroom and get out of those wet clothes," Inuyasha commanded. "I'll find something for you to wear." Before she could obey, Shiro suddenly shook himself, spraying water in all directions.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha asked, spluttering.  
  
"Mrs. Tama's dog does that when he's wet," Shiro said. "It's fun, Daddy. You should try it."  
  
"You're not a dog, Shiro. Now, run up those stairs and get into some dry clothes." Inuyasha gave him a pat on the bottom that sent him scampering towards his room.  
  
Kagome emerged later from the bathroom wearing a shirt of Inuyasha's and a pair of sweatpants. She had to roll up the legs and cinch it tight with a belt around her narrow waist.  
  
Shiro pounced on her as soon as she came into the kitchen. "Are you staying for dinner, 'Gome? Daddy's making ramen."  
  
"I don't know, Shiro," she said with a sideways glance at Inuyasha who was setting a pan of water on the stove. "Your daddy didn't ask me. I should probably get home."  
  
"Stay," Inuyasha said abruptly. He coughed a little without looking at her. "It's still raining cats and dogs. There's plenty to eat. Stay here a little longer. Unless you don't want to?"  
  
Kagome smiled a little at the sudden uncertainty in his voice. "I'd love to stay. I just need to call my mom and let her know where I am. If I don't, she'll have the police scouring the neighborhood before midnight."  
  
Inuyasha laughed at that and dropped a package of ramen in the boiling water.  
  
^**^  
  
After dinner they went into the living room. Shiro brought out some of his favorite games. They played Candyland, Uncle Wiggly, and Chutes and Ladders. Inuyasha did a little victory dance every time he won.  
  
Kagome threw a pillow at him during one of his dances. He threw it back and caught her in the face. She chased him around the table, whacking him with the pillow. Shiro laughed and cheered for Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha swooped down on Shiro and started to tickle him. Shiro shrieked with laughter and squirmed, trying to get away. Kagome came up behind Inuyasha and poked him in the side. He flinched and she got a really evil grin on her face. She attacked his ribs. His face turned red from trying not to laugh. Shiro decided to help tickle his daddy. Inuyasha backed away from the onslaught. The sofa caught him in the back of the knees and he fell backwards onto the cushions. Kagome tripped and sprawled across his lap.  
  
He flipped her over so that she was underneath him and tickled her under her arms. Breathless with laughter, she tried to bring her arms down to protect herself. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her arms above her head. Shiro giggled and ran his tiny hands over her bare feet. She jerked in response and Inuyasha shifted his weight to hold her still. He grinned at her as she struggled.  
  
"I'm going to get you." Inuyasha raised his free hand and lowered it slowly.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Kagome said, trying and failing to break free.  
  
He paused an inch away from her side. She squirmed and he started his tickle torture. She shook with laughter and tried to buck him off. He ignored her attempt and continued to torment her. Inuyasha stopped when they were both breathless with laughter.  
  
Inuyasha flexed his hand and bare skin registered under his fingers. He and Kagome looked down at the same time and blushed. Her shirt had gotten pulled up during her struggles. Inuyasha's hand had found its way under her shirt and was resting on the curve of her ribs. He became aware that he was lying mostly on top of her. Their faces were only inches apart and her breasts brushed his chest with each panting breath she took. Inuyasha had a sudden thought that had been plaguing him for the past several weeks. What would it feel like to kiss her? He leaned forward slightly.  
  
A pillow connected with the side of his head. "Got you, Daddy!" Shiro laughed at the look on his daddy's face. Inuyasha jumped off of Kagome like he had been burned. He turned away to hide his reddened cheeks and missed the flash of disappointment in Kagome's eyes.  
  
"You better run, Shiro," he roared. "'Cause when I catch you I'm going to tickle you to death." Shiro shrieked and ran away on his short little legs with Inuyasha making growling noises right behind him. Kagome sat up on the sofa and straightened her clothes. Once she was sure that her blushes were under control, she joined Inuyasha in chasing his son around the house.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: So close and yet so far. Little kids are always interrupting just when things get good. I didn't take the time to edit this chapter very much, so I hope it doesn't bore anybody. This is going to be a two-part chapter. There are more rainy day activities that I want to get into. Be ready to cover your ears because Inuyasha is going to sing in the next chapter. The song is one that my cousins loved when they were Shiro's age. I also do not own any of the songs I may use in any of my chapters.  
  
^**^  
  
Next chapter: Rainy day activities pt2: Duck songs and sleepovers  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought:  
  
As long as there are tests,  
  
There will be prayer in schools 


	12. Rainy day activities pt2: Duck songs and...

I gave my dog a bath. My cat gets jealous when I brush him. She spent several minutes walking back and forth under his belly. Then she lay down, wrapped her paws around his leg, and chewed on him. I kept telling him that it was all right step on her or kick her. But he puts up with it. He probably thinks its part of the bath torture. Not really relevant, but it's a cute story.  
  
Here is the next chapter full of singing, movies, and fluff. Enjoy!  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any songs I may use.  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 12  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shiro sprawled on the couch. Running, tickling, and laughing were hard work. Kagome didn't remember the last time she had laughed so hard or had so much fun. Inuyasha sat, feet on the coffee table, head thrown back, and arms looped across the back of the sofa. Shiro sat on her lap, playing with her hair. He wore a look of fierce concentration as he twisted strands together. Kagome was too content to care how much work de-tangling her hair was going to be.  
  
"I should probably get going." Kagome was reluctant, but she couldn't impose on Inuyasha and his son forever.  
  
"Can't," Inuyasha said. His eyes were closed. Kagome had thought he was almost asleep. "It's still raining. Don't you hear it?"  
  
Rain pounded on the roof, not as hard as before, but it didn't sound like it would be stopping anytime soon. Inuyasha opened one eye to look at her. He yawned.  
  
"I don't feel like drowning today." He put his feet on the floor and stretched his arms over his head. He rotated his head and winced as if his neck was stiff. Kagome had the urge to massage his tension away. "The rain can't last forever. You can go home later."  
  
Kagome looked down at Shiro. He was trying to thread a ribbon he had found through her hair. "What do you want to do, munchkin?"  
  
Shiro tapped one finger against his chin. His look of deep thought was totally adorable. Kagome wanted to hug him and never let go. She breathed in his delightful little boy scent.  
  
"I know!" He climbed out of Kagome's lap. "We can have a sing-a- long! Daddy and I do it all the time." He looked pleased with his idea.  
  
Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha frantically shaking his head. "I can't sing. Kagome doesn't want to hear me sing. Let's do something else."  
  
Shiro jumped up and down with excitement. "Let's sing, Daddy! It's my idea, so I get to pick the songs." He went quiet for a moment. Then, a big grin split his face. "Duck songs, Daddy! I want songs about ducks!"  
  
"Ducks?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha, a puzzled expression on her face. He groaned, but she had already figured out that he wouldn't deny Shiro anything. What was wrong with ducks?  
  
Inuyasha buried his face in his hands. When he spoke, his voice was muffled. "The rule in this house is that whoever picks the game gets to choose the rules or the theme. Since singing is Shiro's idea, he gets to decide what we sing about. And he has this thing about ducks. I never should have bought him that rubber ducky."  
  
"I don't know any songs about ducks," Kagome protested. Shiro grabbed her hand and pulled. She stood and absently helped him push the furniture to the edges of the room.  
  
"You can make up words," Shiro told her. "It's more fun that way." He ran up the stairs and returned with a toy microphone. Inuyasha joined Kagome in the center of the room and accepted the microphone Shiro shoved at him.  
  
Shiro grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her back to the sofa. "Daddy's first! He gets to pick the next singer. Sit here, 'Gome." Kagome flopped onto the cushions. Shiro climbed onto the sofa and leaned against her. She put her arm around him and turned her attention to Inuyasha, standing uncomfortably before them.  
  
Inuyasha cleared his throat. He turned the plastic microphone over a few times and cleared his throat again. This was too hilarious. What duck song would the great Inuyasha sing?  
  
"There was a little duck and he had a webby foot  
And he lived in the meadow by the willowy brook"  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears. His voice was gorgeous. Even though he was singing a kid's song. He caught her eye, and grinned at the expression on her face.  
  
"And he ruffled up his feathers And he said I'm mighty warm  
Another little swim won't do me any harm  
Ducky ducky duck duck"  
  
"Quack Quack," shouted Shiro. Inuyasha finished with a flourish and bowed. Shiro laughed and applauded. Kagome joined in. Inuyasha looked up and there was a look on his face that promised retribution. He stepped forward and folded her hands in his. She blushed. When he released her, she was holding the microphone. She shook her head, panicked.  
  
"Your turn, Kagome," he said. She wanted to smack that smug look off his face, or sink into the cushions. She couldn't decide which.  
  
"Sing, 'Gome! Sing, 'Gome!" Shiro chanted. Kagome allowed the two of them to push her into the middle of the room. She swallowed around the lump in her throat. Her mind went blank; she didn't know any duck songs. Wait, there was something her mom used to sing when she was a little girl. Her mom liked ducks too. She cleared her throat in unconscious imitation of Inuyasha.  
  
"Five little ducklings I once knew  
Fat ones, skinny ones, short ones too"  
  
Kagome's voice was true. She had closed her eyes to better remember the words and missed the surprised look in Inuyasha's eyes. A look that turned to pleasure.  
  
"But the one little duck with a feather on his back  
He led the others with a quack quack quack  
He led the others with a quack quack quack."  
  
Shiro stood up on the couch and clapped. Inuyasha couldn't applaud; he was laughing too hard. He never thought he would hear Kagome singing about ducks. She did have a rather fine voice. Maybe she would sing something else for him someday? He shook his head to clear it of that disturbingly pleasant image.  
  
Kagome marched up and cuffed him lightly. "Be nice," she scolded. "I didn't laugh at you." Inuyasha caught her hand before she could hit him again.  
  
"I'm sorry." His lips twitched with suppressed mirth. "It was a very nice song. You have a sweet voice." Kagome pulled away and turned to Shiro to hide the reddening tinge on her cheeks. He liked her singing? Flustered, she handed the microphone to Shiro.  
  
"Your turn, munchkin." She managed to hide the slight quaver in her voice. She fiddled with the edges of her shirt, trying to calm the butterflies doing backflips in her stomach. Any compliment from Inuyasha gave her funny feelings and made her heart pound. It was worse than the flu. She didn't think this was something she would get over like a virus.  
  
Shiro bounced to the middle of the room. He never walked. He always bounced or ran. One of these days, Kagome was going to check the bottoms of his feet for tiny springs. He struck a pose, gleaned from watching too many music videos.  
  
"See the little ducklings  
Swimming here and there  
Swimming here and there  
Heads down in the water  
Tails up in the air"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome clapped. Shiro bowed. Inuyasha blew a piercing whistle and shouted, "Encore! Encore!" Shiro responded to the encouragement and sang a counting song about a mama duck calling for her babies. Inuyasha and Kagome joined in after the first verse.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and took the microphone from Shiro before he could think up any more duck songs. "Who's up for a movie?" He opened a cupboard next to the TV. It was filled with videos. "We have 'The Lion King' and 'Toy Story 2 and--.'"  
  
"'The Lion King!'" Shiro ran to the linen closet and returned with a large red blanket. Kagome helped him spread it on the sofa while Inuyasha set up the movie.  
  
It was cozy on the sofa. The only thing between Kagome and Inuyasha was a hyper little boy. Shiro shouted encouragement to Simba and sang along with the songs. About twenty minutes into the movie, Kagome noticed that it had grown quiet. She looked down to see that Shiro had fallen asleep with his head pillowed in his daddy's lap. Kagome hit the pause button while Inuyasha took his son to bed. Shiro stirred slightly and muttered something about ducks. Inuyasha returned after a few minutes.  
  
"Sit down, Inuyasha." Kagome patted the sofa. "I want to at least see the end of the movie. I've never seen this one before."  
  
Inuyasha sat gingerly on one end of the sofa. Without Shiro present, Kagome made him nervous. He hadn't felt this way around a member of the opposite sex in a long time. He jumped when Kagome snuggled up next to him and pulled the blanket over his lap.  
  
"It's cold in here," she mumbled sleepily. "And the blanket's big enough to share." She yawned and laid her head on his shoulder. Kagome was too tired to blush. It felt so right to lean against him. Especially, when he moved his arm so that it was draped loosely around her shoulders.  
  
Inuyasha had forgotten the plot of the movie by now. Something about the lion who would be king. All he could concentrate on was the feel of Kagome pressed up against him. Kikyo had never snuggled. Kikyo wouldn't be caught dead watching anything that was animated. He found it harder each day to imagine life without Kagome. She made him laugh, and Shiro adored her. She mumbled something. Inuyasha turned to ask her to repeat herself.  
  
Kagome was asleep. Her face looked so peaceful that Inuyasha hated to wake her. He put a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly.  
  
She scrunched up her nose and gripped his shirt in her hands. "I'll do it later. I wanna sleep now." She was one heavy sleeper. He heard rain dripping on the roof. That gave him all the excuse he needed. He pried her fingers loose and stood. She protested the loss of her pillow but didn't wake. He slipped one hand under her knees and used the other to support her back. He picked her up, blanket and all.  
  
It was tricky, carrying her up the stairs. He nearly dropped her once. He fumbled with girl and blanket, but managed to turn the light on and get her to the bed without major mishap. He tried to pry the blanket out of her hands, but she had a death grip on it. With a long-suffering sigh he pulled the covers up to her chin. He brushed an errant lock of hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. No one was around and Kagome was fast asleep. This gave him the courage that he otherwise lacked. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. He backed out of the room, turned off the light, and went downstairs to make as comfortable a bed as he could on the sofa.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: The promised duck songs! They did kiss, sort of. It's just that Kagome wasn't awake to enjoy it. Next chapter might see their first actual. . . kind of. . . maybe. . . date. Will Inuyasha ever kiss Kagome while she's awake? Will Shiro learn a new duck song? We'll have to see how things turn out. I am seriously sleep-deprived. Until next time!  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought:  
  
I try to take one day at a time  
  
But lately several days have attacked me at once 


	13. Dinner and a movie

I think that there is a big, fat bullseye painted on the back of my car. I was rear-ended last Thursday. More of a bump really, there wasn't any damage. This is the third time I've been rear-ended and it isn't fun. I wish people would watch where they are going. Remember that driving is dangerous, since you can do very little about the idiots behind you. I'm done ranting now.  
  
I am pleased that people enjoyed the duck songs. I didn't use the rubber ducky song mostly because I can't remember all of the words. Whoever knew there were so many songs about ducks. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be working for a living.  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 13 (The unlucky chapter, depending on if you're superstitious or not)  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome woke slowly. She stretched, coming more fully awake when her hand didn't hit the wall. Wait a minute, this wasn't her room. She sat up; eliciting a sleepy protest from the warm body curled up next to her. Carefully, she peeled the blankets away to reveal the sleeping face of Shiro.  
  
Kagome smoothed the little boy's sleep-tousled hair. Shiro grumbled and wrapped his arms tighter around his white dog. He refused to go to bed without it. She fingered the floppy ear, the result of her inexpert mending job. She smiled and slid out of the bed without waking him.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't in Shiro's room or any of the other upstairs rooms. Frowning, Kagome padded down the stairs. A corner of the red blanket could be seen, sticking over the edge of the sofa. She walked into the living room, intent on tidying up before Inuyasha came back from wherever he was. A soft snore alerted her that she wasn't alone.  
  
Inuyasha lay on his back, sprawled the length of the sofa. The blanket was twisted around his waist. Kagome caught herself staring. She blushed. Inuyasha wasn't wearing a shirt. His well-toned chest rose and fell with the evenness of his breathing. Kagome's fingers itched to explore the smooth planes. She looked lower and saw his bare leg sticking out from under the blanket. Kagome swallowed hard a couple of times. That answers that question. Inuyasha doesn't wear anything to bed. Abruptly, Inuyasha yawned and stretched. He rolled over and stood up, the blanket falling to the floor.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome," Inuyasha said. He blinked fuzzily at her, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. She continued to stare at him. He frowned at her. What was wrong with the girl?  
  
"You--." Kagome cleared her throat and tried again. "You're wearing boxers with little teddy bears on them."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at himself. "They were a present from Shiro." He realized for the first time that he was standing in front of a pretty girl clad in nothing but his underwear. He blushed and grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around his waist. With a stammered apology he retreated up the stairs to get dressed.  
  
"That's a sight I could get used to," Kagome mused. She got a look at the clock and gasped. "Look at the time! I better call Mom. I hope she isn't too worried."  
  
Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, fully clothed, carrying Shiro over his shoulder. The little boy still wore his pajamas. He held his doggy in one hand, giggling as his father tickled his bare feet. Kagome was on the phone, talking to her mother from the sound of it. Inuyasha plopped Shiro in a chair and rummaged for breakfast, shamelessly eavesdropping on Kagome's conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry I forgot to call, mom. I fell asleep during the movie." A slight pause. "In his bed." Kagome held the phone slightly away from her ear. Inuyasha could hear Mrs. Higurashi talking excitedly, but he couldn't make out the words. "No, mom." Kagome blushed. "Mooom!" She turned away so that Inuyasha could no longer see her face. She lowered her voice to a whisper. Inuyasha inched closer, pretending to look for something in the fridge. "We didn't do anything! He let me have the bed and slept on the sofa like a perfect gentleman." She twisted the phone cord idly between her fingers. "Alright. I'll ask." She put her hand over the receiver. He shifted things around in the fridge, trying to look like he hadn't been listening.  
  
"Do you and Shiro want to come over for dinner?"  
  
"Who's cooking?" He grinned when she slapped him lightly. He looked down at Shiro who had gotten bored and wandered over. One arm was wrapped around Kagome's leg, with the thumb of his other hand firmly in his mouth. "Sure, we'll be there." She smiled before turning back to the phone.  
  
^**^  
  
"Will you quit pacing, Sis. You're making me dizzy." Souta didn't look up from his position sprawled on the living room floor. For once he wasn't playing video games. He had the remote control and was flipping through channels on the TV. "What are you so nervous about?"  
  
"I am not nervous!" Kagome smoothed down the skirt of the red dress she was wearing. She eased a finger under one of the spaghetti straps to straighten out an imagined kink. This was the outfit she had purchased when she bought the book for Inuyasha and the stuffed monkey for Shiro. She glanced again at the clock, which had barely changed since the last time she looked at it. The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kagome raced to the door, flinging it open just as her grandfather reached for the knob. Inuyasha still had his finger poised over the doorbell. Kagome stared at him from the doorway. Her eyes took in the jeans and red shirt he wore. 'Damn,' they both thought at the same time. 'Nobody should look that good.' They blinked stupidly at one another.  
  
Kagome's mom came up behind her, wiping her hands on her apron. "Invite them in, dear." She saw Shiro, peeking out from behind his daddy's leg. Daddy had stressed that he must be good, so he didn't fling himself at 'Gome like he normally did.  
  
"What an adorable little boy!" She knelt so as to be at his level.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. 'Gome's mommy," Shiro said politely.  
  
She laughed with delight. "What an angel! You can call me Nana. How would you like to be my official taster? I'm making spaghetti."  
  
Shiro nodded. He looked up at his daddy. Inuyasha gave him a little nudge. Shiro took the hand she held out to him.  
  
"Thank you for inviting us, Mrs. Higurashi," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Call me Makiko, Inuyasha. Kagome's told me so much about you." She winked. Kagome suddenly found the floor very interesting. Inuyasha looked at Kagome curiously. He stepped into the house so that she could close the door. She introduced him to Grandpa.  
  
"You remember Souta," she said, pulling him into the living room before Grandpa could start one of his long-winded stories. She left the two of them energetically discussing whatever it was guys talked about when they got together.  
  
Shiro perched on a high stool in the kitchen. He opened his mouth for the spoonful of spaghetti sauce Makiko was feeding him. Kagome grabbed a head of lettuce out of the fridge and started preparing a salad. She whacked Grandpa's fingers every time he tried to steal one of the cherry tomatoes. He protested that he was a taster too. He finally left, grumbling, and went to sit in the living room until dinner was ready.  
  
Kagome called everyone to dinner ten minutes later. Makiko assigned the places. Kagome ended up sitting between Inuyasha and Shiro.  
  
Dinner was interesting. Shiro managed to get spaghetti tangled in his hair and on the floor under his chair. Makiko kept commenting on how much Kagome adored Shiro. It was really sad that the little boy was being raised without a mother. Souta peppered the conversation with questions about Tetsusaiga. Had Inuyasha ever killed anyone with it? Kagome alternated between being mortified by her mother's matchmaking efforts and disgusted by her brother's tactless discussion of fighting at the dinner table.  
  
She walked Inuyasha and Shiro to the door after dinner. She plucked a piece of spaghetti out of Shiro's hair. A damp washcloth had done wonders, but he still looked like he had wrestled a tomato and lost.  
  
"I--." Inuyasha paused on the front step. "Thank you for a great dinner." He was so close she could smell garlic on his breath from the spaghetti sauce. A sharp whistle shattered the moment.  
  
"Did I interrupt something?" Miroku asked, jogging over to them. "I'll walk with you, buddy. I'm headed that way." He ignored the icy glare Inuyasha gave him. "Did you two want to go to a movie with Sango and I tomorrow?"  
  
"What about--," Kagome began.  
  
"Shiro can stay with your mom and play video games with Souta," Miroku cut in. "She already agreed to watch Kohaku."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a glance. Inuyasha shrugged and looked away.  
  
"Great!" Miroku prodded Inuyasha down the steps. "We'll pick you up at five o'clock." Shiro turned around to wave.  
  
"Bye 'Gome! Bye Nana!"  
  
^**^  
  
Miroku looked up as Inuyasha circled through the living room for the fifth time. He held his fist next to Shiro's spread fingers.  
  
"Paper covers rock!" Shiro shouted. Learning rock, paper, scissors was fun. Miroku kept losing.  
  
"Lose something, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha flung away the sofa cushions, frantically looking for something. "I can't find a matching pair of socks. The stupid washing machine keeps eating them."  
  
"I don't think Kagome is going to be looking at your feet."  
  
Inuyasha blushed slightly. "Well, I like wearing socks that match." He spied the mate to the one in his hand sticking out from under the coffee table. Cramming his feet into his socks and shoes, he hustled Shiro into his coat. Lifting Shiro into his arms, he broke into a trot. He ignored Miroku's pleas to slow down. Only five minutes remained before they were supposed to meet the girls. Kagome wouldn't be happy if they were late.  
  
Kagome and Sango were waiting for them in front of Kagome's house. Shiro leaped into Kagome's arms, squealing as she swung him around.  
  
Makiko appeared in the doorway. She held out her arms to Shiro. "Nana!" he cried, flinging his arms around her neck. She smiled at the four young people.  
  
"Have a good time!" She jiggled the little boy in her arms. "Do you want to help me make cookies?" Shiro nodded in enthusiastic agreement. He waved as Makiko carried him into the house.  
  
"Shall we go, ladies." Miroku held out his hand to Sango. She took it with a small blush and a smile. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. He shoved his hands into his pockets. 'This isn't a date,' Kagome reminded herself. 'Just four friends going to the movies.'  
  
They reached the theater just before the awkward silence between Inuyasha and Kagome became unbearable. There was a small argument over who was paying. Finally, the girls agreed to let the boys buy the tickets.  
  
"You two find us some seats. Sango and I will get the snacks." Miroku and Sango left their friends at the door of the darkened theater while they went to find a concession stand.  
  
Kagome tripped on the first step. Inuyasha slid a hand under her elbow to steady her. He left it there as they searched for four seats together.  
  
Kagome fiddled with the strap of her purse. The silence stretched, unbroken, between them. This was the longest that they had been alone without Shiro nearby. Relief lit her features as the other two returned with the promised snacks. Miroku passed over a tub of popcorn and a large soda, almost spilling the drink into Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"Two popcorns and two sodas?" Inuyasha glared suspiciously at his friend who was busy handing a popcorn to Sango before settling in his seat.  
  
"The wonders of going to the movies." Miroku draped his arm around Sango and took a drink. "You get to share, my friend."  
  
"There's plenty for both of us," Kagome reassured Inuyasha, thankful for the darkness that hid her reddened cheeks. He grumbled a few times, before passing the popcorn and jamming the soda into the cup holder between them.  
  
The movie was good. Kagome soon relaxed and began to enjoy it. She was a sucker for a good action film and loved anything with Jackie Chan in it. The popcorn diminished kernel by kernel and soon the inevitable happened. She reached into the nearly empty tub and encountered the fingers of Inuyasha. His thumb slid slowly over the back of her hand. Twisting slightly, she glanced over to find him carefully not looking at her. Still, they left their hands where they were longer than was necessary.  
  
They left the theater together; Miroku sill had his arm around Sango. Kagome blinked in the brighter lights of the lobby. Miroku and Sango sauntered out the door and along the sidewalk in the opposite direction from Kagome's house.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kagome called to them.  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Sango didn't stop walking, but she turned to look over her shoulder. "Kohaku is spending the night with Souta. I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome."  
  
The thought of walking home with Inuyasha, when it wasn't raining, made her shiver. An abrupt weight settled over her shoulders. She peered up at Inuyasha to again find him carefully not looking at her.  
  
"One of these days, you're going to freeze to death and I won't be there to lend you my jacket." Kagome smiled and pulled the warm material tighter around her. She caught his hand in a grateful squeeze. He wrapped his fingers around hers. Streetlights gleamed softly against the night. Kagome sighed, tempted to walk slower and drag this evening out as long as possible. What a perfect ending to the day.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: Here is the promised 'sort of' date. It didn't come off quite the way I planned. And it won't be over until they get home. I know what I wanted to happen, but I couldn't get it down right. In the next chapter, Shiro is going to start asking some tough questions that Inuyasha isn't ready to answer.  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought:  
  
Of all the things I've lost  
  
I miss my mind the most 


	14. Daddy May I?

I got a laptop! My sister and her husband got a new computer, so she gave me her old laptop. Now, all I have to do is get the PC port fixed and burn a CD with all of the stuff they want off of it. Still, it's exciting.  
  
This chapter is written entirely from Inuyasha's point of view. It is still in third person, but we don't get into anybody else's head. Issues are brought up that he needs to deal with, so we get to see all the little thoughts that are running through his head at the time.  
  
And for all you Shippou fans, he gets a mention. You can see how he gives Inuyasha fits even when he isn't around. On with the fic!  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 14  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Kagome out of the corner of his eye for the tenth time. She looked really cute wearing his jacket. God, where were these thoughts coming from? The feelings she evoked in him. She made him feel calm, and nervous, and happy, and annoyed, and a host of other things. It was thoughts like these that made him want to bang his head against a wall. There was no way he could be thinking these things about Kagome Higurashi. She was Shiro's babysitter for Christ's sake.  
  
Kagome sighed, a contented sound. She intercepted his gaze and smiled. Inuyasha felt his breath catch at the trust in her eyes. His footsteps slowed. If you looked closely, you could see snails overtaking them. Moonlight gilded her features with a ghostly beauty. Unconsciously, Inuyasha tightened his hand around hers.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up sharply at the sound of the voice. "Who's you're little playmate?"  
  
Naraku strolled out of the shadows into the circle of light cast by a streetlight, Kikyo on his arm. Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. With most of his attention on Kagome, he hadn't heard them approach. Kikyo's eyes glittered coldly as she studied Kagome. Naraku ignored the girl, keeping both eyes on Inuyasha.  
  
"Do you know them, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, innocent curiosity in her voice. Inuyasha pushed her behind him, farther away from Kikyo. As much as he would like to ignore her question, he had known, deep inside, that someday she and Kikyo would meet. At least here, it was on neutral ground.  
  
"This is my ex-wife Kikyo." He paused. "And Naraku," he spat out as if tasting something vile. Kagome released his hand and stepped around him before he could stop her.  
  
"Hi," she chirped. "I'm Kagome." She held out her hand. Kikyo ignored it. But Naraku seized it in a firm grip.  
  
"Nice to meet you, girl." He looked into her eyes. She bent her head. He still held her hand. She made an abortive attempt to retrieve it. Inuyasha pulled her free, shoving her behind him again.  
  
"That girl looks a little young for you, Inuyasha," Kikyo commented. "Are you into dating babies?"  
  
Naraku peered at Kagome's face in the weak light of the streetlight. Suddenly, he chuckled. "Look closer, Kikyo dear. That girl could pass as your twin."  
  
"Trying to replace me, Inu darling?" Kikyo pouted. Her smile turned sly a moment later. "Does she know about the child?"  
  
"For your information, I am Shiro's babysitter," Kagome stated. Inuyasha glared at her, wishing she would take the hint and shut up.  
  
Kikyo threw back her head and laughed. "You're dating the babysitter?"  
  
"And we're not on a date," Kagome shouted. "We just went to the movies together. And he gave me his jacket because I forgot mine and I was cold." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He should have known that she wouldn't know when to stop.  
  
"I suppose he was holding your hand because it was too heavy for you?" Naraku said, his voice loaded with sarcasm. Kagome flushed. In the uncertain light, Inuyasha couldn't tell if it was with anger or embarrassment.  
  
"Why should you care?" Inuyasha cut in before Kagome could dig herself even deeper into a hole. "You're dating a bitter woman who can't even remember her son's name. Why don't you go get a real job, instead of collecting other people's cast-offs."  
  
Naraku turned a lovely shade of purple. "You'd better watch your back, mongrel." Naraku's voice shook with barely suppressed rage. "I will have that sword of yours. Even if I have to go through your friends and loved ones to get it."  
  
Inuyasha didn't relax until the clicking footsteps had faded into the distance. Kagome laid a hand on his arm and started to speak. He grabbed her by the arm, ignoring her pained wince, and pulled her down the sidewalk after him.  
  
"Let's go, Kagome," he ground out between clenched teeth. Kagome shut her mouth, perhaps startled by the tightness in his face, and meekly lengthened her stride to keep up with him.  
  
Inuyasha loosened his hold on her arm before reaching her house. The last little bit they walked in silence. Stony on Inuyasha's part, confused on Kagome's. He pulled her to a stop just outside the glow of the porch light. He struggled to regain control before facing Makiko. She was like the mother he barely remembered. He didn't want to frighten her or her daughter with his temper. Several deep breaths eased the tautness in his shoulders and calmed the roiling of his gut. Kagome cast concerned looks his way as she dug in her purse for her key.  
  
She didn't speak, merely opened the door. Makiko was there to greet them. Gentle motherly teasing amidst a warm welcome faded as she got a look at their faces. Bless her heart, she didn't insist on an explanation.  
  
"Shiro's asleep on the couch," Makiko whispered. "He insisted on waiting up for you. He's a little angel. You're both welcome to drop by anytime."  
  
Inuyasha brushed past her to collect Shiro. He heard Makiko whisper a question to Kagome. She answered-- her voice too low for him to make out the words. Shiro snuggled closer into his arms and mumbled something that ended in ''Gome.'  
  
Makiko had vanished by the time he returned. Kagome stood uncertainly by the door, his jacket held in her hands. He accepted it with a curt nod of thanks. She followed him outside, shutting the door behind them. Inuyasha hesitated. There was so much that needed to be resolved-- that flash of hurt when she had been compared to Kikyo for one. That thought brought his simmering anger to a full boil.  
  
"Inuyasha. . . I'm sorry," Kagome whispered, averting her face. His brain slammed to a halt. What did she have to be sorry about? "I should have a lock on my tongue. I didn't mean to embarrass you in front of your ex."  
  
Inuyasha shifted Shiro into one arm. He grabbed her chin with his other hand and forced her to look at him. "Kagome, you have nothing to be sorry about." Before he could lose his nerve he closed the distance between them. He swallowed her surprised gasp, his hand coming around to cradle the back of her head and prevent her from pulling away. The kiss was all too short. Without giving her a chance to respond or to reject him, he released her. His hand slid to her cheek in a gentle caress. Her eyes were wide open and staring at him. He refused to try to read the emotion he saw in them.  
  
"Goodnight, Kagome." Already regretting what he felt was an unwelcome advance, he turned and walked away. He resisted the temptation to look and see if she was still watching. It was late and he needed to get Shiro into his bed.  
  
^**^  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"What is it, Shiro?" Inuyasha didn't look up from the tower he was meticulously constructing with brightly-colored building blocks.  
  
"How come I don't gots a mommy?"  
  
"Don't have a mommy," Inuyasha automatically corrected. Then the sense of Shiro's question penetrated his pre-occupied mind. He dropped a block. It hit the tower and the whole thing came tumbling down.  
  
"Tower go boom!" Shiro yelled, clapping his hands.  
  
Inuyasha ignored the fallen blocks to stare at his son. "You have a mommy, Shiro."  
  
"She's a mean mommy." Shiro made a face. "She don' like me an' I don' like her. I want a new mommy."  
  
"What brought this on?" Inuyasha asked. He hadn't realized that Shiro had picked up on Kikyo's attitude towards him so well.  
  
"Shippou." Shiro started to rebuild the tower.  
  
"What did Shippou say?" Getting information out of Shiro today was like pulling teeth.  
  
Shiro eyed his tower critically. He moved a block, shook his head, and moved it back. He looked up at his father brightly. "Shippou said that when his first mommy died, he and his daddy were real sad. But then his daddy brought home a new mommy. Now Shippou and his daddy aren't sad no more."  
  
"Shippou talks too much," Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He ignored Shiro's expectant look. At least he wasn't asking where babies came from. Inuyasha didn't think he was ready to handle that one.  
  
"Daddy?" Shiro prompted. The blocks were forgotten in favor of getting an answer.  
  
"Did you have somebody in mind?" Inuyasha asked, curious as to how much thought Shiro had put into this.  
  
"I want 'Gome to be my new mommy," Shiro stated without hesitation. Inuyasha choked.  
  
"I don't. . .um. . .don't think that's. . .um. . .such a good idea." Inuyasha could feel his face heating up.  
  
"Why not?" Shiro said with the air of a child who felt that he had found the perfect solution.  
  
"Kagome has school. . .and. . .other things. . .and. . .it wouldn't work out," Inuyasha finished, fervently praying that Shiro would accept his lame excuses. The thought of Kagome as Shiro's new mommy made his heart beat faster. It also scared the shit out of him.  
  
Shiro didn't look convinced. "Okay." He stacked blocks for a few minutes. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha mumbled distractedly.  
  
"Then, can I have a baby sister?"  
  
Inuyasha resisted the urge to giggle insanely. Or to beat himself into insensibility against the coffee table. Only a little kid could ask such awkward questions. This was probably revenge for wrongs done in past lives.  
  
"Maybe when you're older," Inuyasha said as if Shiro had asked for a pet hamster. Shiro didn't look satisfied.  
  
Inuyasha left to find some aspirin. 'Only fourteen more years of this.' Inuyasha chanted silently. 'God, I hope I make it that far without going insane.'  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: Inuyasha finally kissed Kagome on purpose! Sort of. He was kind of pissed at Kikyo and Naraku at the time. So, did he mean it? Or was Kagome just available and he wanted to defy his ex and prove something to himself? Inuyasha still isn't able to face his own feelings. He might just deny it ever happened.  
  
I think Shiro is a little mixed up on which comes first. Inuyasha should explain where babies come from. This way he'll know that he won't get a little sister until he gets a new mommy. It's a new sport! Watch Shiro drive his daddy crazy. 'Till next time!  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought:  
  
STRESS: A condition brought on by over-riding  
  
the bodies desire to choke the living daylights  
  
out of some jerk who desperately deserves it. 


	15. mistakes are meant to be made

I am really, really, really, really, really, etc., sorry that it has taken me so long to update. My new laptop is still being debugged. (It is full of viruses). My cousins spent the last couple of weekends with us. They're 14 and 10, so it's not that bad. But they have to be entertained and that meant somebody was almost always using the computer. I thank everyone for their patience and continued support.  
  
A special 'way to go' to Venus Smurf and youkai chick supreme. They each read and reviewed nearly every chapter in almost one day. ^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 15  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome walked along the path, not really paying attention to where she was going. The park suited her mood at the moment. Fallen leaves carpeted the ground, crunching slightly with each step. The bare limbs of the trees rattled together, whispering about the approach of winter.  
  
Not surprising that her feet brought her out from under the trees, to the play area. Kagome sighed as she looked around. The place was empty. Nobody was playing on the swings, or the teeter-totter, or the jungle gym.  
  
"Shiro loves the park," she said, her voice sounding loud in the empty clearing. Thoughts of Shiro led her to thoughts about Shiro's daddy. She raised a hand to her lips. It had been two weeks, and still she could feel the pressure of his mouth on hers.  
  
"Why did he kiss me?" Talking to herself was a habit she had picked up somewhere. At the moment she didn't really care. "I don't think that it's because I look like Kikyo. She's so much prettier." She sighed. "He probably didn't mean it. I bet he was just trying to shut me up because I talk to much." Kagome wandered over to the swings and sat down. With a gentle kick, she set the swing in motion.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, pretending that Inuyasha really did see her as more than an annoying schoolgirl. She shook her head before leaning against chain. The links pressed into her forehead, but she didn't care. Two weeks and she hadn't heard from him. Maybe Sango was right. Maybe it was a mistake.  
  
A high-pitched squeal alerted her seconds before a small body rammed into her stomach. Kagome let out a grunt of surprise automatically closing her arms around the child as the swing swung wildly.  
  
"I missed you 'Gome!" Shiro nuzzled against her. "Why don't you come over anymore? Are you mad at me and Daddy?"  
  
"I'm not mad at you, munchkin." Kagome pulled him closer, digging her heels into the ground to stop the swing. "I missed you too!" Gravel crunched nearby. Kagome raised her eyes from the top of Shiro's head to look at Inuyasha.  
  
He stood at the base of the slide; eyes fixed on a point somewhere over her head. Kagome felt her heart clench painfully. Inuyasha didn't even want to acknowledge her. The kiss had been a mistake and now he was embarrassed to be around her.  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "What are you doing here?" She didn't stand up, silently telling herself that it was because she was holding Shiro. But, really, she didn't think her legs would hold her.  
  
"It's a free park," Inuyasha said defensively. "I promised Shiro that I would bring him. We won't bother you." Tears pricked at her eyes. He couldn't look at her and didn't want to be in the same area. The silence stretched between them. Kagome looked down when she felt a small hand tugging on her shirt.  
  
"'Gome?" Shiro looked up her. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"What is it, Shiro?"  
  
"Will you be my mommy?"  
  
Kagome almost fell off the swing. Her eyes snapped up to meet Inuyasha's. He looked horrified. Was it because of the inappropriateness of Shiro's question, or was it something else?  
  
"I asked Daddy," Shiro continued when she didn't speak. "But he said no. Don't you love me?"  
  
Kagome found her voice. "Of course I love you, Shiro!"  
  
"Do you love Daddy?"  
  
"Um. . .I. . .," Kagome floundered. A blush stained her cheeks. She refused to look at Inuyasha, afraid to see the rejection in his face. "I do like your daddy, Shiro We're. . .um. . .friends." And I don't think he likes me in that way.  
  
A pair of strong hands reached out and lifted Shiro out of her lap. Inuyasha set his son gently on the ground. "Why don't you go and play, Shiro? Kagome and I need to talk."  
  
Shiro pouted, not happy at being told to leave. "Okay," he reluctantly agreed. "But I still want 'Gome to be my new mommy." He ran over to the jungle gym, leaving two uncomfortable adults behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Inuyasha said. He sat down on the swing next to her. Neither one spoke for several minutes.  
  
"Why does Shiro want a new mommy?" Kagome asked unable to take the silence any more. "I thought he had a mommy. It's Kikyo, right?"  
  
"Kikyo never wanted to be a mommy." Inuyasha's face hardened as he spoke of his ex-wife. "And Shiro knows that Kikyo doesn't care for him. This is all your fault, you know."  
  
Kagome twisted around to stare at him. "Why is this my fault?"  
  
"That little brat cousin of yours-- Shippou. He filled Shiro's head with all sorts of nonsense."  
  
"Can I help it if Shiro is tired of having a mother that can't stand to be in the same room with him?" Kagome stood up and stalked to the edge of the play area, leaving the empty swing to dance behind her. Inuyasha shot to his feet and followed. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
"Leave Kikyo out of this!" Kagome took an involuntary step back at the anger in his voice. Then her own temper got the better of her.  
  
"Are you the only one who can insult Kikyo?" Her voice rose. "Well, I've got news for you. Kikyo is a bitch! Even Shiro knows it!" Shock made him loosen his grip and Kagome pulled her arm free.  
  
"Kikyo's not the only bitch around here!" Inuyasha struggled to regain control of the argument.  
  
"So, I'm a bitch now." Kagome tried not to show hurt at the statement. She turned her back on him. "You've made your feeling perfectly clear. I'll just stay out of your life and you can explain things to Shiro. Tell him that all women are bitches and his daddy is a jerk."  
  
"Where are you getting all this?" Inuyasha sounded like he was an inch away from strangling her.  
  
Kagome didn't turn around. Despite her words, she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. "I know it was a mistake. You don't have to keep pretending. I'll continue to babysit Shiro if you want. Nothing has to change." She sniffled and surreptitiously wiped her nose.  
  
"What are you. . .Oh." Inuyasha reached out and gently gripped her shoulders, turning her towards him. She resisted for a moment before allowing him to manipulate her. Refusing to look at him, she stubbornly kept her eyes fixed on the ground.  
  
"You are a little idiot." His voice was soft and amused. She snapped her head up. Was he laughing at her? His grip shifted, pulling her closer to him. Kagome found herself blushing. What a silly little girl she was. Reading too much into a simple kiss. She wanted to die.  
  
Kagome squirmed in his hold. "I'm a fool. Just forget everything I-- ." Her words cut off as Inuyasha claimed her mouth with his. This was no simple kiss. He didn't back off until they were both gasping for air. And then it was only far enough to look into her eyes.  
  
"Are you convinced?" Puffs of air caressed her skin as he spoke. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to steady her heart.  
  
"Not quite," she whispered, a little breathless. Smiling, he bent his head. She met his lips eagerly. He moved his mouth over hers, coaxing her to respond. Placing one hand in the middle of her back, he urged her a little closer. She gasped into his mouth. This gave him the opportunity to slide his tongue inside. Shyly at first, and then with growing enthusiasm, she explored his mouth as he explored hers. Investigating the surface of his teeth and tangling her tongue with his. His hands slid to her waist and gripped tightly.  
  
"I want a kiss too!" Shiro attacked his daddy's leg. Kagome and Inuyasha broke apart, breathing hard and a little embarrassed. "Did you kiss and make up? Is 'Gome going to be my mommy now?"  
  
Inuyasha recovered first, picking Shiro up and planting a kiss on his cheek. "'Gome and Daddy aren't fighting anymore." He straightened the strap on Shiro's overalls, avoiding her eyes. "Maybe Kagome would like to have dinner with me sometime and talk?"  
  
Kagome smiled. Suddenly the world didn't seem quite so gray and dingy. "I'd love too."  
  
^**^  
  
"And then what happened?" Sango leaned forward, her expression avid.  
  
"Well. . ." Kagome absently fiddled with the straw of her soda. The lunch crowd had come and gone and the late afternoon munchie crowd hadn't arrived yet. The small café was mercifully quiet for a Saturday. "After he called me an idiot he. . ." She blushed just remembering. "He kissed me and asked me out to dinner. Sort of."  
  
Sango sighed and stared into the distance, probably remembering her first real date with Miroku. She focused on Kagome again. "How was it?"  
  
Kagome groaned. "It was beyond awkward. Neither one of us knew what to say without Shiro there. He asked me if I was having a good time at least two dozen times between the appetizer and dessert and complimented me on the whiteness of my teeth."  
  
"You gotta give him credit for trying." Sango looked around trying to catch the eye of someone to give her a refill on her soda. For the sparse amount of customers present, flagging down one of the wait staff proved difficult.  
  
Someone called to them. Kagome looked up to see Miroku waving from the door. Sango beckoned him over and he wove his way around the tables toward them. Inuyasha was with him, holding tight to Shiro who was bouncing in his eagerness to see 'Gome.  
  
"'Gome!" Shiro scrambled into her lap, nearly upsetting the table and their sodas. "I missed you! Did you miss me? When are you going to come over and play with me again? I didn't like the other babysitter. She doesn't make the squeaky voices when she reads to me. Did you and Daddy kiss lots? Are you my mommy now? Shippou says that mommies and daddies kiss lots."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned redder and redder. Sango muffled her giggles with her hands. Miroku didn't have any such problems. He howled. At least he did until Inuyasha's fist met his stomach. Then he bent double and wheezed.  
  
"What did I tell you, Shiro?" Inuyasha asked, fixing his attention on his son and avoiding Kagome's eyes.  
  
Shiro sat up straight on Kagome's lap, his little face creased in thought. Suddenly, he smiled. "I remember now, Daddy. You said that you'd explain it to me later." His smile turned into a cute pout. "But I'm tired of waiting until later. Why can't 'Gome be my mommy?"  
  
Sudden inspiration! "Let's go to the toy store, Shiro," Kagome said. "I'll buy you a present." Easily diverted, Shiro thought that was a great idea.  
  
"We need to take Rin with us," Inuyasha said. At Kagome's confused look he explained. "I promised my brother that I would look after her for a couple of hours this afternoon. Something about tedious paperwork and the girl should spend more time with other children. The place he's meeting us is only a couple of blocks from here. They toy store would be a good place to take both kids."  
  
Shiro shot out of the booth almost as fast as he climbed in. A hand entered Kagome's field of vision. She blushed again before allowing Inuyasha to assist her. She stumbled against him and he took the opportunity to give her a quick kiss. Miroku made several comments, even offering to watch Shiro if the two of them wanted some privacy. Sango's fist descended on his head. She waved to the three of them while Miroku nursed the newest bump on his head.  
  
Shiro grabbed the hand that Inuyasha wasn't already holding and started jabbering about the toys he wanted. They both ignored him, giving vague mumbles of agreement whenever he stopped for breath.  
  
Inuyasha lightly stroked the back of Kagome's hand with his thumb. "So, you survived one date with me. Do you want to go on another?" Kagome started to reply when she felt him stiffen. She peered ahead, curious to see what had upset him.  
  
"Look, Daddy," Shiro shouted. "It's Mommy and the monkey man!"  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: Every sentence in this chapter is becoming a struggle, so I am just going to end it here. I tried to make it longer than normal, but it didn't really work out. Kagome and Inuyasha are now officially a couple. But who really thinks it's going to be smooth sailing from here? Can anyone guess who Shiro's monkey man is? 'Till next chapter!  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought: (courtesy of Infinite Silence)  
  
De mortuis nil nisi bonum- (say) nothing but the good of the dead. 


	16. Different Kisses

I love my reviewers! You guys are the best! Over 500 reviews and still going! Congratulations to Inu Sasha for being my 500th reviewer. It really brightens my day to see new reviews in my email. Think I can reach 1000 reviews before this fic is over? It's something to shoot for. I hope this chapter has been worth waiting for. On with the fic!  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 16  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha's hand tightened on Kagome's. He might have tried to go another way before they were spotted, but Shiro had the type of voice that carried. Naraku looked up from the door of the museum that he and Kikyo were just exiting. His eyes flicked over the three of them before he smiled. He turned and whispered something to Kikyo. She turned, her eyes narrowing when she saw Kagome standing between Inuyasha and Shiro.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha," Naraku purred. "Treating the babysitter to a night on the town."  
  
"'Gome might be my new mommy," Shiro piped up. "Daddy and 'Gome talked at the park. Now, they kiss lots. And Shippou said that--." Kagome pulled her hand away from his and covered his mouth. One of these days, she was going to sit down with Shiro and have a serious discussion about tact. It was time he learned what it was and how to use it. He was kind of like Inuyasha in that way. Both of them just spouted off the first thing that popped into their heads.  
  
"So," Kikyo said in a dead calm voice. "You are dating the babysitter. You shouldn't let your child pick your dates. You could do so much better." She gave a brittle laugh. "Though I guess you can't do better than me. It's your loss."  
  
Inuyasha assumed a pose of indifference. Kagome could tell that he wasn't really relaxed because he still held her hand and his grip was crushing her fingers. "I don't know about that, Kikyo. At least with Kagome, it isn't like kissing a dead fish."  
  
Kikyo turned red. Naraku laid one hand on her arm. "Don't get all worked up, dear. Inuyasha is a mongrel with unrefined tastes. He wouldn't know a good thing if it bit him in the ass."  
  
Shiro wiggled out of Kagome's hold. "You take that back, monkey man!" he shouted.  
  
Kagome didn't like the cold look in the eyes Naraku turned on the little boy. "You shouldn't call the nice man a monkey, Shiro," she soothed, pulling him closer to her and farther away from Naraku.  
  
"Why not? Daddy said that the mean man is a smelly baboon. And a baboon is like a monkey. I learned that on Sesame Street." Shiro crossed his little arms over his chest, looking just like his daddy when he insisted on being stubborn.  
  
Kagome silently appealed to Inuyasha for support. The corners of Inuyasha's mouth twitched. "You shouldn't call Naraku a monkey, Shiro," he told his son. "It's an insult to monkeys everywhere." Naraku went rigid and, if looks could kill, Inuyasha would be six feet under.  
  
"By the way," Inuyasha continued, ignoring the murderous looks being sent his way. "What are you two doing in this part of town anyway? You wouldn't happen to be spying on us, would you?"  
  
Kikyo glared. "Why would I want to follow you around?" She stepped closer to Naraku and linked her arm through his. "Naraku, being his usual generous self, has agreed to let this second-rate museum display his collection of carvings dating from the feudal era."  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth for another retort when Sesshoumaru came into view with Rin still attached to his hand. Sesshoumaru coolly surveyed the group before him. Ignoring his brother, he turned his attention to Naraku instead.  
  
"A pleasure to see you, Naraku." Sesshoumaru's expression didn't change by so much as a hair. He could have been commenting on the weather. "I trust that all is well with you."  
  
"Quite well, thank you," Naraku replied. "Come along, Kikyo. The atmosphere around here is too common for me."  
  
He stepped to the side to walk around them. His eyes fell on Rin, clinging to her guardian. Rin squeaked, the first sound Kagome had heard her utter, and cowered against Sesshoumaru's side. Naraku stared at her for a moment, before smiling and walking on. Kagome tried to suppress an automatic shiver. The smile made her think of a rabid wolf.  
  
"You had better watch yourself with that one, little brother," Sesshoumaru said, breaking the silence that had fallen. "Naraku is unscrupulous and ruthless. He is clever enough to not get caught. And he always gets what he wants."  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted. "You worry too much."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed, abandoning the argument before it could begin. "At least try to keep Rin out of trouble." He pulled the little girl forward.  
  
Kagome bent down to Rin's level. "Hi Rin, my name is Kagome. We're going to the toy store. Do you want to come with us? We'll have lots of fun." She held out her hand.  
  
Rin stared at Kagome for a long moment with her big brown eyes. Abruptly, she held out her arms. Kagome lifted her up, cuddling her close. Sesshoumaru left, promising to pick her up in a few hours. Shiro clung to Kagome's skirt, pouting because she was holding someone else. Inuyasha scooped him up; tickling him into giggles, before allowing him to ride perched on his shoulders.  
  
"Toy store, here we come!" Shiro sang at the top of his lungs.  
  
^**^  
  
Sesshoumaru had come and gone and taken Rin with him. Kagome flopped on the sofa, content to just sit. Who knew taking two young children to the toy store could be so exhausting. She squirmed slightly, remembering her embarrassment when the loudspeaker had requested the presence of an adult to retrieve a small boy from the decorative fish pond. Shiro stood waist deep in the water trying to catch the goldfish so that he could kiss them. His innocent declaration was that Daddy said that kissing Mommy was like kissing a fish and he was curious. Inuyasha paid for the ones flopping on the ground gasping out their last breaths, but refused to buy one for Shiro. He said that a fish was something to eat, not a pet.  
  
Rin was not much better. She stuck close to Kagome in the store, but once they were at Inuyasha's place it was a different story. She still refused to talk. Finding out what she wanted had to be done by guessing. Shiro thought it was a great game, which led to a rousing round of charades. Once or twice Kagome intervened to keep Inuyasha from strangling the stubborn little girl.  
  
Now, Inuyasha sprawled at one end of the couch with Kagome taking up the rest. The overcast sky outside and the weatherman promised more rain, but Inuyasha insisted that it would be snow. Kagome decided it wasn't worth arguing about. She grunted when a hefty child pounced on her stomach.  
  
"Let's play a game, 'Gome," Shiro begged, bouncing up and down.  
  
"Isn't it time for your nap?" Kagome sat up to keep him from jumping on her bladder.  
  
Shiro shook his head violently. "Nuh-uh, I'm not tired! I want to play a game!"  
  
From the other end of the couch, Inuyasha said something but his voice was muffled by a sofa cushion. Kagome pulled the cushion off of his face. He made a half-hearted grab for it, but she held it just out of reach.  
  
"Why don't we play Hide and Seek," he repeated, giving up on getting the cushion back.  
  
"Can I be 'it'?" Shiro asked. Inuyasha nodded agreement as he pushed himself into a more upright position.  
  
"While he's looking for us," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome as Shiro covered his eyes, preparing to count. "We can find someplace to sit and relax. He'll wear himself out before too long."  
  
"I'm counting now," Shiro announced. "One, two, three, um, four, seven. . .um. . .eleventeen. . .um. . .five."  
  
Inuyasha gripped Kagome's hand and pulled her after him. He seemed to be looking for something, poking his nose into different rooms before walking on. They came to a closet in the upstairs hallway. Inuyasha opened the door, pushing her inside before following and closing the door behind him. It was a tight fit. Kagome blinked as the small space was flooded with light. A single bulb hung from the ceiling, its cord still dancing from being pulled. Jackets hung from the hangars, a small stool and a broom took up the floor space. Kagome turned around to find her face just inches from Inuyasha's well-toned chest. She blushed, especially when he solved the space problem by sitting down on the stool and pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Shouldn't we be hiding in separate places," Kagome stammered, trying valiantly to control her blushes.  
  
Inuyasha chuckled, the vibration tingling through her body. "This is more fun." Tightening his arms, he nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. Kagome was vaguely aware of Shiro shouting, "Ready or not, here I come!"  
  
She wanted nothing more than to melt into his embrace, but something had been bothering her since that afternoon. It took a great deal of willpower to push Inuyasha away. He made a sound of protest and tried to pull her back.  
  
"Stop it, Inuyasha," Kagome commanded. "I need to ask you something." He sighed, but loosened his hold.  
  
"I need to know if what Kikyo said is true."  
  
Inuyasha thought on the earlier conversation and drew a blank. "What did she say?"  
  
"Did you decide to ask me on a date just because Shiro likes me?" She swallowed heavily and continued. "Or is it because I look like Kikyo?" Kagome couldn't see Inuyasha's expression because her face was turned away from him, but she could feel the tenseness in his body.  
  
"I guess I should be flattered," she said when he didn't answer. "Shiro comes first. He's adorable and I love him. And he needs a mother figure, and--." Inuyasha stopped her rambling as he had once before.  
  
Inuyasha finally pulled away and cradled her cheek in his palm. Kagome instinctively leaned into his touch.  
  
"You're the most exasperating person I have ever met." Kagome's eyes widened in shock. Inuyasha placed a finger on her lips to prevent her from speaking. "You're argumentative and stubborn. Not a day goes by that I don't want to smack some sense into that thick skull of yours. In short, you drive me crazy." He leaned forward to claim her lips in a harsh kiss. He groaned when she willingly opened her mouth to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss. His hands tangled in her hair, holding her still while her own arms wrapped around his neck. Reluctantly, he ended the kiss. She was panting, face flushed and eyes glazed.  
  
"You are also the kindest, most generous person I know." He smiled when she blinked at him in confusion. "Shiro adores you. You've prevented me from making an ass of myself several times and I. . . well, I'm getting used to having you around."  
  
"I'm getting used to being around," Kagome said shyly. Inuyasha leaned forward to kiss her again.  
  
"I found you!" Shiro shouted, flinging the closet door open. "It's Daddy's turn to be 'it'!" Kagome blushed. Here she was, sitting on Inuyasha's lap and kissing him, and his son walks in on them. The pink tinge on Inuyasha's cheeks assured her that she wasn't the only embarrassed one.  
  
It only took two more games of Hide and Seek before Shiro was yawning. He was fast asleep when Kagome began gathering her things together. Inuyasha walked her to the door, after making sure that she wasn't in need of a ride home. She was looking forward to the walk; it would give her time to think. Fat white flakes started to drift down as she stood on the porch, saying goodbye.  
  
"I was right." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"It's snowing." He took her hand, tugging her closer. "That probably means I'm right about other things."  
  
"What other things?" Kagome made an attempt to retrieve her hand. Actually, she didn't try very hard.  
  
"That I'll miss you when you're gone." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and grinned at the adorable pout on her face. "Hurry back and we'll pick up where we left off in the closet." Laughing at the blush on her cheeks, he went inside and shut the door  
  
Kagome stared at the closed door for several seconds, before turning away. The snow was coming down thicker and starting to pile up on the lawns. She sighed and shoved her hands into the pockets of her jacket. "Who knew babysitting could be so enjoyable."  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: Another chapter finished--with some mild Kikyo bashing and enough fluff to rot your teeth. Now we know why Shiro calls Naraku the monkey man and that Inuyasha isn't falling for Kagome just because she looks like Kikyo. In the next chapter Inuyasha and Kagome are going to teach Shiro how to build a snowman. These next chapters will be working towards a Christmas chapter.  
  
Anyone who has a favorite quote can tell me in a review or by email and I will put it in as a 'food for thought.'  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought: (courtesy of georgesonlygirl)  
  
STRESSED is DESSERTS spelled backwards 


	17. Never eat the yellow snow

If I'm lucky, I will get one chapter done a week. Things always seem to be busier during the holidays, but I will continue to update. My sister and her husband are coming to visit for Thanksgiving. It's going to be great! So, have a happy week and enjoy the chapter!  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 17  
  
^**^  
  
"Mama, have you seen my gloves?" Kagome dug through yet another box of winter clothing that had been brought down from the attic. Three scarves, four hats, and sixteen mittens without mates lay in a pile on the floor.  
  
"Did you try the pockets of your winter coat?" Mama walked by with another box of Christmas ornaments. Only three weeks until Christmas. It seemed like Thanksgiving was only yesterday. Kagome smiled to herself, remembering the dinner with friends and family.  
  
Sango and Miroku spent the whole time squabbling good-naturedly. You would think they were an old married couple. Kohaku and Souta sparred with the butter knives and offered morsels to Buyo until the fat cat was so stuffed he couldn't even move. Cousin Taro and Naomi came down for the day and brought Shippou with them. Shippou bragged that he was going to be a big brother. This caused Shiro to whine to his daddy that he wanted a baby too. Inuyasha smiled at her when he said 'someday.'  
  
Kagome sighed happily as she dug into the pockets of her coat. Inuyasha could be so sweet when he tried. He and Miroku got the wishbone and Inuyasha managed to come away with the bigger piece. But he refused to tell her what he wished.  
  
"I found them, Mama!" Kagome called, pulling out first one glove and then the other. She walked into the living room to find Mama sorting through the boxes of Christmas decorations. Mama held up a porcelain plate with a crudely drawn Christmas tree and 'Mery Kristmas, Mama' written in a childish hand.  
  
"You're not putting that out, are you?" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"It's one of my favorites," Mama said, setting it aside and picking up a half-melted snowman candle. "And I think it's adorable."  
  
"I did that when I was six." Kagome looked in horror at the box full of Christmas things she and Souta had made over the years. "You're not going to show those to Inuyasha, are you?"  
  
"I put these out every year, dear. If they're good enough for this house, then they're good enough to show your friends." She smiled at her daughter. "Speaking of Inuyasha, did you invite my future son-in-law and grandson over for Christmas?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Don't you dare say anything like that around Inuyasha! We aren't even discussing marriage. We just like to spend time together. And before I forget, Sesshoumaru and Rin might be coming. Is that okay?"  
  
Mama smiled a motherly smile, but she didn't pursue the matter. "The more the merrier. Well, you better run or my future son-in-law will wonder where you are." Kagome groaned as she ran out the door.  
  
^**^  
  
"When's 'Gome going to get here?" Shiro asked as Inuyasha pushed his arms into the sleeves of his coat.  
  
"Soon, Shiro," Inuyasha replied. He shoved a hat onto Shiro's head.  
  
Shiro tried to push the hat up. I can't see!" Inuyasha pulled the material off of the child's eyes. He worked the little hands into warm mittens and wound a scarf around Shiro's neck. He stepped back to study the little body covered in layers of cold weather gear.  
  
"All done," Inuyasha said with a note of satisfaction in his voice. "And it only took us thirty minutes." Muffled squeaks came from the little boy. Inuyasha pulled the scarf away from his mouth.  
  
"I gots to go potty, Daddy!" Inuyasha resisted the urge to bang his head against a wall. Things were almost simpler when Shiro still wore diapers.  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome held Shiro's hands in hers, patiently teaching him how to make a snowball. Broken trails criss-crossed the once pristine winter wonderland. Children and adults had come to the park to play in the first heavy snow of the season. Miroku seemed content to stay close to Sango, probably because winter clothes concealed most of the female forms he loved.  
  
"Now what, 'Gome?" Shiro asked, holding a lopsided snowball in both hands.  
  
"Put it down and roll it in the snow like this," Kagome instructed. She demonstrated with another snowball. "See how it gets bigger. When it's big enough, we can make a snowman." She left Shiro energetically pushing the snowball around and looked for Inuyasha. He was crouched down by the trees at the edge of the clearing, looking for rocks to make the face for Shiro's snowman.  
  
With an evil grin, she pulled one of her gloves off and walked up behind Inuyasha. She touched the back of his neck with her cold hand. He flinched, lost his balance, and fell into a snowdrift.  
  
"Ugh," Inuyasha said, spitting out snow. "You're going to pay for that."  
  
"Eating snow again, Inuyasha?" Miroku called from the snow fort he was building with Sango. Just remember not to eat the yellow snow."  
  
Shiro looked up from his growing snowball. "Why not?" He pouted when everybody started laughing. What was so funny about yellow snow?  
  
Inuyasha trotted over with a handful of rocks. "Good snowball, Shiro. Now we need two more."  
  
The snowman was soon finished. Inuyasha lifted Shiro up to place the old hat on top. Miroku walked around the snowman several times, examining it from every angle.  
  
"That's a nice snowman," Miroku said, approvingly. "He looks just like you, Inuyasha."  
  
"It does not look like me," Inuyasha objected. He stared at the snowman with its wintery grin and two thin sticks for arms. The third snowball that served as the head had ended up ended up getting bigger and bigger. It perched on top, giving the poor snowman a deformed look.  
  
"Sure he does." Miroku patted the oversized head. He's got a big head, just like you." He flashed a grin at the look on Inuyasha's face, before taking off at a run.  
  
The girls sighed as Inuyasha tackled him to the ground and shoved his face into the snow. Kagome scooped up a handful of snow and packed it into a ball. Her throw connected with the back of Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha very calmly climbed off of Miroku. He bent over to scrape some snow off of the ground. Carefully, he formed it into a ball, brushing off the loose snow until it was completely round. He looked up at Kagome and grinned.  
  
"Uh oh." Kagome ran. She squeaked when the snowball impacted against her back. Sango laughed, until Miroku's snowball smacked into her.  
  
"This means revenge," Sango growled. She started rolling snowballs. Her first throw missed Miroku, striking a teenage boy instead. His companion laughed, only to get a face full of snow from someone else.  
  
"Snowball fight!" someone shouted. And the mayhem began.  
  
The littler kids, including Shiro, watched from the sidelines. Miroku had a pile of snowballs that he jealously guarded from raids while lofting snowballs at friends and strangers alike. Inuyasha pulled Kagome behind a tree just before a snowball exploded against the trunk. Her breath puffed out in clouds, her eyes shining with excitement. She had lost her hat at the beginning of the battle and her ears were getting cold. She shivered as an icy gust of wind blew through the branches.  
  
"Are you cold, Kagome?" Inuyasha wrapped her in his arms. She shivered again, but for a different reason. A happy smile curved her mouth.  
  
"Why would I be cold, when you're so warm?" She giggled when he rubbed the cold tip of his nose against her cheek. Both yelped, and Inuyasha cursed, when a shower of snow came down on them from the branches above their heads.  
  
"No fair hiding behind the trees!" Miroku prepared to lob another snowball at them. Inuyasha pushed Kagome away from him.  
  
"You are so dead, Miroku," he roared. At the look on Inuyasha's face, he dropped the snowball he held and started running. The snowball fight was winding down. Parents began to gather their children together to head home for dinner. Without any place to hide, Miroku did the only thing he could think of.  
  
He darted over and grabbed Shiro, holding the small boy in front of him like a shield. Shiro giggled as he was hoisted in the air. Miroku backed away, keeping Shiro between him and an enraged Inuyasha.  
  
"What are we playing now?" Shiro asked.  
  
"We're playing 'keep Daddy from pummeling Uncle Miroku,' Shiro," Miroku said, continuing to back away. "And you're the shield."  
  
Kagome clung to Sango, both of them laughing until tears rolled down their cheeks. Miroku and Inuyasha continued their little dance around the clearing. Shiro laughed, shouting encouragement to his daddy.  
  
"Higurashi?"  
  
Kagome whipped around at the sound of the hesitant voice behind her. Sango swallowed the last of her giggles, craning her neck to see who was calling. The smile slipped off her face and she cast an anxious look at Kagome.  
  
"Hi, Hojo," Kagome said.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: I think this chapter sucked. I am suffering from a mild case of writer's block. I have some ideas for future chapters, but the ones right now aren't going to well. So, sorry for the shorter chapter. At the beginning I wasn't going to bring Hojo into the story, but he is needed to demonstrate Inuyasha's possessive side. Not a lot happened in this chapter, but hopefully things will pick up soon.  
  
I would like to thank the people who sent me quotes for the food for thought. I had a hard time choosing just one.  
  
Seraphina2  
  
SimplyTurquoise  
  
sabril  
  
Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet  
  
Avistone  
  
Arcat411  
  
Crazy4dogboi  
  
Annie  
  
Kinshinanie  
  
Wackoramaco87  
  
Cryxxy-chan  
  
tigiresslove  
  
The evil lil Demoness: San  
  
Lovely Starry  
  
(I hope I didn't miss anybody.)  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought: (courtesy of Avistone)  
  
Never argue with a stupid person. First they'll drag you down to their level. And then they'll beat you with experience. 


	18. How to be a possessive jerk

I have read some of the Ranma1/2 manga, but I didn't realize that Mrs. Higurashi sounded like Cologne until people pointed it out.  
  
This story will not become a lemon. I don't think it will be necessary to the storyline.  
  
I have nothing against Hojo. He seems like a nice boy in the anime and the manga, just a little clueless. So, I played up the denseness in my story. And Inuyasha is a total jerk in this chapter, possessive and violent, and he even. . . well, you'll see. I don't want to give away everything. I agree with StarrFire that the story needed something more. Mindless fluff is a lot of fun to read, but conflict is much easier to write. Don't worry, this will always be an Inuyasha and Kagome story.  
  
I just want to warn people that this chapter is not as fluffy or amusing, but Inuyasha does have an epiphany of sorts.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 18  
  
^**^  
  
Hojo smiled when Kagome said his name. He held a blue knitted hat in his hands, the weak sunshine highlighting his dark hair.  
  
"It's been a long time, Higurashi." He paused, scuffing the dirty snow with one foot while twisting the hat in his hands. Kagome gaped at him, caught totally by surprise. Last she had heard was that he was going to Europe for the holidays.  
  
"Yeah," she said faintly. "Long time." There was a long awkward silence. What could she say to him? They broke up months ago. She hadn't seen him since, except at a distance, because they had different classes. Looking at him now, she couldn't believe she had ever agreed to go out with him. Her friends had been pushy, and he was good-looking. But he was also the most boring person on the face of the earth.  
  
"You look good," he said when it became obvious that she wasn't going to say anything else. "Did you do something different with your hair?"  
  
"Um. . .no." Fishing for something, anything, to say she came up blank. Abruptly, she indicated Sango standing next to her. "You remember Sango, don't you?"  
  
"Sure." Hojo turned his courteous attention on Sango. "It's nice to see you again." Sango nodded in reply. He looked again at Kagome, smiling charmingly.  
  
"We've got a lot to catch up on. Did you want to go to the movies with me sometime? We could hang out and talk."  
  
Kagome was silent, thinking of the best way to tell Hojo that she just wasn't interested. It had taken three conversations and four outright refusals to convince him that they should see other people. Maybe he thought that he still had a chance.  
  
Inuyasha appeared beside her, holding Shiro. "Who's this, Kagome?" he asked. Shiro peered with interest at the stranger. Sango took the opportunity to retreat to where Miroku stood shaking out the bushel of snow Inuyasha had shoved down his shirt. She didn't want to get caught in the middle of the fireworks she could sense would happen soon.  
  
Kagome smiled with relief at Inuyasha. He didn't see it, being too busy studying Hojo. "This is Hojo, Inuyasha." Hojo stuck out his hand, which Inuyasha ignored.  
  
"Are you a friend of Higurashi's," Hojo asked. With the utmost care, Inuyasha set Shiro down and looped an arm around Kagome's waist. He pulled her close.  
  
"You could say that." Inuyasha's eyes dared Hojo to challenge him.  
  
"That's nice. I'm glad you're making new friends." Kagome almost choked. Was Hojo really that dense? Shiro stepped forward to pull on Hojo's pantleg.  
  
"My name is Shiro," he chirped when Hojo looked down. "That's my daddy." He pointed to Inuyasha. "And 'Gome is my babysitter."  
  
Hojo stepped away from the little boy. "I didn't know you liked kids, Higurashi." He smiled at Shiro in that way big people have when they aren't comfortable around small people. "So," he continued. "How about we go to a movie on Saturday. I'll pick you up around seven." Shiro frowned in confusion. He wasn't used to being totally overlooked.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha had released Kagome and grabbed Hojo by the front of his parka. "Listen, Jojo," he growled with his face just inches away from the startled young man. "Get it through that thick skull of yours. She ain't interested."  
  
"Let him go, Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled at Inuyasha's hands. Hojo was starting to choke and turn blue Inuyasha had the material twisted so tight. "You're hurting him!" With a frustrated snarl, Inuyasha released his hold.  
  
"Why are you defending him?" He rounded on Kagome instead. "You're not thinking about going to the movies with him, are you?"  
  
"And what if I am?" Kagome snapped back, irritated with Inuyasha's possessive attitude. He had no right to tell her what to do!  
  
"Don't be more of an idiot than you already are!" Shiro watched the argument with wide eyes. Daddy and 'Gome hadn't yelled at each other in a long time. And he didn't like it at all.  
  
Hojo made an effort to assert himself. "You shouldn't talk to Higurashi like that," he scolded. "Come on, Higurashi." He reached forward to take her arm. "Your friend needs some time to cool down." Already stressed by the presence of an old boyfriend (she can't really like that wimp, can she?), Inuyasha snapped.  
  
Hojo sprawled in the snow at their feet, raising a hand to his throbbing cheek, which was already starting to bruise. Kagome gave a shocked cry and rushed to the fallen boy's side.  
  
"Are you all right, Hojo?" She examined the side of his face, running gentle fingers over the swollen flesh.  
  
"I think so." He winced as her touch aggravated the ache. "Why did he hit me?"  
  
"The wimp's fine, Kagome." Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest and scowled to hide his shock at his own actions. He didn't know why he hit the little wimp. Kagome's defense of the jerk had irritated him at the same time it scared him. "Stop fussing over him."  
  
Kagome looked up at him, fury snapping in her eyes. Inuyasha took an involuntary step back. "Apologize." The one word was hard with barely suppressed anger. He had been on the verge of just that, but being told to do so rubbed him the wrong way.  
  
"No," he said firmly, prepared to have her drop the matter. The little wimp deserved it, getting between him and Kagome. Shiro swiveled his head from side to side. The tension in the air was getting to him. He wanted to go to one of them, but he wasn't sure who. Tears filled his eyes as his world began to crumble.  
  
"Apologize right now!" Kagome stood up, hands tightly fisted at her sides. "Or I'll never speak to you again!"  
  
Threaten him, would she? Inuyasha stepped forward, picking up his son. "I'm not apologizing, so I guess we have nothing more to say to each other." He turned and started to walk away.  
  
She would choose him. That Jojo wimp would be left lying in the snow. Kagome would come after him and say that she was sorry for even considering a date with someone else. He slowed his steps slightly, listening for the crunching of Kagome's boots following him.  
  
"You're a jerk, Inuyasha Takashi," Kagome yelled after him. "And I never want to see you again."  
  
She wasn't coming. She was going to let him walk away. Inuyasha tightened his arms around Shiro and refused to look back. No matter how much he wanted to.  
  
Shiro struggled in his daddy's grasp. Why were Daddy and 'Gome yelling at each other? And why didn't 'Gome come with them? He looked back, reaching out his small arms to the already distant figure. "'Gome! 'Gome!"  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha stomped through the snow. A small part of him wanted to go back and apologize. The much larger part, which included his bruised ego, selfishly wanted to make Kagome suffer. She would come crawling back. She would be sorry she even talked to that wimpy high school boy. At the edge of his preoccupation, he registered that Miroku was following.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Miroku shouted. "Hold up a minute!" Inuyasha ignored him, the same way he ignored the wriggling boy clasped in his arms. He didn't know why he overreacted like that. But the thought of Kagome spending any time with another male gave him a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hitting that Jojo character made him feel a lot better, but then Kagome had to get all mad and yell at him. Why was she so upset? She didn't want to go to the movies with that wimp, did she?  
  
Unconsciously, his steps slowed, allowing Miroku to catch up with him. For once Miroku didn't say anything, probably because he was panting too hard.  
  
"Let's go inside," Miroku said between gasps. Inuyasha looked up, surprised to see that they had already reached the house. He trudged inside with Miroku following. He put Shiro down and began to mechanically remove the child's snow gear.  
  
Shiro sniffled, pulling away when Inuyasha reached out to ruffle his hair.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Shiro?" he demanded.  
  
"You yelled at 'Gome and made her go away," Shiro accused. He clenched his small fists, fresh tears welling in his eyes. "You yelled and made 'Gome mad and she won't come over no more and she was going to take me caroling and decorate the Christmas tree and - and." Shiro paused for breath. "And mommies and daddies shouldn't fight." He put his hands over his eyes and wailed.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Shiro's hands, pulling them down. "'Gome isn't your mommy!"  
  
"She won't be because you're always yelling at her!" Shiro jerked free and ran up the stairs. Shock held Inuyasha immobile for a moment. That was quickly replaced by anger. He stormed up the stairs to bang on Shiro's door.  
  
"Come out here and apologize!"  
  
"No! You're a mean daddy and I'm not sorry!"  
  
"Come out, you little brat!" Inuyasha paused with his fist raised to bang on the door again. The words from his mouth finally made a connection with his brain. With a low groan he pressed his back against the wall opposite Shiro's door and slid down to sit with his arms wrapped around his bent knees. He rested his forehead on his knees and said nothing for a long time.  
  
Miroku approached cautiously and placed one hand on his friend's shoulder. There was no response. He sighed and made himself comfortable to wait for as long as necessary until Inuyasha was ready to talk.  
  
"What have I become?"  
  
The words were so low that Miroku almost missed them. He glanced at the figure next to him. Inuyasha had his chin resting on his knees, staring blankly at the door in front of him.  
  
"Shiro's right. I overreacted and yelled at Kagome. I'll be lucky if she ever speaks to me again." He straightened, stretching his legs across the hall. He snorted softly. "I'll be lucky if Shiro ever speaks to me again. I can't believe that I called him a brat."  
  
"It wasn't your fault," Miroku said calmly. Inside, he was shaking. Kagome must be really special for Inuyasha to actually admit that he was wrong. Sango had told him that Kagome and Hojo broke up months before she met Inuyasha. And that she had never mentioned him since. The way Inuyasha had bristled possessively also told him volumes about Inuyasha's feelings for the girl.  
  
Inuyasha gave him a scornful look. "Don't give me that. I was a first-class jerk and everyone knows it, even Shiro."  
  
The door cracked open. Miroku watched but said nothing. Inuyasha was too lost in guilt and misery to notice. The door swung open a little farther.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Inuyasha focused on his son, standing uncertainly in his own doorway. His cheeks were red, his eyes puffy, and he needed a tissue. He sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. Inuyasha smiled and held out his arms. Shiro scrambled into his lap, burying his face in his daddy's stomach. He said something, but his voice was muffled by Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha gently tilted his chin up. With the ball of his thumb, he wiped away the tearstains.  
  
"Are you mad at me, Daddy?" Shiro asked, sniffing loudly. Inuyasha shifted and dug in his pocket for his handkerchief.  
  
"Blow," he said, holding the white scrap to Shiro's nose. Shiro blew.  
  
"Why would I be mad at you?" He wadded up the handkerchief and shoved it back in his pocket. Pulling Shiro close, he tucked the child's head under his chin.  
  
"Because I yelled and said you were mean." Shiro played with the collar of Inuyasha's shirt. He could hear the steady beat of his daddy's heart.  
  
Inuyasha tightened his arms, pressing Shiro close. "Daddy was mean. I shouldn't have yelled at you and I shouldn't have yelled at Kagome."  
  
"I don't like that jerk who was talking to my 'Gome." Shiro yawned and snuggled against the warmth of his daddy's chest.  
  
"Don't call people jerks, Shiro," Inuyasha scolded lightly.  
  
"Why not?" Shiro yawned. "You do it all the time. Can I hit him next time?"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. He smoothed Shiro's hair out of his eyes with one hand. "It's not nice to hit people." He pressed a kiss to the top of Shiro's head. "No matter how much they deserve it."  
  
Shiro didn't answer, having fallen asleep. Miroku picked him up without being asked. Inuyasha climbed to his feet before taking Shiro back. They were silent while they prepared the child for bed. Shiro didn't wake as his daddy changed him into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. Miroku found Shiro's white doggy and placed it in his arms.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Miroku asked, following Inuyasha down the stairs.  
  
"I'll have to go talk to Kagome," Inuyasha replied. His lips twitched into a slight smile. "And I think I know how to go about it."  
  
"I don't like the look in your eye." Miroku picked up his coat from the floor where he had dropped it. "You're not going to do something stupid, are you?"  
  
Inuyasha flashed a grin at his friend. "Nope. I'm going to do something smart."  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: How could Inuyasha yell at that sweet little boy!? And what is he going to do next? I'll let you know as soon as I figure it out. More angst than I was planning on writing, but I think it works. A nice long chapter to make up for the shorter chapter last week.  
  
People sent me a bunch of wonderful quotes. It makes it hard to choose just one. Thanks to:  
  
Kristy-Cha  
  
del-kaidin  
  
Infinite Silence  
  
slvrstarlight  
  
Artcat411  
  
LovelyStarry  
  
Moonlight Shadow4  
  
Woodelf193  
  
Dark Queen of Roses  
  
liz  
  
CrismHeart  
  
Mara Roberts  
  
Squeakyinuears  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought: (courtesy of Kristy-Chan and also LovelyStarry)  
  
Before you criticize someone you should walk a mile in their shoes, that way when you criticize them you'll be a mile away and you'll have their shoes 


	19. I'm sorry

I would be happy to email people when I finish a new chapter. Just leave me your email address in a review or feel free to email me.  
  
What makes you think that Inuyasha will propose? Just kidding. I won't get to that part for quite a while. He has just gotten to the point where he is willing to admit that Kagome is important to him.  
  
I think that I will get to a Christmas chapter after the next chapter. Or maybe the one after that. I'll see how things go.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 19  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha rapped on the thick wooden door. The echo of the last knock had barely faded before he rang the bell. The cheerful melody of 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas' sounded through the house. A small giggle distracted him. He looked down at Shiro, bundled up with mittens, hat, and scarf.  
  
"I want to ring the bell!" Shiro stood on his tiptoes, straining to reach the bell. He gave a grunt of frustration. The button was up too high. It was no fun being small.  
  
Inuyasha lifted his son level with the doorbell. Shiro poked the bell. It obediently played its tune. With another delighted giggle, Shiro punched the button again and again and again. Every time he did, the song started over.  
  
The door abruptly swung open as Shiro pushed the button for the fifteenth time. Sango glared out at them, holding a thin robe closed over her pajamas. Her long dark hair fell in snarls and tangles to her waist. She did not look happy.  
  
"Do you have any idea what time it is, Inuyasha?" she hissed.  
  
"Um. . .morning?" Inuyasha flinched a little at the look on Sango's face. Maybe this wasn't one of his better ideas. He pulled Shiro close and away from the bell which he was still merrily hitting. The song finally ran its course and there was quiet.  
  
Sango gritted her teeth. "It's 7 a.m. on a Sunday morning. Normal people are still asleep. What the h--." She broke off what she was about to say with a quick glance at Shiro who was listening to the conversation with interest.  
  
"I am normal," Inuyasha protested. "And don't use that kind of language in front of my son."  
  
Sango sighed and leaned against the doorjamb. "It's too early in the morning to deal with you. I don't suppose you would consider going away and coming back later." She saw the stubborn look on Inuyasha's face, sighed again, and pushed herself away from the door. "You might as well come in. You're letting all the heat out."  
  
Inuyasha grinned as he followed her. Once inside, he looked around with interest. He had never been in Sango's house before. All he knew about her was that she was engaged to the pervert, and she was Kagome's best friend. And there was a little brother around somewhere.  
  
The house was neat, not excessively tidy, but spartan. There just wasn't a lot of clutter. He could see the end of a model spaceship poking out from under the sofa. On the wall above were pictures of people, Sango and her brother among them. Still holding Shiro, he walked over for a closer look. The biggest portrait in the middle showed a man and a woman with a much younger Sango and Kohaku.  
  
"That's a picture of all of us just before mom got sick." Sango's voice came from behind him. Inuyasha made a noncommittal sound and studied the picture of the happy family. "Kohaku was just a baby. He doesn't really remember her." Sango came up beside him and ran gentle fingers over the image. There was a sad smile on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said. He fiddled with a loose string on Shiro's shirt. "What about your dad?"  
  
"Dad died in a factory accident two years ago." Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't be stupid and meaningless. Sango waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "He was pretty well insured, but afterwards we found out that he hadn't been well for a while. There were a lot of medical bills. We barely managed to keep the house."  
  
She led the way into the kitchen and started rummaging around in cupboards. Inuyasha deposited Shiro in a chair and took one himself. Sango emerged with two cups and a box of teabags. She arranged everything on the counter before filling the kettle with water and setting it on the stove. Sorting through the bowl of fruit next to the sink, she extracted a banana and returned to the table.  
  
"Are you going to tell me why you invaded my house at the crack of dawn?" She handed the banana to Shiro and fixed Inuyasha with a stern glare. "Does this have anything to do with the fight you and Kagome had?"  
  
Inuyasha squirmed under her gaze. "You see, about that," he stammered. He rolled his eyes to Shiro, happily eating his banana. Sango gave him a look that clearly said, 'the things I do for you.'  
  
"Hey, sweet pea," she said to Shiro. "I think its time for Kohaku to get up. Why don't you go jump on him and tell him that I said that he is supposed to play with you."  
  
"'Kay." Shiro crammed the rest of the banana in his mouth, dropping the used peel on the table. Sango pointed him in the right direction, and she and Inuyasha watched him trot down the hall. A few minutes later there was a muffled cry followed by the delighted laugh of a small child.  
  
"I hate you, big sister!" Kohaku's voice drifted into the kitchen.  
  
"If I have to be awake, then you have to be awake!" Sango shouted back. "Just keep Shiro busy for a while!"  
  
The corners of Inuyasha's mouth twitched as he tried to keep from laughing. "You should know that Shiro takes everything literally. And I don't think we want to know where he landed when he jumped."  
  
Sango laughed. The kettle whistled and she went to the stove, filling the two mugs with hot water and dropping a teabag in each. She set one before Inuyasha before resuming her place at the table.  
  
"So, what's on that walnut you call a brain?"  
  
Inuyasha grew silent. He dunked his teabag up and down in the water. "I need your help," he finally said in a voice so low that Sango almost missed it. She did choke on the swallow of tea she had just taken.  
  
Sango coughed and spluttered. Inuyasha continued to stare into his mug like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. He frowned slightly in irritation at Sango's reaction.  
  
"I think I need to get my ears cleaned out," Sango said when she had regained control of herself. "I thought I just heard you say that you needed my help."  
  
Inuyasha's frown turned into a scowl, though he didn't look at her. He pushed his chair back and stood up. "I knew this was a stupid idea. We should just leave."  
  
Sango leaned forward and grabbed his wrist to prevent him from walking away. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. What can I do to help?"  
  
With a heavy sigh, Inuyasha sank back into his chair. Absently, he began drawing patterns in a puddle of spilled tea. "I was wrong." He glared at the table when she made a choked sound like the beginning of a laugh. "I shouldn't have hit that jerk. I shouldn't have yelled at Kagome. And I shouldn't have walked away."  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
Inuyasha looked up for the first time and met Sango's eyes. "I want you to fix it. Tell Kagome to forgive me and I promise that it will never happen again."  
  
Sango got up carefully from the table. She walked around to where Inuyasha was sitting and, with one hand, smacked him on the back of the head.  
  
"Ow!" Inuyasha grabbed his head and turned injured eyes on Sango. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"You really are a jerk!" Sango walked back to her chair and sat down. "You got yourself into this mess and it is up to you to fix it."  
  
"But I don't know how," Inuyasha whined. "That's why I came to you."  
  
"I'll help you," Sango agreed. "But nobody can make Kagome forgive you except you." She pointed a finger at him to emphasize her point. Getting up, she left the table to rummage in a drawer and returned with a pad of paper and a pen.  
  
"Now," she said, holding the pen poised above the paper. "I'm sure Kikyo got mad at you all the time. What did you do to make her forgive you?"  
  
"What does Kikyo have--," Inuyasha began with a bewildered look on his face. Then, his expression cleared. "Oh. Let me think." He tapped his finger on his chin, his eyes half-closed in thought. "When Kikyo was mad, she wanted expensive presents -- bouquets of rare flowers, diamond bracelets, fur coats -- that kind of thing. Once I had to promise a trip to France before she would let me back in the bedroom." Suddenly, his eyes widened and he sat up straight, placing both hands on the table. "You don't think Kagome wants any of that, do you?"  
  
"Kagome has much less expensive tastes," Sango assured the agitated young man. "But I think flowers and a present would be a start."  
  
"A start?" Inuyasha echoed.  
  
"Take her out to dinner or dancing or to the movies." Sango smiled warmly, her eyes lighting up with enthusiasm for the ideas.  
  
"A movie might be a good idea," Inuyasha said slowly, beginning to see the possibilities. "There's this new show out, 'Brother Bear,' that Shiro wants to see and--. What's wrong?"  
  
Sango was frantically shaking her head. "Leave Shiro with a sitter. You and Kagome need to go out alone. Got it?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Right. Now, what flowers should I get Kagome? Does she like orchids?"  
  
^**^  
  
"Miss Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome heard the voice but paid it no more attention than the buzzing of a fly. A smile curved her lips. In her current daydream she could see Inuyasha standing before her. He wore the tightest pair of jeans and a red shirt that strained across his muscled chest. Maybe he would look better in a tuxedo? Kagome frowned as she imagined the switch. No, he looked much better in jeans. He held out his hand to her, his lips moving. Kagome leaned forward, trying to hear what he was saying. She could almost make out the words.  
  
"Miss Higurashi!"  
  
What?! There was a clatter as Kagome jerked out of her daydream, causing the chair to slip and sending her crashing to the floor. Kagome blinked up at the teacher from her undignified position. She scrambled to her feet, her face red as she heard the barely suppressed laughter of the other students.  
  
"Do you have a problem, Miss Higurashi?"  
  
"N-no, sir," Kagome stammered, trying to cool her heated face. She kept her eyes fixed on the ground. She could see one of the teacher's shoes tapping the floor impatiently.  
  
The teacher sighed. "Well, whatever personal problems you are having keep them home where they belong. When you are in this classroom your mind belongs to me. Do you understand me?" Kagome mumbled assent. "Take your seat and pay attention." The teacher returned to the front of the room and Kagome slid back into her chair. It wasn't her fault. These lectures were so boring that a root canal began to sound entertaining. As soon as the teacher's back was turned, writing some meaningless facts on the blackboard, Kagome slipped back into her much more pleasant daydreams.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" A girl asked Kagome, her brow wrinkling with concern. Classes for the day were finished. They moved slowly with the crowd of students leaving the building.  
  
"I'm fine, Eri," Kagome answered. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You just seem so distant lately." Eri clutched her books to her chest. She looked anxiously at the other girl. "Maybe you should get out more. Go on a date. Have some fun." She frowned at her unresponsive friend. "Kagome, are you listening to me? Kagome?"  
  
Kagome had stopped listening to Eri's chatter some time ago. If it hadn't been for Eri's pushing, she never would have gone out with Hojo. And her heart wouldn't feel trampled on right now. All around her, students were whispering, shouldering each other, and craning their necks to look at something that was shielded from Kagome's sight. Kagome frowned and pushed past two taller students who were blocking her path. She stopped so suddenly that Eri ran into her.  
  
Inuyasha stood at the entrance to the schoolyard, just like in her daydream. He wore a handsome dark suit and in his arms he carried a dozen red roses. He smiled at her where she stood frozen in the middle of the yard. In several swift strides he crossed to her side. Girls sighed and cast envious looks Kagome's way. Boys muttered and grumbled when they found that their girlfriends were no longer paying attention to them. Kagome snapped out of her shock when Inuyasha shoved the flowers at her. She reflexively grabbed the bundle, dropping her books in the process.  
  
Inuyasha colored slightly and bent to scoop up her books. "Do you like them?" he whispered. Kagome glanced at the slightly mangled roses she was clutching. She raised them to her face to take a sniff.  
  
"They're beautiful," she breathed. Inuyasha relaxed and reached out to grab her arm.  
  
"Let's go." He tugged, but she resisted.  
  
"Where are we going? And why should I?" Kagome was aware of the crowd they were attracting. She tried to pull away.  
  
"I made reservations. If we don't hurry, we'll be late." He looked at the students watching their conversation and lowered his voice. "Please? We need to talk."  
  
"What about Shiro?" Kagome made one last effort to stall. She wasn't going to drop everything for any man, not even Inuyasha.  
  
"Your mom's watching him. I think she's planning to spoil him. They were talking about making cookies and drinking hot chocolate when I left." He turned those irresistible violet eyes on her. "Please? I promise that if you still want to leave after you hear what I have to say then I'll take you right home." Kagome nodded and allowed herself to be led to Inuyasha's car, ignoring the renewed whispers behind her.  
  
"But, Inuyasha," Kagome exclaimed once they were belted in and he had pulled into traffic. "I'm not wearing the right clothes to go to a fancy dinner." She looked down at her school uniform. Inuyasha managed to keep one hand on the wheel while he reached into the back seat, extracted a bundle of red cloth, and dropped it in her lap. All without taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"Your mom got this out of your closet. It's the outfit you wore when Shiro and I came for dinner the first time." He took his eyes off the road long enough to grin at her. "You can change when we reach the restaurant. But I think you look beautiful, no matter what you wear."  
  
Kagome was still blushing at the compliment when they pulled into the parking lot and when she disappeared into the restroom to change. She blushed again when she saw the appreciative look on Inuyasha's face. He escorted her to their table and politely held her chair for her. An attentive young waiter appeared a moment later to light the candle in the middle of the table. Inuyasha picked up a bottle that was sitting in a bucket of ice.  
  
"Wine?" He reached for her glass. Kagome's hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"That's sweet, Inuyasha," she said. "But I'm not old enough to drink wine. I'm only 19."  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking." He put the bottle back in the bucket. "Can I get something else for you?"  
  
"Later." Kagome settled back in her chair. "You said that you wanted to talk. So, I'm listening."  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha spoke to his place setting.  
  
"What was that?" Kagome leaned forward to hear better.  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha looked up her. Kagome was startled at the emotions she saw swirling in his eyes. "I was a jerk and I overreacted. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"  
  
"Why should I forgive you?" Kagome demanded, her expression hard and determined.  
  
Inuyasha sucked in a breath to snap at her, but remembered what Sango had told him. 'Whatever you do, don't yell at her. She was very upset when you left. If you want her back, then you'll have to apologize like your relationship depends on it because it does.'  
  
"I'm an idiot." He kept his eyes locked on hers, willing her to feel his sincerity through his gaze. "I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you. But, I'm willing to admit my mistakes." He grinned ruefully. "Maybe I'll even learn from them. I was scared that Jojo would take you away from me. Just when I realized how much I cared for you."  
  
Kagome reached out to touch his cheek gently. "Silly boy," she said fondly. "Hojo is a friend, but he is nothing compared to what I feel for you."  
  
Inuyasha grinned. The orchestra struck up a waltz. He stood and walked around the table. Kagome looked uncertainly at the hand he held out to her.  
  
"Would you care to dance?"  
  
Kagome smiled and allowed Inuyasha to lead her out onto the floor. He carefully arranged their hands and began a slow sway around the dance floor.  
  
"Ouch!" Kagome winced as Inuyasha trod on her toes for the third time. He was frowning in concentration. She could hear him counting under his breath. "I take it you never learned how to dance?"  
  
He stumbled over his own feet. "Only what Sango could teach me in an afternoon. Kikyo wanted to mingle, not dance." He landed on her toes again. Kagome pulled him to a stop in the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"I'm impressed." She looped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. "You apologized and you learned how to dance. What could make this evening more complete?"  
  
"I can think of one thing." Inuyasha bent down and brushed his lips against hers. She made a soft whimper and he obligingly continued the kiss, making it deeper. The orchestra, the crowded tables, everything faded into the background. They each held the other close, both having the same thought.  
  
'This evening is perfect.'  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: Be happy. Be very happy. I spent most of the weekend working on this chapter. And it's an ending with fluff. I knew I could make Inuyasha apologize. And it's a nice long chapter. Unedited too, so ignore the mistakes and the way it tends to ramble. I hope this chapter was worth waiting for.  
  
I got a lot more quotes. Thanks go to:  
  
Wesrt Horse Ridr  
  
MoodSightEyes  
  
LiveOnNoEvil  
  
AngelicFairy  
  
Aetcat411  
  
youkai chick supreme  
  
kokoro  
  
Hyper-Hanyou33  
  
Kinshinanie  
  
LilNezumiLilInu  
  
InuXiaoyu  
  
Moonlight Shadow4  
  
slvrstarlight  
  
Ladykaa28  
  
EmeraldDragon  
  
(This is getting harder every week.)  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought: (courtesy of Aetcat411)  
  
A clear conscience is usually the sign of a bad memory 


	20. Secrets for Santa and singing carols

We spent this weekend moving my grandma out of her retirement center and into an adult foster care. She is almost 90 years old and needs a little extra help. Most of her stuff went into storage. I think she is happy where she is, though.  
  
You start life with nothing and spend years accumulating stuff. And then when you get old you move into smaller and smaller places and have to get rid of all the things you have collected. By the end you have almost nothing again. It's something to think about.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (All I want for Christmas is my own Inuyasha to hug and pet and cuddle)  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 20  
  
^**^  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"We're almost there."  
  
"When will we get there?"  
  
"Soon. Keep your shirt on."  
  
"But my feet hurt. And I'm tired and hungry."  
  
Kagome frowned at her companion. "Stop being such a baby, Inuyasha. Try to be more like Shiro." She indicated the little boy, an expression of concentration on his face as he played with a puzzle cube that Makiko had given him. At the sound of his name, Shiro looked up briefly, but went back to his toy when neither adult said anything to him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Whose idea was it to come to the mall the week before Christmas?"  
  
"You are the one who chose today, Inuyasha," Kagome reminded him. "Try to show a little more Christmas spirit."  
  
Stepping to the side, Inuyasha peered down the long line of excited kids and exhausted parents. "I think I see Santa Claus," he said, squinting. "Or maybe that's an elf."  
  
Kagome chose to ignore him. She squatted down next to Shiro. "What are you going to ask Santa to bring you?" Shiro turned the puzzle cube over in his hands, examining it thoughtfully. He looked over at Kagome and smiled.  
  
"It's a secret," he told her.  
  
"I can keep a secret," Kagome pressed.  
  
Shiro shook his head, turning his attention back to the puzzle. "I'm only gonna tell Santa."  
  
Kagome straightened with a sigh and a wince as her sore feet protested having to support her weight. The line moved forward about half a foot, before coming to a stop again. She idly started to count the number of harried shoppers with screaming or hyper children in tow.  
  
"Did you ever wonder why Santa's nose is red?" Inuyasha abruptly asked. Kagome's counting stalled at 139. She looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"What?" What kind of question was that? Maybe the endless hours of waiting in line had snapped his feeble brain.  
  
"You know. Like in that story 'And his nose like a cherry.' Have you ever thought about it?"  
  
Kagome floundered for a reply to that. "I can't say that I have," she finally said.  
  
Inuyasha scanned the line of parents and children that snaked across half the mall. "I bet old Santa's been hitting the bottle pretty hard."  
  
Kagome almost choked. "Where did you get a silly idea like that?"  
  
Inuyasha turned to look at her, his eyes completely serious. "Think about it. This is the most stressful time of the year. Santa spends weeks surrounded by screaming, wetting, and vomiting rug rats. I wouldn't be surprised if he turns to drink to keep his sanity. If it was me, I'd go for something a whole lot stronger."  
  
Several parents gave Inuyasha odd looks. Kagome could feel her face heating up. She tried to think of something to say to distract Inuyasha from his current train of thought.  
  
"And what about that 'bowlful of jelly' thing?" he continued. Kagome opened her mouth, but Inuyasha wasn't paying attention to her anymore. He seemed to relish the unease he was causing in the adults near enough to hear him. In order to traumatize more kids, he pitched his voice a little louder.  
  
"All the slob eats are cookies and milk. The junk food goes straight to his waist. He's just a heart attack waiting to happen." Parents began to draw their kids away, leaving a clear space around Inuyasha. Kagome pretended not to know him. Shiro abandoned his toy to stare at his daddy.  
  
"And this guy is supposed to be a role model. He encourages kids to be good all year long, right?" Inuyasha looked around and grinned. Most people were hanging on his every word, though they pretended otherwise. He lowered his voice. People shifted closer to hear. "Santa Claus is a smoker." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome clapped her hands over Shiro's ears. "That's right. He smokes a pipe in that book ''Twas the Night Before Christmas.' His lungs are probably full of black rot, and his teeth are yellow, and he smells like--."  
  
"Having a good time, little brother?" Sesshoumaru's cool voice interrupted Inuyasha's speech. People all around heaved a sigh of relief to have the disturbing monologue terminated. Inuyasha cast a sour glance at his older brother.  
  
"Did you come just to spoil my fun, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome grinned at Rin, peeking out from behind her guardian. Rin grinned back before hiding her face in Sesshoumaru's shirt. Shiro wiggled free from Kagome.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Fluffy," he chirped. "Did you come to see Santa Claus too?"  
  
Sesshoumaru actually smiled at the little boy. Not much, but the corners of his mouth did turn upwards. "Rin wanted to come see Santa Claus." He tugged Rin out from behind him. She was holding a candy cane in one hand and wore a reindeer antler headband on her head. "Were you a good boy this year, Shiro? Remember, Santa can tell if you've been naughty or nice."  
  
Shiro nodded his head vigorously. "I've been very good. I didn't flush Daddy's keys, even though he looks really funny when he's yelling at the toilet. And Nana says that I'm a perfect little angel."  
  
"Did Rin actually speak to Santa?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I conveyed Rin's wishes to Santa," Sesshoumaru said. He looked over at Rin who was showing off her reindeer antlers to Shiro and three or four other kids. "Try to behave yourself, little brother. And Merry Christmas." He took Rin by the hand and led her away. She twisted to look over her shoulder and wave goodbye.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha watched them walk down the crowded mall. Kagome had to admit that little Rin acted a lot spunkier than the first time they had met.  
  
"I don't -- Gah!" Inuyasha jumped as a young woman dressed in an elf costume appeared before him. She ignored the surprised parent and focused on Shiro.  
  
"You're next, little man," she chirped in a bright, cheerful voice. "And what is your name?"  
  
"I'm Shiro!" Shiro grinned at the overgrown elf. "Do you live with Santa at the North Pole? Did he bring his reindeer? How can Santa be here and on the street corner by the toy store too? Where's the sleigh or did Santa take the bus? Daddy says the bus is for losers. If Santa can see me all the time, does he know what I had for breakfast?"  
  
"My, you ask a lot of questions." The elf looked a little taken back. She gave a weak smile. "Why don't you ask your mommy or daddy afterwards? I'm sure they can explain everything." She took Shiro by the hand and led him over to the jolly fat man. Inuyasha directed a sour look at the retreating elf's back.  
  
The elf lifted Shiro into Santa's lap and whispered something into Santa's ear. She stepped out of the way so that another elf could snap a picture of the two.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho," boomed Santa. "And what do you want for Christmas, Shiro."  
  
"I want a new bike 'cause Daddy runned over my old one last month. And I want a puppy, and a red riding fire engine with working lights and siren, and a new drum. The old one got broked but Daddy said that was okay 'cause it gived him a headache." Shiro pulled on Santa's ear. "This last one's a secret, so I'm going to whisper it, okay?" Santa obliging bent his head and listened while Shiro whispered something.  
  
"Sounds like a mighty big Christmas wish, Shiro." Santa cast a glance over at Kagome and Inuyasha, waiting patiently just beyond the camera. "I don't think that's the type of thing that Santa can do."  
  
"Just try," Shiro pleaded. "It's what I want most in the whole world." Santa smiled at Shiro and tweaked his nose. Shiro giggled and slid off his lap, grabbing the candy cane that the elf held out to him.  
  
"Be good, Shiro," Santa called. "And maybe you'll get your wish."  
  
"What did you whisper to Santa?" Inuyasha asked as they wove their way through the shoppers.  
  
"It's between me and Santa," Shiro replied, skipping between Inuyasha and Kagome. Faintly, through the rumbling of the crowd, could be heard the tinkling sounds of Christmas carols through the mall speakers.  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Shiro, Miroku, and Sango trooped up the snow covered walkway. The afternoon snow storm had finally ended, leaving the sky clear. Each breath they took filled the air with clouds of white. Bundled up for warmth, they paused before the door. Inuyasha rapped politely on the door. It squeaked open to reveal an elderly woman with a tattered pink shawl draped around her shoulders.  
  
"Christmas carols for you enjoyment," Inuyasha announced. Behind him, the others had formed into three lines with the guys in back, the girls in the middle, and Shiro in front. Inuyasha took his place beside Miroku. At Miroku's signal, they began to sing.  
  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly.  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la.  
  
'Tis the season to be jolly.  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la.  
  
Don we now our gay apparel.  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la.  
  
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol.  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la.  
  
After a couple more songs, Kagome noticed that the elderly woman was starting to shiver with the cold. With loud shouts of "Merry Christmas!" and "Happy New Year!" the small group headed for the next house.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"What is it, Shiro?" He held his son's mitten clad hand in his own, with his other arm draped around Kagome's shoulders. He blessed the cold weather that gave him an excuse to cuddle close to Kagome. Miroku and Sango leaned into each other, sharing their warmth.  
  
"What does 'deck' mean?" Inuyasha looked down at his son's upturned inquisitive face. "Like in the song," Shiro prompted.  
  
"It means decorate?" Sango said. Shiro was silent for several more steps.  
  
"Then why do they decorate the halls instead of the whole house?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sure they decorate the whole house." Miroku reassured him. "Halls just probably sounded better in the song."  
  
Shiro had another question after that one. "What are 'boughs of holly'?"  
  
"A bough is another word for a branch." Sango supplied the answer for that one too. "And holly is a bush with green pointy leaves and red berries."  
  
"Oh." Shiro was quiet again. "What about 'season?' Is it like the seasons we learned at daycare? I know Fall, Winter, Spring, and Summer."  
  
Kagome peered around Inuyasha to smile at Shiro. "It's referring to the Christmas season which comes in the winter. A time to be jolly, or cheerful."  
  
"Then what does 'don' mean?" The small group had come to a stop in the middle of the street while they translated the words in the song for Shiro.  
  
"It means 'to put something on,' Shiro," Sango told him. "What else do you want to know?"  
  
"Okay." Shiro scrunched up his face in thought. "What is 'apparel' and why is it 'gay?'"  
  
Inuyasha choked. Kagome pounded on his back in concern until he could stop coughing. "'Apparel is another word for clothing," he said when he had regained control of himself. "And. . .that other word. . .means bright or colorful when you are talking about clothes."  
  
Shiro nodded, accepting the explanation. "I don't understand 'troll' at all. What does that mean, Daddy?"  
  
"Um." Inuyasha floundered. He had never really thought about the words to the songs, just sung them. "Aren't trolls those ugly creatures in 'The Lord of the Rings?"  
  
"No," Miroku corrected him. "Those are orcs. But I think there was a troll in that Harry Potter movie."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Inuyasha said. "I remember that. But are you sure that was a troll? I thought trolls were smaller and lived inside mountains."  
  
Miroku shook his head. "You're thinking about dwarves. Trolls are big and ugly and not too bright."  
  
"Boys!" Kagome raised her voice to interrupt the animated discussion. "We're discussing songs, not mythological beasts in movies."  
  
"Well, do you know what 'troll' means?" Inuyasha's eyes were mischievous, taunting her.  
  
"Of course I do." Kagome tossed her head so that her raven locks bounced. "I haven't lived this long with my grandpa without learning a bunch of old words." She turned to Shiro, who was starting to get bored. He perked up when Kagome offered to answer his question. "It means 'sing,' Shiro. Are there any more questions I can answer for you?"  
  
"What is an 'ancient Yuletide carol,' 'Gome?" The clouds had begun to drift in while they talked. Now, a few fat flakes of snow drifted down.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to answer. "I know this one." Inuyasha spoke up. "To be 'ancient' is to be very old." His eyes glinted with humor. "Like Kagome's grandpa." He ducked as Kagome smacked him in the head. He grabbed her, encircling her with his arms and pinning her hands at her sides. "Now, oh wise one," he teased. "Explain 'Yuletide.'"  
  
Kagome tried to twist around and glare at him, but his position behind her made that impossible. She finally relaxed into his arms. His hold shifted, becoming gentler. "'Yuletide' is talking about Christmas time, Shiro. And the carols are the songs we sing."  
  
Shiro nodded his head once. "I got it! Thanks!" They started walking again, making their way to the next house. "Can I sing the next song all by myself?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded while he rang the bell. A young couple answered the door, looking pleased to see the carolers. "A Christmas carol by Shiro," Inuyasha announced. Shiro took a deep breath.  
  
Decorate the house with branches of pointy bushes.  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la.  
  
It is the winter to be cheerful.  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la.  
  
Now we put on our colorful clothing.  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la.  
  
Sing the very very old Christmas song.  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la.  
  
The adults collapsed against each other, laughing hysterically. Shiro finished his song with a flourish, looking very pleased with himself. The couple looked from the little boy to the convulsing adults and began to very slowly back away. They didn't take their eyes off the strangers until the door was safely closed and bolted.  
  
Snow was coming down harder, sticking to eyelashes and melting on the tips of noses. Inuyasha swung Shiro up into his arms. "That was our last house. It's time to go home and get out of the snow."  
  
"Christmas is my favoritest holiday." Shiro yawned and snuggled close to his daddy." "I love you, Daddy."  
  
Inuyasha gave Shiro a little squeeze. "I love you too, Shiro."  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: The Christmas chapter is coming up. Personally, I like Santa Claus, but Inuyasha needed to have a little fun with the big guy. And 'Deck the Halls' has a lot of weird words that I don't think a four-year-old would know. And two long chapters in a row. Maybe it's a trend. 'Till next chapter!  
  
Artcat411: Sorry I spelled your name wrong. I wasn't sure, so I spelled it the way I found it in the review.  
  
I got more quotes! Thanks to:  
  
LiveOnNoEvil  
  
Kalli  
  
Hyper-Hanyou33  
  
Dragon-Priestess522  
  
fallenXassassin  
  
animeprinezz  
  
Midnight-Blue-Wolves  
  
Shima And Tempis  
  
Miyuki-Chan5  
  
No one in particular  
  
AngelicFairy  
  
'drake220  
  
MoodSightEyes  
  
ladykaa28  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought: (courtesy of Miyuki-Chan5)  
  
Imagination is more important than knowledge  
--Albert Einstein 


	21. Christmas angel

Here is the promised Christmas chapter. I hope it is worth it.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 21  
  
^**^  
  
"Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer," sang the cute little characters dancing across the television screen. Miroku sprawled on his stomach on the living room floor, totally engrossed in the animated Christmas special. Inuyasha sat on the sofa with Souta on one side of him and Kohaku on the other.  
  
"Look at this one, Inuyasha." Souta pointed to a photograph in the family album. "This is a picture of Kagome when she played the Wicked Witch of the West in her fourth grade play. I think the warts were a nice touch, don't you?"  
  
"Souta!" Kagome snatched the album out of his hands. "I don't believe you showed him those!" Her cheeks flamed red as she glared at her little brother. His obvious enjoyment of her embarrassment didn't help. She grabbed a pillow from the end of the sofa and tried to clobber him. The pillow tumbled from her fingers when Inuyasha seized her wrist.  
  
"Calm down, Kagome." Inuyasha laughed as she struggled against his hold. With a gentle tug, he pulled her down to land in his lap. "I think you made a very cute witch. But my favorite picture is the one of you lying naked on a bobcat rug." Kagome stopped relaxing into Inuyasha's warmth and jumped to her feet.  
  
"I was only two years old!" Her blush returned, only getting worse as all three guys on the sofa collapsed in helpless laughter. With a growl, she gathered the tattered remains of her dignity and flounced off to the kitchen.  
  
She marched past Sango who was just entering the living room. Sango took in the stormy expression on Kagome's face and her chortling boyfriend on the sofa, and just sighed. Deciding not to meddle, she joined Miroku on the floor to finish watching 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer.'  
  
"Very good, Shiro!" Mama helped Shiro press the plastic cookie cutter into the dough. She looked up as Kagome came in. Kagome pinched off a bit of dough, popping it into her mouth.  
  
"Look, 'Gome!" Shiro pointed at the shape he had cut into the soft dough. "I made a snowman cookie! And I'm going to decorate him with red and white and green frosting! And then I'm going to eat him all up!" Flour covered him from head to toe, and most of the kitchen. He bounced on the stool he was standing on.  
  
"We need to bake him first," Mama laughingly reminded him. She slipped a spatula under the snowman and transferred him to a cookie sheet lined with other sugar cookie shapes waiting for the oven.  
  
"Tomorrow's Christmas, right 'Gome?" Shiro asked, choosing a reindeer cookie cutter from the assortment in front of him. He carefully dipped it into a bowl of flour before positioning it on the dough. "And Santa will come tonight with presents for good boys and girls?"  
  
"That's right, Shiro," Kagome said, stealing more dough to eat. "Are you going to leave him some cookies?"  
  
Mama whacked Kagome's fingers lightly with a spoon. "We will if you don't eat all the cookie dough first." Kagome laughed and placed her hands behind her back.  
  
"Yep!" Shiro enthusiastically stamped out the shapes of Santa Claus and a Christmas tree to go with the reindeer he had just made. "Will Santa bring me everything I asked for?"  
  
"I don't know, Shiro." Kagome tried to think of a way to prepare Shiro for possible disappointments on Christmas morning. "Santa's very busy and he doesn't like greedy children. But I'm sure he'll bring you some nice presents. And you can always ask him next year for anything he doesn't bring this year."  
  
"Okay." Shiro nodded his little head, his face serious. "Does Santa listen to prayers? 'Cause I want to remind him about my wish and Daddy said it's too late to write him a letter." Kagome looked at her mom, silently begging for help. Mama dusted the flour off of her hands and straightened her apron.  
  
"I think that would be a good idea," she said. "I'm sure Santa listens to prayers and he would love to hear from you. But he may already have his sleigh loaded, so be sure to thank him for what he does bring you."  
  
"I promise." Shiro turned back to his cookie making, satisfied that he could still reach Santa to remind him of his Christmas wish.  
  
Faintly, through the racket of the television and the stereo that was pumping out Christmas tunes, could be heard the buzzing of the doorbell.  
  
"Answer the door, Souta," Mama yelled, sliding the loaded cookie sheet into the oven.  
  
"I'm busy! Have Kagome answer it!"  
  
Kagome tried to wipe the worst of the flour off of Shiro. "Get the door, Inuyasha!"  
  
"It's not my house," Inuyasha called back. "I don't have to!"  
  
Muttering about inconsiderate people, Kagome reached the door just as the bell rang for the third time. A sandy haired boy stood on the front step. Kagome's sour expression melted into one of surprise.  
  
"Um, hi," he said. He nervously shifted his grip on the yellow backpack he held in his hands. From the living room, Inuyasha craned his neck to try and see who Kagome was talking to. He still got nervous every time she talked to another guy.  
  
"Hi," Kagome said cheerfully. "I didn't expect to see you today! Did you need something?"  
  
"Um, yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "I, um, wanted to, um, thank you for, um, your help."  
  
"It was my pleasure," Kagome assured him. She caught sight of Inuyasha lurking nearby, obviously trying to listen. "Was there anything else?" She smiled brightly, and the poor boy blushed. He fumbled with the strap of the backpack.  
  
"Y-yeah," he stammered and thrust the bright yellow backpack at her. "Y-you, um, you forgot your books at the, um, library."  
  
"Thanks!" Kagome took the backpack and dropped it next to the wall. She tried to ignore Inuyasha's hovering, which got worse the longer she talked to the boy. "Would you like to come in for a cup of cocoa?"  
  
"No, um, thank you," the boy politely declined. "I've, um, got to go. Merry, um, Christmas!" He waved as he turned to make his way down the snow-covered walkway.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Kagome waved before shutting the door and turning around. She smacked into Inuyasha who was suddenly standing behind her.  
  
"Who was your 'friend,' Kagome?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes, putting a slight emphasis on the word 'friend.'  
  
"What's your problem?" Kagome asked, perplexed. She tried to push past Inuyasha, but he wouldn't move.  
  
"I don't like these strange guys coming to see you," Inuyasha stated, refusing to budge. "First it was that Jojo wimp, and now this stammering idiot."  
  
Kagome stopped pushing at him to stare in dawning comprehension. "I can't believe it! You're jealous!" Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. "We had a study date at the library and I forgot my books, so he was kind enough to bring them to me."  
  
"You had a date with another boy?" Neither one of them noticed the audience their arguing was attracting. Miroku turned down the television in order to hear better.  
  
Kagome threw up her hands in exasperation. "It wasn't that kind of date." She stepped forward and poked Inuyasha in the chest, forcing him to take a step back. "I'm still in school." Poke and step. "And I need to study." Poke and step. "And I don't need to tell you everything I'm doing in my life, so just back off!" They came to a stop at the entrance into the kitchen.  
  
"Are you having another fight with 'Gome, Daddy?" Shiro sniffled and big tears formed in his eyes. Inuyasha panicked.  
  
"Of course not, Shiro," he said quickly, to forestall the threat of tears. "We just had a little disagreement, but it's all better now."  
  
Shiro jumped down off his stool and ran to throw flour-covered arms around his daddy's leg. "Kiss and make up!"  
  
"Listen to your son, Inuyasha." Miroku's voice came from behind them. Sango stood next to him, looking between the two of them with concern. "Besides, if you look up, you'll see the mistletoe." Both Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see the sprig of mistletoe hanging above their heads.  
  
Kagome leaned forward to give Inuyasha a quick peck on the lips. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, pulling her snugly against him. He lowered his mouth to hers. Souta and Kohaku made gagging noises in the background.  
  
"Don't they need to breathe?" Sango whispered to Miroku after a few minutes. Inuyasha reluctantly disengaged himself from Kagome. She opened her eyes and lightly slapped him on the chest, but didn't step away.  
  
"Daddy?" Shiro's small flour-covered hand tugged at his daddy's pantleg. "Why did you have to kiss just because you were standing under the funny-looking plant?"  
  
"An excellent question, young Shiro." Grandpa emerged from the back of the house where he had been meditating, or more likely, taking a nap. "Now, mistletoe has a long and fascinating history." Grandpa took a seat at the kitchen table, snagging a freshly baked cookie from the batch Mama had just taken from the oven. He juggled the hot treat in his hands before taking a bite.  
  
"The mistletoe plant is a parasite that can only be found at the tops of oaks and other trees. In ancient times, it was held sacred by the Europeans. The Ainu, an early people of northern Japan believed that mistletoe was magical. Also, mistletoe was used by the Druids in their ceremonies. Some people even attributed great healing properties to the plant.  
  
"It was in England, I think, that the kissing custom first got started--as a sign of friendship, and goodwill, and some say as a promise to marry. One legend says that for every kiss a berry must be plucked from the plant. When all the berries were gone, then the kissing had to stop."  
  
"Thanks, Grandpa," Kagome interrupted. She shoved a snowman cookie into his mouth. "Have another cookie." Grandpa, easily diverted, mumbled happily.  
  
"I like mistletoe," Shiro announced. "Can we use it all year?" Inuyasha scooped Shiro into his arms, tickling him.  
  
"Sorry, Shiro." Inuyasha tickled him again, listening to his giggles. "But the magic only works during Christmas. Besides, mistletoe can only be found during the winter. I'll read you a story before we have to go home."  
  
"Yay! A story!"  
  
Inuyasha settled the two of them on the sofa and pulled out a tattered book. "This is the book that my mom used to read to me every Christmas Eve."  
  
'Twas the night before Christmas  
And all through the house  
Not a creature was stirring  
Not even a mouse  
  
The stockings were hung  
By the chimney with care  
In the hopes that Saint Nicholas  
Soon would be there  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha read to his son, a slight smile on her face. She turned back into the kitchen to help her mom with cleaning up. Mama ran a damp sponge over the counter.  
  
"Does this mean that you are going to marry Inuyasha?" Mama asked. Kagome started and dropped the spoon she was holding. It fell with a splash into the sink full of soapy water.  
  
"You don't really listen to those old legends that Grandpa is always telling, do you?" Kagome could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks.  
  
Mama patted her on the shoulder. "You know I've always wanted grandchildren, Kagome dear. And if you marry Inuyasha, then I won't have to wait for the babies to be born. Though I wouldn't mind having a granddaughter or two." Mama laughed as Kagome's face got redder and redder.  
  
"Are you going to marry that boy, Kagome?" Kagome jumped again. She had forgotten about Grandpa sitting at the table. "I approve. I like that young man. Got a good head on his shoulders." He stood up from the table. "If anyone needs me, I'll be meditating in my room."  
  
Kagome wandered out into the living room, mostly to escape her mom's questions and, not so subtle, hints. Shiro nestled against his daddy, fast asleep. Inuyasha was just finishing the story.  
  
But I heard him exclaim  
Ere he drove out of sight  
Happy Christmas to all  
And to all a good night!  
  
Sango helped a sleepy Kohaku into his coat. They left with Miroku, promising to come back in the morning. Kagome walked Inuyasha to the door.  
  
"Mistletoe," Inuyasha whispered, indicating the sprig above the door. He leaned forward for a lingering kiss. Shiro shifted, mumbling sleepily. "See you in the morning." Kagome stood in the doorway watching him walk away until Souta complained that she was letting all the heat out. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.  
  
^**^  
  
Mama answered the door early the next morning to be confronted with an array of brightly colored packages piled so high that she couldn't see who it was.  
  
"Nana!" A small bundle of energy attacked her. "It's Christmas, Nana! Did Santa come to your house? He left lots of stuff at our house! And he ate all the cookies! And the reindeer ate the carrots! And where's 'Gome? I want to show her the new Power Ranger I got! It's the red Ranger, see?" Shiro stopped talking long enough to show off his red plastic action figure. He bounced in place, too excited to stand still.  
  
"It's very nice, Shiro," Mama told him. "Why don't you come in, Inuyasha. You can put those packages down over by the tree."  
  
"Thanks, Makiko." Inuyasha groaned with the strain on his arms as he deposited his load. He stretched, trying to work the kinks out of his back. "Shiro's been up since before sunrise. I don't remember getting this excited over Christmas when I was a kid."  
  
Mama smiled. "Why don't you go wake up Kagome," she said to Shiro. "I'll fix your daddy a nice cup of tea."  
  
Shiro bounded up the stairs. He stopped outside of Kagome's door and opened it very slowly. The lump in the middle of the bed told him that she was still asleep. On tiptoe, he crept to the side of the bed. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Wake up, 'Gome! It's Christmas!" Kagome jumped about a foot into the air. She fought her way out of the blankets until she could see little Shiro, convulsing with the giggles. She gave a mock growl. He shrieked in pretend terror and ran out of the room with Kagome right behind him.  
  
Kagome chased Shiro into the living room. He took shelter behind a pair of legs. Too intent on catching Shiro to watch where she was going, Kagome collided with the owner of those legs. Inuyasha gripped her arms and pulled her upright.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome." He smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Merry Christmas."  
  
Kagome smiled back. She lifted a hand to brush a strand of hair out of her eyes. Her fingers snagged in the sleep-tangled mess. It suddenly occurred to her that she was standing in the living room with Inuyasha, wearing her pajamas and with hair in need of a good brushing. She pulled free and rushed to the bathroom to make herself a little more presentable.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku had arrived by the time Kagome finished and returned to the living room.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" shouted Miroku. He was wearing a pair of reindeer antlers and a bright red plastic nose that blinked. Sango wore a plush Santa hat and was sitting by the tree sorting presents.  
  
"Do you want to be Santa's helper?" Sango asked Shiro. She handed him a present decorated with tiny snowmen. "This one is for Souta."  
  
With Shiro's help, the presents were soon distributed. Before they could begin, the doorbell rang. Mama went to answer it and came back with Sesshoumaru and Rin and another pile of gifts.  
  
"Rin wanted to come for Christmas," Sesshoumaru announced. Inuyasha's expression remained neutral, but everyone shifted to make room for the two.  
  
After months of preparation and decorating and stress, the paper was ripped off the packages and the big moment was over. Paper, ribbons, and empty boxes littered the living room. Buyo amused himself by eating the ribbon and attacking the paper. Shiro walked over to where Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on the sofa.  
  
He held out two wrapped parcels, made up of more tape than paper. "This is for you, Daddy. And this one is for 'Gome. I made them in daycare." They were pictures, made with glue and yarn and macaroni. They had been colored and liberally sprinkled with glitter. Both pictures seemed to be of the same subject.  
  
"This is Daddy." Shiro pointed to the first figure. There was a slight resemblance if you squinted. "And this is 'Gome. And this is me." He pointed to another little blob.  
  
"What's this one, Shiro?" Kagome indicated an extra figure on the paper, smaller than the Shiro blob.  
  
"That's my new baby sister," Shiro said. "'Cause that's what I want for Christmas. I want us to be a family."  
  
Inuyasha handed his present to Kagome and pulled Shiro into his lap. "That's very sweet, kiddo. But Kagome and I aren't ready for that yet. I'll tell you what, though. You will be the first one to know if we decide to become a family. Okay?" Shiro nodded his head like he understood. Sango, Kagome, and Mama looked like they were about to cry. Souta and Kohaku looked nauseated. Rin looked confused, while Sesshoumaru showed no emotion at all. And Grandpa was fast asleep in his easy chair. Miroku was too busy playing with Kohaku's new remote-controlled car to pay any attention to what was going on around him.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out a small wrapped box and handed it to Shiro, whispering something in his ear. Shiro turned to Kagome. "Daddy says to tell you that this is from both of us." Kagome carefully removed the paper and lifted the lid off of the box. A delicate silver bracelet nestled among the tissue paper. Dangling from the bracelet was a small charm in the shape of an angel. Inuyasha whispered to Shiro again.  
  
"Christmas is a time of giving," Shiro said. "You have given us so much. Joy. And laughter. And--." He paused, wrinkling up his nose as he tried to remember what came next. Inuyasha whispered in his ear. "And hope." Shiro smiled brightly. "This gift is for you to remind you that you will always be our Christmas angel. Merry Christmas, 'Gome!"  
  
Kagome threw her arms around both of them, laughing and crying at the same time. Mama called everyone into the kitchen for waffles and cinnamon rolls. It was a time for family and friends.  
  
Merry Christmas, everyone!  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: I did not feel motivated to write this chapter. And this weekend was full of last minute Christmas preparations. I took my cousins to the dollar store to do their Christmas shopping. It's nice because nothing costs more than a dollar. But I did get the Christmas chapter out before Christmas. 'Till next chapter and Merry Christmas!  
  
More quotes and more thank yous:  
  
Cattykit  
  
native_sunflower  
  
InuMaie  
  
Aejavu  
  
bonessasin  
  
Gopher2806  
  
Sheer Bliss  
  
Elysium and Lonely Soul  
  
AngelicFairy  
  
achoocutie117  
  
The Turmoil Twins  
  
Lil'Lyn713  
  
StoicStella  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought: (courtesy of Sheer Bliss)  
  
Never frown, even when you are sad, because you never know who is falling in love with your smile 


	22. Enter Kouga

I am back from my little break! Did you miss me? I still don't know exactly how long this fic is going to be, but this feel like at least halfway to me. It's time to add another complication to Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship. I mentioned that I might introduce Kouga several chapters ago. And here he is! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
The sandy-haired boy in the last chapter was just some random kid from Kagome's school. I didn't even give him a name; his only purpose was to make Inuyasha jealous.  
  
I think ashitero is I love you in Japanese. I'm not sure if I spelled it right, but that is what I have read in other fanfics where the authors know more Japanese than me. ^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 22  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome slowed her steps, forcing other shoppers to eddy around her. She peered into the brightly lit interior of the store, staring hungrily at the rows and rows of shoes.  
  
"Half-price shoe sale," she breathed, a pair of black stiletto heels catching her eye. An insistent tugging snapped her out of her reverie. She looked down at the small boy who was holding her hand. He bounced impatiently and tightened his grip on her fingers.  
  
"Let's go 'Gome! You promised to take me to the pet store. I want to see the puppies!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Kagome laughed at Shiro's eagerness. It was one of those rare days that happened sometimes in the middle of winter. The sky arched overhead, a dazzling clear blue. Sun reflected off windows and drifts of half-forgotten snow. A perfect day to be out and about. In Kagome's mind, it was shopping weather. Unfortunately, it seemed that two- thirds of the city had the same idea. The mall was practically packed.  
  
Shiro and Kagome wove their way down the mall. Almost every store sported bright banners, advertising mid-winter madness sales. Shrill squawking and barking marked the location of the pet store. Even they were caught up in the urge to sell.  
  
"Buy one item and get a free gerbil." Kagome shuddered. Why would anyone want a gerbil? They looked like overgrown mice. There must have been a gerbil population explosion.  
  
Shiro continued pulling Kagome until they were standing in front of the puppy cages. The entire wall was sectioned into little boxes. The side of the box facing the potential buyers was made of a clear glass. Kagome couldn't decide who was noisier--the puppies or the kids shrieking with delight over the cute little balls of fur.  
  
Two energetic Pug puppies tumbled over one another, completely oblivious to their audience. Kagome cooed over the adorable wrinkled faces and curly tails. Shiro, fed up with being too small to see properly, wandered away to peer into other cages. He tapped on the glass cage containing a huge tarantula. The spider ignored the child and continued to impersonate a hairy rock. The bunnies, the ferrets, and the hamsters also ignored his attempts to get their attention.  
  
In the back corner of the store lived the reptiles. An iguana stared fearlessly from behind the glass door of its prison. Small, brightly- colored lizards scampered over the twigs and rocks in their enclosure. Shiro reached the very last cage and noticed that the lid was slightly ajar. Experimentally, he pushed, and it slid open further. He looked around for Kagome and saw her still standing in front of the puppy cages. Eager to show her what he found, he reached inside the open cage and grabbed one of its occupants.  
  
"'Gome! 'Gome!" Kagome blinked. That sounded like Shiro. She looked down, expecting to see him. He was gone! Before she could really start panicking, she saw his small form pushing towards her through the crowd.  
  
"You shouldn't wander off like that, Shiro!" Kagome scolded. "You could get lost or kidnapped." She reached down to take his hand.  
  
"Look what I found, 'Gome!" Shiro proudly held up his prize. Kagome found herself looking at a scaly head and two black eyes. The annoyed reptile stuck its tongue out at her. All color drained from Kagome's face. Her mouth worked, but no sound emerged. Shiro stepped closer and lifted the reptile higher. Abruptly, Kagome found her voice.  
  
"Snake!" she screamed. Startled, Shiro dropped the snake. It landed on the floor, curling into a protective coil. The store got deathly quiet; even the puppies ceased their yapping. The poor snake lifted its head slightly and flicked its tongue out, tasting the air.  
  
A stampede wasn't what happened. It was more like chaos. Men and boys converged on the frightened reptile. It uncoiled and darted between the legs of a middle-aged woman. She promptly fainted. Her husband looked around wildly for the escaping snake, unaware of his wife crumpling to the floor. Mothers screamed and grabbed their babies and toddlers off the floor. Most of them struggled to be put down, so that they could join in the fun game of chasing the snake.  
  
Kagome took Shiro by the hand and escaped before anyone could remember who started it all. Startled shoppers glanced around, trying to spot the source of the riot. She kept Shiro moving until the turmoil had faded behind them. Only then, did she breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
"Where did you find the snake, Shiro?" Kagome asked out of a morbid sense of curiosity.  
  
"In a cage," Shiro replied helpfully. "The lid was loose."  
  
"Why did you pick him up?"  
  
"I wanted to show him to you." He shifted restlessly. "I like snakes."  
  
Kagome shuddered. "Disgusting, slimy creatures. Just like big worms."  
  
"He wasn't slimy." Shiro loyally defended the snake. He bounced a little, looking over his shoulder at the nearest stores. "And I like worms, too."  
  
Kagome made a grimace of distaste. "Well, try to keep them away from me." She looked curiously at the restless boy. "What's wrong, Shiro?"  
  
Shiro crossed one leg over the other. "I gots to go potty!"  
  
Most of the public bathrooms, Kagome remembered from her quick survey of the mall map, were at the other end of the huge complex. "Can you hold it?" she asked, without much real hope. Shiro shook his head and crossed his legs the other way. Kagome frantically scanned the immediate area, hoping for a miracle. There! J.C. Penney's was sure to have a bathroom.  
  
Kagome took Shiro by the hand and barreled her way through a group of teenagers, not bothering to apologize. From the look on Shiro's face, he was only moments away from having a rather messy accident. Somehow, Kagome found herself standing outside the bathrooms without remembering how she got there. She placed one hand on the door and prepared to push it open when she encountered unexpected resistance.  
  
"I can't go in there!" Shiro protested, digging his heels into the floor. "I'm not a girl!" He pointed to the other door. "Daddy always takes me into the one with that picture."  
  
"That's the boy's bathroom, Shiro." Kagome decided to try reasoning. "Big girls aren't allowed in there, but small boys can use the girl's bathroom."  
  
"No!" Why did Shiro have to pick now to be stubborn? "I'm a big boy! Only babies use the girl's bathroom!"  
  
Kagome released Shiro's hand to run her fingers through her hair in a calming motion. "You're a big boy, Shiro. Can you go by yourself?" The child shook his head and grabbed her leg like he was afraid she was going to make him.  
  
"Can I help you, miss?" Kagome looked around into the blue eyes of a young sales associate. His long black hair was pulled back into a tail that on anyone else would have looked tacky. Defying store dress code, he wore his white shirt with the first three buttons undone. A tantalizing glimpse of sculpted masculine chest was revealed. Black pants molded themselves to his slim muscular legs. His vibrant eyes warmed and his smile turned cocky at the approving look in her gaze.  
  
"'Gome!" Shiro jiggled against her leg urgently. Kagome pulled her attention away from the young man's captivating stare.  
  
"Won't you please use the girl's bathroom?" Kagome pleaded desperately. Focused on Shiro, she missed the understanding look on the face of the sales associate.  
  
He cleared his throat. When Kagome looked at him, he smiled. "I think I can help you. Why don't I take your son to the bathroom? I promise that he will be fine and you can wait right outside the door."  
  
"He's not--," Kagome began, but Shiro, needing release, decided to trust the stranger. He grabbed the young man's hand and just about pulled him through the door.  
  
Kagome nervously paced outside the door. A hundred things that could go wrong flashed through her mind. Before five minutes had gone by, she had worked herself into a frenzy. She was just steeling herself to barge in and rescue Shiro when the door opened. Shiro bounced out with his usual enthusiasm and energy, almost knocking her over as he flung himself at her. The sales associate followed at a more sedate pace.  
  
"Thank you so much, sir," Kagome said, relief evident in her voice.  
  
"No problem." He ruffled Shiro's hair with one hand. "Your son is a charming little monkey."  
  
"He's not--," she began again.  
  
"'Gome's not my mommy," Shiro interrupted. "She's my babysitter." The young man's blue eyes widened slightly. He seized one of Kagome's hands in his own.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself." He raised her hand and planted a kiss on the knuckles. "I am known as Kouga, charming rogue and salesman extraordinaire." He favored her with a devilish grin and another kiss to the back of her hand.  
  
"My name is Kagome and this is Shiro." She carefully freed her hand from his grip. "I want to thank you again for your help."  
  
"It was my pleasure, beautiful Kagome." Kagome blushed at the compliment. "Would you care to join me for coffee this evening?"  
  
"Uh. . .no thank you," Kagome declined, still blushing.  
  
"May I treat you to lunch?" Kouga pressed. He continued to walk with them as they made their way back through the store.  
  
"That's very sweet of you, Kouga. But I'm meeting someone for lunch." Kagome paused as a glimpse of red caught her eye. They were just passing through the women's clothing section and hanging on the rack was the most beautiful outfit she had ever seen. It was a red cashmere sweater paired with a short black skirt. Her hand reached out to just brush the soft fabric.  
  
"That is a stunning outfit." Kouga stepped up beside her, looking between her and the clothes. "I can't think of anyone more suited to wearing it than you. You must try it on." Kagome wavered for only a moment before grabbing the clothes and disappearing into one of the changing rooms with a word to Shiro to behave himself and not wander off.  
  
Kouga whistled appreciatively when she emerged. "Absolutely gorgeous! The color brings out the warm tones in your skin! It's like it was made just for you!" Kagome blushed at his outrageous flattery. He made shooing motions at her. "Go change and I'll ring it up for you."  
  
Kouga rang up the skirt and the blouse and the delicate silver necklace he had talked her into buying. "And for my most beautiful customer, a ten percent discount." He winked at her. His fingers brushed against hers in the process of handing her the bags.  
  
He escorted them to the exit and watched as they disappeared into the swirling crowds.  
  
"You're mine, beautiful Kagome," he whispered to himself. "You just don't know it yet."  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha drummed his fingers impatiently on the table. He scanned the crowd again. Where were they? Kagome was supposed to meet him for lunch ten minutes ago. Did she forget? Did something happen to her or to Shiro? He was reaching for his cell phone to call Makiko when he caught sight of a familiar raven head.  
  
His anxious scowl relaxed into a smile. The cheap plastic chair scraped against the floor as he pushed away from the table just in time to catch the flying body of his son.  
  
"What kept you, angel? I was beginning to worry." Ever since Christmas morning, Inuyasha had insisted on calling her his angel. She would blush and protest, but he had no intention of stopping.  
  
"We had a bathroom emergency." Kagome slid onto the chair across from him with a small sigh. "I'd forgotten how big this mall is. My feet are killing me." She leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. "Did you get your crisis at work taken care of this morning?"  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha frowned in remembered irritation. "A couple of idiots trying to make something of themselves. Luckily, I got it sorted out in time. They almost cost the company billions."  
  
"Guess what, Daddy?" Shiro scrambled into an empty chair. "'Gome took me to see the puppies! And I got to play with a snake. How come people scream when they see snakes? I like snakes! Can I have one for my birthday? I promise to feed it and play with it and it can sleep with me at night."  
  
Kagome had a horrified look on her face. Inuyasha turned his head to hide his grin. So, his angel didn't like snakes. This could be fun.  
  
"I don't know, Shiro?" He crossed his arms over his chest like he was thinking hard. "I'm pretty busy. Someone would have to come in and help you take care of it. How about it, angel? Would you care to add snake sitting to your resume." He grinned at her. A fraction a second later, she realized that he was teasing her. He ducked the slap aimed at his head, and laughingly called to Shiro to defend him. Shiro slid down and ran over to Kagome. He climbed up into her lap and planted a wet kiss on her cheek. This caused Kagome to quit trying to hit Inuyasha and wrap her arms around the little boy instead.  
  
"Come on, Shiro." She stood up, setting the child on the floor and taking him by the hand. "Let's go order something to eat." They walked away. Choking on his laughter, Inuyasha followed them. By the time they reached the front of the line for one of the fast food places the mall proudly housed, Kagome had forgiven Inuyasha for his teasing. Especially when he carried the loaded tray back to their table.  
  
Inuyasha leaned back in his chair with a belch. Kagome glared at him for his lack of manners. He just grinned at her before turning to Shiro and trying to clean some of the ketchup off of his face.  
  
"What else did you do today?" he asked Shiro. "Besides look at puppies and frighten Kagome with snakes?"  
  
"I had to go potty real bad and Kagome couldn't find a bathroom." Shiro paused, glancing at his daddy to see his reaction. Inuyasha put on expression of appropriate interest. "We went into a big store with lots of clothes and towels and jewelry and. . .and lots more. But I forget what. We found the bathroom and I said 'I can't go in there 'cause I'm not a girl!'" And 'Gome wouldn't take me in the other one and I thought I was going to explode. And then the nice man said that he would take me and he did." Shiro paused for breath. Inuyasha was often impressed at how long the child could talk without stopping for air. "And you know what, Daddy? He called 'Gome beautiful and he kissed her!"  
  
"He did WHAT!?" All of a sudden, Shiro's story was a lot less amusing.  
  
"Kouga's a salesman, Inuyasha," Kagome said hastily, trying to stem his jealousy. "They always compliment people and it was just a peck on the back of my hand."  
  
"You turned red when Kouga asked you to coffee," Shiro piped up, remembering. "And bought new clothes! And got a discount! What's a discount?"  
  
"He asked you to coffee!" Inuyasha's voice was deadly quiet. "I hope you refused. You've already got a boyfriend."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course I refused, Inuyasha. So, stop getting jealous."  
  
"I am not jealous," Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and scowled at the table. "I'd like to show that poaching wolf a thing or two. Doesn't he know that you're mine?"  
  
Kagome resisted the urge to strangle him. She unclenched her hands and rubbed her right temple where a headache was beginning to form.  
  
"What are you and Miroku doing tonight?" she asked in an abrupt change of subject.  
  
"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up; his expression blank as he tried to think. He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We might hang out and watch videos. When do you want me to pick up Shiro tomorrow?"  
  
"Probably late. My mom has plans to spoil him. I heard rumors of popcorn balls. We should get going, so that I can pick up his overnight bag."  
  
Inuyasha dumped the remains of their meal while Kagome cleaned up Shiro the best that she could. He lengthened his stride to catch up to her and took her hand. She looked up and smiled, entwining her fingers with his.  
  
"You'll always be my angel," he told her seriously. His eyes softened as her face lit up with that smile that was only for him.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: I think this is a good place to end it for today. I had more I was thinking of adding, but I'll put that in the next chapter. My sister has a Pug. She often says that Minkus is so ugly, that she's cute. I also have nothing against snakes. I like snakes and mice. It's spiders I can't stand. 'Till next chapter!  
  
^**^  
  
Thank you to the following for quote suggestions:  
  
duck-monkey  
  
crazymangagirl  
  
CrismHeart  
  
kels  
  
Cassidy Jewell  
  
annon anom animy. . .annonimous?  
  
Naija-chan  
  
Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix  
  
Lunar Kitty  
  
Silver Hanyou1  
  
Shinibe  
  
Ladykaa28  
  
Moonlight Shadow4  
  
^**^  
  
And the winner is. . .The Literary Dragon (yes, I decided to use one of my own quotes).  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought: Dogs come when called. Cats take a message and get back to you. 


	23. Start your engines!

Over one thousand reviews! I am so thrilled! I did not realize that my story would become this popular when I started. I love my reviewers! Thank you for your wonderful support!  
  
And I want to thank those who provided me with the correct spelling of aishiteru.  
  
And a special thank you to squeakyinuears. Her review gave me some ideas about what to do with Kouga. Kouga and Inuyasha now have a past together. When I started, I wasn't going to have them know each other, but I changed my mind. I think it will work better this way. I think the last chapter was vague enough that this will work.  
  
I need to learn to read over my chapter before I upload it, or have someone else do it. I confused several people with Kouga's character. Blame it on my bad writing. There are no demons in this story. Kouga's comment about Kagome belonging to him is just his usual overconfidence. I think I could have written parts of it better.  
  
If I confuse you, let me know. Sometimes my brain and my typing don't quite meet. I know what I want to say, but it doesn't come out the way I mean. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 23  
  
^**^  
  
"Could you tell me why we're here again?" Miroku asked plaintively, trying to keep track of Inuyasha as they plowed their way through the crowds. Inuyasha ignored him and continued to mutter to himself.  
  
"It couldn't be him. It must be somebody else. Kagome said that they were on the other side of the mall. What was she doing over there? They couldn't have been in the jewelry store; it's not big enough to have its own bathroom. Ditto for the hair salon. Aha! Here it is! J.C. Penney's. Clothing, jewelry, towels. . .just like Shiro said."  
  
"Who are we looking for?" Miroku ran into Inuyasha when he abruptly stopped. He rubbed his nose with one hand and frowned at the back of his friend's head. A pretty salesgirl wandered by in a very short skirt. Miroku widened his eyes in appreciation. Reflexively, he looked around for Sango. She never understood his fascination with the female form. Well, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt him. His lady love had a powerful right hook.  
  
"You there!" Inuyasha called out before Miroku could open his mouth. "We're looking for someone!" The salesgirl glanced around, before turning to face them and pointing at herself with a questioning look. Her nametag read Ani.  
  
"Of course I'm talking to you! Do you see anyone else around here?" The salesgirl opened her mouth to respond to the question, but Inuyasha cut her off. "Never mind that! Can you tell us where to find Kouga?"  
  
A look of comprehension flooded the salesgirl's face. "Oh! You're looking for Kouga?" She dropped her eyes, a light blush suffusing her cheeks. "You can't miss him! He's the hottest guy around." She sighed. "Kouga is so cool."  
  
Inuyasha resisted the urge to shake the little twit until her brains rattled. "I don't care if he's hot, cold, or lukewarm! Just tell me where to find him!"  
  
"No need to shout, Mr. Rude." The girl pointed to another part of the store. "He's in bathroom supplies this evening." Inuyasha turned in the direction she pointed. "Wait!"  
  
Inuyasha stopped, throwing an annoyed look over his shoulder. "What?" The salesgirl thrust a piece of paper at him.  
  
"It's my phone number." She hastened on to explain. "Sales associates aren't allowed to fraternize on company time. Could you give this to Kouga?" Without waiting for a response she started walking away. "Gotta dash! Thanks a bunch!"  
  
Miroku plucked the paper from Inuyasha's fingers. "I'll take that. Wouldn't want you to lose it." He slipped it into a pocket.  
  
"You know," Inuyasha said conversationally. "Sango is going to beat you to within an inch of your perverted life when she finds that scrap of paper."  
  
Miroku turned pale. He pulled out the paper and looked at it regretfully. "You're right. Why take the risk." Unable to find a garbage can, and forgetting that they had promised to deliver it to Kouga, he did the next best thing.  
  
"Tasty?" Inuyasha asked with a wicked grin on his face.  
  
"Could use some salt," Miroku mumbled around a mouthful of wood pulp.  
  
Scanning the area, Inuyasha suddenly pulled Miroku behind a display stand of fluffy towels. Miroku gagged as he choked on the phone number he was trying to swallow. Inuyasha made shushing motions and cautiously peered over the top of a lime green bath towel.  
  
Kouga leaned on the top of the check-out counter, favoring a customer with his charming grin. "It suits you perfectly, miss. The towels match the color of your eyes. And see how well the lotion dispenser fits in your delicate hand."  
  
The elderly woman giggled like a school girl. "I'm old enough to be your grandmother, young man."  
  
Kouga placed a hand dramatically over his heart. "Surely, you jest! You can't be a day over twenty-five!"  
  
The woman giggled again and fluttered her eyelashes. Inuyasha made a face. How disgusting! She was actually flirting with him.  
  
Miroku pushed Inuyasha to the side so that he could see. "That's Kouga all right." He examined the young man who was busy charming the socks off of the old lady. "It looks like he's done very well for himself."  
  
Inuyasha scowled. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the same girlfriend-stealing creep who had made his school years a nightmare. He could only be thankful that Kikyo had never fallen for Kouga's outrageous flattery. He might have been spared some heartache, but then Shiro would never have come into his life.  
  
"What does Kagome see in him?" he growled in a harsh whisper.  
  
Miroku took his time before answering. He glanced repeatedly between Kouga and the fuming Inuyasha. The old woman finally purchased four towels, a lotion dispenser, and a soap dish shaped like a duck under Kouga's careful blend of flattery and charm.  
  
"Where should I start?" Miroku began to count reasons on his fingers. "Kouga is handsome, if we are to believe the salesgirl and the old woman. He's polite and friendly. He's attentive to the needs of the customer. He's smiling." Miroku looked pointedly at Inuyasha who was wearing a fierce scowl. Mothers with young children were giving him a wide berth when they saw him. "What's the opposite of obnoxious? Oh, yes, he's charming. Should I go on?"  
  
Inuyasha shot him a glare. "You do and Sango will be a widow before she's even married."  
  
Miroku lost his teasing grin, assuming an unusually serious expression. "Listen, Inuyasha. We've both had our share of troubles with Kouga. But Kagome's a smart girl. She's not the type to fall for Kouga's flattery."  
  
"What do you mean, Miroku?" Inuyasha's voice was rough with the first stirrings of jealousy. He continued to watch Kouga through narrowed eyes. The multi-talented salesman was now juggling five decorative soaps for the awed delight of three young children.  
  
Miroku sighed. "Just be careful, my friend. Don't say anything you might regret later just because you're jealous."  
  
^**^  
  
Three days later and Inuyasha was able to put Kouga out of his mind. He was even able to laugh about his worries. Privately of course. Kagome became annoyed if he displayed too much jealousy. But who wouldn't be a little bit concerned. Kagome was wonderful. She loved Shiro as if he was her own. She was beautiful and a joy to be around. And he couldn't help thinking that some other man would recognize those same qualities and steal her away.  
  
"Earth to Inuyasha." He blinked and met Kagome's eyes. "Is something wrong? You seem a little out of it today."  
  
Inuyasha forced away all lingering thoughts of Kouga. He tightened his hand on Shiro, walking between them, and smiled. "I'm fine. Just thinking."  
  
"Well, don't think too hard," she teased. "You don't want to hurt yourself."  
  
Inuyasha feigned an expression of hurt. Kagome snorted at the look on his face. They both dissolved in laughter. Shiro, who hadn't really been paying attention, started laughing because everyone else was laughing. This made Kagome and Inuyasha laugh harder.  
  
If Kagome had been paying attention to where she was going, then she wouldn't have tripped. But she was watching Inuyasha and didn't see the uneven patch of sidewalk. The toe of her shoe caught on the broken edge. She lurched and crashed into the person who was just passing by, arms laden with groceries.  
  
Cans rolled, mixing with the apples and potatoes. A carton of eggs landed with a splat. Kagome opened her eyes, surprised that she didn't fall, and met a pair of concerned blue eyes.  
  
"Are you falling for me, beautiful Kagome?" Kouga asked, his hands grasping her arms to prevent her from falling. Kagome blushed and tried to twist away. He tightened his grip, smiling in his usual charming manner.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed a hold of Kagome, pulling her away from Kouga. "Are you all right, angel?" He glared at Kouga, hoping that he would take the hint.  
  
"Did you hurt yourself, 'Gome?" Shiro asked, concern clouding his violet eyes.  
  
"I'm fine." Kagome smiled reassuringly at Shiro. She stepped away from Inuyasha and turned that same smile on Kouga. "Thanks to Kouga."  
  
Kouga finally seemed to realize that Inuyasha was there. His grin took on a challenging tilt. "If it isn't Inuyasha. Long time no see. I'd ask what you've been up to, but I can see that you've been busy." His gaze passed over Shiro and slid in Kagome's direction.  
  
"Do you know each other?" Kagome asked. She turned to Inuyasha. "Why didn't you say something earlier, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, we went to school together." To avoid looking at Kouga, he watched Shiro who had started collecting the items that had fallen earlier. "I haven't seen him since graduation. Didn't even know he was back in town."  
  
Shiro chose that moment to come toddling over to them, his arms filled with canned goods. "I found some of your groceries, mister salesman." He deposited his load in Kouga's arms and bent down to examine the egg carton. A yellowish fluid had begun to collect under the carton. He looked up at Kouga, his little face solemn. "I think your eggs had an accident."  
  
Kouga reached down and ruffled Shiro's hair. "That's okay, sport. I'll just have to buy some more."  
  
Shiro grinned and retreated to his daddy's side. He continued to peer at Kouga curiously. "Do you know my daddy, mister salesman?"  
  
Kouga laughed. "I went to school with your daddy, sport. You can call me Kouga."  
  
"Don't you have someplace to be, Kouga?" Inuyasha demanded, ignoring Kagome's smack on the arm for his rudeness.  
  
"Well, I was on my way home, but I need to head back to the store to buy more groceries." Kagome mumbled an embarrassed apology. "Not your fault, beautiful. But you could make it up to me by letting me take you to lunch."  
  
Inuyasha clenched his fists. "Now, wait a minute! What gives you the right--?"  
  
Laying a calming hand on his arm, Kagome smiled pleasantly at Kouga but directed her comment to Inuyasha. "He's just kidding. No need to get bent out of shape."  
  
"Of course, beautiful, but if you ever change your mind. . ." Kouga left the offer hanging. He reached into the pocket of his jacket and held out something to her. "If you're free this Saturday, come by the go-kart racetrack."  
  
Kagome accepted the papers, which turned out to be tickets to a go- kart race. "You're a racecar driver?"  
  
"It's something I do in my free time." Kouga shrugged modestly. "I hope to see you there." With a wave, he turned and sauntered away.  
  
"This sounds like fun." Kagome studied the three tickets. "Do you want to go to a go-kart race, Shiro?"  
  
"Yeah!" Shiro bounced excitedly. "I want to go! I want to go!"  
  
"Hold on," Inuyasha objected. "I didn't agree to this! You should ask me first before making promises! I--." He stopped and looked at the disappointed face of his son. His shoulders slumped and he admitted defeat. "Okay, we'll go."  
  
Linking her arm with his, Kagome smiled and took Shiro's hand with her other hand. "That's my Inuyasha! It'll be fun, you'll see."  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome looked around and smiled. She took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of dirt and machinery. Underneath it all, she could detect the tantalizing aroma of buttered popcorn. Inuyasha grumbled that the sun was too bright, or that the air was too cold and Shiro needed a heavier jacket. Maybe he should go home and get one? Kagome ignored him.  
  
"Look, 'Gome!" Shiro tugged on her hand and pointed. "Balloons! Can I have one?" Brightly colored balloons bobbed in the gentle breeze, fastened to railings and chairs. One young man stood among a crowd of children, handing out more balloons.  
  
Kagome handed her tickets to the smiling woman at the gate. She craned her neck, trying to see everything. "Wow, so many people. I wonder what's going on today."  
  
"Would you like a balloon, little man?" Kagome looked over to see the balloon man offering a blue balloon to Shiro. Unexpectedly shy, Shiro turned to his daddy for approval. At Inuyasha's nod, Shiro reached forward.  
  
"I want red!" The balloon man didn't bat an eye, just exchanged the blue balloon for a red one.  
  
"Hey, beautiful!" Kagome turned around at the sound of Kouga's voice. "Enjoying the show?" Kouga approached from the direction of the racetrack, clad in bright colors and with his helmet tucked under one arm.  
  
"It's amazing, Kouga," she replied. Inuyasha snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" Kouga asked mildly. You don't look like you're having fun." Inuyasha pointedly looked in the other direction, not bothering to answer. "Actually, I'm surprised you came. You should have let Kagome come by herself instead of following her like a puppy."  
  
Whipping his head around, Inuyasha glared at Kouga. "What did you call me?"  
  
Kagome stepped between them, hastily trying to think of something to say to prevent a fight. "What's going on, Kouga? Why all the people and reporters?"  
  
"This," and the sweep of Kouga's arms took in the entire area, "is our annual fundraiser for the children's hospital. All proceeds go to benefit terminally ill children."  
  
"That's wonderful!" Kagome clasped her hands together, her eyes shining. She turned to look at Inuyasha. "Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
"Feh! Whatever," Inuyasha muttered. Kagome frowned at him.  
  
"Well, I think it's wonderful." Inuyasha had been acting odd lately. Shrugging, she decided to ignore his strange behavior and enjoy the excitement of the race.  
  
Shiro tugged on Kouga's pant leg to get his attention. "I like your outfit. Are you really going to race?"  
  
"Sure am, sport." He dropped his helmet on Shiro's head. The little boy giggled as the too big helmet slipped over his eyes. "Why don't I show you my go-kart before I have to get ready?"  
  
"Yay!" Shiro willingly took Kouga's hand. Kagome pulled a still grumbling Inuyasha after them, smiling indulgently as Shiro began peppering Kouga with questions.  
  
A short time later, the three of them stood pressed against the railing encircling the track. Only the privilege of knowing Kouga had allowed them to get this close. The stands were packed. Several excited children, chosen representatives from the hospital, screamed and yelled from their seats in the V.I.P. area.  
  
Kouga waved at them as the go-karts drove one slow lap around the track. The loudspeaker buzzed and crackled, barely heard above the rumble of the engines and the screaming of the fans. The eight go-karts lined up on the starting line that would also be the finish line at the end of the race.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," the loudspeaker echoed over the noise of the crowd. "Welcome to the third annual go-kart derby! All of the money we take in tonight will go to the children's hospital right here in our own city! May we have a round of applause for go-kart driver Kouga for his efforts in founding the derby?" Anything else that might have been said was drowned out by the cheers from the crowd. Surprised, Kagome turned to Inuyasha. Since the noise was too great for them to talk, he just shrugged to let her know that he hadn't known about this either.  
  
There was a burst of static from the loudspeaker. All of the engines roared to readiness as if that had been a signal. Lights flashed green. And they were off! Shiro leaned over the railing, shouting in excitement. Inuyasha grabbed the back of his shirt to keep him from tumbling onto the track.  
  
Kagome strained to see through the dust that cloaked the racers. By the far turn, the racers had sorted themselves into some kind of order. She could see the red and yellow that was Kouga holding steady in third place. In a ten lap race, it didn't matter who took the lead first. Only the finishing lap counted.  
  
It must have been the fifth lap that it happened. Or maybe it was the sixth. Kouga had held onto third place despite the jockeying of the other drivers. He made his move just as they were approaching the stands. He lifted one hand to wave--to Kagome or to his fans didn't really matter. The kart in second place, a young racer out to make a name for himself in his first race, briefly lost control. He veered into Kouga's path. Kouga swerved. They collided with enough impact to flip Kouga's kart into the air. For a breathless moment, it seemed to hang suspended in the air. Then, it hit the ground, rolling several times before coming to rest upside down. Kagome's scream was lost in the uproar from the stands. The loudspeaker crackled to life.  
  
"Please let the emergency personnel through! Stay calm! Everything is under control! I repeat, everything is under control!"  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: And we come to the end of another chapter. I've been to a race before, but it's been a long time. So, I made most of this stuff up. Even Kouga has some redeeming qualities. Hopefully, this will balance out his character a little better. I have been having some problems with ideas, so sorry about the long wait between updates. 'Till next time!  
  
Thanks to the following for their quote submissions:  
  
evil'lil'kit-chan  
  
gatogirl1  
  
Tenshi Bunny  
  
di-sama  
  
KamalaKali  
  
squeakyinuears  
  
Crazymangagirl  
  
ArtemisMoon  
  
Gopher2806  
  
Sheer Bliss  
  
Fallen-Angel Bulwyf  
  
Lavender Valentine  
  
ladykaa28  
  
Cattykit  
  
Cutie Blossom  
  
MoodSightEyes  
  
Kagome-Anne-Saturn  
  
wackoramaco87  
  
Briar Noir  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought (courtesy of Cattykit):  
  
Nothing would ever get done if it weren't for the last minute 


	24. Stories from the past

This has been a really hard weekend. My grandmother passed away early Sunday morning. It hasn't really sunk in yet. My dad took it hard, he was very close to his mother. At least my family prefers cremation, so there will just be a memorial instead of going to a cemetery.  
  
I would like to thank my beta reader EmeraldDragon for editing this chapter. Hopefully, she will keep me from confusing everyone.  
  
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
^**^ Chapter 24  
  
^**^  
  
People in bright orange suits swarmed over the track like ants. Kagome barely noticed as they extracted the unfortunate young racer who had caused the accident. A part of her mind noted with relief that, though he was shaken and bruised, he was not seriously injured. The remaining karts roared around the far turn. It was hard to believe that the race was still going on.  
  
"'Gome?" Kagome looked down at the touch of Shiro's hand on her leg. "What happened? Where's Kouga?" She started to reply, but then changed her mind. Just how much could she tell the kid that he would understand? She didn't want to frighten him.  
  
Inuyasha lifted Shiro into his arms. "Don't worry," He reassured both of them. "Kouga's tough. He'll be just fine." His firm confidence eased some of Kagome's own worries.  
  
A triumphant shout brought her attention back to Kouga's overturned kart. The red and yellow form of Kouga crawled out from under the wreckage and stood up. Using one hand he pulled his helmet off and dropped it to the ground. One of the orange suits picked it up and brushed it off. The crowd let out a deafening cheer as he raised his hand in a kind of salute to let everyone know that he was okay. His left arm hung limply by his side. But a broken arm was a small price to pay for what could have been a serious accident.  
  
Kouga walked under his own power despite the obvious protests of the medics who felt that he should lie down. Kagome abandoned her spot at the rail, not even waiting to find out who won the race. Inuyasha followed her, still carrying Shiro. They found Kouga, not too far away, surrounded by a group of reporters and fans who were more interested in finding out if he was okay than in who won the race.  
  
"Are you okay, Kouga?" one reporter asked, shoving a microphone in his face. Kagome stood on tiptoe, trying to see over the heads in front of her. She caught a glimpse of Kouga, his arm in a temporary sling, direct his grin at the young reporter. The reporter blushed, looking flustered to be the focus of his magnetic charm despite having a job that put her in contact with all sorts of famous and good-looking people.  
  
"It's just a busted arm." He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "I'll be racing again before you know it."  
  
"How do you feel about losing the race?" This reminded Kagome that Kouga had been taken out before he could finish.  
  
Kouga shrugged with his uninjured shoulder. "I'm disappointed to not be able to finish the race. There's no point in denying it." He paused, his eyes flicking over the expectant crowd hanging on his every word. "But we aren't racing for ourselves. It's the children who are the real winners."  
  
Everyone murmured happily, except for one loud disbelieving snort. Heads turned to try and locate the source of the disturbance. Inuyasha grunted when Kagome dug her elbow into his side.  
  
"Behave yourself, Inuyasha," She hissed, turning red under the curious stares.  
  
"Kagome!" The crowd obediently parted as Kouga beckoned to Kagome to join him. Inuyasha tried to follow, but the path closed off and he couldn't force his way through. Kouga took one of Kagome's hands in his uninjured one.  
  
"Were you worried about me, beautiful?" Kagome blushed at Kouga's familiarity. For someone who had just been in a major accident, his grip on her hand was strong. She couldn't free her fingers without causing a scene. She looked around, surprised that Inuyasha wasn't next to her. Shiro's head bobbed above the crowd. Inuyasha must have lifted him onto his shoulders so that he could see.  
  
"Who's the girl, Kouga?" Someone called out before Kagome could respond to the other question. Kouga tugged her close to him, slipping his arm around her waist.  
  
"This is my Kagome," He announced loudly. Kagome frowned. Since when did she become his? She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the excited chatter of the reporters'  
  
"How long have you known each other?"  
  
"Where did you meet?"  
  
To Kagome, "How old are you, miss?"  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
Kouga didn't try to answer any of the questions. Cheering from the direction of the track alerted everyone that the race was over. Kouga shooed the reporters away to go interview the winner. The small group of fans reluctantly followed.  
  
Inuyasha was beside her in an instant. Kagome pulled out of Kouga's hold, intent on soothing her boyfriend. She squeaked when he grabbed her roughly, pinning her against his side. He didn't even look at her, but instead fixed an icy glare on Kouga. Kouga met Inuyasha's eyes without flinching. Kagome thought there was a kind of mocking challenge in his gaze. The tense moment was broken by Shiro.  
  
"Daddy says that you gots a broken arm." Shiro reached up as high as he could to touch the sling. "Does it hurt? Is flying through the air fun? Is your head really made out of rocks? Daddy says that your head is as hard as a rock." He frowned, thinking. "Or was it rocks for brains? I forget. I lost my balloon. It floated away. Do you think that it will go all the way up to heaven?"  
  
Kouga smiled and ruffled Shiro's hair. "I bet you never run out of questions. Curious as a bear cub, aren't you? No worries, sport. I'm just fine. I was wearing a helmet." He picked the helmet off of the ground where it had been placed, probably by the person who had picked it up after the wreck. The surface was scratched and slightly dented, but better the helmet than Kouga's head. "It took all of the damage instead of my rock hard head." His gaze slid over to Inuyasha. Kagome's face showed her embarrassment over Inuyasha's words. The young man in question only crossed his arms over his chest and looked defiant.  
  
"Who cares about that," Inuyasha ground out between clenched teeth. "What gives you the right to claim Kagome as yours?"  
  
Kouga didn't look at all disturbed by the challenge in Inuyasha's voice. "Kagome is a beautiful woman. She must be kind and infinitely patient if she spends any time with you. I could offer her fame and fortune, everything her heart desires. Why shouldn't I claim her as mine? Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Inuyasha spluttered, nearly incoherent. "Kagome is not yours. She is mine! Right, Kagome?"  
  
"What would she want with a pathetic loser like you?" Kouga shot back without waiting for Kagome to answer. "You haven't changed a bit since high school. You're still winning girls on the strength of your daddy's connections."  
  
"I've worked hard to get where I am." Inuyasha bristled even more, increasing his resemblance to an angry puff toad. "I'm not some show-off, trying to impress people with insane stunts in the name of the less fortunate!"  
  
"Right," Kouga sneered. "You've always had everything you wanted! From the most beautiful girl in school to a high paying job in daddy's company."  
  
"And you're still sneaking around behind my back." Inuyasha had his hands clenched so tight that the knuckles were turning white. "Trying to seduce my girl! I'm not a naïve little schoolboy anymore. Those tricks won't work!"  
  
It didn't take a genius to sense an imminent fight. Motivated by exasperation with juvenile threats and wishing to avoid exposing Shiro to more violence, Kagome took her life in her hands and stepped between them.  
  
"That's enough, you two." She placed her hands on an arm of each of them and tried to push them apart. The muscles under her fingers felt tight, coiled for action. "If you want to fight that badly, do it somewhere else. But I'm not letting you corrupt an impressionable child." Tense muscles relaxed fractionally. Kagome heaved a quiet sigh of relief. She turned to Kouga, ignoring the seething Inuyasha for the moment.  
  
"You're really sweet, Kouga." She raised a hand to prevent his triumphant grin. "But, really, I'm happy being with Inuyasha. I like you, but not in that way. Can we still be friends?"  
  
Kouga grabbed her hand before she could protest and raised it to his lips. He kissed the smooth skin. "Of course, beautiful Kagome." He grinned at her automatic blush. "Let me know when you're ready to leave the idiot behind. I'll be waiting for you and I'm sure you'll come to your senses soon." He kissed her hand one more time before releasing her. With a jaunty wave and a final barbed comment to Inuyasha, he strolled off in the direction of the racing offices and proper medical treatment.  
  
"Daddy?" Shiro's small voice penetrated Inuyasha's black mood. He cocked his head, waiting for a comment about fighting, or concern that Kagome would leave them. "I want a new balloon. My old one flyed away." Inuyasha blinked. Not the kind of thing he was anticipating, but much easier to deal with.  
  
"Any color you want, Shiro." He took the little boy by the hand. Kagome watched them walk away and got mad all over again. Why did Inuyasha have to pick a fight with every guy who tried to talk to her? It was ruining her social life.  
  
"Wait, Inuyasha," She called, hurrying to catch up. "What is the deal between you and Kouga? He seems to be very nice." Inuyasha pretended that he didn't hear her.  
  
"Why do you have to get so jealous?" She grabbed his arm and dug in her heels to make him stop walking and talk to her. Inuyasha did stop. He turned to look at her and the expression in his eyes made her take an involuntary step back. She didn't know what it was, but he had never looked like that before.  
  
"This has nothing to do with jealousy," He said quite calmly, as if they were discussing the weather. He started walking again, without waiting to see if she would follow.  
  
"Then what is the problem?" Kagome demanded, following him out the gate and toward the parking lot.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, so back off!" Kagome ground her teeth together to prevent herself from saying something she would later regret. If that was the way he was going to be, then fine, she didn't want to know about it anyway.  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome's stomach rumbled. Shifting her package-laden arms, she managed to get a look at her watch. Almost one o'clock! No wonder she was starved. And there was a small café right across the street. She reached the crosswalk just as the light changed and was able to cross the street with the other pedestrians.  
  
A large puddle of water overflowed the gutter on the other side. There had been a lot of rain off and on over the past several days. Many people proclaimed that this meant that winter was over. Some trees and flowers seemed to think so too. But Kagome's mom had said just that morning that the same thing happened every year. The weather would warm up, encouraging all sorts of new growth, and then a final freeze would come and kill everything off. It was still too early for a real spring.  
  
Balancing her packages, Kagome hopped over the puddle. Her right shoe slipped off the sidewalk to splash into the muddy water. She grimaced as cold water soaked her sock and shoe. Luckily, there was a brand new pair of socks among the bags and packages she was carrying. At least her skirt stayed dry.  
  
The inside of the café was dim after the strong sunlight outside. She blinked to adjust her vision, scanning the interior for a place to sit.  
  
"Kagome! Over here!" She looked around to see Miroku waving his arm in the air to attract her attention. He helped to unburden her as she sank onto the chair across from him.  
  
"I didn't expect to see you today, Miroku," Kagome said by way of greeting. "Where's Sango?"  
  
"Sango and Kohaku are having some brother/sister bonding time," Miroku explained. He pouted in mock hurt. "And she said I couldn't come." But then he brightened and smiled at Kagome. "And what about you? I don't see either of your shadows around."  
  
Kagome's cheerful look faded as she thought about why Inuyasha and Shiro weren't with her. "Today is the day that Inuyasha takes Shiro to visit with Kikyo. I'd just be in the way." Her face darkened a little. "But I'm sure that Naraku will be there. He'll probably demand that Inuyasha give him that old sword of his."  
  
"Well, I'm sure that Inuyasha--." His reply was cut off by the arrival of a waitress come to take their orders.  
  
"I don't know how you can eat all that junk," Kagome commented after the waitress left with her order of a salad and a diet coke, and Miroku's order of a double cheeseburger, large French fry, and chocolate shake. "And you're so skinny. If I ate like that, I'd look like a blimp."  
  
"I have to keep up my strength. It takes a lot of energy to avoid my lovely Sango's delicate hands. She seems to take offense at something I do at least once a week." He sighed with a long-suffering look on his face. "There's so much that still needs to be appreciated. And we're going to be married; you'd think she would be a little more lenient."  
  
Kagome snorted, sounding a lot like Inuyasha. "It's your continued appreciation for the female form that keeps getting you in trouble."  
  
They spent some time exchanging witty banter until the waitress arrived with their food. Miroku stoically ignored Kagome's ribbing about his eating habits and pretended not to notice when she filched fries off of his plate.  
  
"Hey, Miroku." Miroku looked up at the uncertain, slightly sad tone in Kagome's voice. She had her eyes down, stirring her soda with her straw and watching the ice float around the glass. She said nothing else for so long that he thought that she had changed her mind.  
  
"What do you know about Kouga?" She said in a rush, risking a glance at his face. "I mean, you went to the same school as him and. . . well. . . Inuyasha won't talk about anything having to do with him."  
  
Miroku leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "Ah, yes. I've known Kouga for years, almost as long as I've known Inuyasha. And as long as I've known them, they have been rivals."  
  
Settling forward in his chair, Miroku locked eyes with Kagome. "It's been a long time since I've seen Kouga, and I'm glad that he's done so well for himself. But to really understand, I'll have to tell you about the Kouga I knew." Miroku sat up straight and cleared his throat.  
  
"You know that Inuyasha went to work at his father's company, right?" He waited for Kagome's nod before going on. "Inuyasha was always considered well off. And he knew that he had a good job lined up as soon as he graduated. Girl's considered him handsome, in a prickly, brooding sort of way. He never lacked for friends who were willing to put up with his sour personality for the sake of his father's money. Now, Inuyasha isn't as dumb as he acts. I think that's what made him so jaded so young. There were only a couple of people he could count on as real friends."  
  
Miroku took a sip of Kagome's soda to moisten his throat. She let him, eager to hear the other side of the story. "Kouga was at the exact opposite end from Inuyasha. To put it frankly, his family was dirt poor. Actually, they probably considered dirt a luxury. Kouga won friends on the strength of his personality and good looks. He was more fun to be around than Inuyasha. It seemed like Kouga was always pulling some crazy stunt to win the admiration of the students.  
  
"It shouldn't surprise you that they decided to be rivals instead of friends. Kouga thought that Inuyasha was using his father's money and connections to win friends. Inuyasha thought that Kouga was a show-off and beneath his notice. They competed in everything: sports, academics, and girls. Girls who fell for Inuyasha were often lured away by Kouga's charm. There was one exception."  
  
Miroku took a large sip from Kagome's glass. He frowned upon discovering that the soda was gone. Kagome tapped her foot impatiently while he flagged down the waitress for a refill. For the sake of her barely contained curiosity, the waitress returned quickly. Kagome didn't have to wait too long for the rest of the tale.  
  
"Where was I?" Miroku closed his eyes in thought for a moment. He opened them and leaned forward. Kagome unconsciously copied him. "The only girl who never deserted Inuyasha for Kouga was Kikyo. She managed to convince Inuyasha that she liked him for who he was, and not for his money. My belief is that Kikyo stayed loyal to Inuyasha because she was looking forward to a life of luxury. She didn't know about Sesshoumaru because Inuyasha never talked about him. And Sesshoumaru, as the eldest, got the lion's share of their father's inheritance.  
  
"But you already know most of that story. When Inuyasha and Kikyo were having their marital disagreements after Shiro was born, she declared that she would have been better off marrying Kouga. I know that Inuyasha never forgave her for that. Inuyasha and Kouga are both so proud and stubborn that they will probably be rivals until the day they die."  
  
"Poor Inuyasha," Kagome murmured mostly to herself. "No wonder he gets jealous so easily."  
  
"Never mention this conversation to Inuyasha," Miroku admonished. "If he finds out that I said anything, then I am history. Do you understand me, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "I promise, Miroku. This will be just between you and me. Still, I'm glad you told me."  
  
Miroku regarded her steadily for a moment before turning the conversation in less dangerous directions. Why did he have the feeling that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life?  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: Another chapter with more information than action or comedy. This should give more insight into why Kouga and Inuyasha hate each other. Thanks for reading!  
  
Thank you to the following for quote suggestions:  
  
evil'lil'kit-chan  
  
WestrnHorseRidr  
  
mkh2  
  
trixie-trix  
  
Elementsofmine  
  
Miko Sakura-sama  
  
Seraphina2  
  
IC  
  
Tenshi Bunny  
  
Aithril the Elf-Maiden  
  
keolla  
  
EmeraldDragon  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought (courtesy of Aithril the Elf-Maiden):  
  
Don't take life too seriously-it's not like you're getting out alive 


	25. A promise is a Promise

Thank you to everyone for their sympathies regarding the passing of my grandmother.  
  
I know it's been two weeks this time since I last updated and I am very, very, very sorry. I decided to update my other story 'All Of Me' last weekend instead. Feel free to check out my other works.  
  
For those people who want me to update faster, I just have to say that I am doing my best. This story stopped being fun a long time ago. I haven't had any decent inspiration in months and it takes a lot more effort to sit down and write a chapter when I don't really know what I want to write. On average now, it takes me about 8 to 10 hours to come up with a 2500 word chapter and this chapter took more time because it is longer. I also had to work this weekend, go to church, attend my cousin's birthday dinner, sort through some of my grandmother's possessions, and put in some volunteer time at the Red Cross. I will continue the story, just be patient.  
  
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 25  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha looked up from his perusal of the wine list. Kagome was staring at him again. As soon as he tried to catch her eye, she blushed and pretended to study her menu again. What was up with her? She had been acting strange for the past two weeks, ever since the go-kart race.  
  
A waiter appeared at his elbow. Inuyasha ordered a bottle of wine. Kagome might be too young, but he really wanted something to drink right now. Maybe after a few glasses, Kagome might start making sense again.  
  
"This was a great idea, Inuyasha," Kagome said abruptly. She smiled at him over the edge of her menu.  
  
"Um, this was your idea, Kagome," Inuyasha reminded her.  
  
"Oh, right." Kagome laughed a little. She put her menu down, taking time to center it exactly on the place mat. "It's so nice to go out. Just the two of us. No Shiro, no K—, uh, distractions."  
  
Inuyasha favored her with a skeptical look. "Something on your mind?"  
  
"Everything's fine!" She looked down and carefully smoothed the napkin in her lap, before smiling brightly at him. "Why don't we eat?"  
  
"We haven't ordered yet."  
  
Kagome looked at the table in front of her as if surprised that there was no food. She reached into the basket set between them and extracted a soft roll. "Then, how about a roll? I'll butter it for you." Inuyasha leaned forward and lightly grasped her wrist. He pried the roll out of her hand and dropped it back in the basket. She looked at him with a confused expression.  
  
"I guess I can understand why you're nervous, Kagome. We haven't been many places where it's just the two of us. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll think of lots of things to talk about. And Shiro will have a great time with your mother." His lips quirked up in an amused smile. "I think they were going to make doughnut holes. If she's not careful, she's going to spoil him." When she relaxed, he released her wrist with a pat to the back of her hand.  
  
Kagome laughed and picked up her menu again. "Without Shiro here I guess that we'll have to do all the talking. What are you going to order, Inuyasha?"  
  
Before he could answer, the waiter arrived with the wine. Inuyasha had already forgotten about it, but he was looking forward to tasting it. Ever since Shiro was born he hadn't had that many opportunities to sample various alcoholic beverages. The waiter didn't even question Kagome's right to drink alcohol. He set down the bottle and two glasses and whipped out his little notepad to take their orders.  
  
Inuyasha listened to Kagome order some sort of a pasta dish. He didn't blame the waiter for thinking that she was of drinking age. In that red dress with the thin little straps and her hair piled up on the top of her head, she looked at least 22 or maybe 23. Speaking of age, Kagome should be turning 19 in a few weeks. It was written down somewhere, more than likely on that mess at home that he called a bulletin board.  
  
"And what would you like to order, sir?" Inuyasha became aware that he had been staring at Kagome, admiring the way the light shimmered on her dark locks. Scanning the menu quickly, he stabbed a finger at one of the items.  
  
"I'll have that one."  
  
The waiter meticulously wrote down the order. "Very good, sir. The halibut is an excellent choice."  
  
"The what?" Inuyasha grabbed the menu back and started looking through it frantically. The thought of eating something as wiggly and floppy as a fish turned his stomach. It reminded him of the time Sesshoumaru shoved a trout down his pants, back when he was a child. "Wait a minute! I changed my mind."  
  
The waiter sighed and crossed out the previously written order. He waited, pen poised above the pad. "And what would the gentleman care to dine on this evening?" He prompted when Inuyasha took a long time looking over the choices.  
  
Brain spinning with all the fancy names for fancy food, he turned back to the beginning of the menu again. "Do you have anything that used to be a cow?" He asked.  
  
The waiter visibly winced. "How about a steak? We serve a nice filet mignon."  
  
"I guess so." Inuyasha sounded dubious. After a moment, his expression cleared and he handed the menu to the waiter. "Yes, that will do nicely."  
  
"I thought you were used to this kind of food," Kagome said after the waiter had left with their order. "I mean, you grew up with a lot of money. You should be used to this."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Not really, Kagome. We had our own cook, since Father was usually busy at the company until late. Mother couldn't boil water without burning it, so sometimes just the two of us would go out to dinner." He smiled a little, sadly. "But after she died, it was usually up to the cook to feed me. She never asked me what I wanted, so it was eat what was on the table or go hungry. I seem to remember going hungry a lot in those days."  
  
He lifted his glass of wine and took a sip, frowning at Kagome when she reached for the full glass that had been poured for her by the waiter. She made a face at him and reached for her water glass instead. He put the glass back on the table, idly twisting it around by the stem. "When I was old enough to be invited to business dinners, it was often the same thing. The affairs were catered, the food already prepared. I learned to eat what was available, and never learned most of the names for the fancy dishes."  
  
"You poor thing." Inuyasha looked up sharply to see that Kagome was wearing the same expression that she had worn earlier. The one that creeped him out and made him wonder what was going through her head. He was saved from having to say anything else by the arrival of the waiter with their salads.  
  
Inuyasha picked through his salad, his mind obviously elsewhere. When the waiter arrived with the main course, he surrendered the plate of mangled greens without hesitation. The steak thingy was actually pretty good, and Kagome seemed to be enjoying her pasta. She kept sneaking looks at him and sighing. Maybe she was sick? She hadn't bugged him about Kouga or tried to pry into his private life once in the past week. Surreptitiously, he reached into his pants pocket, checking to be sure that the little box he had put in there earlier hadn't fallen out.  
  
He cleared his throat. Kagome looked up at him, a fettuccini noodle hanging out of her mouth. "What do you think about Shiro?"  
  
Kagome took the time to chew and swallow before answering. "He's a sweetie and I love him dearly. Why?"  
  
"That's good." Inuyasha smiled and his hand crept back to his pants pocket. Noticing what he was doing, he curled his fingers into a fist on his leg. "He really adores you."  
  
"I'm glad. Was there something else you wanted to say?" Kagome prompted when he didn't continue.  
  
"Um, yeah, I was wondering if you liked spending time with him?" He kept his head down, drawing random patterns in the mashed potatoes with his fork.  
  
Kagome looked at him quizzically. "Do you need me to babysit more often?"  
  
"No, no, that's not what I meant." Inuyasha fell silent, groping for the words to express what he wanted to say. He reached into his pocket, his fingers closing around the little box. "I was just wondering, that is, if you wouldn't mind, I mean you like spending time with me and Shiro, would you--"  
  
"Would you care to order dessert?" Inuyasha jumped when the waiter appeared at their table. The half-full wineglass teetered and tipped over, soaking the white tablecloth. Muttering something under his breath that earned him a disapproving look from the waiter, he righted the glass and tried to mop up the spill.  
  
"Why don't you order something, Kagome?" He looked up to see her brown eyes dancing with laughter. Mercifully, she wasn't laughing out loud, but she would probably tease him for weeks.  
  
"I really shouldn't." She patted her stomach. "My waistline, you know."  
  
"We can share." He turned pleading eyes on her. "Please, Kagome? I can't order something if you won't eat any. And I really want some chocolate."  
  
Kagome caved in quickly. Who could resist the puppy eyes? "Okay. How about the double chocolate fudge cake?" The waiter nodded, took their finished dinner plates, and left.  
  
"Double chocolate?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"If you're going to have something chocolate," Kagome said. "You might as well get your money's worth."  
  
^**^  
  
Stars shone down from a clear sky. An owl called out with loud hoots. The ghostly sound echoed through the trees around them. Kagome sighed and tightened her grip on Inuyasha's hand. He responded by pulling her closer, so that their legs almost tangled as they walked.  
  
"I love the park," Kagome stated, for no other reason than because she felt supremely content at the moment. Inuyasha made a low sound of agreement. They walked until they came to the cleared area around the playground.  
  
'How sweet,' Kagome thought. 'Inuyasha wants to come back to the place where we first kissed.' He led her over to the swings and released her hand long enough to hold the swing steady so that she could sit down. He sat down in the swing next to her and reached for her hand, linking his fingers with hers.  
  
"I love this place." Kagome pushed gently against the ground, setting her swing in motion. "It has such special memories."  
  
"Did you come her often as a kid?" Inuyasha kicked his swing into motion to match hers.  
  
Kagome shot him a puzzled glance. "Sure. But I was thinking about something more recent."  
  
"I bring Shiro here sometimes. Is that what you're thinking of?" Inuyasha had this clueless look on his face. Kagome decided to try one more time to jog his memory.  
  
"Think hard, Inuyasha." Kagome waited until she had his full attention. "It was something romantic. And the best day of my life."  
  
Inuyasha's face creased in thought. Suddenly, he turned to her and his expression was horrified. "You didn't bring another boyfriend here, did you?"  
  
Kagome felt the urge to bang her head against a tree, or maybe smack her oblivious boyfriend a few times. "No, I've never been here with another boy except for my brother, and he doesn't count. Don't you remember? This is the place--" She abruptly stopped. If he didn't remember, then what was the point? "Never mind. This is just a special place to me."  
  
Inuyasha still looked mystified, but didn't pursue the conversation. She tilted her head up to watch the stars twinkling in the vast night sky. Bats flitted erratically through the darkness, chasing down their own supper. Or was it breakfast?  
  
"The stars are so beautiful," She murmured. "Look there! It's Orion's belt." She pointed to a close grouping of three bright stars.  
  
Inuyasha followed the line of her finger, staring blankly at the bright twinkling lights. "Where?"  
  
"Right there!" Kagome stabbed her finger upwards. "And over there is the Big Dipper and there's Centaurus."  
  
"If you say so." Inuyasha let his eyes drift across the sky. "There's one of my favorites... the Dead Dog."  
  
Kagome peered at the section of stars Inuyasha was looking at. "I've never heard of the Dead Dog."  
  
"It's a very important one," Inuyasha said, turning his head to grin at her. "It's right up there with the Big Pineapple and the Frog Prince."  
  
"You're making that up!" Kagome slapped his arm lightly and frowned at him.  
  
"Maybe I'm just seeing constellations that nobody's thought of yet." Kagome didn't have an answer for that one. She shut her mouth and they swung together in companionable silence, just admiring the stars.  
  
"I wonder if Kouga ever looks at the stars," Kagome said out of the blue. Beside her, Inuyasha tensed slightly. "He spends all that time racing around on a little dirt track. I just wonder if he could be looking at the same constellations that we are."  
  
"Who really cares?" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome could hear the pout in his voice. Her hand flew to her mouth as if to stop the words that she had already said.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha," She apologized. "I didn't mean to bring him up. You're still the best."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Heat crept into her cheeks. How embarrassing. She goes out of her way to reassure Inuyasha that he doesn't need to be jealous of Kouga and the first thing she does is put her foot in her mouth. Kagome was glad that it was dark, so that Inuyasha couldn't see her blush. "Nothing. I just don't want you to feel threatened by Kouga."  
  
"Is there a reason I should feel threatened, Kagome?" Inuyasha shot to his feet as a thought occurred to him. "Has that poaching wolf in sheep's clothing been bothering you?"  
  
"Of course not." Kagome stood up and faced Inuyasha, trying to make her voice as soothing as possible. "It's just that after what Miroku said-- " She stopped and her hand flew to her mouth again, but it was too late.  
  
"Miroku." Inuyasha echoed her flatly. "And what has Miroku been telling you?"  
  
Kagome looked down and started to fiddle with the angel charm bracelet on her wrist. "He just told me how you two didn't get along when you were younger and that Kouga was a big show-off."  
  
"I am going to strangle that idiot." Inuyasha balled his hands into fists. "No, strangling is too good for him. I'll castrate him first, and then I'll strangle him."  
  
Startled by the violence in Inuyasha's tone, Kagome looked up into stormy violet eyes. "Why are you so mad at Miroku? I asked him to tell me why you and Kouga seem to hate each other."  
  
"And I told the pervert to keep his damn mouth shut about my past." Shocked, Kagome could only stare. Inuyasha never swore. Raising his young son had taught him to keep his language clean. "My life is not an open book!"  
  
Kagome felt her spine stiffen at Inuyasha's unreasonable tone. "Pardon me for being concerned about you! I would think that you would want to share details of your past with me at least!"  
  
"There are some things you were not meant to know." There was a note of finality in his voice, warning her that the conversation was over. Of course, Kagome chose not to heed that warning.  
  
"I have a right to know! Kouga wouldn't keep me ignorant like this!" Kagome threw that last part out because she was angry. She didn't know Kouga well enough to be able to say what he would and wouldn't tell her.  
  
"Is that right?" Inuyasha's voice turned cold. "Well, why don't you go cozy up to him? I'm sure he'll love to tell you all about how his life sucked from day one and I had everything handed to me on a silver platter."  
  
"Inuyasha, that isn't what I meant." Kagome rested her hand on his arm, but he shrugged it off. She set her mouth in a hard thin line and stepped away from him. "Fine, you big spoiled baby! I was trying to let you know that you have no reason to be jealous of Kouga. But if you're that insecure, then maybe I don't want to be around you anymore. Maybe I want someone with a little more confidence in himself... and in me."  
  
Turning his back on Kagome, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "You keep prying into my life and you expect me to trust you? I knew this wouldn't last. Kouga already has you wrapped around his little finger, and you've only seen him a few times!"  
  
"I'm going home until you grow up! And maybe if I see Kouga I'll take him up on his offer of coffee." Kagome spun on her heel and marched away.  
  
Inuyasha stood stiffly, listening for the sounds of Kagome's returning footsteps. Already he was regretting half of the things that had left his mouth. He waited for Kagome to come back and apologize. Of course he would accept. Relaxing his rigid stance, he reached into his pocket and closed his fingers on the box that he had almost forgotten. A faint sound from behind him reached his ears.  
  
"Kagome?" He turned eagerly, ready to forgive her and maybe be forgiven. The park was empty. It finally hit Inuyasha that maybe he had, with his harsh words, driven away the one person that he cared about as much as Shiro. And this time, he didn't know if she would come back.  
  
^**^  
  
The door slammed against the wall with a loud bang, knocking several pictures askew. It was a good thing that the occupant was home and that the door wasn't locked. Inuyasha was so mad that he might have put his fist through the thin wood if it hadn't opened right away.  
  
"Miroku!" He roared. He needn't have bothered, because Miroku came running at the first crash. His hair was damp and he was clad only in boxers with a towel draped around his shoulders.  
  
"Inuyasha! What a surprise!" He ducked the blow aimed at his head.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Inuyasha pursued Miroku into the living room and swung again, but missed when Miroku lost his balance and tumbled over the back of the couch.  
  
"What did I do?" Miroku panted and scrambled out of the way.  
  
"You had to open your big fat mouth and blab about the whole rivalry thing between me and Kouga, didn't you?" Inuyasha had Miroku cornered, but he wasn't swinging his fists anymore. "And now Kagome won't talk to me. She's mad and it's all your fault!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku had a bewildered look on his face that gradually cleared as he put two and two together. "Oh."  
  
Inuyasha's shoulders slumped and he allowed Miroku to guide him back to the couch. He sat there, staring at his hands, while he listened to Miroku rummage around in his room. A short while later, Miroku came back into the room still barefoot, but wearing jeans and pulling a shirt over his head.  
  
"Okay, why don't you tell me what this is all about?" He lowered himself onto the other end of the couch, trying to force his hair to lie flat with one hand.  
  
"Kagome and I went out on a date tonight," Inuyasha admitted.  
  
"Congratulations!" Miroku gave him a hearty slap on the back. "So, what went wrong?"  
  
"Everything was going great." Inuyasha didn't look like he was paying attention to Miroku anymore. "We had a nice dinner and I had almost worked up the courage to..." His voice trailed off and he reached into his pocket to extract the little box that he had been carrying for days.  
  
Miroku seized the box, popping the lid open to reveal a simple Black Hill's Gold ring with a pattern of green and pink leaves intertwined. "I knew that you would propose, Inuyasha! You two belong together!"  
  
Inuyasha snatched the box back, snapping the lid shut and shoving it into his pocket again. A hint of pink crossed his cheeks. "It's not an engagement ring, you pervert. It's a promise ring. If we were back in high school it would be like going steady, not 'let's get married.'"  
  
"But it's an important step," Miroku insisted. "It's telling the girl that you like her enough to consider marriage."  
  
Inuyasha collapsed against the cushions. "What does it matter? Kagome's mad at me now. She'll go running to Kouga like all girls eventually do. And it'll break Shiro's heart."  
  
'Not to mention your own,' Miroku thought. Aloud, he said, "Where is Shiro, anyway?"  
  
"He's staying the night at Kagome's house. Just because she's not talking to me is no reason to keep her from being around Shiro."  
  
"Did you try to talk to Kagome?" Miroku asked. "She's probably just as upset as you are. I bet the two of you could work things out if you tried."  
  
"What would be the point?" Inuyasha said again. "She practically told me that she was going to go out with Kouga for coffee." He made the last word sound like something slimy and disgusting.  
  
"Kagome loves you." Miroku's voice was soft, all playfulness gone. "It was just a misunderstanding. Talk to her. Give her the ring."  
  
"Why would someone as wonderful as Kagome want to be with someone like me?" Inuyasha didn't look at Miroku; it was more like he was thinking out loud. "I can't give her anything, just a full time job as a babysitter while I'm at work all day. Kouga can show her the world, without cares or responsibilities. What could I give her that would be any better?"  
  
"You could give her your heart," Miroku said. "You can trust her to make the right choice. You can stop being held back by the insecurities of the past. You can talk to the girl and let her know how you feel."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, as if to himself. "I'll do it," He promised.  
  
^**^  
  
Thank you to the following for quote suggestions:  
  
skitzoid  
  
mkh2  
  
koishii Ookami  
  
Raining Fire  
  
InuMaie  
  
ashly a  
  
silvertensai  
  
Miko Sakura-sama  
  
Shima And Tempis  
  
Angel of black flame  
  
blazingnymph7  
  
Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix  
  
Jedith  
  
Dark Queen of Roses  
  
Ladykaa28  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought (courtesy of koishii Ookami):  
  
I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy every minute of it 


	26. Winning or losing

I come armed with excuses! A few weeks ago I finally made the decision to go back to school. I am going for my Master's in Library Science. *pauses for congratulations.* The deadline to apply for this year is March 15. And I also had to take a very hard test called the GRE. I spent almost every free moment studying and I still don't understand algebra. I really hope I'm not making a mistake.  
  
Thank you for your patience! You people are wonderful! Lots of hugs and kisses!  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 26  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome pushed the French fry around her plate, dragging it through the smeared puddle of ketchup and creating a sodden mess. Sango watched with concern as her friend toyed with the uneaten food on her plate. She took a generous bite of her own hamburger, hoping to lead by example. Kagome had been seriously out of sorts ever since her last fight with Inuyasha. In an effort to cheer her up, Sango suggested a day of shopping and eating junk food. After consuming enough fat and sugar to fell a horse and walking until her feet ached, Sango had only succeeded in making herself slightly sick to her stomach. Her eyes dropped to Kagome's plate, following the hypnotic movement of the fry back and forth, back and forth, back--  
  
Sango hand shot out and grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Kagome! Leave that poor defenseless potato alone! We need to talk!"  
  
Kagome started and raised her head to blink at Sango. "Huh? Were you saying something?"  
  
With a sigh composed partly of exasperation and partly of pity, Sango pushed their plates out of the way. "Listen, Kagome, I know how you feel."  
  
"You have no idea how I feel!" Kagome's temper flared for a brief instant. In the next breath, she seemed to collapse in on herself. "I'm sorry, Sango. I shouldn't snap. I guess I'm being silly."  
  
Reaching across the table, Sango patted her friend's shoulder soothingly. "You had a fight, that's all. Every couple has fights. That's what makes making up so much fun." She smiled, a dreamy look coming into her eyes. Abruptly, she shook her head to clear it and focus instead on Kagome's problems. "You two just need to talk, that's all."  
  
"It's been over a week," Kagome whispered in a broken voice. "After the way I acted, I'm not surprised that he wants nothing to do with me." She buried her head in her arms.  
  
"Oh, Kagome--"  
  
"I messed up, Sango." Her words were muffled. "I had to be nosy and pretend that I knew best. Inuyasha didn't want to talk about it. Why did I have to keep pushing?"  
  
"Didn't he say anything when he came to pick Shiro up?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome raised her head at the question, fresh tear tracks visible on her cheeks. "I was still kind of mad at him," she admitted. "I hid in my room with a pillow over my head. And Mama didn't tell me if he said anything." She scrubbed at the tearstains with one hand, a guilty flush on her cheeks.  
  
"And he hasn't called or anything?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No." She started banging her forehead against the table. "I am such an idiot!"  
  
Sango balled up her fist and thumped Kagome hard on the back of the head. Kagome yelped and looked up with a reproachful look on her face. "Stop wallowing in self-pity! Find Inuyasha and talk to him! Tell him that you were an idiot, beg for his forgiveness, offer to babysit Shiro for free for the next month, but do something! This moping around isn't getting you anywhere and it's driving me crazy!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at her friend in shock. When did Sango become so forceful? It wasn't all her fault! Was it? Inuyasha had been acting like a spoiled little boy ever since Kouga started coming around. It was his fault for acting like a jerk! She flushed, remembering how she had gushed over Kouga's charm and charitable contributions. No wonder Inuyasha felt so insecure.  
  
"You're right, Sango!" She nodded her head sharply. "I'm going to have to show Inuyasha just how much he and Shiro mean to me." Standing up, she reached for her purse and looped the strap over her shoulder. "Thanks for everything!"  
  
A blast of cold air hit Sango as Kagome dashed out the door. She absently smiled at the waitress who came to collect their plates. She picked up the receipt and scowled at the door and her vanished friend.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Kagome! Leave me with the bill!"  
  
^**^  
  
Feeling strangely energized, Kagome walked briskly. Her mind churned in circles, making and discarding plans to find Inuyasha and convince him of how sorry she was. She automatically moved to the side to allow a young couple pushing a stroller to pass. The bright-eyed little girl in the stroller waved her chubby fists in the air and babbled in baby language. Kagome smiled, her thoughts turning to Shiro. The smile faded when she thought of his daddy. Would Inuyasha ever want to talk to her again? With a determined tilt to her chin, Kagome continued her march down the sidewalk.  
  
Spying a large crack in the sidewalk, she stepped to the side to avoid tripping over it. With her eyes on her feet, she forgot to watch out for other pedestrians.  
  
"Oof!" Kagome grunted as she collided with another person. She looked up, an apology on her lips. The words died when she got a look at who she had run into.  
  
"Are you okay, beautiful?" Kouga asked, his hands coming up to grip her arms and steady her. His eyes took on a teasing glint. "I do believe that this is the second time that you've run into me. Maybe I should buy more collision insurance? Or is this just your way of getting my attention?"  
  
Kagome blushed, still at a loss for words. Why did Kouga affect her like this? The confident charm he exuded always made her feel slightly uneasy. She much preferred the rough earthiness of Inuyasha. She stepped back, trying to encourage him to let go of her. He released her arms, only to grab her hands instead.  
  
"I don't see the moron with you." He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, ignoring her struggles to free herself. "Does this mean that you've dumped him in favor of someone more worthy? How about that cup of coffee I promised you?"  
  
"Wait, Kouga." Kagome finally found her voice. She twisted her hands free, unconsciously rubbing the spot that he had been massaging. "I didn't dump Inuyasha."  
  
"Then he dumped you?" His eyes clouded with concern. "Don't worry about it, beautiful. I'll always be here for you."  
  
"Why do you and Inuyasha hate each other so much?" Kagome asked, seizing the chance to hear Kouga's version and distract him from questioning her about Inuyasha. At least until she had sorted out her own feelings for him and discovered if he felt the same.  
  
Kouga grasped her arm right above the elbow, but all he did was urge her out of the way of the other people trying to use the sidewalk. Only now did Kagome become aware of the sour looks directed their way by those who had to squeeze past them. They stood now in the sheltered alcove of an office supply store that had long since gone out of business. Kouga's face turned unusually serious as he leaned back against the doorjamb.  
  
"I'm not the one who started this silly little war. I'll admit that Inuyasha was considered the best before I came along. He just couldn't stand the competition."  
  
"But--"  
  
Kouga held up a hand, preventing Kagome from saying anything. "Let me finish. I worked hard every night while guys like Inuyasha were off having fun. Between working every odd job I could get my hands on and keeping up with my schoolwork, I didn't have time for a social life. I wanted to be a doctor more than anything, and that meant good grades. You see, my little brother was dying."  
  
Kagome gasped. Kouga met her gaze squarely and she flinched from the old pain she read in his eyes. Tentatively, she placed one hand on his arm, trying to convey her sympathy and sorrow. He gave her a lopsided grin and patted her hand.  
  
"Kenji was an engaging little lad," Kouga continued. "Always following me around and trying to do everything I did. This was before he got sick." Kouga swallowed thickly. "Kenji contracted a rare form of leukemia. He wasted away to almost nothing in the space of two years. My folks sold everything they could and we moved to the city, hoping that the doctors here could help him. I worked odd jobs trying to raise the money for Kenji's treatments. In the end, nothing helped. Kenji died before he turned ten."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Kouga," Kagome said. "I had no idea... " Her voice trailed off. She stared unseeing at the happy people passing by, going about their busy lives. She turned back to regard him with curiosity again. "Why did you become a go-kart driver instead of a doctor? I'm sure you would have been the best and helped a lot of sick kids."  
  
Kouga smiled at her, only a shadow of old sorrow remaining. "You have confidence in me, don't you, beautiful? Kenji loved cars and had always wanted to go to one of the big races. Mom and Dad promised to take him when he got older, but then he got sick and we couldn't afford it anymore. As a doctor, I could have helped many people, but only those who could afford to pay. I wanted to donate money to the hospitals, so that the less fortunate could get the best care possible. And by racing, I could give some kids a day that they would remember for the rest of their lives."  
  
Kagome responded to his smile with a weak one of her own. "I think it's impressive that you've come so far and made so many kids happy."  
  
"So, you'll have coffee with me?"  
  
Kagome gave him a look of pure exasperation. "You never give up, do you?"  
  
Reaching out, Kouga touched her face lightly with the backs of his fingers. "Not until I get what I want."  
  
"Kouga, don't." Kagome closed her eyes and turned away. She understood now, more than she had ever wanted to. "I like you... I really do... Maybe if I had met you first things would have been different... " She shook her head and her eyes sought his face again. She knew what she felt for Kouga, and it was nothing compared to what she felt for Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha wins again," Kouga said softly. "Don't think that I'll ever give up, beautiful, 'cause I won't. If that idiot doesn't treat you right, you can always come to me." He stepped forward, enfolding her small frame in the circle of his arms. Too surprised to react, her hands gripped his shirt to keep herself from losing her balance. "I'll always be here for you, beautiful."  
  
^**^  
  
"Listen, Kagome, I--" Inuyasha stopped and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "I'm s-s-sorry for acting like a jerk." He watched anxiously, trying to gauge his audience's reaction. When no comments were forthcoming, he continued with more confidence.  
  
"I don't doubt you, angel. I-I doubt myself." He stopped and took a deep breath. "What I'm trying to say is-- I've been a jerk. Can we start over?" Inuyasha sighed and covered his eyes with his hand. "That was stupid. Let's try this again."  
  
This time he sank to one knee, fumbling in his pocket for the little box containing the promise ring. "Will you consider being my one and only?" He stopped before saying quickly, "This doesn't mean that we'll get married. Just that we'll see each other exclusively. And maybe someday we might actually consider, um, actually getting married." He popped the box open. The little ring tumbled out. Inuyasha gave a startled exclamation and scrambled on the floor after the slippery piece of jewelry. A high pitched giggle reached his ears.  
  
"Daddy's a jerk!" Shiro clapped his hands and laughed. "You're funny, Daddy! Do it again!"  
  
Inuyasha carefully restored the ring to its box and shoved the whole thing into his pocket. He swooped down on Shiro and tickled the little boy to hear his delighted laughter. "You think that's funny, do you?" He mock- growled. "Better watch out or the tickle monster's going to get you." He poked Shiro in the stomach, laughing as the little boy struggled to escape the tickle torture.  
  
Shiro's face was flushed when Inuyasha finally let him up. Inuyasha frowned in concern and touched the back of his hand to Shiro's forehead. "You feel a little warm, buddy. I hope you're not catching a cold."  
  
"I'm okay, Daddy," Shiro chirped.  
  
"Maybe so," Inuyasha said, slipping Shiro's shoe onto his little foot. "But I'm going to tell Miss Taro at the daycare center not to let you outside today." He looked around and finally spied Shiro's other shoe poking out from under the sofa. How did it get way over there?  
  
"Why can't I come?" Shiro twisted his face into a cute little pout. "I miss 'Gome, and I want to see her."  
  
Inuyasha pulled a light jacket out of the closet. The weather had warmed considerably as the seasons marched into spring, but if Shiro was getting sick he wanted to keep him as bundled as possible. "Daddy wants to talk to 'Gome first, Shiro. Maybe we can all have dinner together."  
  
Shiro nodded reluctantly as he followed his daddy out the door. He perked up when Inuyasha let him pick out some flowers at the florist for 'Gome. Roses were his favorite, because they smelled good just like she did. He carried the fragrant bundle carefully until they reached the door of the daycare.  
  
Inuyasha dropped a kiss on Shiro's forehead and waved goodbye before leaving in search of Kagome. There wasn't school today, but maybe she was at home. Makiko or Sango might know where she was if she wasn't there. Silently, he went over and over his prepared speech. He had given company presentations in front of hundreds of people and never batted an eye. But the thought of talking to Kagome when she was mad at him made his gut cramp up and his hands turn sweaty.  
  
He walked along the sidewalk, avoiding other people and muttering automatic apologies to those he did bump into. What if she wouldn't even listen to him? That was why he had bought the flowers. They were a kind of peace offering. He was passing one of the many storefronts lining this part of town, a small business that had been driven under by a larger company, when he caught the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"I think it's impressive that you've come so far and made so many kids happy." Kagome's voice drifted out from the shadowed alcove.  
  
Inuyasha's fingers tightened, crushing the stems of the roses, when he heard her companion's voice. A few drops of blood welled where the thorns pricked his skin, but he didn't notice. "So, you'll have coffee with me?"  
  
That was Kouga! Kagome's reply was reduced to an indistinct mumble by the blood rushing in his ears. Inuyasha stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, ignoring the grumbles of the people who were now forced to walk around him. He eased forward until he could see the two of them. The roses dropped from numb fingers, his eyes widening in shock.  
  
She was hugging him! Inuyasha lowered his head, his shoulders slumping in defeat. He had lost again. Kouga had once again managed to steal the girl he cared for. If only he wasn't so stubborn! If only he had talked to Kagome earlier! Now, it was too late. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, wincing when his fingers came into contact with a little box. All he could hope for was that Kagome would be happy. It didn't matter that his heart felt like it had been ripped out of his chest. Kagome deserved to be happy.  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome pushed out of Kouga's grip, turning to peer out at the busy sidewalk. She thought that she had heard a whimper, like an animal in pain. A flash of dark hair among the crowd made her heart beat faster. She rushed out into the open.  
  
"Inuyasha," She called eagerly, looking left and right. All she could hear was the murmur of strange voices. Something rustled as she stepped to the side. Her gaze was drawn down to see a dozen red roses scattered under her feet, the petals fluttering softly in the breeze. She knelt and touched one of the flowers gently. She looked up again, hoping for a glimpse of a familiar face.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: I know the chapter is a little short, but there's a lot of emotion to make up for it. Kouga is such an understandable character in this story. It almost makes you feel sorry for him. But now how will Kagome and Inuyasha get back together? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. 'Till next time!  
  
^**^  
  
Thanks to the following for quote suggestions:  
  
sweet little country girl  
  
xo-Kagome-ox  
  
Basyl-chan  
  
favian  
  
banessasan  
  
Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix  
  
Miyuki-Chan5  
  
rekishi  
  
evil'lil'kit-chan  
  
Divine-Red-Crayon  
  
Inu hanyou yasha  
  
Yurikkuna  
  
trixie-trix  
  
Gueshoo  
  
Dark Queen of Roses  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought (courtesy of Yurikkuna):  
  
Bacon and Eggs: A day's work for a chicken, a lifetime commitment for a pig 


	27. Confessions

Another week, another chapter. I anticipate five or six more chapters at the most left in this story.  
  
'The Babysitter' has made it all the way to Round 3 of Fiction Elimination. It is now up against 'Dead Famous' by Rosefire1. That is some tough competition. There is a link in my bio page. You can go there and vote for your favorite story.  
  
Enjoy the chapter!  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Hours later, Inuyasha found himself at the other end of town with no clear idea of how he got there. He squeezed his eyes shut. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't erase the image of Kagome and Kouga hugging. When he finally arrived at the daycare to pick up Shiro, he was so lost in his own pain that he didn't notice how uncharacteristically quiet the little boy was.  
  
"Where's 'Gome?" Shiro asked as soon as the front door closed behind them.  
  
Inuyasha's heart clenched at the innocent question. "Kagome couldn't make it for dinner." Even to his own ears, his voice sounded odd.  
  
He tried to act normal for Shiro's sake, telling himself that it wasn't the end of the world. She'd never even said that she loved him. 'Of course,' a small voice in the back of his head reminded him. 'You never told her how you felt either.' Inuyasha shook his head, trying to chase the voice away.  
  
He looked down at Shiro. "How about some dinner, buddy?"  
  
Shiro yawned. "I'm tired, Daddy. Can I go to bed now?"  
  
"Sure." Inuyasha watched as the little boy climbed the stairs. "I'll be up to tuck you in pretty soon."  
  
He glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It was ten minutes after five. Kagome should be home by now. He picked up the phone and stopped with his finger poised above the numbers. Why should he call her? As long as he didn't hear her say that it was over then maybe there was still hope. He dropped the phone back on its cradle, not even checking to be sure that it was hung up properly. He would follow Shiro's example and go to bed early. Maybe things would look better in the morning.  
  
He entered Shiro's room to find him already snuggled into bed. The furry whiteness that was his beloved Doggy clutched firmly in his small arms. Inuyasha smiled and brushed the bangs out of Shiro's eyes. His smile slipped into a slight frown at the sticky dampness of Shiro's skin. But the little boy had been playing hard all day; he had probably just overexerted himself. With a last touch to the floppy ear on Doggy, he retreated from the room, closing the door gently behind him. He would be strong for Shiro's sake.  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha woke suddenly at a small touch on his arm. Through the faint gleam of the streetlight outside his window, he could just make out Shiro standing next to the bed.  
  
"What's wrong, Shiro?" Inuyasha didn't know why he whispered. It's not like there was anyone else in the house to avoid waking.  
  
"I feel funny, Daddy." Shiro tightened his grip on Doggy and rubbed his eyes with the other fist. "Can I sleep with you?"  
  
Inuyasha slipped his hands under Shiro's arms and lifted him onto the bed. He brushed the sweat-sticky bangs off of the child's forehead. "You're warm, buddy." Once Shiro was securely tucked under the blankets, Inuyasha made his way to the bathroom. After rummaging around in the medicine chest he returned with a bottle of chewable baby Tylenol and a glass of water. He set the glass on the nightstand and slipped an arm under the little boy, easing him into a sitting position.  
  
"Take these, Shiro." He popped the pills into Shiro's mouth, watching him chew and swallow. "Are you thirsty? How about some water?" Shiro shook his head and snuggled into his daddy's side. His regular breathing told Inuyasha that he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Sleep tight," Inuyasha said, pulling the blankets up under Shiro's chin. "You'll feel better in the morning."  
  
Shiro was still feverish when it was time to get up. Inuyasha forgot to call the office and request a sick day and not interested enough to wonder why somebody didn't try to contact him about playing hooky from work. And he was too depressed to even bother getting dressed. He just pulled on a tattered robe over his boxers. By lunchtime, Inuyasha was getting worried. Shiro slept fitfully and when he was awake, he whimpered that he was hot and his skin hurt. Around two o'clock, Inuyasha ran a cool bath to try and bring down Shiro's fever.  
  
"Daddy?" Shiro cried out, thrashing in the throes of a nightmare. He kicked the blankets off and immediately started to shiver. "Where's 'Gome? I want my 'Gome!"  
  
Inuyasha made shushing noises and re-tucked the blankets around the small body. Shiro quieted for a few minutes only to try pushing the blankets off again. Inuyasha ignored the boy's struggles and kept him covered. Shiro opened his eyes.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"I'm right here." Inuyasha ran his fingers through Shiro's hair, working out some of the tangles. His own hair was matted and snarled and the worry showed clearly in his bloodshot eyes.  
  
"My head hurts, Daddy," Shiro whimpered and squeezed his eyes closed. "Make it stop!" Inuyasha almost whimpered himself at the pleading in his son's voice. He retrieved the thermometer from the nightstand where he had left it and stuck it under Shiro's tongue. He frowned when he read what it said. He slipped his arms under the child and lifted him up, blankets and all.  
  
"Daddy?" Shiro blinked fuzzily at him.  
  
Inuyasha tried to smile reassuringly. "Your temperature is still going up, buddy. I'm taking you to the doctor."  
  
^**^  
  
Sango giggled as Miroku nipped gently on her earlobe. Her giggles turned into moans when he shifted his attack to the side of her neck. Things couldn't get better than this. Sango had come over to his apartment to fix him dinner. Kohaku was over at Souta's and wouldn't show up for a couple of hours. The shopping was done and the food didn't have to be started for an hour. And his beautiful Sango was willingly letting him suck on her neck without slapping him or calling him a pervert. Life was good.  
  
The phone rang. Miroku ignored it, hoping that whoever it was would give up. The shrill ringing continued long past the time when a sane person would have decided that nobody must be home. He let out a groan that had nothing to do with where his lovely Sango had her hands and reached for the phone.  
  
"If this is a telemarketer, I swear I'll--"Miroku's angry snarl abruptly cut off. He pushed away from Sango, all of his attention fixed on whoever was on the other end of the line. "That's horrible. Yes, I understand. Sure, no problem. I said, 'no problem,' just take care of the little guy." He hung up the phone and turned to his curious fiancé.  
  
"Shiro's sick," He told her before she could ask what was wrong. He smiled slightly at her sympathetic gasp. "Inuyasha took him to the hospital. The doctor hasn't said what's wrong yet."  
  
"Poor little guy." Sango followed Miroku as he started buttoning his shirt and hunting for his discarded shoes. "Is there anything we can do?"  
  
"Inuyasha wants me to pick up a few things at his house." He stood on one leg, balancing against the wall as he pulled on his shoe. "It seems that he was so worried about Shiro that he showed up in his underwear." Sango smothered a laugh. "He would like a change of clothes for both of them and he wants me to see if I can find Shiro's Doggy. It seems that it got left behind when Inuyasha hustled him out of the house and Shiro's been raising a real howl about it."  
  
"Should someone find Kagome?" Sango panted as she broke into a jog to keep up with Miroku's longer legs as he led the way to where his car was parked.  
  
Miroku frowned as opened the door for Sango. "He didn't mention her. Did those two ever make up after their fight?"  
  
"I haven't seen Kagome since yesterday," Sango replied. "She was going to find him and talk to him. I hope nothing went wrong."  
  
Miroku didn't say anything. They had just come in sight of Inuyasha's house and he spied a familiar figure standing at the front door.  
  
"Hi, guys," Kagome said when she saw them getting out of the car. She nervously twirled a lock of hair around one finger. "Have either of you seen Inuyasha? I've been trying to get a hold of him since yesterday. We need to talk about something that happened that isn't what it looked like. There were roses all over the sidewalk and I don't want to screw this up anymore than it already is."  
  
Miroku and Sango blinked as they tried to make sense of all that. Remembering why they were there, Miroku pushed past Kagome and fitted the spare key into the lock.  
  
"What's going on?" Kagome asked, following them into the house. "Where are Inuyasha and Shiro?"  
  
"We got a call from Inuyasha a few minutes ago," Sango explained while Miroku went clothes hunting. She took a deep breath. "Shiro's in the hospital."  
  
"Oh, my God!" Kagome's legs gave way and she sat down hard on the edge of the sofa. She absently picked up a white dog that was sitting next to her and began to stroke its plush fur. "Is he going to be okay?"  
  
"Inuyasha didn't really say anything." Miroku appeared at the entrance to the living room with an armload of clothing. "He just asked us to pick up some stuff at the house and bring it to him. Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Inuyasha will be glad to see you and you can bring Shiro his Doggy." Startled, Kagome glanced down at the stuffed animal that she was now squeezing in a death grip. She smiled and lightly touched the one floppy ear.  
  
Sango pulled Kagome to her feet and began pushing and dragging both of them out the door. "Inuyasha is going to wonder what happened to us if we don't get a move on. I'll drive."  
  
"Why can't I drive?" Miroku whined, peering at her over a red shirt of Inuyasha's. "It's my car."  
  
Sango snorted and rolled her eyes. "We want to get to the hospital sometime this year, Miroku. You drive like an old lady."  
  
^**^  
  
"I can't believe you did that, Sango!"  
  
Sango rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest already, Miroku. Nobody got hurt!"  
  
"But it was a duck crossing!" Miroku glared accusingly at her over the pile of clothes in his arms. "You could have wiped out a whole family of ducks!"  
  
"For the last time, it is too early in the year for there to be little ducklings running around." Stopping in the middle of the hallway to devote more energy to the conversation she was having with her annoying boyfriend, she ignored the amused looks being directed their way. "And I'm sure the duck mamas and papas teach their babies to look both ways before crossing the street!"  
  
Kagome paid no attention to them or the curious audience they were beginning to attract. She scanned the hallway looking for someone official who could tell her which room Shiro Takashi was in. She peered in both directions twice before noticing the lone figure sitting hunched over on a bench wearing a robe and with a hospital-issue blanket draped loosely over his shoulders.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She called out, waving one arm to attract his attention, before remembering that he might not want to talk to her after what happened with Kouga. Inuyasha raised his head and blinked at her several times before suddenly seeming to recognize her.  
  
"Kagome?" He stood up, using one hand to keep the blanket in place. "What are you doing here?" He grunted as Kagome barreled into him, wrapping both arms around his middle and squeezing hard. She said something, but her voice was muffled due to her face being buried in the fabric of his robe. He gently disengaged her arms before she completely cut off his circulation  
  
He put a finger under her chin, tilting her eyes up to meet his. "Don't worry. Shiro's going to be fine."  
  
Kagome sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of the hand holding the slightly squashed white dog. Inuyasha grimaced and snagged a sanitizing wipe off of a passing medical cart. Kagome obediently took it from him, but didn't use it.  
  
"Why didn't you call and tell me that Shiro was sick?" The last word came out in a near wail. Lowering her voice to a broken whisper she continued, "Do you hate me that much?"  
  
"Is Shiro really going to be okay?" Sango asked, breaking into the conversation before Inuyasha could reply.  
  
Releasing Kagome to sag back down onto the bench, Inuyasha glanced anxiously at the closed door across the hall. "I don't know. The doctor wanted to run some more tests. He said everything was fine, but why would they need to run more tests if Shiro was fine?"  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Miroku exchanged a look. Poor Inuyasha had the voice of a parent who was about to crack under the strain. Miroku cleared his throat.  
  
"We brought you some clothes." He shoved the bundle at his friend. "Why don't you change? We'll stay right here and, if anything happens, you'll be the first to know."  
  
Inuyasha toddled off in search of a bathroom. Miroku and Sango settled down on the abandoned bench. Kagome decided that sitting was too tame and elected to pace instead. Her friends watched with distracted interest as she proceeded to try and wear a rut in the floor, clutching the little white dog to her chest like it was a lifeline.  
  
By the time Inuyasha returned, Miroku and Sango had disappeared in search of a vending machine supplying snacks guaranteed to rot your teeth. Kagome had stopped pacing and, was instead standing with her ear pressed against the door. She barely acknowledged Inuyasha's hands as he guided her back to the bench and sat her down. He absently reached into his pocket, fingers closing on an object he found there.  
  
They both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha chuckled lightly and said, "You first."  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands in her lap, almost surprised to see that she was still holding Shiro's Doggy. She touched the floppy ear gently before lifting her head to meet Inuyasha's gaze squarely. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." For once he didn't interrupt, just waited for her to say whatever it was that she wanted to say. She took a deep breath. "What you saw... yesterday... wasn't what it looked like. I was coming to find you actually, when I ran into Kouga. He told me some stuff. I listened, but I also told him that there could never be anything between us. Because there was somebody else. Somebody who had already stolen my heart." She smiled and reached up a hand to touch the side of Inuyasha's face gently. "And in case you're too thick to understand who I'm talking about, I'll have to tell it to you plain. The answer is you."  
  
Inuyasha's face relaxed into a smile for the first time in over a week. He pulled her hand away, but kept a firm grip on her fingers. He fished in his pocket for the little box that was starting to take on a battered appearance. "One apology deserves another. I'm sorry for being such a self-centered insecure jerk. I forgot to trust your good sense and my own charming personality." He grinned when she made a face and attempted to pull her hand away. He popped open the box, showing the simple ring in all of its glory. "I want you to have this."  
  
Kagome oohed and tugged her hand free to reach for the ring. But she stopped just before she touched it and looked at him. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for marriage."  
  
Grabbing her left hand, he slipped the ring onto her finger, breathing a sigh of relief that it fit. "Idiot," he chided affectionately. "It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring. It means that we will continue to see each other exclusively and someday... we might possibly... maybe... consider marriage." He leaned forward slightly, ready to seal the promise with a kiss.  
  
"That was just beautiful," Sango sobbed, completely ruining the moment. Inuyasha and Kagome scooted apart, blushing, as they realized that they were in a rather public place and providing free entertainment to the patients and hospital staff. Sango turned to Miroku. "Why don't you ever do anything romantic like that for me?"  
  
"We're already engaged," Miroku protested. "Why should I have to buy you a promise ring?"  
  
Kagome leaned back against the wall, letting the sounds of her friends' bickering wash over her. About that time, a door farther down the hall opened and out walked Sesshoumaru with Rin clinging to his hand like usual. In her other hand she held a tattered bouquet of store-bought flowers.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked, nodding absently in response to Rin's delighted grin.  
  
"I could ask the same of you, little brother," Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. "I asked first," he declared.  
  
"One of the key witnesses in a case I am working on was... damaged. We came to see if she had recovered enough to talk." Rin tugged on his arm urgently. "And Rin wanted to bring some flowers to cheer her up."  
  
"Shiro's sick," Inuyasha informed his brother bluntly. A less observant person might have missed the flicker in Sesshoumaru's eyes that indicated concern. "The doctor hasn't told us anything yet."  
  
Rin released her guardian's hand and tugged a daisy loose from her bouquet. She held it out to Inuyasha. He smiled and accepted the present with a quiet 'thank you.' Overcome with shyness, Rin hid behind Sesshoumaru. The door across the hall opened. Six pairs of eyes snapped in the doctor's direction.  
  
The doctor blinked in bemusement at all of the people gathered in the hall. "All of you must be here about Shiro. Well, I have good news." Obviously, this guy didn't deal with the frayed nerves of anxious parents all that often, or he would have continued immediately. Instead he stopped to inspect his clipboard and adjust the fit of his white coat. Inuyasha shot from the bench and grabbed the doctor by the front of that coat.  
  
"How is my son?" He bellowed, shaking the poor guy like a dog with a toy. Sesshoumaru restrained Inuyasha, but indicated with frown that he would appreciate it if the doctor would get right to the point.  
  
"Shiro had a viral infection," He said, keeping a wary eye on Inuyasha.  
  
"How the hell did he get a viral infection?" Inuyasha ignored the smack on the arm from Kagome for his poor language. He was a stressed parent; he had the right to swear if he wanted to.  
  
The doctor shrugged. "Kids pick up these things all the time. He may have caught it from another kid or even an adult like a teacher or babysitter. We gave him something to bring down the fever, took a blood sample, and ran a few tests to make sure we weren't missing anything. He's going to be just fine."  
  
"Can I see him?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh course," the doctor replied. "But only a couple of people. He's still a little sleepy from the medicine."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her after him. "Come on, Kagome. Shiro's been wanting to see you and you can give him Doggy."  
  
The little boy looked very small and vulnerable in the big hospital bed, but he smiled to see his daddy. Kagome was standing behind Inuyasha and it Shiro hadn't noticed her yet.  
  
"Hi, buddy." Inuyasha pulled a chair over and sat down. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Shiro wiggled into a sitting position with some help from his daddy. "They stuck me with a needle this big, Daddy." He held his hands about a foot apart. "But I was really brave and I didn't cry."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "That's great, Shiro." He reached back and pulled Kagome closer. "Look who I found."  
  
"'Gome!" Shiro's face lit up with the biggest grin Kagome had ever seen. "I missed you! Did you and Daddy kiss and make up? Are you going to be my mommy now? I don't want you to fight anymore. It makes my stomach hurt."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Daddy and I aren't fighting anymore. And I brought someone for you." She held out Doggy. Shiro gave a delighted squeal and squeezed the poor thing so hard that it was a wonder stuffing didn't start coming out of its ears.  
  
"You're tired, buddy," Inuyasha said when Shiro started yawning. "We'll take you home after you have a little nap."  
  
"Okay." Shiro yawned and snuggled back under the covers with Doggy clutched tightly in both arms. "'Gome?"  
  
"Yes, Shiro?"  
  
"You're wearing the ring Daddy got for you," he stated between yawns. "Can I call you Mommy now?"  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: Inuyasha has finally given the promise ring to Kagome. Things are looking up for our favorite couple. Of course, life still has a few more surprises left to throw at them. But we are definitely approaching the end.  
  
^**^  
  
Thanks to the following for quote suggestions:  
  
Yurikkuna  
  
splOt  
  
gatogirl1  
  
Gummy  
  
bonessasan  
  
kolohe  
  
WestrnHorseRidr  
  
Cattykit  
  
angels-giving89  
  
AllyAnime  
  
Food for thought (courtesy of The Literary Dragon):  
  
Cats are smarter than dogs - you won't get eight cats to pull a sled through snow. 


	28. A new mommy

I managed to embarrass myself again. This time it was with my total lack of medical knowledge. If you don't know where I blundered, read the reviews for the last chapter. At least three people pointed out my mistake. I rewrote the last chapter slightly. Hopefully, it makes more sense.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 28  
  
^**^  
  
"Be careful, Shiro," Kagome called. She anxiously watched as the child climbed like a young monkey to the top of the play fortress. He grinned at her before disappearing into one of the many tunnels riddling the entire structure. Popping out near a slide that spiraled like a corkscrew, he waved an arm to attract her attention.  
  
"Watch me, Mommy!" Shiro plopped his bottom down on the hard plastic and used both hands to push off and gain as much momentum as possible. Kagome rushed over just in time to catch him as he shot out of the bottom. With a giggle, he abandoned the slide to go climb on the knotted rope net instead.  
  
Kagome sighed, but knew that Shiro would wear himself out shortly. He was still recovering from his illness and tended to tire easily. A smile graced her lips as she remembered the last scene in the hospital.  
  
"Can I call you Mommy now?" Shiro's sweet voice sounded in her memory. Both she and Inuyasha blushed and stammered so much that it was almost a relief when the doctor entered the room. He wanted to keep Shiro confined to the bed for a while longer. 'For observation' is what the doctor said. The explosion of temper and threat of violence from Inuyasha combined with the pleading of Shiro convinced the doctor to release the boy. He did seem glad to see the last of them, muttering something about overprotective parents making his job more stressful.  
  
Avoiding Shiro's innocent question proved fruitless, as he insisted on calling her 'Mommy' as soon as they left the hospital. It didn't help that Sango and Miroku thought it was cute or that even Sesshoumaru allowed his amusement to show. And now, several times a day, Shiro asked when they were going to get married. His daddy had finally managed to convince him that mommies and daddies had to be married. Shiro accepted that, but couldn't understand why the two people he loved most in the world didn't just go ahead and get it over with.  
  
Inuyasha was very reluctant to let his son out of his sight until he was fully recovered, but he had little choice. The office had finally managed to get a hold of him by calling his cell phone since his home phone was still off the hook. It hadn't been hung up properly the last time he had considered calling Kagome when he thought that she was still mad at him. His employers informed him in no uncertain terms that if he didn't get his butt in to work, then he could start looking for another job. Inuyasha took the hint.  
  
But that raised another problem. Shiro was not the only one to get sick. Most of the kids in his daycare and half of the adults came down with the same thing. So far, none of them seemed to have been hit as hard as Shiro. The daycare still had to be closed temporarily. Kagome's mom offered to look after the little boy. Actually, she jumped at the chance. "I would love to spend time with my future grandson," is what she told Inuyasha and Kagome at every opportunity. Kagome loved it too. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she got a warm tingly feeling every time Shiro called her Mommy.  
  
This week marked the beginning of spring and a break from school. Kagome loved Spring Break. She loved the heady sweet scent of the plum blossoms. Daffodils and tulips poked their heads out of the ground and the warmer weather encouraged people to start spending time outdoors. Kagome took Shiro to the park to get outside and to give her mom a break from the little boy who was starting to recover his hyper energy. Many parents and grandparents had the same idea, and the playground was filled with children, most of them shrieking their delight at the top of their lungs.  
  
Shiro ran over to Kagome, laughing as he flung his arms around her leg in a spontaneous hug. A white-haired grandmother sat on a bench nearby, keeping an eye on two children slightly older than Shiro. She smiled at the exuberant display of affection.  
  
"Your son is certainly a happy child," she commented.  
  
"He's not my son," Kagome corrected automatically. "I'm just watching him while his father is at work."  
  
"My ears must be playing tricks on me." The grandmother looked confused. "I thought I heard him call you mommy."  
  
"Mommy used to be my babysitter," Shiro piped up. He tugged on Kagome's hand until the old woman could see the ring glittering on her finger. "But Daddy gave her a ring. He calls it a Promise Ring. Mommy and Daddy will get married and Mommy will by my mommy for real."  
  
Kagome blushed while the grandmother smiled in sudden understanding. Her eyes twinkled as she looked at the little boy playing with the charm bracelet around the young woman's wrist. "You must love your mommy very much."  
  
"Mommy is the bestest mommy in the whole world," Shiro boasted. "She's much nicer than my old mommy. And Daddy says that she's hot." He frowned a little as Kagome found herself turning even redder under the old woman's amused stare. "When I was hot, Daddy said that I had a fever and he took me to the hospital. Daddy says that Kagome is a different kind of hot and makes him want to do things and I'll understand when I'm older." He turned to Kagome, a puzzled expression on his face. "What kind of things, Mommy?"  
  
The old woman's shoulders shook as she lost the battle against laughter at the mortified look on the young woman's face. She was still laughing as Kagome muttered an embarrassed goodbye and dragged Shiro to the other end of the playground.  
  
"Don't you want to be my mommy?" Kagome looked down into the forlorn face of Shiro. She knelt until she was at eye level with him.  
  
"Of course I want to be your mommy," She reassured the child. "You're my favorite little boy. But Daddy hasn't even asked me to marry him yet."  
  
Shiro perked up a little. "Is that a problem? I'll tell Daddy to ask and you can get married and we'll be a family and I'll get a baby sister."  
  
Kagome would have sworn that she was all out of blushes. She stood up quickly, blindly groping with one hand until her fingers found the rough bark of the nearest tree. Taking deep breaths while leaning against the sturdy trunk, she fought to gain control of her body. "Why don't you wait here, munchkin?" Her voice came out a little higher than normal. "I'll go buy you a soft pretzel and a soda."  
  
"Okay, Mommy." Shiro nodded enthusiastically and watched as Kagome went in search of the nearest snack vendor.  
  
With a happy smile on his face, Shiro settled down to wait. He found the broken scoop from a plastic shovel nearby and decided to amuse himself by digging through the soft dirt around the play area. Shortly, he uncovered an old bottle cap, a comb that was missing most of its teeth, and a nickel. He couldn't wait to show Mommy the treasures he had found. He was so intent on his task that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching behind him.  
  
"Hello, Shiro."  
  
At the sound of his name, Shiro spun around and found himself staring at a pair of shiny, black high-heeled shoes. His eyes followed the legs up until he could see the face of the person bending over him. The cheerful look on his face became somewhat wary and he didn't respond to the greeting.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hello?" The woman's voice sounded distinctly impatient.  
  
"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," Shiro informed her.  
  
The woman bent down a little more so that her face was closer to the little boy. "But I'm not a stranger, Shiro. I'm your mother."  
  
Shiro scooted out of reach when Kikyo reached for his arm. "Daddy says that you're not allowed to see me 'cept on Visiting Day. And Daddy says that you're strange and I don't have to talk to you if I don't want to. And I don't want to 'cause you're mean and I don't like you!"  
  
"You don't really mean that," cooed Kikyo in a sugary sweet voice. "Why don't you come with me and I'll buy you an ice cream?"  
  
"No!" Shiro clambered to his feet, treasures forgotten. "My new mommy said to wait here!"  
  
Kikyo clenched her jaw, the softness of her expression turning hard and angry. "That little tramp!" She grabbed Shiro by the arm as he started to back away. "Listen here, you little brat! I'm you're mother and you'll do what I say!"  
  
Shiro struggled to get away while Kikyo clamped a hand over his mouth to prevent him from screaming. She gasped but didn't lose her hold on the little boy when something cold and wet impacted with her back.  
  
"Let him go!" Kagome tossed the empty soda cup to the side and threw the pretzel at Kikyo's head. Kikyo dodged the flying snack food and backed up, dragging Shiro with her. Kagome advanced one pace for every backwards step of Kikyo's, wracking her brains for some way to get Shiro away from her. "I'll scream for help! The whole park will know what you're up to! Give up, Ki--" Kagome's voice cut off as she slumped to the ground. Naraku stood behind her, holding the branch that he had used to knock her unconscious.  
  
Naraku dropped his makeshift club and bent down to press his fingers against the pulse in her neck. "Still alive," He grunted. With no change in expression he hoisted Kagome over his shoulder and indicated with a jerk of his head that Kikyo should follow. She picked up the unresisting body of the little boy, who was momentarily shocked into obedience, and disappeared with Naraku into the concealing trees of the park. No one else seemed to have noticed the kidnapping.  
  
Left where it had fallen, a silver bracelet sporting a single angel charm glittered in a patch of sunlight. The wind began to pick up as the afternoon shadows lengthened.  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha, weary from a hard day at the office, opened his front door. The only thing that had kept him sane in a day where one crisis followed another was the thought that Kagome had promised to fix dinner. He took a deep breath hoping to catch a whiff of whatever tantalizing dish his Kagome had prepared. Only cold silence greeted him.  
  
"Kagome? Shiro?" His voice echoed with that funny sound that comes from an empty house. Reaching the kitchen, he scanned the refrigerator and the nearby bulletin board for a note of some kind. Fighting down the chilling sensation in his gut, he reached for the phone and punched in a series of numbers.  
  
"Hi, Souta, it's Inuyasha. Is your sister there by any chance?" He frowned as he listened to the reply. "You haven't seen her all day? What about Shiro? She took him to the park? Any idea when she said she'd be home? No, there's no problem. Just have her call me when you see her."  
  
Carefully hanging up the phone, Inuyasha took a calming breath. She probably got stuck in rush hour traffic or a long line at the grocery story. There was no reason to be concerned. Quick phone calls to Sango and Miroku revealed the same answer. Nobody had seen Kagome and Shiro since early afternoon. The only one he hadn't talked to was Kouga. They hadn't seen each other in a while and that was perfectly fine with Inuyasha. But Kagome considered him a friend, even though she constantly assured him that there was nothing else going on, and Shiro adored the cocky go-kart driver. Inuyasha picked up the phone and prepared to dial when Sesshoumaru and his little leech walked in.  
  
"I must speak with you, little brother." Sesshoumaru strolled casually into the kitchen like he owned the place.  
  
"I'm a little busy right now," Inuyasha retorted sharply. "Can't it wait?"  
  
"This is about your girlfriend and your son." There was a small gleam of satisfaction in Sesshoumaru's eyes as Inuyasha immediately froze.  
  
"What do you know?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Remember that patient I stopped in to visit the day your little boy fell ill." Sesshoumaru paused, clearly waiting for a nod from his brother before continuing. Inuyasha clenched his teeth, chanting to himself that killing his brother would be a crime and wouldn't answer any of his questions. He gave a sharp nod of his head. "She came out of her coma long enough to finger Naraku as the one who put her there."  
  
"And this interests me how?" Inuyasha spat out.  
  
"It seems that she overheard Naraku talking about a sword he was eager to get his hands on. It seems that he was tired of waiting and willing to do anything to get what he wanted." Inuyasha frowned as he digested his brother's words. The color drained from his face as he came to one certain conclusion.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched the play of emotions flicker across Inuyasha's face. "Call up your little girlfriend and let her know that a squad will arrive shortly to put her into protective custody. Gather Shiro and some of his things and we will take them both to a safe house."  
  
Inuyasha staggered to the kitchen table and sank onto a chair. "It's too late," He murmured. "Kagome took Shiro to the park this afternoon and nobody has seen them since."  
  
The hard exterior that Sesshoumaru showed to the world hid a heart that bled a little each time an innocent became a victim. Moving faster than Inuyasha had ever seen, he released Rin long enough to pull his brother to his feet. "Move it! We haven't any time to lose!"  
  
Both Inuyasha and Rin found themselves shoved into Sesshoumaru's squad car. Burning rubber filled the air as the car was spun around and sent hurtling in the direction of the park. Sirens blared, warning startled motorists to get out of the way and the radio crackled as Sesshoumaru issued curt orders to whomever he could reach.  
  
Each second felt like a small eternity. In reality, it was only a few minutes before Inuyasha climbed out of the car at a park that was being efficiently emptied of bystanders with potential witnesses being detained and questioned. Bright yellow police tape was strung between the trees as a small swarm of uniformed officers began combing the area for clues.  
  
"Stand over there and try not to get in the way." Inuyasha and Rin were directed to an out of the way corner of the playground. Rin slipped her hand into Inuyasha's, in her small way, trying to provide comfort.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't nearly as dumb or impulsive as many people believed. He understood that Sesshoumaru knew his job and the best way to help was to not interfere. As much as he would have liked to scour the city for Kagome and Shiro, he knew that that would be the stupid way to go about things.  
  
"Yes, I remember that girl." Inuyasha looked around to see an old woman with her two grandkids talking to Sesshoumaru. She indicated a picture being shown to her. "Such a sweet little boy too. We talked for a while before they left. Is something wrong, officer?"  
  
"We have reason to believe that Miss Kagome Higurashi and Shiro Takashi have been abducted." Sesshoumaru slipped the photo into his shirt pocket. "Anything you could tell us would be of use."  
  
"Oh, dear," the woman exclaimed. "Now, I wasn't really paying attention. I had my own scamps to keep an eye on." She smiled fondly at the two little boys who were staring in awe at the police officer. "But I believe that she headed in that direction, where that young man and little girl are standing."  
  
Rin spotted something lying on the ground that sparkled as a flashlight passed over the area. She bent down to examine it, being careful not to touch. Often enough, she was favored with her guardian's complaints about amateurs who ruined what little evidence there was.  
  
"What are you looking at, Rin?" Inuyasha asked, coming up behind her and peering over her shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw what she had found. "Sesshoumaru, look at this! It's Kagome's bracelet!"  
  
Another officer found a branch nearby that bore traces of blood and long black hair caught on the bark. It was sent back to the lab to be analyzed, but there wasn't any doubt in anyone's mind that the blood and hair once belonged to Kagome.  
  
Sesshoumaru, in a rare display of concern, laid a comforting hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Have faith, little brother. We will find them." His eyes darkened. "And when we find them, Naraku will pay."  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: The story has finally reached the point I've been working towards since I started. Poor Inuyasha. I wonder what he'll do now.  
  
The imagery used in this review gave me a giggle, so I thought I'd share it.  
  
ryuushoku: Inuyasha's slower than a herd of turtles rampaging through peanut butter...  
  
Now, that's slow!  
  
^**^  
  
Thanks to the following for quote suggestions:  
  
occreater  
  
Shizuka no Ame  
  
unknown  
  
Invisible Child  
  
Honest Deception  
  
splOt  
  
Pessimist99  
  
yogi bear-321  
  
youkai chick supreme  
  
animeprincezz  
  
Syaoronsangel  
  
angels-giving89  
  
Ks-Starshine  
  
blazingnymph7  
  
Skiddy16  
  
ladykaa28  
  
keWl_AzNeYeS  
  
Aithril the Elf-Maiden  
  
xo-Kagome-ox  
  
Venus Smurf  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought (courtesy of Shizuka no Ame and Ks-Starshine):  
  
I am nobody. Nobody is perfect. Therefore, I am perfect. 


	29. Waiting

The very talented Shizuka no Ame sent me a picture of Shiro complete with his Doggy. Remember to remove the spaces when you paste it into the address bar.  
  
http:// literary-dragon.tripod.com /shiro.jpg  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 29  
  
^**^  
  
The first thing that Kagome noticed as she regained consciousness was the dull pounding in her head. Instinctively, she tried to bring her hands up to rub her aching noggin and discovered that she was trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Telling herself to remain calm she opened her eyes. And panicked when all she saw was inky blackness, not a hint of light. My eyes! Am I blind? She jerked against her bonds, ignoring the way the rough rope cut into her delicate skin. Muffled sobbing nearby reached her ears.  
  
"Shiro?" She called tentatively into the dark. "Are you hurt? Where are you, baby?" There was a whisper of cloth near her head. Kagome gasped at the stinging pain as someone's hand impacted with the side of her face.  
  
"That's for stealing my man, bitch!" Kagome frowned despite the throbbing from her cheek. That voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Kikyo?" She questioned. "What's going on? Where's Shiro? Why are you doing this?" She cringed at the crack of Kikyo's hand against her tender skin. Licking her lips, she tasted blood.  
  
"Now, Kikyo," A man's voice admonished mockingly. "Don't be too harsh. You can have your fun after I get what I want." Kagome steeled herself for another slap, but all she heard was a rustle of fabric as Kikyo moved away.  
  
"I suppose your right, Naraku," Kikyo agreed. "I may have gone elsewhere to satisfy my needs, but that doesn't mean Inuyasha should be allowed to forget me or to replace me." Kagome heard a coldness in Kikyo's voice that sent chills running up and down her spine.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome cried. She twisted, trying to loosen the ropes. "Where's Shiro? Answer me!" Exhausted from her brief bout of temper, she relaxed back onto her side.  
  
"Demanding little bitch, isn't she?" Naraku commented. "Maybe she should be gagged as well as blindfolded." Kagome went limp with relief. Blindfolded? Then I'm not blind. She heard the crunch of feet approaching and held herself still, vowing to make no sound. Naraku would not have the satisfaction of knowing that he hurt her. A hand grabbed her chin roughly and tilted it up. She gasped in pain despite herself, certain that his fingers would leave bruises.  
  
"She is rather attractive in a way." Naraku turned her head left and right while he examined her. "I could see why Inuyasha would fall for her. She practically reeks of innocence."  
  
Kikyo snorted in a most unladylike manner. "Inuyasha is a fool. Just wait until she is big with child and no longer innocent. He will abandon her just as he abandoned me."  
  
Kagome could feel Naraku's evil grin, just as if she could see it. "Once we have what we want, we can have some fun. She need not be whole when she returns to the loving arms of her boyfriend. If she returns at all." Kagome shivered, her fear-sensitized mind giving her a pretty good idea of what he meant.  
  
Sniffling sounds came from somewhere in the room. Kagome strained her ears to try and pinpoint the location. "Mommy?" A small voice quavered. Naraku released her and she could sense him moving away.  
  
"You didn't tie a very good knot, dear," He said coolly. "The gag fell out."  
  
"You gagged that sweet little boy!" Kagome felt horrified and a little sick.  
  
"That stupid brat's crying was giving me a headache," Kikyo complained.  
  
"Shiro, sweetie, it's okay. Mommy's here. I won't let them hurt you." Kagome strained against the ropes binding her wrists. She wished that she could see what was going on. More than anything, she wanted to go to Shiro and comfort him. She winced as a pointed toe prodded her in the ribs.  
  
"How dare you let that little brat call you mommy!" Kikyo kicked a little harder, obviously enjoying Kagome's involuntary cry of pain. "I'm his mother! I'm the one who gave birth to him! He should not be allowed to forget me!"  
  
"But I thought you didn't want to be a mother?" Kagome cried, desperate to distract Kikyo from turning her skin black and blue.  
  
"That's not the point!" Kikyo snapped and, by the sound of her footsteps, retreated to the other side of the room.  
  
Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, but tensed when someone grabbed her by the hair. The motion pulled on the dried blood surrounding her wound. The dull ache escalated into blinding agony. She blinked as the cloth covering her eyes loosened and was pulled away. Spots danced before her eyes even in the dim light of the room. Naraku released his grip on her hair. She whimpered as her head continued to throb. Black shoes entered her field of vision as Naraku crossed in front of her and joined Kikyo on the other side of the room.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Kagome strained to wrench her head around until she could see Kikyo seated on a cheap plastic chair. "Now she can identify us and the hideout."  
  
Naraku perched on a stool nearby, his gaze cold and calculating as he regarded Kagome. "Kikyo, dear, you watch too many police dramas. The girl already knows who we are and I'm certain that Inuyasha and that irritating brother of his also know. And we will have no use for this 'hideout,' as you so quaintly put it, in a few more days."  
  
The only light coming in filtered through a small grimy window situated near the ceiling. Boxes of various sizes lined the wall in front of Kagome. By twisting slightly, she could see more boxes piled about the room, as well as several large bags like the kind used in feed stores. This seemed to be some sort of storage area and, by the dust motes floating in the weak beam of sunlight, not a well frequented one.  
Wiggling a little, and ignoring the way the rough concrete floor scraped against her skin, she managed to turn herself around until she located Shiro. The little boy huddled in a corner, uncharacteristically quiet. Kagome was distressed to see that he had also been bound with coarse lengths of rope.  
  
"Shiro, are you okay?" Kagome started to panic again when he didn't answer. "Talk to me, baby!"  
  
"The monkey man and the mean mommy told me to be quiet or they'd hurt you!" Shiro turned his little face towards her. Fresh tears slid down his cheeks and dripped from his chin. "I tried to be brave! Did they hurt you, Mommy?"  
  
"You're very brave, little one!" She fought to free her hands and hissed when the rough fibers abraded her tender wrists. "Daddy will find us and everything will be fine!"  
  
Kikyo raised a hand to her mouth, stifling a yawn as she watched the little drama. "I can't believe I let Inuyasha saddle me with that brat. Children are so needy, always whining and fussing. Usually dirty and stinky too."  
  
Kagome contorted her body to face Kikyo again. "How dare you say that about your own son! Shiro is the sweetest little boy I've ever met! You're not fit to call yourself a mother!"  
  
Kikyo launched herself from her chair, tight-lipped with fury. Kagome met her furious gaze with one of her own as Kikyo towered over her. "I had everything before that little brat was born," She hissed. "A wealthy husband, elegant parties, influential friends. All of that changed when the baby came. Suddenly, my needs were no longer important. If Naraku hadn't come, I might have been stuck in that awful marriage with a weak husband who bends over backwards for the whims of a clinging brat."  
  
Surprise flickered in Kagome's eyes and she lost some of her anger to confusion. "But I thought that Sesshoumaru got most of their father's inheritance."  
  
Kikyo laughed, a bitter sound. "Inuyasha had more than you think, bitch, and his position at the company paid quite well. But I was able to claim a substantial amount in the divorce settlement and the fool would have given up even more to keep me from contesting his sole custody rights to the child."  
  
Now that Kagome was awake, Shiro had complete confidence that she would make the bad people let them go. Despite being tied and gagged, Kikyo hadn't really hurt him. Maybe he could help his nice mommy. Daddy always said that when an adult did something bad to you and told you to keep quiet, then it was okay to yell as loud as you could.  
  
"Go away mean mommy! I'll tell Daddy on you! He'll get mad at you for yelling at Mommy!"  
  
"I told you to keep quiet!" Kikyo turned around to glare at Shiro. "Good little children should do what they're told!"  
  
"No!" Shiro shouted, somehow louder than before. "You're mean and I hate you! I want to go home!"  
  
"Can't you shut him up?" Naraku demanded. "You're his mother."  
  
Kikyo walked over to Shiro and reached out a hand to touch him. He screamed and called her a 'poo-poo head.' Just before her fingers touched his face, he writhed and sank his teeth into her hand. Jerking back with a startled cry, Kikyo cradled her injured hand against her chest. From her position on the floor, Kagome could see that Shiro had bitten deep enough to draw blood.  
  
"That's enough, brat!" Naraku stalked over and whacked Shiro across the face with enough force to leave a mark. Shiro wailed even louder in a confusion of hurt and returning fear.  
  
"You promised that you wouldn't hurt him!" Kagome looked over to see Kikyo kneeling down, trying to get a look at Shiro's face.  
  
"I hate you!" Shiro screamed at Kikyo, twisting his head to avoid her probing fingers. Kagome was surprised to see that she actually looked concerned.  
  
Kikyo tilted her head up to look at Naraku. His face showed no remorse for hitting a little boy. "I agreed that we could kidnap him to force Inuyasha to give up the sword, but you agreed not to hurt him. He's only a child!"  
  
"What kind of sick bastards are you?" Kagome pitched her voice to carry. "Kidnapping a little boy for the sake of an old sword."  
  
"We were going to give him back." Was it Kagome's imagination or was Kikyo looking a little strained. "As soon as Inuyasha handed over the sword, we were going to return the both of you. It was never supposed to be like this!"  
  
Kagome felt a weird sort of pity for Kikyo, but now was not the time to dwell on her new feelings. She needed to find a way to let Inuyasha know where they were. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on the cool concrete.  
  
Inuyasha must be frantic by now.  
  
^**^  
  
Inuyasha shot out of the backseat as soon as the car pulled into the driveway. He dashed past a surprised Sango and Miroku who were standing on the front porch and disappeared into the house, almost breaking down the door, and he probably would have if he hadn't forgotten to lock it when they left. There was a sound of shattering glass and Inuyasha returned, holding his precious sword in one clenched fist.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for?" He yelled as he stopped by the side of the car and discovered that everybody was staring at him like he had lost what few wits he possessed. "We need to go rescue Kagome and Shiro!"  
  
"And where do you propose we start looking, little brother?" Sesshoumaru took Rin by the hand, calmly leading her into the house. Sango and Miroku exchanged confused looks before deciding to follow him.  
  
"Don't you have some way of tracking them?" Inuyasha appeared in the doorway, looking a bit frayed around the edges. "Some kind of a beacon or satellite?"  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and helped himself to a soda from the fridge. He handed Rin a pudding cup and leaned against the counter. "Kagome and Shiro are two human beings in a city of thousands. Neither one of them is wearing a tracking device. If Naraku wants your sword, he will have to contact you. Then we can negotiate for the safe return of the girl and your son."  
  
"Damn!" Inuyasha banged his fist against the nearest wall. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his brother's increasing use of bad language, but didn't comment.  
  
"What's going on?" Miroku broke the uneasy silence that had fallen. "Where are Kagome and Shiro? What does Naraku have to do anything?" Sango stood behind him, giving a sharp nod with each question.  
  
"This is your house, little brother." Sesshoumaru took a long swig of his soda and stood up. "Why don't you tell them? Now, excuse me, but I have to go bug your phone."  
  
In a few clipped sentences, Inuyasha filled in his two friends. Both of them, much to his annoyance, agreed with Sesshoumaru. It would be foolish to rush around in a blind panic. The smart thing to do was to wait until Naraku contacted him and to make some sort of plan for when he did.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like waiting. Since the phone was now bugged, he wasn't allowed to use it. Sango, Miroku, and another officer were sent to inform the Higurashi's of the situation and keep them from panicking. After an hour had passed, he was so tightly wound that when someone touched him on the arm he jumped about a foot in the air. He spun around and found himself looking into the brown eyes of Rin. She didn't smile, just held out a plate with some kind of sandwich on it.  
  
"Uh, thank you." Inuyasha took the plate from her and stared dubiously at the poorly made sandwich. He sniffed delicately. "What is it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru's voice floated into the living room from the kitchen, where he was still stationed by the phone. "It's peanut butter and salami. Rin made it for you herself."  
  
Rin watched expectantly. Inuyasha wasn't really hungry, but he didn't want to hurt the little girl's feelings. He took a small bite. There was a cautious look on his face as he chewed and swallowed. His expression cleared and he took a bigger bite. "This is really good! Could you fetch me a soda?" She grinned and skipped off to the kitchen.  
  
Inuyasha entered the kitchen and settled himself at the table across from Sesshoumaru. How could his brother be so calm at a time like this? Inuyasha felt like he was coming apart. All that was precious to him had been snatched away. He never even had the chance to tell Kagome how he really felt about her. That promise ring was a wimpy way to avoid confronting his true feelings. Kikyo had hurt him deeply when he was still young and stupid. Inuyasha liked to think that he had grown and matured since then. But the truth was that he was scared.  
  
When Shiro called Kagome 'Mommy' it gave him goosebumps. He started picturing what a child that he and Kagome produced would look like. But always the pleasant fantasies stumbled over the memory of Kikyo threatening to take Shiro away if he didn't give her what she wanted. Every time he laid eyes on his little boy, he gave thanks that Shiro had been too young to know what was going on. He didn't mind that he gave up most of his wealth; Shiro was worth more than any material possessions.  
  
Somehow, Inuyasha would have to convince Kagome that she was worth more than any material possession before it was too late.  
  
The ringing of the doorbell jerked Inuyasha out of his troubled thoughts. Sesshoumaru caught his eye and nodded. Could it be Naraku sending someone in person instead of using the phone? With a wave of his hand, Sesshoumaru sent two officers to flank Inuyasha as he answered the door. Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha gripped the doorknob. His brother had pressured him on this until he finally gave in. If there was any trouble, he was supposed to let the trained police officers handle it. He opened the door as close to his normal fashion as he could manage.  
  
"What took you so long, walnut brain?" Kouga stood impatiently on the front porch. Inuyasha slumped slightly in relief, but he couldn't help but be disappointed that it was only Kouga and not some mysterious errand boy from Naraku. Kouga, for his part, didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong. "Do you have any idea where Kagome is? I stopped by her house to find out if she wanted front row seats to the next race. That lecherous friend of yours told me that she wasn't there. He seemed kind of jumpy. Would you mind telling me what exactly is going on?"  
  
Inuyasha waved Kouga into the house. If he told Kouga to go away, he would just become convinced that Inuyasha was trying to hide something from him. The officers regarded the go-kart driver with suspicion. "It's all right," Inuyasha assured them, not that he would mind too much if somebody put a bullet through his greatest rival. Not to kill of course, only to maim. "He's harmless."  
  
"What's going on?" Kouga demanded as Inuyasha led the way into the kitchen. "What are all these policemen doing here? Where's Kagome?"  
  
"Sit down," Inuyasha ordered. He waved Kouga to a chair, which of course he refused. Inuyasha shrugged. "Suit yourself, but I think you'll want to be sitting after you hear what I have to say."  
  
Kouga's reaction was about as predicted. First, his legs gave out and he plopped down into the chair that he had refused before. Then, he was on his feet, insulting Inuyasha and threatening to bash Naraku's head in himself.  
  
Inuyasha gave Kouga a slightly superior look, despite recently having gone through the exact same thing. "Calm down. The only thing you will accomplish by blindly attacking Naraku, assuming you could find him, would be to get yourself and probably Kagome and Shiro killed."  
  
"You're doing nothing?" Kouga shot an incredulous look at Inuyasha. "I knew you were slow, but this is ridiculous. Do you have any idea what that madman could be doing to them right now?"  
  
Inuyasha picked the Tetsusaiga up off of the table. "If Naraku wants this, then he is going to have to release them. And they had better not be harmed. Besides, Sesshoumaru says that he has a plan."  
  
Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow as attention was shifted to him. He calmly took a sip of his soda. That was his sixth one in the last three hours. Vaguely, Inuyasha realized that this was his brother's way of dealing with his own nerves. "First, we have to wait for the contact."  
  
At that moment, the phone rang.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: What is with all the cliffhangers? You would think that I would have better things to do than to annoy my readers. Well, this just means that you will be excited when the next chapter comes out. I guess I should start working on it. 'Till next chapter!  
  
^**^  
  
Thanks to the following for quote suggestions:  
  
HJO  
  
maplesugar-queen  
  
Skiddy16  
  
Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix  
  
Syaoronsangel  
  
Pessimist99  
  
xo-Kagome-ox  
  
Peanut Gallery - Alaska's Own  
  
Anime Artist N Luver  
  
gatogirl1  
  
Karasu Kurokiba  
  
trixie-trix  
  
ladykaa28  
  
Neko-Tenshi/Akuma  
  
^**^ Food for thought (courtesy of Venus Smurf):  
  
Never be afraid to try something new. Remember, amateurs built the ark. Professionals built the Titanic. 


	30. Rescue

I'm really, really sorry to make everybody wait this long for the chapter. I meant to have it out last weekend. I had a big problem with the action scene in this chapter. I don't write action very well. And then my disk died and I lost a chunk of my work. After I finished beating my head against the keyboard, I had to try to remember what I had already written. So, this chapter took twice as long as I meant it to. Thank you to everyone for their patience.  
  
A deeper look into Kikyo's character:  
  
Kikyo never really tried to hurt Shiro before. She just resents him. When Shiro was born, Kikyo was no longer the center of attention. She felt like Inuyasha cast her aside in favor of Shiro. She isn't sadistic, just self- centered.  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 30  
  
^**^  
  
An eerie quiet had fallen among the three left waiting in the gloomy warehouse. Shiro slept, exhausted from crying. As the sun dipped lower in the sky, a coldness crept into the darkened storage area. Shiro whimpered and shivered in his sleep. Kikyo sat in her plastic chair, legs crossed primly, tapping one manicured nail against her knee as her only sign of impatience. Kagome tested her bonds again. They still held firm. The cold concrete floor leeched all the warmth out of her muscles, causing them to knot and cramp. She decided again to try and reason with Kikyo.  
  
"Please untie us," She pleaded, too worried about Shiro to waste energy on pride. "Think about Shiro. It's getting colder; at least let us move around to warm up."  
  
"Why should I do that?" Kikyo examined Kagome like she was a faintly interesting bug. "I untie you. You try to run away. Naraku catches you before you get two blocks. You die." She shrugged and looked away. "You're much safer as you are."  
  
"I promise that we won't try to get away." Kikyo looked at her again. Kagome put her whole soul into radiating trustworthiness.  
  
"And I should believe you?" Kikyo's eyes flicked briefly between Kagome and Shiro. She leaned back in her chair and examined the nails of one hand in a bored fashion.  
  
"I won't lie to you," Kagome spoke, struggling to keep her voice low and even. Panicking would not help now. "We don't want to be here. We would leave if we could. The truth is that right now my muscles are so knotted with inactivity and cold, I couldn't run away even if I tried." She stifled a cry as the leg she was lying on chose that moment to cramp painfully. "I give you my word."  
  
There was no answer from the woman sitting on the plastic chair. Kagome closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as the cramp eased slightly. She shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position on the hard floor. Her eyes snapped open at a touch on her arm. Lost in her own discomfort, she had not heard Kikyo approach. The rope binding her wrists went slack.  
  
"You had better not be lying to me." Kikyo speared Kagome with a hard glance before moving to work on the knots binding Kagome's legs. "And don't think I'm doing this because I care or anything. You and that brat are making too much noise. It's annoying."  
  
Kagome pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbing her wrists and then her legs to try and restore circulation. "I give you my word," She repeated.  
  
Kikyo retreated to her chair, leaving Kagome to take care of Shiro. She crawled over to the little boy, her muscles protesting the movement. She removed the ropes, which were nowhere near as tight hers had been, and pulled him into her lap. Bracing herself against the boxes stacked in Shiro's little corner of the room, she stroked his hair out of his face. Shiro's face felt too warm for her liking, Kagome hoped that he wasn't getting sick again. He had only been out of the hospital a short time.  
  
Shiro stirred at the feel of the cool hand on his brow. "Mommy?" He murmured and opened his eyes. Kagome smiled down at him and hugged him closer.  
  
"I'm right here. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
Under Kikyo's watchful eye, they worked the kinks out of tight muscles. Kagome settled back into the corner, pulling Shiro into her lap. Beyond the walls of the building could be heard the faint roaring of the traffic. Kagome listened, but there weren't enough distinct sounds for her to identify where they were being kept. Shiro seemed content to be quiet now that his Mommy was holding him.  
  
"When will Naraku return so that we can go home?" Kagome asked.  
  
Kikyo reached into a pocket and pulled out a small cell phone. "As soon as he gets what he wants, he will call and tell me where to meet him. By the time the police arrive to rescue the both of you, we will be long gone. After we pick up a few things we will board the plane that Naraku has waiting. By this time tomorrow, we will be far away from this hellhole."  
  
"And what is to keep Naraku from taking the sword and abandoning you?" Kagome watched a glimmer of uncertainty cross Kikyo's face before hardening into her usual mask of indifference.  
  
"He won't," She stated. "We will leave this godforsaken city and start over someplace new." The words rang false in the gathering darkness. She set her lips in a tight line and turned away from Kagome and Shiro.  
  
Kagome shifted Shiro's weight in her lap. "We'll know soon enough."  
  
^**^  
  
"You will stay here."  
  
"I will not stay here!" Inuyasha shouted. He glared at his brother. Naraku himself had finally called. And he was not going to stay home like a good boy because things might be a little dangerous. "It's my sword! I am going!"  
  
Sesshoumaru duly noted the stubborn tilt of Inuyasha's chin. There had to be some way to convince the fool that he would be of more use if he stayed out of the way. Naraku did not specify who was to bring the sword, only that it was to be delivered to the appointed spot. He sympathized with Inuyasha's feelings, but he didn't need his brother's explosive temper making things more difficult than they already were. His eyes fell on Rin, watching the argument out of solemn brown eyes.  
  
"I need you to stay here and look after Rin." Sesshoumaru tried to keep his tone from sounding like an order. That would be the fastest way to get Inuyasha to argue. His little brother had always had a problem dealing with authority. "I can't take her with me. I need someone I can trust to watch her."  
  
Inuyasha drew breath to argue when he felt a small hand pulling on his shirt. He looked down to find Rin staring at him, worry evident in her gaze. Swallowing hard, Inuyasha turned away from the little girl. Maybe she needed him, but so did Kagome and Shiro.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
The voice was so soft that it went almost unnoticed. Rin pulled more insistently on Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
"Don't go," She repeated a little louder. The sudden silence following that remark was so complete that the click of Kouga setting his coffee cup on the counter sounded like a gunshot.  
  
"Rin?" From all Inuyasha had heard his brother say about the little girl, he never expected to hear her speak. Sesshoumaru had once told him that her entire family had been wiped out while they slept. Somehow, Rin had been missed. It was Sesshoumaru who found her in her hiding place, so traumatized that she refused to speak to anyone except him.  
  
"Naraku is bad." Rin's clear voice filled the room, growing louder and more confident with each word. "Naraku killed Rin's family. Father hid Rin in laundry chute. Father say 'Don't make a sound.' Rin quiet like little mouse. Bad men call Naraku boss. Rin is only one left. Don't go. Shiro needs his father."  
  
Inuyasha's throat worked but no sound emerged. He lowered his eyes and turned away, silently telling Sesshoumaru that the argument was won. He would stay.  
  
"Don't worry about a thing." Kouga clapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "I'll make sure Kagome and Shiro get back to you safe and sound."  
  
"You are staying as well," Sesshoumaru informed the young man as he calmly inspected his firearm before stowing it in its holster. He met and held Kouga's eyes in a brief battle of wills. Grudgingly, Kouga backed down and agreed to stay behind.  
  
Rin walked over to her guardian and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. "Come back for Rin, Papa Fluffy."  
  
Sesshoumaru knelt, returning the gesture of affection. "I'll always come back. Stay with Inuyasha." He stood and pushed her in the direction of Kouga and Inuyasha. With a few curt orders the room was cleared, leaving the three of them in a house that suddenly felt too empty.  
  
Inuyasha waited until he heard the last of the cars drive away. Then he dashed out of the room, returning with a baseball bat, a couple of jackets, and Shiro's Doggy.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kouga demanded as he and Rin were hustled out the front door.  
  
"Do you really want to wait like good children until someone decides to tell us what happened?" Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer, hurriedly flinging open the door on his car and gesturing impatiently that they should get in. "I know where the drop off is supposed to take place. I doubt that Naraku would be so stupid as to have Kagome and Shiro right there with him. But I bet that they won't be far away."  
  
"Papa Fluffy told Rin to stay." The little girl crossed her arms, screwing her face up into a stubborn pout.  
  
"He told you to stay with Inuyasha," Kouga clarified. "And Inuyasha's getting in the car." Rin looked a little miffed, but acknowledged that he was right. She crawled into the car and buckled her seatbelt.  
  
Inuyasha grinned and gunned the motor. "Let's go play hero."  
  
^**^  
  
Kikyo had finally taken to pacing about an hour ago. At least it felt like an hour. Kagome never wore a watch because she didn't like the way the band chafed her wrist. The only thing she would wear was the angel charm bracelet that Inuyasha had given her for Christmas. That wonderful Christmas when everything was going so well and the future looked so bright. She'd lost it somewhere. She was pretty sure that she had it when they were at the park, but couldn't remember if she had it when she first woke up.  
  
Kikyo sported a watch; a stylish number with a delicate band of golden metal links. She had taken to checking it frequently, pressing the stud that caused the face to illuminate. Kagome didn't bother asking for the time. The last time she asked, Kikyo made an annoyed remark and still didn't answer the question. There were a few faint stars visible through the window. Drifting clouds obscured them at times. Shiro kept dropping in and out of naps; it was as good a way to relieve the boredom as any, since Kikyo didn't encourage conversation. He became more and more disappointed each time he woke to find that he was still in the warehouse.  
  
^**^  
  
Sesshoumaru arrived alone as specified. At least he appeared to be alone. His motions and his conversation were being monitored by the officers staying prudently out of sight. He parked some distance away and approached on foot, gripping the Tetsusaiga tightly in his fist. This part of town contained the most apathetic and least law-abiding citizens. It would be hard to gain more than passing interest from a child, even if a full gunfight were to erupt. He paused just outside the circle of light cast by the only working streetlight on the block.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Naraku appeared suddenly out of the darkness. Sesshoumaru turned slowly, striving to appear calm and in control. Control came a lot harder now that Rin had broken her silence and identified Naraku as the one behind her orphaned status. The plucky little girl touched a part of him that made him determined to protect her and see Naraku prosecuted to the full extent of the law. Of course the law would only get to deal with what was left after Sesshoumaru was through with him.  
  
"My brother was unable to come tonight," Sesshoumaru said in clipped and emotionless tones.  
  
"Too cowardly to meet me himself." Naraku gave a low chuckle and continued speaking without waiting for a response. "I trust that you will keep your end of the bargain. Have you brought the sword?" Sesshoumaru brandished the sword in front of him, thanking every god he knew that he had been able to convince Inuyasha to stay behind. Inuyasha's low tolerance for insults would only have resulted in his death.  
  
"Put the sword on the ground." Naraku stepped forward under the flickering glare of the streetlight. Sesshoumaru complied slowly, trying to buy time to figure out where the girl and his nephew had been stashed. He placed the sword on the ground with the point facing Naraku. "Good. Now back away slowly and keep your hand where I can see it."  
  
"Tell me where to find Kagome and Shiro." He stopped about a dozen paces away, far enough that Naraku would feel confident in reaching Tetsusaiga without interference. "And they had better not be harmed."  
  
"They're fine. Not too far from here actually." He waved his hand at the darkness surrounding them. "Keep your bully boys in check. We don't want to have any unnecessary accidents." Sesshoumaru wasn't surprised that Naraku was aware of the hidden officers.  
  
"What kind of a dank dungeon are they stashed in?" He still hoped to make Naraku slip up and reveal more than he should. Naraku reached for the sword.  
  
"The old supply store warehouse is hardly what I would call dank." With his eyes fixed on the sword, Naraku momentarily forgot to keep a watch on his tongue.  
  
Naraku cursed as he realized what he had done and dived for the sword. Sesshoumaru fell back several steps, reaching for his gun. It would be foolish to just attack bare-handed. Someone like Naraku would not show up completely unarmed. He pulled out his gun with an ease born of long practice, but Naraku dodged before the move could be completed. He hit the ground, rolled, and threw some sort of object as he regained his feet. Sesshoumaru instinctively ducked, but the rock was not meant for him. There was a pop and the sound of breaking glass. The surrounding area was plunged into darkness as the streetlight bulb shattered. Shards of razor sharp glass rained down all around them. By the time his eyes adjusted to the change in light, Naraku had vanished.  
  
Sesshoumaru swore as wailing sirens split the air. Tetsusaiga still lay where it had been placed. This did not bode well for Naraku's two hostages since it was unlikely that he would give up so easily. With a muffled curse, Sesshoumaru holstered his weapon. He reached up to rub his forehead to try and ease the headache that was building and winced. The falling glass from the broken streetlight had cut into the unprotected skin of his face and neck. It hurt just enough to be irritating. Drops of water hit the dusty ground, quickly turning from a drizzle into a downpour. Just perfect.  
  
Inuyasha was not going to be happy.  
  
^**^  
  
It was more luck than skill that led Inuyasha to locate the correct warehouse. He knew how Kikyo's mind worked and her love of drama. She would have insisted that they bring the hostages to some isolated spot where she could live out her little fantasy of being a bad girl. Inuyasha had to admit that was part of what had attracted him to her in the first place. She did what she wanted and didn't care what anyone else thought.  
  
Unfortunately, there were a lot of warehouses in this part of town, most of them abandoned. Inuyasha parked the car and instructed Rin that she was not to open the door to anyone she didn't know. Quiet again, Rin nodded and curled up in Inuyasha's jacket. He stood there for a moment, holding Shiro's Doggy before opening the door and handing the stuffed toy to Rin. He had snatched up Doggy at the last minute with some vague idea of presenting it to Shiro as soon as he was rescued. On second thought, it was probably better if Doggy waited here and kept Rin company. Shiro would understand. Rain poured down from the sky, drumming on the roof of the car and plastering hair and clothes to their bodies. He handed the baseball bat to Kouga and indicated with a jerk of his head that Kouga should go one direction while he went in the other.  
  
Inuyasha checked two warehouses, both empty save for the rats, before he had any kind of luck. He froze in the shadows, thankful that Naraku seemed too distracted to notice his presence. Naraku cast a cursory look over his shoulder before opening a door into one of the warehouses. Tetsusaiga was nowhere in sight. His idiot brother must have screwed things up.  
  
The door had not closed all the way behind Naraku. Praying that the hinges wouldn't squeak, Inuyasha eased the door open far enough that he could slip inside. Immediately, he took shelter behind the nearest stack of boxes. This was not the time to act impulsively. If he wanted to get everyone out of this in one piece then he was going to have to think. Voices echoed from farther inside, but the weird acoustics of the building made it impossible for him to make out the words. Leaving a small river of water in his wake, he inched closer until the words became distinct.  
  
"What do you mean we have to leave?" Kikyo whined. "You said that I would have time to stop at the apartment."  
  
"If you want to stay out of jail, you will forget about your jewels and furs." Naraku's voice shook with suppressed fury.  
  
"What about them?"  
  
Inuyasha peeked around a stack of boxes. Naraku and Kikyo were right in front of him, standing in the middle of a cleared area. There was only a plastic chair and a metal stool near them. Luckily, neither one was looking his way. He saw Kagome sitting with Shiro among the boxes on the other side and barely restrained himself from calling out. Kagome cradled Shiro in her lap, brushing the hair out of his flushed face. It was hard to tell in the gloomy warehouse, but he thought they shivered slightly. Both were still dressed for a warm day of playing at the park.  
  
"We might have to bring them with us." Naraku regarded his two hostages. "We could use them to keep those damned police officers from pulling any more stunts."  
  
"What are we going to do now Mister 'I know what I'm doing?'" Kikyo's voice dripped with sarcasm. "You said that kidnapping the child would cause Inuyasha to hand over the sword without a fight."  
  
Naraku shot her a peeved look. "Don't mess with me, woman. You're the one who said that Inuyasha would do anything for that brat." He paused. "What was that? I thought I heard something."  
  
Inuyasha ducked out of sight, praying that the box he accidentally shoved wouldn't tip over and reveal his location. He could almost feel Naraku's eyes boring into him.  
  
"It was probably a rat," Kikyo pointed out. "This place is crawling with them."  
  
Inuyasha gritted his teeth to keep the words he wanted to say inside his mouth. I'll show you who's a rat, you slimy bastard. Now he wished that he hadn't been such a fool as to let Kouga have the baseball bat. That would sure come in handy for smashing that arrogant smirk off of Naraku's face.  
  
He shifted, preparing himself to seize the first opening that presented itself. Kikyo meant less than nothing to him. It was Naraku who was the dangerous one. Only he would be twisted enough to kidnap a child and a woman to get what he wanted. He listened with only half of his mind as Naraku and Kikyo continued arguing. Kikyo wanted to go back for a few dozen 'can't live without it' items and Naraku wanted to leave now. The bickering and the tension were starting to give him a headache.  
  
"Can't you just come to a decision," Kagome interrupted the current argument to demand. "I think Shiro's fever is coming back. We need to get him out of the cold and into someplace warm."  
  
"That brat's health is none of my concern," Naraku snapped.  
  
"Just make up your mind, or what passes for your mind, and do something." Inuyasha suppressed a groan as Kagome entered maternal defense mode. "Anything would be better than listening to you argue."  
  
"Be a good little girl and shut up." Naraku narrowed his eyes and glared at the girl. Kagome, being Kagome, ignored the hint.  
  
She tried to appeal to the few mothering instincts that Kikyo might possess. "Shiro was really sick not that long ago. You told Naraku that you didn't really want to hurt him. Well, this is hurting him." Kikyo looked away uncomfortably.  
  
"I said shut up." Naraku reached into his pocket, his fingers closing on some object there.  
  
"I will not shut up!" Kagome's voice became shriller with each passing second. "The cops will be knocking down that door any second." She squeezed Shiro in a tight hug, earning a startled squeak out the boy. "Kidnapping is a crime! You'll be in big trouble! Make things easier on yourself and let us go!"  
  
"It's too late to be making demands, girl."  
  
Afterwards, Inuyasha was never sure if Naraku meant to use the gun he pulled out of his pocket. Probably, his intent was only to scare Kagome. Inuyasha sprang from his hiding place, sending boxes tumbling to the floor. Kikyo uttered words that were not suitable for the ears of anyone, let alone her own child, and scrambled out of the way.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Inuyasha ignored the shouts from his girlfriend and son, all of his attention fixed on Naraku. Sirens wailed in the distance, getting ever closer to the warehouse. The man spun around at the clatter behind him, but didn't retreat. The last of the boxes skidded to a halt well short of his position. Inuyasha neatly sidestepped the last box since getting squished was not part of the plan. Naraku was no longer an immediate threat to Kagome and Shiro, since he was now facing Inuyasha. But he was still holding a gun.  
  
A blind rage gripped Inuyasha. This was the man who had made the last several hours of his life a nightmare. Abandoning the rest of his half-formed plan, he charged. Inuyasha closed quickly with Naraku, grappling for possession of the gun. They pushed against each other fiercely, but it was impossible to tell who was winning. The sudden shot deafened everyone inside the building.  
  
Kagome screamed and curled herself into a protective ball around Shiro. Kikyo, unnoticed until now, where she stood pressed against a row of boxes, gave a high pitched sound that was less of a scream and more of a squeak and promptly fainted. Naraku broke away from Inuyasha, bolting in the direction of the door. The sirens were so loud that it sounded like the police cars were right inside the building.  
  
Inuyasha staggered a few steps. He looked down, mildly surprised to see a spreading red stain on his shirt. One hand pressed briefly under his shirt and came away wet with blood. A gut shot may not be immediately fatal, but it hurt something fierce. The last of the adrenaline drained away. Pain hit him in a wave and he sagged to his knees before crumpling onto his side.  
  
"Everybody freeze!"  
  
That was fine with Inuyasha. His energy seemed to be flowing out of his body along with his blood. Warm hands pulled insistently at him, turning him onto his back.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't die on me!"  
  
Silly girl. He wasn't going to die. It just felt so good to lie on the floor. He'd get up in a minute. Naraku still needed some serious ass kicking.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha! Don't leave me!"  
  
Small hands pressed down on his stomach. It hurt. Inuyasha grunted and tried to push the hands away. Warm moisture dripped onto his face. Was it raining inside?  
  
"Is Daddy going to be okay?"  
  
Shiro. Inuyasha made an effort to turn enough to locate his son. Hands on his chest pushed him flat. The room kept fading in and out and the edges looked kind of fuzzy. The important thing was that Shiro and Kagome were safe. And if he survived this, he would find the courage to ask Kagome to stay by his side forever. That was the thought Inuyasha clung to as he surrendered to the darkness.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: Rin has spoken! Just one more reason to hate Naraku. I wonder what her family did to make them targets of Naraku. We will probably never know. The story is almost finished. Hopefully, it won't be another two weeks before the next chapter is out.  
  
^**^  
  
Thanks to the following for quote suggestions:  
  
HJO  
  
nYo  
  
Artemis716  
  
The EVIL chibi  
  
xo-Kagome-ox  
  
bonessasan  
  
Charmed18  
  
Blak Kat  
  
ashley a  
  
Jyanken Pyon  
  
KC and IC  
  
Ks-Starshine  
  
Kibethan  
  
Pessimist99  
  
November Dusk  
  
Skiddy16  
  
Raining Fire  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought (courtesy of KC and IC):  
  
Never go out to meet trouble. If you will just sit still, nine times out of ten someone will intercept it before it reaches you. 


	31. Vows

My muse tends to desert me when I am sick. I had a hard time concentrating long enough to string two sentences together. But I'm feeling better now. There is just this annoying cough that won't go away.  
  
There will be one more chapter after this one. A kind of epilogue thing. It will probably be a short chapter, depending on how long it takes me to say what I want to say. Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Shizuka no Ame has drawn another wonderful picture from The Babysitter. Remember to remove the spaces.  
  
http:// literary-dragon.tripod.com /rescue.jpg  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 31  
  
^**^  
  
"Please wake up, Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome stared into Inuyasha's face, looking for some sign that he heard her. She touched his hand where it lay limply on top of the blanket. His skin felt soft and warm under her fingertips. Picking up his hand, she brought it to her mouth and placed a light kiss on the back.  
  
"I brought ramen." Not even a twitch. The mere mention of his favorite food was always guaranteed to bring him out of a sound sleep. He did, though, keep the cupboards stocked with a variety of foodstuffs once she convinced him that he and Shiro could not live on Lucky Charms and ramen.  
  
"But I like ramen," He had whined. A small smile graced her lips as she thought about the long discussion they had had concerning proper nutrition. She harbored the sneaking suspicion that he loved ramen so much because it was the only thing he knew how to cook. Every time she offered to fix a meal or a snack, he eagerly accepted.  
  
With exaggerated care, she placed his hand back on the bed and smoothed the blanket over his chest. Her eyes filled with tears. Angrily, she blinked them away. What good would crying do? Remembering the last moments in the warehouse stiffened her determination not to break down. She had cried plenty when Inuyasha collapsed, bleeding from the hole in his stomach. It was Shiro who forced her to pull herself together, no matter how much she wanted to curl into a little ball and cry until the hurt went away. Frightened by the screaming and the blood, Shiro had started to howl. Kagome had pushed her own pain into the back of her mind to deal with later and concentrated on soothing the little boy.  
  
"Shiro's going to be fine." Kagome started talking abruptly. Anything to stop the thoughts from running around in little circles inside her head. "He had a little relapse. But the doctors gave him something for the fever and said that he would be right as rain with a little rest." She propped her elbows on the edge of the bed, resting her chin in her hands. For a moment she studied the sleeping Inuyasha's face, admiring the sweep of his eyebrows and the strong line of his jaw. Following the straight line of his nose, her eyes rested on full lips that were slack with sleep. An irrational thought prompted her to lean forward. Catching herself with her lips centimeters away from his, she blushed and sat back in her chair. Taking advantage of a man in his sleep, that was so unlike her.  
  
"Anyway, what was I saying?" Kagome patted Inuyasha's hand and went back to trying to distract herself. "They caught Naraku. The bastard tried to run away after he shot you." She frowned. "Sesshoumaru gave him a black eye and later claimed to have bumped him accidentally with his elbow while putting the handcuffs on him. I don't think he is ever going to bother anybody ever again. Last I heard, he was being charged with kidnapping, assault, resisting arrest, carrying a concealed weapon, attempted murder, jay walking, and unpaid parking tickets. Sesshoumaru was still listing crimes as Naraku was pushed into the back of the squad car."  
  
Pushing herself away from the bed, she stood up and walked over to the window. Inuyasha had been lucky enough to get a room all to himself with a view to the outside. Granted, it was a view of the parking lot and the office building next door, but it was better than nothing. Kagome stared unseeing at the cars full of busy people going about their busy lives. It hurt to see Inuyasha like this. The doctors insisted that he was out of danger. But, then why wouldn't he wake up? Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of losing him.  
  
Shaking her head as if that could rid her of such gloomy thoughts, she returned to her previous post by the bed. The steady beeping and whirring of the various machines filled the room. Kagome picked up Inuyasha's hand again and carefully threaded her fingers through his limp ones.  
  
"Please, Inuyasha," She begged. "Open your goddamned eyes and look at me!" Nothing. Not even mild surprise at her unaccustomed swearing. "If you don't wake up in five seconds, I'm never going to speak to you again!"  
  
She slid off the chair to kneel by the bed. Fresh tears slipped down her cheeks despite her earlier decision not to cry. Gripping his hand tighter, she buried her face in the blankets.  
  
"Please," She sobbed.  
  
There was a small twitch, so slight that it went unnoticed. The beeping of the heart monitor increased slightly as the patient began to wake. Kagome continued to dampen the blankets and so, missed the first opening of Inuyasha's violet eyes.  
  
Inuyasha blinked fuzzily at the unfamiliar ceiling. What happened? He tried to piece together recent events-- only coming up with something about a warehouse. Slowly, he became aware that someone was crying, mumbling first pleas and then threats between sobs. Rolling his head to one side, he focused on the raven-haired girl kneeling beside him. He wanted to reach out and comfort her, but she had a death grip on his hand. Managing to lift his other hand, he touched her lightly on top of her bent head.  
  
"A'ome." His voice was a mere whisper of sound, his tongue refusing to shape the letters properly. He swallowed to moisten his throat and tried again.  
  
"Kagome." That was better, and loud enough to be heard as more than a breath of air.  
  
Kagome stilled at the gentle touch and the croaking of her name. Lifting, her tear-stained face she met the concerned and slightly unfocused gaze of Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" She whispered, and then in a louder voice, "You're awake!" Trying to hug as much of him as possible, she buried her face in his chest and burst into fresh tears.  
  
"What happened?" Inuyasha managed to ask when Kagome's crying degenerated into occasional sniffles. "What am I doing here?"  
  
"Don't you remember anything?" Kagome frowned in concern. The doctors had warned her that because of the shock he had endured, his memory might be a little hazy concerning recent events.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, brow furrowed in thought. "I remember a warehouse. It was raining and you were there and--" His eyes snapped open as memory returned. "Where's Shiro? Naraku didn't hurt him, did he? I'll rip every last hair out of his head by the roots if Shiro has so much as a mark on him! I'll--" Kagome placed one finger on his lips to stop his ranting.  
  
"Shiro is fine. He and Rin are staying with my mom." She smiled. "They've become such good friends. Little Rin is quite a chatterbox."  
  
"With your mom?" Inuyasha echoed. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
Kagome lightly touched the back of Inuyasha's hand. "It's been three days, five hours, and four--" She glanced at the clock on the wall. "No, make that eighteen minutes and twenty-five seconds."  
  
Inuyasha blinked owlishly at her. "That long?" He tried to lever himself into a sitting position and winced. "Now I know why I've been out for that long. You don't hurt when you're asleep." Kagome pushed him back into the pillows and fiddled with the controls to the bed, raising him into a more or less upright position. Not two seconds later, a nurse bustled into the room.  
  
"It's good to see that you're finally awake," She commented cheerfully. She shooed Kagome out of the way and started checking the readouts on the various machines. "We thought you were going to sleep forever. You're young lady here hasn't left your side more than two or three times. Ah, to be young and in love." She sighed and smiled benevolently, ignoring Inuyasha's bemused look and Kagome's growing blush. "You should be able to go home soon. We'll have a whole list of things you can't do until you're fully healed. A person with a hole in his stomach needs to take it easy for a while. You be good and I'll bring you some nice broth." With a last pat to Inuyasha's head like he was a boy of eight instead of a grown man, the nurse whisked out of the room as quickly as she had arrived.  
  
"You stayed with me this whole time?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome reclaimed her seat by the bed.  
  
"Of, course. You got shot because of me." She ducked her head, watching her fingers pluck at a loose thread on the blanket. "If I hadn't been so foolish as to get kidnapped, then none of this would have happened. Shiro was my responsibility and I couldn't even keep him safe. I never would have forgiven myself if anything had happened to him."  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Kagome kept her head down, ignoring the command. "Shiro's okay. He was a little freaked by all the blood and the shouting, but Rin calmed him down. She is an amazing little girl, so sweet and kind even after everything that has happened to her. I think Sesshoumaru is planning to adopt her."  
  
"Look at me." A hand cupped her chin, instantly stopping the babble. She raised her eyes slowly. "You little idiot. I love Shiro more than life itself, but there is someone else who also holds my heart. Someone who makes getting shot worth it as long as she is safe. Do you know who I am talking about, Kagome?" Kagome stared at him, a wild hope growing inside her. He took her hand, the one with the promise ring. His thumb lightly rubbed the gold band with its intertwined leaves. "I made a promise to you once, Angel. I think it's time that I stop lying to myself and fulfill that promise. What do you think?"  
  
Kagome smiled, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks. You would think, after the last few days, that she wouldn't have any left. "You'd better be talking about what I think you're talking about."  
  
"Does this mean that you will marry me?"  
  
Kagome's answer was all that he could hope for and more.  
  
^**^  
  
"You are just the cutest little thing!"  
  
Kagome's mother cooed and fussed at Shiro as she straightened the collar of his white dress shirt. Shiro made a face and tried to loosen the tie around his neck.  
  
"I can't breathe, Nana," He complained. "The noose is too tight."  
  
"It's not a noose, Shiro." Mama batted his hands away, smoothing the collar for the eighth time that day. A light-hearted laugh sounded from the doorway. Shiro pulled away from her and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Mommy!" He threw himself at Kagome, squealing in delight when she caught him and spun him around.  
  
Mama straightened with a sigh. "I can't stop you from smudging your pretty new dress, dear, but at least let me hold your bouquet before it gets damaged."  
  
Kagome tossed the slightly squashed bouquet in her mother's direction. "How's my little munchkin? Are you giving Nana a hard time?"  
  
"I'm not a munchkin," Shiro corrected. "I'm the ring bear. I gets to carry a pillow with the rings on it. They're tied on with ribbon. But I untied them. See?" Shiro reached his hand into the pocket of his pants. He pulled his hand out and proudly showed Kagome the two plain gold bands."  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku crashed into the room, the cuffs of his shirt unbuttoned and hair going every which way but down. He clutched a small embroidered pillow in one hand. "I can't find the rings! What am I going to do? Sango is going to kill me!"  
  
"You'll be just fine, Miroku. Shiro's been keeping an eye on the rings." Shiro nodded and held out his hand, the rings nestled on his small palm. Miroku slumped in relief, running a hand through his hair and making it stick up more than it already was.  
  
Mama walked over and laid a motherly arm around his shoulders, steering him out of the room. "Come on, dear. I'll help you put yourself together."  
  
"What's his problem?" Inuyasha sauntered through the door, glancing over his shoulder at the retreating Miroku.  
  
"Daddy!" Shiro squealed. "I gots the rings! See?" The rings flew from his outstretched hand. One rolled under a chair. The other one bounced to a stop about an inch in front of Inuyasha's shoe. He bent down to pick it up and winced. Kagome deposited Shiro on the floor and hurried to his side.  
  
"Be careful," She scolded. "The doctor said you're not supposed to strain yourself." She looped his arm around her shoulders, encouraging him to stand straight.  
  
Inuyasha grinned at her. "I guess this means no sit ups for a while." He laughed as she slapped his chest lightly, turning to watch Shiro emerge from under the chair with the runaway ring clenched in his fist. His jacket was coated in dust, the hair that Mama had carefully combed that morning flopping into his eyes, and a smudge of dirt on his right cheek.  
  
Kagome slipped away from Inuyasha and gave him a light shove in the direction of the door. "Make yourself useful. Go keep Miroku from finding the nearest bridge and jumping off of it. I'll try to make Shiro presentable before Mom sees him."  
  
"Your wish is my command."  
  
It wasn't long before the music was playing. The family and friends filling the church pews quieted as Shiro proudly carried the pillow and the rings that had been reattached to their ribbons. Little Rin walked solemnly down the aisle, scattering rose petals as Papa Fluffy had instructed her.  
  
Miroku, standing near the minister, had long since made the transition from nervous to petrified. Kagome smiled reassuringly at him as she followed behind Rin. Automatically, he smiled back, but he didn't really see her. All of his attention was fixed on the lovely goddess just entering the room. The traditional wedding march vibrated through the sanctuary, cueing everyone to stand.  
  
"Relax," Inuyasha whispered beside him. "You'll do fine." Miroku managed a stiff little nod as the butterflies in his stomach became jet- propelled. "Just don't forget to breathe."  
  
Sango stopped beside him, smiling shyly through her veil. His stomach settled and he finally remembered to breathe. He took her hand and together they turned to face the minister.  
  
Life was grand.  
  
^**^  
  
"Kagome Higurashi!"  
  
Kagome stepped forward for the customary handshake, accepting her high school diploma with her other hand. She turned slightly to acknowledge the cheers and applause from those who came to attend the graduation ceremony. The loudest cheers erupted from the small group of people sitting in the front row.  
  
"That's my Mommy!" Shiro crowed. Before anyone could stop him, he jumped down and ran across the floor. Climbing onto the stage, he wrapped his small arms around Kagome in a fierce hug. Kagome laughed and scooped him into her arms. There was a lot of good natured laughter among the audience and puzzled looks exchanged by the school employees. Nobody suspected that she might have a child. The principal shrugged helplessly. The girl had graduated. Officially, she was an adult and could do whatever she wanted now.  
  
Kagome returned to her seat, carrying Shiro who refused to return to his place in the audience. He perched on Kagome's lap, wearing her mortar board and clutching her diploma in both hands. Shiro proceeded to charm everyone within five feet of him. At the end of the ceremony, he helped Kagome toss her mortar board into the air along with rest of her graduating class.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't too happy when Kagome opted to attend a post graduation party without him.  
  
"We'll have the rest of our lives together," She told him. "Some of these people I may never see again."  
  
He nodded, but his mood soured even further when Hojo hesitantly approached. Hojo was dense, but he wasn't dumb. He remembered all too well what happened the last time. Keeping a wary eye on a glowering Inuyasha, he cleared his throat.  
  
"Congratulations, Higurashi."  
  
"Hojo!" Kagome turned with a smile. "We made it!" She threw her arms around him before he could react. As dull as he was when it came to dating him, she still counted him as a friend. Hojo blushed and stammered, hesitantly returning the hug. After a few more words exchanged, Hojo excused himself and went to join a girl waiting for him by the refreshment table.  
  
"Why did you have to hug him?" Inuyasha complained once Hojo was out of earshot.  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What are you jealous for?"  
  
"I am not jealous! It's just... well... I don't want you hugging other guys. The only guy you can hug is me!"  
  
"What about Shiro?"  
  
"Of course you can hug Shiro."  
  
"What about Souta? Or Grandpa?"  
  
"I guess." He shot her an annoyed look. "You know what I mean."  
  
Kagome laughed and linked her arm with his. She glanced at the refreshment table to see Shiro carefully selecting a large piece of chocolate cake covered in vanilla frosting. Mama poured him a glass of red punch. "I'm yours, Inuyasha. Never forget it."  
  
Inuyasha's expression softened. "You're mine. And I'm yours. I'll never forget that as long as I live."  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome twisted in front of the mirror in the dressing room, checking out the back of her gown. She fingered the fringe of lace on the bodice and smoothed her hands over the skirt.  
  
"Quit twisting, dear. You'll wrinkle the fabric." Mama knelt at Kagome's feet, making a few infinitesimal adjustments to the hem.  
  
Grunting from the direction of the hallway preceded the large package that was maneuvered through the narrow door. She couldn't see who it was because his face was hidden from view.  
  
"Hey, Kagome! We got a present!" Inuyasha's cheerful voice filled the room.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked. "What are you doing here? Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the ceremony."  
  
Depositing the box in the middle of the floor, Inuyasha shot a quizzical look at Kagome. "Why? I've seen you before. It's not like you're going to suddenly sprout fangs and claws."  
  
"Well, why did you bring that box in here? Go put it with the rest of the wedding presents."  
  
Inuyasha handed her a note. "This note says that we're supposed to open it before the ceremony."  
  
Kagome took the piece of paper from him, scanning it quickly. "It's from Kikyo. It says 'I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. Please accept this as a token of my apology. Tell Shiro that I'm sorry I frightened him.'" Faint scratching sounds came from the box, followed by a whine.  
  
Inuyasha ripped open the top of the box and reached inside. He straightened, holding a small black and white puppy in his arms. The puppy squirmed around in Inuyasha's arms, his little pink tongue darting out to lick the young man's face.  
  
"He's adorable!" Kagome scratched the puppy's ears, laughing as he tried to lick her fingers. His tail wagged so hard that his whole back end wiggled.  
  
"Why didn't Kikyo give him to you herself?" Mama stroked the silky- fine fur.  
  
"Kikyo earned some jail time with her part in the kidnapping," Inuyasha explained. "Part of the decision of the courts is that she isn't allowed to be within 100 yards of Shiro."  
  
Mama turned to check the clock on the wall. "Oh, my goodness! Look at the time! Shoo, Inuyasha! I need to help Kagome finish getting ready!" Inuyasha allowed himself to be pushed out of the room, still cradling the puppy in his arms.  
  
Kagome was escorted down the aisle by Grandpa, following the trail of flower petals strewn by Rin. Kouga grinned at her as she walked by. Inuyasha had grumbled, but finally agreed that his long-time rival could attend the wedding. Kagome knew that Kouga chose to sit on the bride's side merely to irritate Inuyasha. But she counted him as a friend, and her husband-to-be was already proving himself powerless against the puppy face. It only took five minutes of the "look" before Inuyasha caved in.  
  
She smiled to see Sango standing at the front of the room as the matron of honor. At three months, her pregnancy was just beginning to show. On the other side of the minister stood Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off of her; he looked like someone had hit him in the back of the head with a board. Miroku had promised her that he would keep Inuyasha from fainting or running away. She smiled. Married life agreed with her lecherous friend. Instead of trying to grope other women, he stopped everyone to show off the first ultrasounds of his unborn child.  
  
Kagome barely heard the words of the ceremony; she was too busy staring into Inuyasha's eyes. One minute she was taking her place beside him, the next he was lifting her veil to deliver a chaste kiss to her lips.  
  
"I'll give you a better one later," He promised in a husky whisper. Kagome blushed. Shiro ran forward to attach himself to his daddy's leg.  
  
"Is it later, Daddy? When do I get my baby sister?"  
  
Inuyasha picked his son up, supporting him with one arm and slipping the other one around Kagome's waist. "Mommy and I will start working on that tonight, Shiro."  
  
Kagome smiled happily, not minding the laughter from those who were listening to the last few remarks. She was married to the most wonderful man in the world and mother to an adorable little boy. After everything they had gone through, they were finally a family. She touched the angel charm on her wrist.  
  
Sometimes, wishes do come true.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: That should be enough humor and fluff to keep people happy. Shiro got the puppy he wanted for Christmas and Kagome as his mommy. Remember Shiro's Christmas wish. Thanks to everybody for reading!  
  
^**^  
  
Thanks to the following for quote suggestions:  
  
*Rin 224 smile*  
  
Clearwater-Faerie  
  
angels-giving89  
  
squeakyinuears  
  
anon.  
  
.....  
  
SilverSiege  
  
Maburoshi Aoi Bara  
  
Raining Fire  
  
sweet little country girl  
  
Skiddy16  
  
tHe-aRisTocRatiC-aSSaSSiN  
  
HJO  
  
nYo  
  
Lrigelbbub  
  
Syaoronsangel  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought (courtesy of Maburoshi Aoi Bara):  
  
Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened 


	32. Family

Note to self - have an idea in mind before promising to write a chapter. It took me almost a week to come up something good for the last chapter and almost as long to write it. But I think it turned out pretty good. And longer than I was anticipating. To avoid taking up space when I know you are itching to just start reading, I will save the rest of my comments for the A/N at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!  
  
^**^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
^**^  
  
Chapter 32  
  
^**^  
  
"Shippou's here! Shippou's here!" Shiro bounded out the front door of the Higurashi home, the gangly black and white dog, Sachi, at his heels. He dashed headlong down the stairs and flung himself at the small boy with the red hair, sending them both crashing into a bed of peonies. They rolled on the ground, tussling happily. Sachi raced in circles around them, barking his head off.  
  
"Be quiet, Sachi!" Kagome emerged from the house to greet her cousin and his family. She made a half-hearted grab for the dog. Sachi barked happily at the onset of one of his favorite games. He dropped his forepaws to the ground and wagged his tail in the air, eager for the chase to begin. Today, Kagome had better things to do than try to catch a dog that didn't want to be caught. She ignored him and the young animal was soon distracted by the fun the boys seemed to be having and decided to see if he could help.  
  
Kagome hugged Taro, careful not to upset the covered dish he carried, and leaned towards Naomi to coo at the toddler in her arms. Jiro shyly hid his face against his mother's shoulder, peeking at her with a tentative grin on his face.  
  
"Where's your mother?" Taro boomed. "We brought potato salad."  
  
"I love potato salad! Mama's around back." Kagome gestured vaguely with one hand. "She'll tell you where to put it." She headed for the stairs at the sound of an outraged childish shout. She quickened her steps and found Shiro sitting on top of Shippou in the middle of the destroyed flowerbed. A quick check showed Sachi not too far away, marking the neighbor's mailbox.  
  
"Take that back!" Shiro pushed the other boy's face into the soft dirt. Shippou, smaller and lighter than his friend, grunted unintelligibly and flailed with his arms and legs.  
  
"Shiro!" Kagome's shocked voice caused the boy to freeze in his efforts to force feed dirt to Shippou. He clambered to his feet, moving to the side as Kagome helped Shippou to sit up. She brushed dirt off of Shippou's clothes, frowning at the ground-in brownish stains. Shiro decided that it was better to be elsewhere and attempted to slink away unnoticed.  
  
Kagome turned around and pinned him with glare. Shiro found his shoes to suddenly be very interesting. With a hand under his chin, she encouraged him to look at her. "What were you doing to poor Shippou?"  
  
Shiro swallowed, but he didn't try to turn away. "He wouldn't take it back," He admitted in a small voice.  
  
Kagome sighed and rubbed her forehead, leaving a dirty streak. "Take what back?"  
  
"He was bragging about his little brother." Shiro scuffed his foot against the ground. "Jiro can do all sorts of things. He can walk and talk and Shippou said that his little brother is better than my--"  
  
"That's enough, Shiro," Kagome interrupted. "No matter what Shippou said, that is no excuse for what you did. Do you understand me?" Shiro nodded. "Now, apologize to Shippou and try to remain friends for the rest of the afternoon."  
  
Shiro peered around his mother to look at Shippou. Loose dirt still clung to Shippou's hair, which had been partially pulled out of the ribbon used to contain it. He rubbed his nose with a grimy hand, returning Shiro's look expectantly.  
  
"I'm sorry I pushed your face in the dirt and called you a weenie," Shiro mumbled. Kagome raised her eyebrows at the admittance of name- calling, but didn't say anything. An apology was being made, and that was what was important.  
  
"That's okay." Shippou shrugged indifferently, the reason for the argument already fading. "Jiro's not really that great. He cries all the time and throws tantrums when he doesn't get his way. Do you want to play tag? I'll be 'it.'"  
  
Kagome restrained the boys long enough to redo Shippou's hair. They darted out of sight around the corner of the house, shouting and laughing like the best of friends. Sachi finished watering the neighbor's bushes and dashed after them. He didn't want to be left out and tag greatly resembled his favorite game of chase.  
  
"Very nice, Kagome." Kagome turned to see Miroku and Sango approaching. "I can see that you've got this mother thing down." Miroku grinned at her, brandishing a basket from which arose the mouthwatering aroma of freshly baked bread. "We come bearing food. Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Probably still inside." Kagome straightened from her kneeling position on the ground, absently brushing dirt off of her skirt and legs. "You can give the basket to Mama. She's in charge of the food."  
  
"Will do." Miroku threw her a jaunty salute and sauntered in the direction of the house.  
  
"What happened here?" Sango eyed the mutilated flowerbed with curiosity.  
  
"Shiro and Shippou had a little argument, but it's all fixed." She glanced down the sidewalk before turning her attention on Sango. "Where's Hiroshi?"  
  
"Kohaku's bringing him." Sango smiled. "Those two are inseparable. They're walking, so it might take a while. Hiroshi's not too steady on his feet yet."  
  
"Well, I hope they get here before the food is all gone. Inuyasha can be such a pig."  
  
Sango laughed and linked her arm with Kagome's. They started up the stairs together. "Miroku's not much better. He nearly burned his fingers, trying to sneak a piece of bread just after it came out of the oven."  
  
An angry wail filled the air, followed by an anxious shout. "Kagome!" Kagome ran up the last few steps with Sango right behind her. Inuyasha met her at the top, bouncing a fussy six-month-old baby who was voicing her displeasure at the top of her lungs. "Do something! She won't stop crying!"  
  
"She's probably hungry, Inuyasha." At the sound of her mother's voice, the baby stopped crying and reached for the familiar figure. "Do you want some lunch, Kohana?"  
  
Kohana snuggled against Kagome's chest, making an annoyed sound when she found that her mother's shirt was in the way. She whimpered, threatening to indulge in a crying fit again. Kagome rubbed her hand over the baby's back. "How about a nice jar of baby food, and then I'll let you nurse for a while."  
  
"Nice to see you again, Inuyasha," Sango greeted. "Your daughter has a healthy pair of lungs." She nodded in the direction of the house where Kohana could be heard protesting that her lunch wasn't coming fast enough.  
  
Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. "I don't remember Shiro being this demanding."  
  
"She's a baby. It's in their nature to be demanding. Let's go help Makiko with the preparations for the barbecue."  
  
^**^  
  
"Does Kohana do anything interesting yet?" Shippou watched the baby lying on her back on a bright yellow blanket that had been spread out on the grass. The baby gurgled happily as she tried to fit her toes in her mouth.  
  
"Not really." Shiro regarded his sister with disappointment. "She cries a lot and she's always hungry. But watch this." He approached the baby who released her foot, letting out a delighted squeal at the sight of her brother. He poked her fat little belly. Kohana giggled. Again he tickled her and Kohana shrieked with laughter, trying to grab Shiro's hand.  
  
Shippou pressed his hands over his ears. "She's louder than Jiro," He complained.  
  
"Uh huh." Shiro nodded. "She always laughs when you poke her there. I think it's her giggle button."  
  
"She's cuter than Jiro too." Shippou wiggled his fingers in front of the baby's face. She managed to grab hold and tried to bring his hand to her mouth. "Do you want to trade? You can have Jiro. All he says is 'No' and Mom says I have to be nice to him because he's only a baby and doesn't know what he's doing." He wrinkled his nose, allowing Kohana to suck on his finger until she bit down too hard with one of her newly developing teeth. "He's got lots of nice toys, but he's always taking mine."  
  
"I think we'd better keep her. Mommy says that I am responsible for Kohana because I'm a big brother now." He sat down on the blanket beside the baby. "And that she'll be more fun when she gets older. Daddy says that I can teach her how to swim and count and write her name."  
  
"Okay." Shippou plopped down beside his friend. The two boys watched Kohana grab at a brightly colored butterfly fluttering just above her head. Over where the adults were setting up for the picnic, Kagome's voice rose as she berated Inuyasha for snitching food. Sachi's barking punctuated the hum of conversation, ending with a yelp as someone tripped over him.  
  
"Hey, Shippou." Six-year-old Shiro turned to his friend who, at seven, qualified as older and wiser in his mind. "Do you know where babies come from?"  
  
Shippou stared at him blankly. "What?"  
  
"Mommy got big and fat before Kohana was born." Shiro lay down on his back, his eyes following the movements of the fluffy clouds floating serenely across the sky. "She said that was because the baby was growing inside her tummy. I asked Daddy how the baby got in there and he turned funny colors and told me to ask Mommy." He sighed, turning his head to look at Shippou. "Daddy said that he found me under a cabbage leaf. Mommy said something about an egg and then she told me that Kohana was delivered by a stork and they had to go to the hospital to pick her up. I don't think babies come from cabbage patches. When Mommy first brought Kohana home, she was always fussing about her getting too hot or too cold, so I don't think she would have been happy if Kohana had been left outside. And the only thing that comes from stork eggs are baby storks. I saw that on Animal Planet. So, do you know?"  
  
"Sure." Shippou shifted position until he was facing Shiro. "Mommy and Daddy told me all about it before Jiro was born. And they let me come to the hospital and watch. Do you really wanna know?" At the younger boy's enthusiastic nod, Shippou settled himself more comfortably on the blanket and took a deep breath.  
  
"When a mommy and daddy want to have a baby... "  
  
^**^  
  
Kagome put the last plate on the table. She put her hands in the middle of her back and stretched. Two strong arms wrapped around her from behind, earning a startled squeak out of her.  
  
"Did I tell you that you look incredibly sexy when you do that?" Inuyasha nuzzled the side of her neck.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled, pushing him away despite his protests. "Not now! We're at my mother's house in front of all our family and friends. We'll do that later!"  
  
"Is that a promise?" Inuyasha's husky whisper caused gooseflesh to rise on Kagome's arms. "I'm sure your mom would love to have the kids spend the night." He lowered his head to kiss her.  
  
"Don't you have anything better to do?" Miroku's mocking voice disturbed the moment. "And in front of the children too."  
  
Kagome sighed and watched as Inuyasha grabbed the bread knife and started chasing his best friend. That man was worse than Shiro or Kohana when it came to interrupting. She decided to find Shiro and have him wash his hands since it was almost time to eat. Looking around, she spotted him sitting with Shippou under the shading limbs of the tree where Kohana had been placed to keep her out from underfoot.  
  
The boys appeared to be having a serious conversation. Kagome could hear them clearly as she walked closer.  
  
"Ewwww!" Shiro made a face. "That's gross! Why would they do that?"  
  
"That's what Mommy told me." Shippou nodded his head sagely. "And Daddy said that when I'm older, I'll want to do it too."  
  
"Well, I'm never going to do it!" Shiro crossed his arms over his chest, looking like his father at his most stubborn. "When I get married, I'm never going to kiss or do any of that other stuff." His voice lowered to a disgusted whisper. "Dai told me that girls have cooties." He shuddered.  
  
"I think there's a rule that you have to when you get married." Shippou shrugged. "Mommy and Daddy seem to like kissing. And sometimes me and Jiro stay with Grandma and Grandpa when they want what Daddy calls 'grown-up time.'"  
  
Kohana squealed at the approach of her mother, holding out her chubby arms to be picked up. Kagome obliged, tickling her daughter just to hear her laugh.  
  
"What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Do I have to kiss girls when I grow up, Mommy?" Shiro asked.  
  
"You don't have to," Kagome answered slowly. "But you'll probably want to."  
  
Shiro shook his head and Shippou copied him. "Not me! Girls have cooties! I don't want to catch any cootie germs!"  
  
"But I'm a girl. Do I have cooties? And Kohana's a girl."  
  
"You're not a regular girl, you're Mommy," Shiro explained the distinction patiently. "And Kohana's only a baby."  
  
Kagome gave up trying to understand the workings of a small boy's mind. "This is too deep for me. Go inside and wash your hands. It's almost time to eat."  
  
They sprang to their feet and took off, racing each other to the house. "And remember to use soap!" Kagome shouted after them.  
  
^**^  
  
"When are you starting college, Kagome?" Sango asked, handing Hiroshi a bowl of banana slices. With a giggle, he thrust both hands into the bowl and started smooshing the banana between his fingers. At his age, he spent more time playing with his food instead of actually eating it.  
  
"This fall." She leveled a glare at Shiro who was tossing peas at Shippou. Shiro immediately put his hands in his lap, radiating innocence. Sachi, sitting as close to the table as he could get, nudged Shiro's arm in hopes of getting a tidbit. Palming a piece of carrot off of his plate, Shiro slipped it to the dog. Kagome pretended not to notice and continued talking with Sango. "Just part-time to start. Mama's going to watch Kohana. And she'll pick up Shiro from school when I can't make it."  
  
"What are you going to study?"  
  
"I'm going to major in business management with a minor in computer information sciences. I've been helping Inuyasha with some of his work from the office and it's really fascinating. I'll probably add more classes as Kohana gets older, unless my darling husband gets me pregnant again." Inuyasha attempted to look innocent. He was all in favor of Kagome continuing her education. But he also dreamed of a house full of children. "What are you up to these days?"  
  
Sango flushed with pleasure. "I'll be continuing school too. But I haven't decided what I'll study yet."  
  
"That's great, Sango," Kagome congratulated.  
  
"Not to change the subject," Miroku interjected. "But have you heard anything about Kikyo or Naraku."  
  
"According to Sesshoumaru, Naraku is not making himself popular with his fellow inmates." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "He keeps annoying the other hardened criminals. They put him in solitary for his own protection. And Sesshoumaru has promised to keep him locked up and off of the streets for as long as possible. I'm hoping that it will be years before he sees daylight through anything other than prison bars."  
  
"Kikyo's been seeing some kind of psychologist." Kagome continued the thread of the conversation. "I think she's blaming all of her problems on her mother's lack of affection when she was a child. She's happy I guess. Finally she's found someone who will listen to her talk endlessly about herself."  
  
"Where is your brother by the way?" Miroku addressed Inuyasha. "Wasn't he invited?"  
  
"He said he might make it by dessert." Inuyasha shrugged. "The dress rehearsal for Rin's play was today. Sesshoumaru is pleased that his little girl landed the lead."  
  
"Can I go now, Daddy?" Shiro piped up. He bounced impatiently on the bench. Inuyasha nodded absently. Shiro shot away from the table with Shippou in close pursuit. Kagome eyed the untouched vegetables on Shiro's plate, sighed, and didn't say anything. Sachi stayed glued to the table for a few more seconds, but when it became clear that nobody was going to feed him, he bounded off in search of the boys. Kagome got up and reached for Kohana who was sitting in her high chair at the end of the table, but Mama got there first.  
  
"How's my little flower?" Mama cooed. Why don't you and Nana play together for a while and give Mommy a break." Kohana giggled, holding up her arms to her grandmother.  
  
Kagome and Sango cleared the table with the guys' less than enthusiastic help, but elected to leave the dishwashing for later.  
  
"Are you coming, Kagome?" Sango paused at the door, waiting for her friend while Miroku and Inuyasha strolled across the grass.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute. You go ahead." Kagome watched Sango walk away.  
  
Souta stood in the middle of the yard holding a soccer ball in both hands and appeared to be discussing something with Kohaku. Her little brother had recently discovered that there was more to life than video games and was interested in getting pointers from Kohaku who was the captain for the school soccer team.  
  
"Koko! Koko!" Hiroshi toddled up to his beloved uncle and wrapped his arms around Kohaku's leg with a triumphant cry.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha started a game with Shippou and Shiro that looked like a cross between keep away and tag. Rin and Sesshoumaru appeared from around the corner of the house and, after a quick look at Papa Fluffy to make sure it was okay, Rin ran to join them. Cousin Taro left his wife talking with Sango and Mama to help with the chasing. Sachi raced around like a mad thing, having the time of his life. Shrieks of laughter echoed in the air. Kagome shook her head. What was it about barbecues that turned grown men into little boys?  
  
Kagome smiled as she took in the happy sight of all of her family and friends gathered together. Who would have believed two years ago that things would turn out like this when she first met the rude and arrogant Inuyasha Takashi?  
  
'Will you be my mommy?' Kagome remembered Shiro's sweet voice asking that question for the very first time. The same day that Inuyasha finally kissed her. So much had happened. They almost broke up because of Kouga. She and Shiro were kidnapped by a psychotic monkey man and his messed up girlfriend. After a few rough spots, the future looked very bright. Inuyasha caught her eye and waved at her. Shiro was sitting on his shoulders, gripping his hair with both hands. Mama held Kohana who laughed and reached for her brother. Sachi, exhausted from play, lay at their feet. His tongue lolled out as he panted and he thumped his tail briefly against the ground in lazy contentment.  
  
Kagome smiled again and went to join her family.  
  
The End.  
  
^**^  
  
A/N: I can't believe that The Babysitter is finally over. Unfortunately, all fics have to come to an end sometime. I want to thank everyone who has read and enjoyed this fic. It means a lot to me to receive your positive feedback and constructive criticism. I love all of you guys!  
  
My next major project is to start working on All Of Me again. Now I just have to remember where I wanted to go with this fic. There WILL NOT be a sequel to The Babysitter. There is a slim don't-hold-me-to-it possibility that I will do a few oneshots using these characters and storyline. I have a few ideas, but I don't know if they will work out.  
  
I know that Kouga is not in this last chapter. I have no idea where he is. Probably doing a racing tour or something. Besides, I don't think Inuyasha would ever be comfortable having him around. But I'm sure he is just fine.  
  
Here are the Japanese translations of the names I chose (not all of them were chosen because of meaning):  
  
Kohana - a little flower or flower child  
  
Hiroshi - generous  
  
Jiro - second born male  
  
Dai - stand or great  
  
Sachi - joy  
  
^**^  
  
The food for thought turned out to be so popular that I may continue doing it for my other stories. I have a lot of perfectly wonderful quotes I received. I just ran out of chapters to use them in. I would like to thank the following for quote suggestions:  
  
Silver Nittie iz  
  
Cattykit  
  
Aithril the Elf-Maiden  
  
Raining Fire  
  
xo-Kagome-ox  
  
Skiddy16  
  
^**^  
  
Food for thought (courtesy of Skiddy16):  
  
Yesterday is history  
  
Tomorrow is a mystery  
  
Today is a gift... that's why it's called the present 


End file.
